Lo que hay detrás de la cortina
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: La Guerra Fría fue un conflicto que amenazó con acabar con la vida en la Tierra, pero una guerrera será capaz de ver lo que hay detrás de la cortina, algo completamente inesperado y aterrador.
1. Conversaciones

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Como digo siempre, este fic no tiene la intención de reproducir correctamente la historia, pues solamente toma ciertos aspectos históricos. El fic abarca desde antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta el término de la Guerra Fría, en específico, hasta la caída del Muro de Berlín. Sé que es un fic bastante poco ortodoxo para el fandom al que pertenece, pero denle una oportunidad. No se van a arrepentir. ;)_

 _Por cierto, esta historia (y las dos que he subido hasta ahora) forman parte de un spin-off (hasta cierto punto) de la historia original de Sailor Moon, aunque tomaré varios elementos del anime para hilar el argumento._

 _Un saludo, y espero que disfruten esta historia. Yo definitivamente disfrutaré escribiéndola._

* * *

 **Lo que hay detrás de la cortina**

Prólogo  
Conversaciones

Alemania, 20 de diciembre de 1924

Unos pasos se escuchaban en los estrechos corredores de la prisión. El olor a humedad y a hongos era penetrante, así como el ocasional grito de guerra de un convicto. El lugar estaba apenas iluminado, pero a él le importaba un comino la ambientación o la falta de ampolletas. Él estaba allí por alguien, alguien que iba a ser de gran ayuda para sus ambiciones.

Y no había sido sencillo el trabajo para que aquella amnistía general fuese decretada.

Cuando el hombre llegó a la celda que estaba buscando, esperó hallar a alguien consumido por la rabia y el descontento, pero le desconcertó que esa persona luciera tan compuesta y decidida como el día que llegó a esa prisión.

—Buenas tardes, Herr Wolf (1) —saludó el recién llegado en un tono de voz poco ortodoxo para una prisión—. Me parece que usted está en el lugar incorrecto.

El prisionero no dijo nada por un buen rato. Parecía evaluar a su interlocutor, pese a la poca iluminación del lugar. Después de los eventos en Múnich, no podía darse el lujo de confiar ciegamente en las personas. Sin embargo, no era el único que estaba estudiando el aspecto de alguien.

—Es usted desconfiado —observó el hombre, notando la parquedad de palabras y la mirada penetrante—. Afortunadamente, yo necesito sus servicios para conseguir mis metas y estoy aquí para decirle que ya no es un prisionero.

El hombre detrás de los barrotes siguió sin abrir la boca. Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros, como esperando aquella reacción y extrajo un documento de carácter oficial de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Se lo tendió al convicto como si fuese el periódico matutino.

—Para que vea que no hablo por hablar —añadió el hombre de la gabardina—. De hecho, creo que en un minuto vendrá uno de los guardias a dejarlo en libertad.

Y así fue. Cuando la celda fue abierta, el prisionero extrajo el único bien que llevaba consigo, un montón de hojas con letras escritas a mano y, llevando el manojo de hojas bajo el brazo, se dejó conducir por el guardia. El hombre de la gabardina les seguía tranquilamente, mirando cómo los demás convictos pregonaban su descontento por la liberación de ese sádico imbécil.

Una vez ataviado con ropas más normales, peinado y afeitado, el ex convicto se subió a un vehículo y el hombre que lo había liberado tomó asiento junto a él.

—Ya sabes dónde ir —le indicó al conductor. Acto seguido, corrió una especie de cortina tupida para aislar al chófer de los dos pasajeros que iban atrás.

El hombre de la gabardina se acomodó en su asiento e invitó a su acompañante a que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Ha venido a secuestrarme? —dijo el ex convicto por primera vez desde anoche, cuando había releído el contenido de su manojo de papeles—. Porque eso no servirá a ningún propósito.

El hombre de la gabardina soltó una risa comedida, pues no quería lucir maleducado frente a una persona tan importante para sus objetivos.

—Lo sé. Por eso no he venido a secuestrarle. La verdad es que mi propósito es ayudarle.

El ex convicto alzó una ceja.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?

—Antes de decirle nada, me gustaría presentarme. Soy Herbert Dixon y digamos que tengo conexiones con el gobierno alemán. —Herbert volvió a reír al ver que su interlocutor volvió a alzar una ceja en señal de escepticismo—. Tengo amigos aquí en Alemania y ellos me invitaron para que pasara un tiempo, el suficiente para conectar con gente importante en el gobierno. Admito que no fui bien recibido al principio, pero después de exponer un poco de mis visiones, la gente comenzó a verme con otros ojos. Pero, por desgracia, yo no soy un líder nato, y es por eso que está usted aquí. Escuché algo sobre su defensa en el juicio por el Putsch de Múnich y, a juzgar por las reacciones de los oyentes, usted tiene un discurso potente.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—En mi experiencia, una persona con semejante poder usualmente posee dotes de liderazgo. Sin embargo, en este momento no hay muchas personas dispuestas a escucharle a causa de sus tendencias políticas.

—¿Tiene un problema con el nacionalsocialismo?

—En absoluto —dijo Dixon en tono apaciguador—. De hecho, está en mis intereses promover sus doctrinas políticas para que usted ocupe un puesto en las altas esferas del gobierno. Para empezar.

El lobo frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? En lo que a mí respecta, usted es un desconocido.

—Uno de los pocos desconocidos que simpatiza con su causa. Por favor, Herr Wolf. Si me deja colaborar con usted, me aseguraré que nadie le entorpezca su carrera hacia la silla del gobierno.

—¿Y espera usted que le crea?

Herbert Dixon se puso de pie y extrajo lo que parecía un bastón pequeño, como de treinta centímetros de largo y lo enarboló como si fuese una espada. El lobo veía con leve desconcierto cómo Herbert hacia aquellos movimientos, creyendo que se había vuelto loco. El lector podría imaginar la estupefacción del lobo cuando un rayo de luz amarilla brotó del bastón, haciendo que dos vasos de vidrio y una copa de coñac aparecieran en medio de la nada.

—Como le dije en la prisión, yo no hablo por hablar. Y no solamente puedo hacer lo que acabo de hacer con este artilugio. Con esto puedo matar, torturar y controlar gente, y nadie tendrá idea de lo que ocurrió.

A él le decían Herr Wolf, pero al ver lo que Herbert Dixon podía hacer, no se sentía como un lobo, sino que como un cachorro recién nacido que le tenía miedo a un gato.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo, pasmado y con la cabeza sumida en la incomprensión.

—Esto… esto es magia —respondió Herbert en un tono teatral que no parecía concordar con su comportamiento normal—. Con su ayuda puedo convertirlo en todo un jefe, o como se dice por aquí, en todo un _Führer._

Herr Wolf no sabía qué decir. A veces no entendía cómo pudo pasar del escepticismo al desconcierto en menos de cinco segundos. Pese a que él se consideraba bastante observador, no pudo notar ninguna clase de trampa en lo que había hecho Herbert. Tenía que aceptarlo, por muy dificultoso que fuese; aquella era magia de la auténtica, no esa magia que consistía en humo, espejos y conejos que salían de sombreros.

—No… no puedo creerlo.

—Pues créalo. Mientras menos tiempo le tome hacerlo, más pronto podrá gozar de sus ventajas.

Se hizo el silencio en el asiento trasero del vehículo, silencio que era rasgado por los baches del camino y el ronroneo del motor. Herr Wolf tenía dificultades siquiera para ponderar los pros y los contras de aceptar la ayuda de ese tal Herbert Dixon. Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que un norteamericano estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle con una causa que no compartía prácticamente el resto del mundo. Claro que había casos especiales en todas partes y, por supuesto, no había regla sin su correspondiente excepción. La pregunta era: ¿podría Herbert Dixon ser una de esas excepciones?

—¿Está seguro que no está tratando de tomarme el pelo?

—¿Con algo tan importante? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? ¡Claro que no estoy intentando ponerle el dedo en el ojo! ¿O cree que esos imbéciles del gobierno estadounidense van a ver con buenos ojos que estoy solidarizando con un sistema político que no comparte?

—Veo que está arriesgando más que el pellejo.

—Sí, y el Ministerio Estadounidense de la Magia tampoco me va a dejar tranquilo. La única pregunta que me hago es por qué diablos alguien tomaría tantos riesgos si no creyera que lo que está haciendo es importante.

Herr Wolf notó que la pregunta de Herbert, además de sarcástica, había sido retórica. Sin embargo, aquello no probaba nada. Tal vez fuese un espía, o alguien del mismo gobierno alemán haciéndose pasar por un occidental.

—¿Sabe? Hay muchas formas de engañar a alguien y también sé que cualquier engañador no tiene escrúpulos.

—Sí, y yo lo liberé para quedar bien con mi propio país —dijo Herbert sarcásticamente—. Entienda que si usted coopera conmigo, podrá imponer lo que quiera sin que nadie pueda cuestionarle. Bueno, países como el mío sí, pero qué importan ellos. Lo que realmente le interesa es que el pueblo alemán vuelva a ser lo que fue antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Yo puedo contribuir a restaurar la gloria de esos días. ¿O acaso no es eso lo que quiere?

El vehículo comenzó a perder velocidad hasta detenerse. Mientras tanto, Herr Wolf se quedó pensando, recordando las palabras de su manuscrito sin revisar, recordando por qué lo había escrito.

—¿No quiere nada de mí a cambio de sus servicios?

—Sólo quiero verlo como la cabeza del gobierno alemán.

—Lo digo porque no quiero que usted venga con demandas que yo no he consentido.

—No las habrá.

Tanto Herbert como "el lobo" se bajaron del vehículo y miraron la fachada del edificio frente al que el vehículo se había detenido.

—Bueno —dijo Herbert, interpretando correctamente la expresión en el rostro del lobo—, es tiempo que Alemania vuelva a ser la potencia que merece ser.

* * *

(1) Herr Wolf era uno de los apodos con los que se conocía a Adolf Hitler.


	2. Pistas

I  
Pistas

Leipzig, 18 de noviembre de 1960

Ya habían pasado quince años desde que la Segunda Guerra Mundial hubo terminado y Saori Müller tenía dieciocho años, lo que la convertía en una mujer mayor. Sin embargo, casi no tenía amigos y jamás había tenido un novio en lo que iba de su vida, pero nada de eso le importaba.

Tampoco tenía padres que se preocuparan por ella. Su padre había muerto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y su madre había corrido la misma suerte, con la diferencia que ella había fallecido en un hospital a manos de un sujeto que trabajaba para uno de los colaboradores del Führer. La encargada del orfanato en el que Saori había crecido le había dicho en una oportunidad que ella tenía menos de treinta semanas de embarazo cuando su madre fue atacada y tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Claro que Saori tenía nueve años cuando oyó la historia y desde entonces ya no fue la misma.

También había escuchado que su madre venía de Japón y que su padre era alemán y que eso explicaba lo raro que era su nombre. No obstante, aquello le daba lo mismo. Era mayor de edad y podía decidir sobre qué rumbo tomaría su vida. Y opciones no le faltaban, pues desde los nueve años que comenzó a madurar más rápido que el resto de los huérfanos del orfanato, como si oír la verdadera historia de cómo fue a parar allá le hiciera cobrar conciencia que estaba sola en el mundo y que llorando no iba a conseguir nada.

También sabía que las cosas se estaban complicando rápido. Allí y en todas partes.

Saori sabía que permanecer en Alemania era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Por eso había trabajado como mecánica por unos meses para poder viajar fuera del país. Pudo haber ganado más dinero como prostituta, pero Saori no quería comprometer su dignidad por nada del mundo y someterse a la lujuria incesante y descarada de los hombres. Le había costado trabajo obtener el empleo, pues los estereotipos de género impedían a las mujeres trabajar en puestos de hombres, pero su dedicación y esfuerzo impresionaron a alguien y obtuvo el sustento que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, el hecho mismo de salir del país fue lo más problemático para ella. Tuvo que superar varias trabas (y muchas de ellas las consiguió romper gracias a su perseverancia) y, después de seis meses de burocracia y demás trampas políticas, Saori iba en camino a Estados Unidos. No era la mejor opción, pero al menos tenía garantizadas algunas libertades que le iban a servir de mucho.

Aterrizó en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans y su primera prioridad fue obtener una visa de trabajo, para empezar. Era como mucho pedir que el gobierno le otorgara la nacionalidad norteamericana solamente por pisar suelo estadounidense. No obstante, Saori se sintió aliviada por la agilidad del sistema burocrático del país, aunque eso podía deberse a sus rasgos faciales más que a cualquier otra cosa. Si no fuese por la amalgama entre la ascendencia aria y la oriental, seguramente estaría contestando preguntas bastante incómodas en alguna oficina del FBI.

Saori no esperaba que alguien con una visa de trabajo que llevara válida unas pocas horas pudiera acceder a una casa o por lo menos a un arriendo. Al final, decidió ir a una residencial con restaurante y vivir allí por un tiempo. Se trataba de una casa de dos pisos con varias piezas con baño privado y camas de una plaza y Saori estaba más que complacida con su nuevo hogar. Además, la dueña de la residencial era una mujer muy amable y tenía muchos temas de conversación y Saori, pese a que era una mujer fuerte, firme y con un carácter marmóreo, era capaz de ablandar un poco su personalidad para lidiar con gente más tranquila y educada.

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que Saori pudiera encontrar un trabajo que valiera la pena. Tal parecía que en Estados Unidos había una mayor pasión por los autos que en Alemania, aunque en ese momento fuera un pasatiempo propio de los hombres (o al menos eso es lo que algunos historiadores querían hacernos creer). Saori tenía muchas habilidades para la mecánica automotriz y, aunque le costó sangre y sudor, obtuvo el empleo.

Saori lucía como una mujer delicada, frágil y femenina, pero a nadie le convenía meterse con ella en alguna pelea, pues ella siempre salía ganando. Sin embargo, Saori se preguntaba a veces por qué tenía tanta fuerza y habilidad en el combate, como si en una vida pasada fuese una guerrera entrenada por años y curtida en decenas de batallas. Por supuesto, había otras cosas que le causaban extrañeza, como por ejemplo, cuando viajó de Leipzig a Nueva Orleans se sintió curiosamente alegre, como si el mismo hecho de volar fuese una experiencia de lo más gratificante para ella. Le gustaba subir edificios altos y pararse en la azotea para mirar en lontananza, sentir la caricia femenina del viento en su cara, sintiendo como si pudiera lanzarse hacia el vacío sin miedo ni vacilación.

No obstante, pese a todas las virtudes de Saori, ella solía ser bastante tosca cuando se trataba de entablar una simple amistad. Aquello era justificable por el tiempo que había pasado en el orfanato, donde estaba más ocupada tratando de vivir sin sus padres que de hacer buenas amigas. Por extraño que pareciese, le costaba menos trabajo lidiar con hombres que con mujeres, pero nunca tuvo la necesidad de acercase a uno de ellos más de la cuenta. Varias veces trataron de emborracharla para aprovecharse de su evidente atractivo físico, pero aquello tampoco dio resultado. Y la razón era simple: Saori Müller comprendía el arte de beber como pocos.

Pese a su carácter, Saori nunca perdió de vista que era una mujer. Era sólo que quería demostrar que las chicas no necesariamente tenían que ser débiles, lloronas o que tuvieran una inclinación casi suicida por el romanticismo. Necesitaba creer que las mujeres a menudo eran forjadas en el mismo crisol que los hombres y que podían ser fuertes y valientes, pero a la vez suaves y emocionales. Claro que Saori no era ni suave ni emocional, pero quería serlo, quería sacarse de encima todos esos años que pasó en el orfanato y convertirse en la mujer que le habían dicho que era su madre.

Si tan sólo supiera quién era en realidad su madre…

Saori había pasado un mes en Nueva Orleans cuando un hombre golpeó a la puerta de su habitación. Saori abrió los ojos y se levantó de su cama, preguntándose quién diablos quería algo de ella a las dos de la mañana (o quién podría tener alguna relación con ella) y atendió al hombre.

—¿Qué desea?

—¿Usted es Saori Müller?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Fui instruido para remitirle este paquete a usted.

¿Instruido? Saori no entendía nada.

—¿Por quién?

—Por alguien que dice conocer a su madre.

—¡Pregunté por un nombre!

—Lo siento, no puedo revelar la identidad del remitente.

—Entonces no recibiré el paquete. Adiós.

Y Saori dio un portazo, pensando en que quizá había reaccionado mal, pero también tenía sentido comportarse de ese modo. Eran tiempos difíciles y ese empleado bien podía ser un espía trabajando para quién sabe qué agencia.

—¡Por favor, señorita Müller! ¡Es un asunto de suma importancia!

Saori exhaló aire en señal de exasperación y abrió la puerta otra vez.

—¿Podría irse de aquí, por favor?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. El remitente realmente quiere que usted tenga este paquete.

 _Vaya que es insistente_ pensó Saori.

—¿Y tanto trabajo le cuesta decirme quién me envió el paquete?

—Es necesario el secretismo. ¡Hay vidas en juego!

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Déjeme el paquete y lárguese de mi vista!

El hombre dejó el paquete cuidadosamente en el suelo y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más. Saori cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y tomó el paquete, dejándolo en la mesa, pensando en si debía abrirlo o no. ¿Qué contendría? ¿Los restos de su madre? ¿Alguna reliquia familiar? ¿El testamento quizás?

No tenía sentido elucubrar. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Saori arrancó el envoltorio con poca sutileza y abrió la caja.

Cuando vio lo que había en ella, Saori apenas pudo ocultar su decepción. Había un broche redondo, casi como un medallón, con una luna creciente tallada en ésta. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Saori, el relieve cambió y ahora se podía ver una nube siendo empujada por corrientes de aire, representadas por líneas horizontales. Aquello no era lo que Saori esperaba, en absoluto. ¿Un medallón metamórfico? ¿Acaso eso era un asunto de vida o muerte? No obstante, mientras Saori pensaba en qué podría significar todo eso, notó que, aparte del medallón y una flor tallada en piedra, había un rollo de pergamino en el fondo de la caja. Con curiosidad, Saori tomó el rollo y leyó su contenido.

 _Había una vez una mujer que soñaba con volar por los cielos y sentir el viento en su cara. Tal era su deseo que un hechicero le dio un medallón con una nube en relieve. Y él le dijo: para tener los vientos bajo tu control, sólo tienes de invocar el poder del aire. Ella hizo lo que el hechicero le había dicho y pudo cumplir con su sueño._

—¿Qué? Esto no tiene sentido —dijo Saori en voz alta, pero notó que la mujer del cuento tenía algo en común con ella. O quizás fuese solamente una coincidencia que la mujer del cuento sintiera el deseo de volar por los cielos sin necesidad de drogarse. Por último, pensó que el medallón podía ser un buen pendiente y se lo colgó al cuello. Era bastante ligero para estar hecho de oro sólido.

Saori, después de mirarse en el espejo con el pendiente puesto, fijó su atención en la flor tallada en piedra. La tomó, pero no le dio la impresión que fuese piedra, pues la escultura era muy liviana. La dejó caer y, como era de esperarse, no se rompió ni se hizo ninguna clase de abolladura. A Saori no le gustaban mucho los misterios así que tomó la flor y la dejó en el velador a modo de decoración. Si iba a encontrar su feminidad, conservar esa flor de piedra podría ser un buen comienzo.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Saori decidió que el sueño era lo más importante en ese momento, así que se quitó el pendiente, apagó la luz y volvió a la cama, pensando en qué relación tendrían todos esos objetos con su madre.

Se quedó dormida sin saber que mañana iba a ser el día en que todo cambiaría para ella.


	3. La heroína del traje de marinero

II  
La heroína del traje de marinero

Saori tenía un problema.

No, no era un asunto de vida o muerte, sino el vehículo en el que trabajaba. Se suponía que el V8 con el que tenía que reemplazar el viejo V6 que agonizaba en el capó del automóvil iba a llegar a las diez, pero por alguna razón el camión que lo transportaba había quedado atascado en una congestión vehicular.

—Le dije a Johnson que condujera por la autopista, no por ese maldito atajo —rezongaba el jefe de Saori, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro, los dientes apretados y las venas de las sienes a punto de estallar.

—¿No se supone que es un atajo? —observó Saori, quien compartía la impaciencia de su jefe, pero por lo menos conseguía disimularlo mejor.

—Sí. Estaría bien si condujese por ahí, si no fuera por los otros miles de conductores que usan esa misma calle para llegar a su trabajo. Ni sé para qué mierda está esa autopista si nadie la usa.

Saori lucía pensativa. Johnson sabía que el atajo, en especial a esa hora de la mañana, le iba a causar dolores de cabeza y que su vía más rápida era la autopista, pero tomó el atajo de todas formas. Johnson no era estúpido, pues Saori lo conocía y sabía que él no conduciría por allí a menos que no tuviera una alternativa mejor.

—Will, ¿podrías encender la radio?

El aludido detestaba las veces en que Saori le pedía algo porque jamás decía "por favor". Sin embargo, siempre obedecía, pese a que ella era su subordinada. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con su carácter esencialmente dominante, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Encendió la radio y la sintonizó en la emisora de noticias.

Resultó ser tal como Saori temía. Algo malo había pasado en la autopista.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó William al escuchar acerca del colapso de uno de los pilares de un paso sobre nivel—. ¡Esa autopista la inauguraron hace un mes!

—¿Te parece si vamos a ver? —sugirió Saori, a sabiendas de que William podía negarse.

—No contribuiremos en nada allá, Saori —dijo William y, pese a ello, sacó una cámara de un gabinete cercano—. Al menos en nada que pueda ser realmente de ayuda —añadió con un guiño.

Diez minutos tardaron Saori y William en llegar al paso sobre nivel. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, sacando fotografías o señalando con los dedos hacia el pilar colapsado. Saori notó que la superestructura se estaba arqueando por la falta de ese pilar y que en cualquier momento el paso sobre nivel iba a convertirse en un paso a nivel completamente inservible para el tránsito.

Dos equipos de bomberos habían llegado a la escena del incidente y trataban de evacuar a la gente atrapada en el paso sobre nivel. Sin embargo, Saori se dio cuenta que los demás pilares no iban a aguantar mucho más tiempo el peso extra que debían soportar, aparte que la superestructura no estaba diseñada para esa clase de comportamiento, lo cual añadía una carga sobre los pilares que no estaba contemplada. Saori no necesitaba ser una experta en ingeniería para saber que estaba a punto de ocurrir un desastre, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto y que había cometido un error al acudir al lugar. No sabía qué la molestaba más, la idea de que gente iba a morir o que se sentía impotente ante la eventual tragedia. Saori odiaba sentirse inútil, aunque fuese por algo que sabía que no podía cambiar aunque así lo quisiese.

Saori, tratando de aceptar que los accidentes ocurrían, se fue alejando lentamente de la escena, contemplando detenidamente el pendiente que colgaba en su cuello.

* * *

Una mujer de rasgos orientales y su hija ya no podían estar más asustadas con los temblores y los crujidos de una estructura a punto de colapsar. Ellas y otras diez personas habían quedado atrapadas en el paso sobre nivel luego que las juntas en ambos extremos se hundieron unos cincuenta centímetros, demasiado para cualquier vehículo. Lo único que les quedaba a aquellos desdichados conductores era rezar por un milagro.

Y la estructura colapsó.

Todos se sintieron ingrávidos por unos breves instantes, pero luego notaron que la caída se había frenado. Por un momento, la gente creyó que no había mucha altura entre el paso sobre nivel y el suelo, pero cuando alguien se atrevió a mirar por la ventana, tragó saliva, incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

La estructura todavía estaba a unos cuatro metros del suelo pero aun así, todavía estaba en el aire, sin ninguna forma plausible de que pudiera pasar algo como eso.

Uno de los conductores se atrevió a bajar de su vehículo, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues el pavimento parecía estar ondulando de algún modo, como si el paso sobre nivel estuviera en altamar. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo más extraño de todo lo extraño que estaba ocurriendo, pues el conductor pudo ver a una mujer de no más de dieciocho que tenía extendidos los brazos hacia arriba y que parecía estar vestida como una colegiala. Era como si esa joven hubiera detenido la caída, lo cual sonaba disparatado.

Mientras tanto, a nivel del suelo, los testigos miraban, estupefactos, a la colegiala que parecía estar conjurando unas corrientes de aire que sostenían la estructura. Sin embargo, era imposible que el aire pudiera contener varias toneladas de hormigón armado, lo cual explicaba el desconcierto de los espectadores. Esa chica, quienquiera que fuese, estaba desafiando las leyes de la física en público.

Volviendo a la escena del incidente, un trozo de hormigón se desprendió, haciendo que uno de los vehículos quedara con una rueda colgando. La sacudida hizo que la puerta del copiloto se abriera y una niña comenzara su descenso hacia una muerte segura. Se oyó el clamor desgarrador de una madre, todos contuvieron el aliento y algunas señoras se taparon la boca e incluso los ojos para no ver la desgracia.

No obstante, ese día era el día de las sorpresas, porque la niña fue disminuyendo la velocidad de su caída, hasta que una corriente de aire la depositó gentilmente sobre el suelo. Todos miraron a la colegiala, quien había sido responsable de salvar a la niña, pero la estructura volvió a caer y los gritos y sollozos volvieron a invadir la escena. La colegiala apenas pudo detener el impacto, pero afortunadamente, hubo un par de contusiones y un TEC cerrado, nada más. Ninguna muerte.

Los bomberos reanudaron sus trabajos de salvataje, aunque lo único que tuvieron que hacer era sacar a algunos conductores que habían quedado atrapados en sus vehículos. Las sirenas de las ambulancias no tardaron en escucharse y, en menos de media hora, todos los heridos estaban siendo atendidos en el hospital. Claro que hubo un desmayo aislado por allí y una crisis nerviosa por allá, pero la mayoría sólo tenía ojos para la colegiala que, aparentemente, había salvado a todas esas personas.

La prensa, con sus carroñeros hambrientos de exclusivas, llegó con cámaras y reporteros, enfocando a la mujer ataviada de colegiala, aunque parecía más como si alguien se hubiese emborrachado mientras confeccionaba un traje de Halloween y hubiera mezclado un uniforme de marinero con el de una estudiante bastante atrevida, a juzgar por la falda corta con pliegues y las botas largas. Desafortunadamente, ningún periodista obtuvo una entrevista con la heroína, pues ella se había esfumado mientras los camarógrafos hacían tomas de la estructura colapsada, aunque las imágenes circularon furiosamente por las primeras planas, mostrando a todo color a la mujer, con su extraño atuendo gris y blanco, cosa que le granjeó el nombre de "Seaman Grey". A partir de aquel accidente, todos hablaban de Seaman Grey y de la forma en que había salvado a decenas de personas de morir en un terrible desastre de ingeniería.

Sin embargo, todo el mundo ignoraba quién era la persona detrás del disfraz.

* * *

Saori apenas habló mientras instalaba el V8 en el vehículo que estaba reparando. Apenas podía sostener las llaves y las tuercas a causa de la conmoción. Se suponía que debía estar orgullosa de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero era imposible no sentirse de ese modo, no después de haber experimentado una inesperada transformación al querer invocar el poder del aire.

Recordó cómo se alejaba de la escena, luchando contra su impotencia, contemplando el pendiente que le había llegado recién ayer. Recordó cómo el deseo de ser útil venció a su sentido común e invocó el poder del aire para luego convertirse en esa heroína uniformada. Luego, todo fue un caleidoscopio de imágenes difusas; un paso sobre nivel que caía y que después flotaba en el aire, una niña de no más de tres años que habría muerto de no ser por ella y cómo todos se salvaron. De entre todo lo inesperado, lo que más vívidamente recordaba era el asedio de la prensa. Ver todas esas cámaras filmándola y todos esos reporteros desesperados por una declaración de su parte fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Y la razón se remontaba hacia sus días en el orfanato.

Saori había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sola, haciendo muy pocos amigos, lo que no la había preparado para lidiar con un montón de gente al mismo tiempo. Y todos sabemos que el ser humano es un animal de costumbres, por lo que era entendible cómo se sintió Saori frente a los reporteros. No era pánico escénico, por supuesto, pero sí había desarrollado una inhabilidad para reaccionar frente a un público masivo. Aquello explicaba también por qué estaba tan nerviosa mientras trataba de salvar a todas esas personas.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

¿Cómo demonios un simple pendiente podía transformar de ese modo la vida de alguien?

No obstante, había un poco de indignación dentro de ella, y era por algo tan trivial como un nombre. Seaman Grey era un alias estúpido, aunque tenía algo de sentido (seaman es marinero en inglés) pues a la gente de mar se le llamaba de ese modo. Y, hasta donde Saori podía recordar, ella lucía como un marinero, pero de la marina.

Saori sólo pudo reírse. No había pensado en ello, pero ya estaba imaginando apodos, como esos nombres de superhéroes que aparecían en las historietas. Mientras fijaba las últimas tuercas del V8, se le cruzaron varios sobrenombres por su cabeza, tales como Windmaster, Hurricane, Hailstorm y otros que sonaban demasiado masculinos. Saori quería que su nombre clave fuese más femenino.

—Listo, Will. El V8 está instalado. El cableado está en su sitio. Puedes encenderlo.

Mientras su jefe acudía al vehículo para probar el nuevo motor, Saori volvió a evocar su traje: un cruce entre marinero y colegiala, aunque tenía la idea que había más de marinero que de colegiala. No le gustaba esa enorme corbata de moño gris tan cursi, aunque no tenía forma de saber que había otra atrás, justo donde comenzaba la falda. Tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de mostrar tanto las piernas. Creía que iba a convertirse en una fantasía sexual dentro de no mucho, y aquello a Saori le apestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, alguien dijo que un general iba a la guerra con el ejército que tenía, y lo mismo se aplicaba a Saori, aunque no le gustase.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Saori a viva voz. William, quien estaba cerca, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes?

Saori tragó saliva, a sabiendas que William no entendería nada si le explicaba lo que estaba pensando. En lugar de eso, se le ocurrió una verdad a medias.

—Eh, nada —dijo ella, poniéndose un poco roja—. Lo que pasa es que alguien me pidió que le pusiera nombre un disfraz para una fiesta de cumpleaños y se me ocurrió una idea para ello.

William miraba a Saori con suspicacia.

—¿Estás segura que no se trata de algo que yo necesite saber?

—No, no es de tu incumbencia, Will —repuso Saori pero, aunque no había sonado cortante, aquella fue una pobre elección de palabras.

—Ah, ya veo, con que no quieres contarme —dijo William, simulando sentirse herido, aunque Saori ya supiera que estaba fingiendo—. Bueno, te dejaré sola con tus ideas. Sólo quiero que hayas terminado con la pintura para las seis, porque estarás en graves problemas si no es así.

Saori asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y, después de ponerse una mascarilla y unas gafas de protección, tomó el spray, se aseguró que el color fuese el correcto y se puso a pintar el vehículo. Pero el nombre con el que pretendía ser conocida no se le esfumó de la cabeza. Y, aunque no estaba preparada para ser una heroína, no necesitaba estarlo. A ella le bastaba con querer ayudar a otras personas que la necesitaran.

 _Bueno, Seaman Grey ha muerto. Bienvenida, Sailor Grey._


	4. Visiones

III  
Visiones

Saori no estaba preparada para eso.

William le había enviado a comprar unos filtros de aceite y la casualidad (o el destino) quiso que Saori pasara por una tienda de artículos electrónicos, entre los que se incluían televisores. Saori estaba fascinada con el aparato, aunque no tenía forma alguna de costear uno. No obstante, lo que realmente la tenía mirando la pantalla era la imagen de una niña junto a su madre, la misma niña que había salvado el día de ayer. Saori oyó la petición de la madre pero no la registró, al menos hasta que llegó a la tienda donde tenían los dichosos filtros.

 _¿Ella quiere conocerme?_

Saori se conocía lo suficiente para evitar cualquier contacto con niños menores de cinco años. No tenía la suficiente paciencia para lidiar con críos de esa edad, aunque le sorprendió que ella, teniendo tan solo tres años, pudiera hablar de una manera más o menos entendible. Sin embargo, la niña no quería conocer a Saori, sino a Sailor Grey, aunque recordó que la prensa y, por ende, el público en general, la conocía como Seaman Grey. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ese seudónimo le causaba vergüenza a Saori.

Al final, Saori decidió tomar el riesgo.

Cuando volvió al taller, después de entregar los filtros a su jefe, Saori pidió un momento para hablar con William.

—Will, necesito que me concedas un permiso.

El aludido frunció el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando Saori olvidaba añadir el "por favor" a sus peticiones.

—¿Ahora? Es cuando más te necesito. Me ha llegado un pedido enorme de vehículos que requieren cuidado y no puedo dar tiempo libre a nadie.

—¡Vamos, Will! ¡Es sólo por una media hora! —insistió Saori, volviendo a omitir las palabras mágicas—. No vas a perder dinero por tan poco tiempo. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a trabajar horas extras para compensarlo.

William alzó ambas cejas. Saori jamás trabajaba horas extras, por lo que supuso que se trataba de algo serio.

—Pero Saori, ¿cómo voy a creerte? ¡Nunca haces sobretiempo!

—Has creído en mí en todo lo que hago. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? ¡Es sólo media hora!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Tómate tu maldita media hora!

Saori compuso una sonrisa amplia y, después de finalizar sus labores pendientes, salió del taller, buscando algún callejón para poder transformarse sin que nadie pudiera verla.

* * *

Una madre y su hija esperaban pacientemente en la sala de estar de su casa, bueno, tan pacientemente como podía estarlo una niña de tres años a punto de conocer a su heroína. Era extraño que alguien pudiera sentir fascinación por alguien a tan temprana edad, pero Reika Omura, su madre, había sido testigo de lo especial que era su hija, pues había aprendido a hablar apenas cumplió los tres años.

 _Mami, quiero ver a esa niña_.

Eso había dicho su hija y eso, unido al hecho que ella estaba apuntando a la chica del traje de marinero, le dijo que ella quería conocer a la persona que había salvado su vida. No obstante, ella no sabía que esa chica la había salvado hasta que su madre se lo dijo. Seguramente había asociado eso con el concepto de una niña simpática y quiso conocerla desde ese entonces, pero no estoy seguro de ello.

Pero Reika pensó que era mucho pedir que la prensa no acudiera a su casa como una colmena de abejas en busca de polen, menos cuando había transmitido su petición en vivo y en directo. Esos reporteros eran como buitres: apenas percibían el olor de la carroña, se lanzaban en bandada hacia una nueva potencial exclusiva. Y a Reika le molestaba la prensa, pero consideró que era un mal necesario. Esperaba que los camarógrafos y los periodistas enfocaran su atención en Seaman Grey antes que a ellos.

—Señora Omura —inquirió una periodista con cara de ratón—, ¿de verdad cree que Seaman Grey va a venir?

—De hecho, no lo hará —dijo una voz que no era la de Reika. Todos giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con la chica del traje de marinero. Lucía un poco más confiada que el día de ayer, aunque todavía se notaba un poco incómoda.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó otro periodista, tan alto que apenas pudo entrar a la casa—. Usted está aquí.

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que… es que Seaman Grey es un nombre tonto —dijo la recién llegada, mirando a la multitud y tratando de enfocar su atención en la madre y su hija—. El que lo inventó es un imbécil. Ahora me llamo Sailor Grey.

Hubo un murmullo generalizado, como si el nuevo nombre estuviera siendo aprobado por un comité. Sailor Grey juntó los brazos y se puso rígida como una estatua, mirando cómo los periodistas accedían y negaban con la cabeza. Saori no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer sus cosas, pero las leyes se invertían cuando tenía que lidiar con grupos de más de cinco personas.

—Ese sí que es un nombre tonto —opinó uno de los periodistas, fijando su atención en Sailor Grey—. Seaman Grey te viene más.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre los reporteros y los camarógrafos y Saori no supo cómo mierda reaccionar. Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó los labios, tratando de ser fuerte y mantenerse firme en su decisión de nombrarse como se le diera la gana, pero era muy difícil. De algún modo, todavía se dejaba llevar por lo que decía la mayoría y le costaba mucho trabajo ser ella misma ante grupos grandes.

—No… no es verdad —dijo Saori con un hilo de voz—. Soy Sailor Grey.

—¿De verdad vas a llamarte así? —objetó otro periodista, haciendo señas a un camarógrafo para que la enfocara—. ¿Realmente quieres exponerte al ridículo de ese modo? Bien, puedes llamarte como gustes, pero después no protestes cuando toda la ciudad se burle de ti.

Era mentira. Era mentira que la medida de la confianza de Saori dependiese de cuántas personas hubiesen en la sala. Parecía que ella sufría de pánico escénico después de todo. Saori siempre había creído que era una simple inhabilidad para lidiar con grupos grandes, pero sus reacciones hablaban por si solas. Sentía sus piernas agarrotadas, temblaba como si delante de ella se erigiera un monstruo terrible y sudor corría por sus brazos y cara. Su mente estaba bloqueada, hundiéndose cada vez más en aquella horrible sensación de impotencia. Quería gritar, pero hasta su cara la sentía como si estuviese hecha de mármol.

—Sailor Grey —chilló una voz de niña, haciendo que todo el mundo girara la cabeza hacia la pequeña que reposaba en el regazo de su madre—. Eres Sailor Grey.

Reika sonrió en señal de aprobación y Saori, por un momento, olvidó a la prensa y solamente vio a esa niña junto con su madre. Aunque ella era muy pequeña, sí era capaz de entender que ella, Saori, había hecho algo bueno al impedir que quedara como estampilla en el suelo. ¿Iba una persona en peligro preocuparse por un mísero nombre?

Saori se sintió como si estuviera levantando el mundo con sus manos mientras encaraba a los periodistas.

—Pues que… que se burlen —dijo Sailor Grey, tratando con todo su empeño de sonar convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque le era muy difícil—. Na-nadie va a p-preguntarse có-cómo me llamo cuando ne-necesite ayuda.

—Pero a las demás personas si les importa —arguyó otro periodista, cuya cara recordaba a la de un bulldog—. Todo es cuestión de apariencia, Sailor Grey.

Y todos berrearon de risa, cosa que no le agradó a Reika. Para nada.

—¡Ya basta! No necesito que ustedes estén presentes para esto. —Saori estaba sorprendida por lo firme que era Reika, aunque estuviera frente a una multitud—. Pensé que estaban aquí para cubrir la noticia, no para burlarse de la mujer que salvó la vida de mi hija. O se van de aquí o llamo a la policía.

Hubo un momento en el que los periodistas se miraron con caras nerviosas, al cabo del cual se marcharon en silencio, seguramente rumiando las palabras que querían decirles a la dueña de casa. Saori sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban y su respiración volvía lentamente a la normalidad, casi como si estuviera en algún ejercicio de relajación.

—Ven, Sailor Grey —llamó Reika con una voz que no tenía nada que ver con la que había usado con los reporteros—. Ikuko quiere conocerte.

Fue un momento que Saori jamás olvidaría. Sentía un agradable calor en su interior al notar cómo Ikuko la miraba con ojos brillantes, sonriendo honestamente, como siempre hacían los niños y las niñas.

—Sailor Grey, Sailor Grey —llamaba Ikuko con esa voz aguda que tanto enternecía a Saori. Era como si su carácter común se hubiera ido de vacaciones en presencia de esa niñita y, por momentos, creyó que podía ser sensible después de todo. Por supuesto, en ningún momento pensó que ser sensible equivalía a ser débil y era por esa misma razón que deseaba serlo.

—Le agradas —dijo Reika a Sailor Grey, quien tomaba ambas manitos de Ikuko y hacía que saltara unos centímetros por encima del piso—. Sólo está así de alegre cuando llega su padre.

—¡Cariño! ¡Ya llegué! —exclamó una voz de hombre e Ikuko gritó "¡papá, papá!" mientras saltaba tomada de las manos con Sailor Grey—. ¡Ah! Tú eres la que salvó a Ikuko, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es, señor —dijo la aludida, ligeramente cohibida, aunque se le pasó pronto.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos —dijo el padre de Ikuko, un hombre de mediana estatura y que usaba un traje de oficina—. Toru Omura, a su servicio, señorita…

—Ella es Sailor Grey, cariño —aclaró Reika—. No tengo idea de cómo se llamará en realidad esta señorita.

—Ah, como los superhéroes —dijo Toru, captando la idea—. Por cierto, el señor Tsukino me llamó esta mañana y preguntó si podía tener una cena con nosotros. Te aseguro que no habrá pláticas sobre negocios.

—Me parece bien. Ojalá que venga con Kenji —accedió Reika y Saori se dio cuenta que debía irse—. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir, Sailor Grey. Ahora sabes que hay gente que te apoya y que le importa un pepino lo que digan los periódicos.

—Me alegra saberlo, señora Omura —dijo Sailor Grey—. Fue muy divertido jugar contigo, Ikuko. ¡Nos vemos!

Diez minutos más tarde, Saori salió de un callejón, pensando en lo que había pasado en casa de los Omura y componiendo una pequeña sonrisa al evocar a la pequeña Ikuko jugando con ella. Luego recordó con nerviosismo que William le había dado solamente media hora para atender ese asunto y resolvió regresar al taller y hacer esas horas extras que había prometido.

* * *

—Un minuto tarde —dijo William en un tono neutro, consultando su reloj mientras veía a Saori jadear en su despacho. Aparentemente, había corrido como alma que llevaba el diablo para no perder ni un segundo de tiempo.

—¡Ah, vamos! —protestó Saori, indignada—. ¡Sólo es un minuto!

—¡Relájate, Saori! —exclamó William alegremente—. No te voy a pagar menos por un minuto. Pero quiero que te pongas a trabajar, porque llegó otro vehículo hace un par de minutos. El dueño quiere que le hagas unas rayas que parezcan agallas de tiburón.

Saori asintió sin decir nada e iba a hacer su trabajo cuando notó que en el mural de la oficina de William había una primera plana con un título bastante elocuente: Seaman Grey, ¿amiga o enemiga? Y abajo del titular, había una fotografía de perfil de la heroína.

—Por Dios que es sexy esa chica —dijo William, poniéndose rojo—. Y hermosa. Y valiente. ¿Habrá algo que no tenga?

—¿Tiene una corbata de moño atrás también? —inquirió Saori sorpresivamente, indignada por el detalle—. ¿Habrá algo más cursi que eso?

—¿Cursi? —dijo William como si Saori no fuera capaz de entender la presencia de una corbata de moño en la espalda—. Es totalmente sexy. Y esas botas largas y esa faldita. —William parecía estar a punto de salivar con sólo mirar la fotografía—. El nombre no le viene, eso sí. ¿Quién le puso "Seaman Grey"?

Saori arrugó la cara pero William no la estaba mirando a ella, por fortuna.

—Relájate, William. Parece que no has escuchado las últimas noticias. Ya no tiene ese nombre tan tonto.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando fui a hacer el trámite por el que te pedí permiso pasé por una tienda de televisores y la mostraron, diciendo que ahora se llama Sailor Grey. Creo que es un nombre más sensato.

—Sailor Grey —dijo William como si estuviera hablando en sueños—. Me encanta.

Saori gruñó por lo bajo y se fue a pintar el vehículo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lejos de la oficina, se permitió componer una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Al menos muchos hombres estarán contentos._

Eran las once de la noche cuando Saori salió del trabajo, extenuada por sus actividades en casa de los Omura y por haber pintado otros dos vehículos más. Apenas podía mover las piernas, pero aun así caminaba por las calles, pues la residencial estaba a unas míseras tres cuadras.

Saori iba distraída, pensando en la alegría de Ikuko y la obsesión enfermiza de William, cuando chocó con otra chica que iba caminando en sentido contrario. Ambas cayeron al suelo y se estaban disculpando cuando a Saori le pasó algo muy extraño. Fue como si unas imágenes difusas le bloquearan la visión, como una película cuyas escenas estuviesen revueltas. No obstante, Saori pudo ver claramente a la mujer con la que había tropezado, pero ataviada con un vestido blanco, bailando en medio de un enorme salón lleno de parejas. La otra imagen que quedó registrada en su mente fue la de unas ruinas, sobre las cuales yacía esa misma mujer, con el vestido desgarrado y ensangrentado.

—Perdón pero, ¿nos conocemos?

Saori tardó un momento en responder. Era mucho pedir que actuara como si nada después de haber pasado por semejante experiencia.

—No, me temo que no. Iba distraída, lo siento, ya… ya me voy.

La chica se quedó mirando a Saori por un momento antes de reanudar su trayecto hacia su trabajo. Sin embargo, las imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza fueron difíciles de olvidar.


	5. El misterio de Herbert Dixon

IV  
El misterio de Herbert Dixon

Berlín, 30 de septiembre de 1939

A menudo, las personas más ambiciosas eran las más fáciles de seducir.

Herbert Dixon necesitaba que el Führer invadiera Polonia para proseguir con sus propios planes, pues había un secreto escondido en las calles de Varsovia, un secreto por el que mucha gente estaría dispuesta a matar. Era verdad que aquel acto de agresión podía escalar a una guerra a nivel mundial, pero eso no le importaba mucho que digamos. De hecho, a Herbert le convenía que las demás naciones reaccionaran agresivamente a la Blitzkrieg, porque así sus acciones pasarían desapercibidas por todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, necesitaba seguidores para llevar a cabo el plan. Afortunadamente, éstos no le faltaban. Había mucha gente que daría un brazo por él, aunque las apariencias indicaran lo contrario.

De entre sus fieles servidores, el más leal y peligroso de ellos era un sujeto que se había unido a sus filas hace solamente siete meses. Él se había encargado de los problemas logísticos y se las había arreglado para convencer a un centenar de soldados alemanes de seguirlos hasta la Polonia ocupada.

Muchas personas como Dixon buscarían esconderse en alguna casucha que no llamara mucho la atención, pero Herbert no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que alguien de su pasado lo estaba persiguiendo desde Inglaterra y que era un oponente muy hábil, pero no le preocupaba mucho eso. Él sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado si se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Además, como asesor principal del Führer, era prácticamente intocable.

—Señor Dixon —dijo una voz grave—. Todo está preparado para el viaje a Polonia.

—Muy bien, señor Knoxville. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Puedes descansar por esta noche. Partiremos mañana al alba.

* * *

Henry Abberline era un nombre supuesto, destinado a ocultar una identidad peligrosa para mucha gente. Todo sobre él debía quedar bajo el tapete si quería investigar más a fondo el extraño encuentro entre Hitler y Dixon, especialmente las motivaciones de Dixon. No le había costado mucho trabajo obtener una visa de turista, algo de admirar pues la Segunda Guerra Mundial había comenzado y el turismo no era exactamente una industria pujante en ese clima tan tenso.

Henry había abandonado todo para encontrar y cazar a Herbert Dixon, lo cual le había granjeado una seria enemistad con su hermano menor. Sin embargo, había sido un sacrificio necesario, pues había mucho más en juego que un simple lazo de hermandad. Henry sospechaba que la guerra era una tapadera para un juego aún más siniestro. Lo intuía en la obsesión de Herbert por tumbas antiguas y reliquias de otras edades. Y aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta por qué Herbert se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un arqueólogo obsesivo por decirlo de algún modo, Henry sabía que no podía ser algo bueno.

Para nada.

El 30 de septiembre había pasado la noche en vela, tratando de descubrir el próximo movimiento de Dixon. Se había quemado las pestañas mirando a través de unos binoculares lo que pasaba en esa mansión, pero solamente vio camiones y gente trasladando cajas llenas de armamento, o al menos eso era lo que decía el rotulado. Sin embargo, la operación lucía demasiado pequeña para tratarse de alguna maniobra militar encubierta.

 _Debería descansar_ se dijo, sintiendo cómo los párpados iban haciéndose cada vez más pesados. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y llevaba como tres cafés cargados hasta ese momento, pero aun así tenía sueño. Y los recuerdos de su vida anterior volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, como siempre pasaba cuando alguien cortaba lazos con su propia sangre de manera tan repentina.

Al final, juzgando que aquella no era una operación normal, Henry acudió a su cama y se fue quedando lentamente dormido, pensando en cómo había muerto su hermana y en todas las desgracias que acaecieron después. No era una buena forma de conciliar el sueño, pero aquellos recuerdos todavía le pesaban, pues a veces creía que todo lo malo que le había pasado a su familia era culpa de él, pero después se reafirmaba que no había forma de saberlo con certeza.

 _No, no puedo quedarme dormido, no sin saber qué está pasando allá abajo._

Tomándose el cuarto café de la noche, Henry siguió espiando a los militares que acarreaban cajas desde una bodega en un costado de la mansión hasta los camiones. Cuando le puso más atención a los camiones, sin embargo, notó que tenían un logo de una empresa llamada Wolfgang & Ludwig. Habría sido una buena elección de razón social, de no ser por los nombres de dos de los más grandes compositores de todos los tiempos.

 _Posiblemente sea una empresa fantasma._

Henry razonó que, fuese una tapadera o no, aquella no era una operación militar. Algo más estaba tramando Herbert Dixon, algo que le movía a trasladarse a Polonia. La única pregunta era por qué.

Era el momento de poner a prueba su plan.

* * *

Varsovia, 01 de octubre de 1939

El viaje a Varsovia había sido agotador, pero a Herbert Dixon parecía no importarle mucho. Después de todo, estaba emocionado con lo que iba a encontrar allá. Sin embargo, sus hombres no tenían idea de lo que Herbert estaba planeando y solamente seguían sus órdenes por ser él, un hombre con grandes ideales y metas ambiciosas.

Herbert no esperaba hallar grandes lujos en una ciudad que había sido atacada sin resuello por los nazis y se conformó con un hotel cuya fachada había sido severamente dañada por la artillería alemana. Como era de esperarse, Herbert y sus cohortes fueron recibidos con la ley del hielo, aunque en realidad el recepcionista no podía negarse cuando tenía una bayoneta cerca de su garganta.

Los invitados podían notar el miedo en los ojos de los empleados que se esforzaban por mantener el hotel libre de escombros o de sangre. Herbert, como era natural, escogió la suite más lujosa, o sea, la que menos daño tenía, mientras que los otros tuvieron que compartir habitaciones. Herbert hallaba asombroso que la hotelería en una ciudad ocupada por un ejército hostil funcionara adecuadamente, aunque él no se quejaba. No obstante, no quería perder mucho tiempo descansando y comiendo almuerzos racionados, pues había un secreto magnífico oculto en aquella ciudad derruida.

Habían pasado solamente tres horas cuando Herbert no pudo tolerar más la ansiedad y juntó un grupo de cinco personas, su lugarteniente más mortífero y cuatro soldados altamente capacitados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para salir a las calles de Varsovia y hallar lo que Herbert estaba buscando.

Llevar soldados expertos en combate cercano había sido una buena elección. Había un movimiento de resistencia gestándose entre las ruinas y el armamento era escaso, por lo que muchos de los rebeldes usaban armas cortas o utensilios caseros para defenderse. No sería hasta mucho después que la resistencia estaría mejor coordinada y con más armas de fuego, pero en ese momento, los soldados alemanes y Patrick Knoxville eran capaces de resistir sin problemas el asedio de los rebeldes. Aparte de todo eso, el ejército alemán todavía patrullaba por la ciudad y muchas veces el grupo fue protegido por éste, cosa que Herbert agradecía mucho.

Pasaron cuatro horas registrando las calles y los edificios en busca de alguna pista que pudiera indicar que algo estaba oculto, pero hasta el momento no había nada relevante. Herbert decidió emplear otras dos horas antes de regresar al hotel y descansar y los demás asintieron en señal de conformidad, aunque les dolieran las piernas y estuvieran muertos de sed.

El sol se estaba poniendo y los acompañantes de Herbert estaban a punto de protestar cuando Patrick notó una tapa de alcantarilla que era distinta a las demás que había visto.

—El relieve parece el de unas fauces colosales —observó un soldado, curioso por dicha tapa—. Las otras sólo tienen unos patrones geométricos.

—Creo que bajo esa tapa está lo que hemos venido a buscar —aseguró Herbert, totalmente convencido de que eso era cierto. Acto seguido, ordenó a Patrick que levantara la tapa y, un minuto más tarde, el grupo descendía por las escalerillas, cuidando de no resbalar en ellas.

Tal parecía que esa cámara era más profunda que las normales, pues tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que Herbert tocara el fondo. Todo estaba tan oscuro que nadie podía ver algo siquiera a milímetros de sus ojos. Se podían oír gotas repiquetear en el suelo, lo que indicaba que había tuberías en aquel lugar… o alguna filtración de agua. La humedad que reinaba en la oscuridad hacía pensar en una caverna más que en una simple cámara de inspección.

—Patrick, me imagino que trajiste la linterna —dijo Herbert, cuya voz reverberó en las paredes invisibles.

Una luz amarillenta hizo que las paredes se dibujaran frente a ellos, al igual que sus propias sombras. Parecía una cámara de inspección como cualquier otra, solamente que más profunda. Herbert se preguntó quién haría una cámara de aquellas dimensiones, a sabiendas que había normas constructivas para éstas.

—Tiene que haber algo oculto por aquí —dijo Herbert, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Patrick, quien golpeaba los muros con sus nudillos en busca de huecos, imaginó que Herbert había detectado algo raro en la cámara. Herbert era conocido por su intuición y era capaz de encontrar corredores secretos o cámaras bajo los cimientos de algún edificio. Supuso que estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo en esa ocasión.

—Ajá —dijo Herbert en un tono triunfal y exultante—. Aquí hay una entrada.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

—Frente a mí —respondió Herbert, como si el asunto no fuese tan simple como jalar una manija y empujar—. Pero la puerta, para que se abra, necesita un tributo. ¿Alguien tiene algo de plata?

Un soldado, alto y recio, extrajo un pendiente con una cadena que estaba hecha de plata, aunque no estaba muy seguro de entregarlo así como así.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… es una reliquia familiar.

—¿Quieres ver lo que hay más allá de esta puerta, o no?

El soldado aludido dudó un momento antes de arrancar la cadena de su pendiente y entregárselo a Herbert.

—Créanlo o no, esta puerta acepta sobornos —dijo Herbert a los demás, olvidado del hambre que estaba comenzando a sentir—. Normalmente habría que resolver un acertijo y nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre antes de dar con la respuesta.

Herbert tomó la cadena y la aplastó contra la pared.

Por un momento nada ocurrió, pero uno de los soldados notó que la cadena había desaparecido y que un trozo de la pared se estaba deslizando de arriba abajo, revelando un corredor secreto, lo suficientemente ancho para dar cabida a una persona corpulenta.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Animados por el descubrimiento de la puerta oculta, los acompañantes de Herbert le siguieron, elucubrando e imaginando qué clase de maravillas u horrores podrían encontrar al final del corredor.

Pasaron unos míseros tres minutos para que el grupo llegase al otro lado, sólo para encontrarse con la tumba más extraña que alguien hubiera visto jamás.

Herbert se paseó por la amplia estancia, mirando en todas direcciones, maravillado por lo que estaba viendo. Todas las ofrendas, reliquias e incluso el mismo sarcófago estaban flotando sin ayuda.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió uno de los soldados, con los ojos bastante abiertos, al igual que su boca.

—Es la tumba de un demonio legendario —dijo Herbert, fijando su atención en el sarcófago y en sus detalles—. Fíjense que hay unos relieves de nubes y líneas horizontales que representan vientos. Es obvio que este ser tiene poderes afines al aire.

Nadie dijo siquiera una palabra. Patrick y los demás pensaron que estaban buscando objetos legendarios, no demonios u otros seres míticos. Sin embargo, para Patrick, aquello era particularmente inesperado, pues Herbert había estado obsesionado por mucho tiempo por unos objetos de gran poder. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado aquella noche para que cambiara tan radicalmente de prioridades?

—¿Y ahora qué? —inquirió uno de los soldados, quien tenía una expresión como de perdido en su cara—. ¿Va a llevarse el sarcófago?

—Por supuesto —repuso Herbert como si aquello fuese obvio—. Aunque primero hay que resolver un pequeño dilema.

Patrick juzgó que tal dilema no era tan pequeño como Herbert quería hacerles creer. Nadie sabía cuán pesado era el sarcófago y, aunque tuvieran las herramientas, éste se hallaba a unos inalcanzables cinco metros de altura.

—Bueno, señores, voy a tener que pedirles que abandonen la estancia —dijo Herbert de improviso y Patrick entendió de inmediato qué iba a hacer. Por supuesto, los soldados no podían estar presentes para ello, pues no serían capaces de entender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Patrick, en un gesto de buena voluntad, también abandonó la tumba. Total, Herbert tenía sus medios para conseguir cosas aparentemente imposibles.

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando Herbert volvió a llamar a los soldados alemanes. Patrick, anticipando el resultado, entró a la tumba. No mostró sorpresa alguna cuando vio el sarcófago a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, pero le causó gracia ver a los soldados expresar su desconcierto. Sin embargo, notó que uno de ellos tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Por último, Patrick decidió ignorar el asunto, creyendo que era algo sin importancia.

—El sarcófago es nuestro —anunció Herbert en el tono que usaría un candidato que recién fuese elegido presidente de una nación—. Creo que no habrá problemas para trasladarlo, pues parte de la magia que inunda la tumba todavía tiene algún efecto. No tocará el suelo aunque todos empujemos hacia abajo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Y en efecto, así fue. El sarcófago era tan maniobrable como podía serlo cualquier objeto ingrávido.

Ya era de noche cuando el grupo salió de la cámara de inspección con el sarcófago a cuestas. A los soldados alemanes todavía les costaba trabajo ver cómo el armatoste de madera podía ser girado en el aire como si desafiara la gravedad y todas las leyes físicas. Empujarlo a través del agujero de la cámara fue tan fácil como maniobrar un globo.

El grupo tuvo pocas complicaciones para trasladar el sarcófago al convoy que esperaba frente al hotel, claro que uno siempre podía contar con los grupos rebeldes que trataban infructuosamente de combatir de igual a igual con el ejército alemán. Pero, nuevamente, los hombres reclutados por Herbert habían sido de gran ayuda y ninguno de ellos llegó al convoy con heridas de consideración.

—Bueno, hora de irse de aquí —dijo Herbert. Todos le miraron con sendas caras de agotamiento.

—¿Ahora?

—No hay tiempo que perder. Podemos descansar cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro próximo destino.

—¿Y cuál es?

Herbert lucía bastante entusiasmado con el segundo sitio a explorar. Nunca había ido a ese lugar, ni siquiera como turista.

—Los Alpes suizos.

Todos clamaron en protesta, pues no iba a ser un viaje corto. No obstante, uno de los soldados, el mismo que no se había mostrado sorprendido cuando Herbert bajó el sarcófago de su sitio, lucía pensativo. ¿Por qué Herbert Dixon viajaría tan largas distancias? ¿Para dárselas de arqueólogo y encontrar antiguos cadáveres de demonios que hace tiempo que habían muerto? Sin embargo, mantuvo aquellos pensamientos en secreto, pues tenía una misión propia que cumplir y no quería que Herbert Dixon supiera quién era el en realidad.

Se quedó dormido pensando en lo que iba a encontrar en las montañas.


	6. Terroristas y bailarinas de ballet

V  
Terroristas y bailarinas de ballet

Nueva Orleans, 23 de diciembre de 1960

A Saori le molestaban dos cosas.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez al día en que salvó decenas de vidas al detener la caída de un paso sobre nivel. Había sido como si otra persona hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo al invocar aquellas corrientes de aire, pues de otra manera no habría sabido cómo rayos conjurar siquiera una brisa. No se quejaba del resultado, pero quería saber la forma de usar sus poderes de manera consciente para salvar más vidas sin tener que recurrir a su instinto.

La otra cosa que a Saori le causaba incomodidad era algo mucho más trivial que saber manejar poderes. La prensa había hecho picadillo a Sailor Grey después de lo que había ocurrido en casa de Reika Omura, y su dudosa actuación hizo que se convirtiera en el hazmerreír de toda Nueva Orleans. Por supuesto, aquello molestaría a cualquiera y más a alguien como Saori, pero el recuerdo de Ikuko llamándola por su verdadero nombre de heroína hacía que el incordio de la prensa fuese más soportable.

Sin embargo, todavía le causaba vergüenza el nombre de Seaman Grey. Incluso alguien había escrito un artículo sobre por qué Seaman Grey era un apodo más vistoso que Sailor Grey, el cual fue apoyado por el común de los ciudadanos. Saori, por supuesto, había leído el dichoso artículo, pero le había enfermado la cantidad de referencias machistas que tenía, en especial, una parte que decía textualmente: "Sailor Grey es un nombre que realza la sensación que tal heroína es una prostituta, especialmente por la forma en que se viste". Saori estaba de acuerdo en que el uniforme mostraba más de lo que le gustaría, pero también era cierto que ella no lo había elegido.

Como fuese, Saori gozaba de unas pequeñas vacaciones pues se acercaba la navidad, aparte del hecho que William no había recibido más pedidos. Por lo mismo, Saori había salido a pasear por la ciudad, viendo que las calles ya estaban inundadas con decoraciones navideñas. Sin embargo, no esperaba regalos, pues no tenía a nadie todavía, ni siquiera una amiga con quien compartir alguna anécdota o chisme, aunque el chismorreo no fuese uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Saori notó que algunos locales todavía estaban abiertos, pese a la proximidad de las festividades. No obstante, no estaba necesitada de abarrotes o productos de aseo personal, tampoco de cortarse el cabello…

 _Tengo el cabello rubio._

Saori había pasado el tiempo suficiente en Estados Unidos para notar que los hombres tenían una predilección especial por las chicas rubias de ojos azules, como ella. A Saori no le interesaba satisfacer el ideal masculino de una mujer y decidió entrar en un centro de belleza para cambiar el color de su cabello.

Una hora más tarde, una mujer alta y de cabello largo, lacio y gris salió del centro de belleza, sintiéndose más libre que cuando entró. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que los hombres le miraban raro, lo cual hizo que ella compusiera una sonrisa de complacencia. Era extraño que una chica se tiñera el pelo de un color tan peculiar como el que había elegido Saori, e incluso la estilista que le había atendido le tuvo que preguntar de nuevo si estaba segura de su elección. Pero ella no tenía que explicar nada a nadie, no después del apoyo de Reika y su familia. Seguramente daría más que hablar a la prensa, lo cual no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero Saori ya había tomado su decisión.

Y mientras tanto, seguía curioseando por las tiendas y locales que estuvieran abiertos.

A media tarde, Saori pasó por una academia de danza y cayó inmediatamente enamorada del ballet. Veía embelesada los movimientos gráciles y fluidos de las estudiantes, siguiendo los pasos de la instructora, una mujer de cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros.

Saori sintió cómo su corazón saltaba hacia su garganta.

 _¡Es ella, la chica con la que tropecé el otro día!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Saori entró a la academia, interrumpiendo la clase. Segundos más tarde, Saori juzgó que había sido demasiado brusca.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? —preguntó la instructora, y Saori se dio cuenta que ella también la había reconocido, aunque supo disimularlo mejor.

—Bueno… es que… verá… me gustaría aprender… ballet.

—No reaccionas bien en público —dijo la instructora con una risa suave y delicada—. Para ser una buena bailarina tienes que hacerlo mejor. ¿De verdad quieres aprender?

—S-sí.

—Entonces anda a los vestidores. Allí encontrarás lo que necesitas para comenzar.

Titubeando, Saori circundó a las estudiantes y entró a los vestidores, donde halló ropa más adecuada para entrenar. Se cambió con algo de nerviosismo y regresó a la sala principal, donde las demás esperaban a Saori para retomar la lección.

—Bueno, chicas, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos de hacer unos pequeños ejercicios básicos para que nuestra nueva amiga se sienta más cómoda?

La instructora había hablado de ejercicios básicos, pero fueron un suplicio para Saori. Por más que intentase alzar la pierna más arriba de su pecho, no podía, no sin sentir un dolor terrible en la ingle. A veces se esforzaba más de la cuenta y se iba de espaldas al suelo, otras, trataba de agarrar la punta de su pie con un brazo, pero tampoco alcanzaba.

Extenderse completamente de piernas en el suelo tampoco fue algo memorable para la pobre Saori. Apenas podía abrirlas en un ángulo de ciento veinte grados, pensando que si forzaba sus piernas podría lastimarse de gravedad.

—No, no, tratas de hacerlo bien al primer intento —dijo la instructora pacientemente—. Tienes que hacerlo paso a paso. Debes extender tus piernas hasta donde puedas y luego vas abriéndolas más de a poco y sosteniendo esa posición el mayor tiempo posible.

—Pensé… que era… más… fácil —dijo Saori entre dientes, abriendo sus piernas en un tortuoso ángulo de ciento treinta grados.

—Todas piensan lo mismo —dijo la instructora con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero el ballet requiere agilidad y es lo primero que debes obtener para realizar los pasos que te voy a enseñar aquí.

Saori descansó por un momento, así como el resto de las estudiantes. La instructora les había dado media hora para relajarse y hacer más ejercicios de calentamiento y aprovechó ese tiempo para llevar a Saori aparte.

—Tú eres la chica con la que tropecé el otro día —dijo la instructora, extrañamente cohibida—. Te pido disculpas por eso. Iba pensando en otras cosas.

—Bueno, yo también andaba en las mismas, así que creo que estamos a mano —repuso Saori, tratando de componer una sonrisa, pero sólo le salió un rictus un poco tosco.

—Me llamo Violet —se presentó la instructora, tendiéndole una mano a su interlocutora con una amplia sonrisa.

—Saori —dijo ella lacónicamente.

—¡Qué nombre más lindo! —exclamó Violet alegremente—. ¡Me encantan los nombres japoneses!

—¿En serio? —quiso saber Saori, a veces pensando que había sido un error haber entrado en la academia de ballet—. Pues a mí me da igual.

—No debería —dijo Violet con una expresión confundida en su cara—. Saori es un nombre muy femenino.

Saori se quedó callada, pensando en lo que Violet le había dicho. ¿No era ese su ideal? ¿Ser más femenina? ¿Ser suave y fuerte a la vez?

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Violet con un tinte de preocupación—. No luces muy contenta.

Saori pareció salir de un trance cuando Violet le habló.

—No… n-nada. Es sólo que había recordado algo que me dije hace tiempo.

—Parece que no tuviste una buena infancia —observó Violet y Saori volvió a sentirse desconcertada. ¿Cómo demonios había sabido eso? No llevaba ni cinco minutos de conversación con Violet y ya le había resumido su pasado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió Saori con un poco de brusquedad, aunque notó que lo había dicho un poco a la defensiva.

—No es por ofenderte o algo por el estilo, pero eres un poco brusca y reservada, además que reaccionas mal frente a multitudes. —Violet, en efecto, no hablaba en un tono destinado a herir, sino todo lo contrario—. Creo que apenas tuviste amigas cuando eras niña y que creciste sin tus padres.

Saori se había quedado callada, pues no sabía qué decir. Violet era una chica muy perceptiva y sensible, pues había dicho todo eso sin herir a Saori en lo absoluto. De hecho, le había ayudado mucho que una persona ajena le hubiese dicho cuáles eran sus defectos y, por ende, qué hacer para superarlos o al menos aprender a convivir con ellos.

—Estoy sorprendida —admitió Saori, tratando de ablandar su carácter con Violet, aunque todavía tenía problemas para confiar en ella—. Tienes un don, Violet.

—Bueno, viene con ser mujer —dijo Violet—. No creo que eso deba sorprenderte, a menos que tú no te sientas exactamente como una chica.

Violet había vuelto a dar en el clavo con sus observaciones, a lo que Saori no podía responder, al menos no con palabras. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada perdida, pensando en su relación con su propio jefe en el taller mecánico. Nunca decía "por favor" y se expresaba de manera brusca y tosca, como si necesitara hacerlo para que fuese tomada en serio. De todos modos, no habría obtenido aquel permiso si no se hubiese comportado así.

—Admito que no soy una chica modelo, pero…

—No tienes que serlo —interrumpió Violet educadamente—. Sé que no te sientes muy femenina, pero eres fuerte y tienes carácter. Con el tiempo descubrirás que ambas cosas sí son compatibles.

—No te veo muy convencida de ello —observó Saori, notando que Violet había mirado al suelo cuando terminó de hablar.

Violet iba a decir algo cuando un sonido de vidrio roto hizo gritar a las estudiantes de ballet. Violet y Saori se pusieron de pie e iban a ver qué estaba pasando cuando una explosión hizo pedazos la pared y ambas chicas quedaron paralizadas a causa del miedo. Se oían gritos de dolor en la sala principal y unas voces de hombre que vociferaban órdenes a las estudiantes de ballet.

—Saori —dijo Violet en un susurro apenas audible—. Escóndete en el baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Pero adónde vas?

—Voy a ver qué pasa allá afuera.

Saori tomó a Violet por el hombro, a sabiendas que su corazón parecía como desesperado por seguir latiendo.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Es muy peligroso!

—¡No puedo dejar solas a mis estudiantes! —exclamó Violet en el tono más bajo que pudo—. Yo soy responsable de lo que les suceda.

Saori no halló réplica para eso y decidió esconderse en el baño, a sabiendas que podía transformarse en Sailor Grey y mandar a volar a esos hombres con una de sus poderosas corrientes de aire. Pero, cuando lo pensó mejor, no tenía idea de cómo conjurar vientos, no de forma consciente al menos. ¿Y si su instinto le fallaba?

 _Al diablo_ se dijo y alzó su mano derecha, recordando lo que había hecho en aquella ocasión para transformarse.

—¡POR EL PODER DEL AIRE!

* * *

Los hombres iban armados con rifles Mauser y unas cuantas granadas de fragmentación, apuntando con sus armas a las estudiantes de ballet, quienes estaban acuclilladas contra la pared.

—¡No se muevan, malditas arpías! —exclamó el líder mientras depositaba una bolsa pesada sobre el piso—. ¡Eso es, así me gusta!

Uno de sus compañeros extrajo unas cargas de dinamita y entregó una a cada estudiante, mirándolas con una expresión viciosa en su cara.

—Sean buenas niñas y no suelten las cargas, o pintaré las paredes con sus entrañas —amenazó el líder de los terroristas, sosteniendo un detonador en su mano derecha—. Collins, trae la cámara. Es hora de hacer un comunicado de prensa.

Justo en el momento que terminó de hablar, una irresistible corriente de aire lo arrojó al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás apuntaron sus armas hacia el lugar del que había provenido el viento y lo que vieron los desconcertó.

—Arrojen sus armas o van a lamentar haber amenazado a estas pobres jóvenes —dijo una mujer ataviada con un traje de marinero, botas largas grises y una falda muy corta, también gris, aparte de una tiara en su cabeza con una gema grisácea en su centro.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo uno de los terroristas—. Seaman Grey en persona.

—Halloween es en octubre, jovencita. —Y todos se largaron a reír.

Saori casi podía sentir el humo brotar de sus orejas.

—Pero debo admitir que esta chica no está nada mal.

—Luciría muy bien en la portada de una revista para adultos —opinó otro terrorista con una expresión lujuriosa en su rostro.

Ya no pudo más. Saori alzó ambas manos (aunque no estaba consciente de ello) y las extendió hacia los terroristas.

—¡Tempestad, sopla! —vociferó Sailor Grey al tope de su voz y se armó el caos en la academia de danza. Las paredes temblaron, ventanales se hicieron añicos y los pobres atacantes salieron volando hacia la calle, con rifles Mauser y todo. Incluso las cargas de dinamita desaparecieron de las manos de las estudiantes, quienes no se vieron afectadas por el poderoso viento conjurado por Sailor Grey.

—Me llamo Sailor Grey, no Seaman Grey —dijo entre dientes, la cara arrugada y los puños crispados.

Las estudiantes todavía temblaban de miedo cuando Sailor Grey se acercó a ellas, arrodillándose y componiendo una sonrisa que intentó que luciera tranquilizadora.

—¿Están bien?

Todas asintieron con nerviosismo. Saori respiró aliviada, aunque notó que Violet no estaba junto a sus estudiantes. Saori miró a cada una de las jóvenes, asegurándose que no la hubiera pasado por alto, pero no la encontró.

—¡Violet! —llamó Saori al tope de su voz, cosa que asustó un poco a las estudiantes—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Viene en camino —dijo una voz atrás de Sailor Grey. Ella se dio la vuelta, insegura de qué esperar, y se encontró con una chica que usaba el mismo uniforme que ella, con la única diferencia que la recién llegada ostentaba el púrpura en lugar del gris, aunque la corbata de moño del frente era roja y usaba zapatos de tacón en lugar de botas largas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Sailor Grey con un poco de brusquedad—. ¿Por qué tienes el mismo uniforme que yo?

—Es fácil —respondió la chica—. Yo también soy como tú.

Sailor Grey frunció el ceño.

—Déjame adivinar. Eres… em… Sailor Purple.

La joven se puso los dedos en la boca mientras se reía.

—No, no. No me llamo de esa forma, de la misma forma en que tú no te llamas Sailor Grey.

Sailor Grey volvió a arrugar la cara.

—¿Tú también? ¿También crees que Seaman Grey me viene más?

—Por favor, todas sabemos que ese apodo es ridículo —dijo la Sailor desconocida—. También eres una Sailor, pero definitivamente no eres Grey. Es todo lo que sé.

—Todavía no me has dicho quién diablos eres.

—Perdón —dijo la chica, un poco nerviosa por la agresividad de Sailor Grey, aunque ella había tratado de no sonar tan brusca—. Soy Sailor Amethyst. Un placer conocer a la heroína del paso sobre nivel.

Sailor Grey abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Oíste sobre eso?

—Por supuesto. ¿Quién no? —dijo Sailor Amethyst con una pequeña risa—. Aunque no puedo alabar tu discreción, claro. Hay una razón por la que nunca has escuchado de mí o de las otras.

Sailor Grey arqueó las cejas.

—¿Las otras?

—¿Ves? Te sorprendiste —observó Sailor Amethyst—. Significa que hemos hecho un buen trabajo ocultándonos.

Sailor Grey iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando Violet apareció frente a las dos chicas, contemplando la devastación con ojos llorosos. Ninguna de las tres dijo algo, pues creían que cualquier palabra podía empeorar las cosas. Por último, Sailor Amethyst hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

—Tú eres Sailor Grey —dijo Violet con voz queda—. ¿Tú acabaste con los terroristas?

Sailor Grey sólo pudo asentir. Ella había sido la gran responsable de los destrozos en la academia de baile, pero no era capaz de decirle nada a la pobre Violet. Al final, fue la misma Violet quien prosiguió la conversación.

—¿Y Saori?

—Uno de los terroristas la encontró y trató de secuestrarla, pero yo la rescaté y le dije que fuera a su casa. —Sailor Grey quería decirle lo de la academia, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que ella dijese algo, pues no contaba con aquella asombrosa cualidad de Violet.

—No te culpes, Sailor Grey —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Tú no tienes poderes que se puedan controlar a la perfección. Además, esos terroristas habrían arrasado con mi local si no hubieses aparecido, aunque supongo que también debo agradecer a la chica de la falda púrpura por rescatarme del tipo que me secuestró.

 _Así que por eso Violet no estaba en la academia_ se dijo Sailor Grey. _La secuestró uno de los atacantes y Sailor Amethyst la rescató._

—La verdad es que no sé cómo puedo compensarte por los destrozos —dijo Sailor Grey, sintiéndose apenada por el futuro de la academia de ballet.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Violet, un poco menos alterada que antes, aunque todavía le temblaba la voz y el cuerpo también—. Tuve un buen año y tengo fondos para costear las reparaciones. Además, creo que tendré una nueva estudiante. Estaré bien.

—Si tú lo dices. —Sailor Grey dio media vuelta y se fue del local sin saber qué palabras añadir. Era extraño que fuese capaz de sentir cosas pero que no pudiera expresarlas adecuadamente. ¿Acaso ese era el resultado de haber pasado años y años en ese orfanato? ¿Tan obcecada estuvo por sobrevivir que no se preocupó de entablar lazos sociales?

Sailor Grey estaba comenzando a entender que su problema no pasaba por ser poco femenina, sino por tener poca habilidad social.

* * *

Media hora antes, desde el asiento trasero de un sedán negro, un hombre con un sombrero hongo y un traje de oficinas negro había observado todo lo que había ocurrido en esa academia de ballet. El altercado le había importado un pepino, pues esos terroristas habían cumplido con su papel a la perfección, pese al fracaso de su misión.

 _Son perfectas para mi experimento_ dijo el hombre del sombrero. _Y lo mejor es que son más de dos._

—Conductor, llévame al búnker —dijo el hombre en el asiento trasero—. Tengo que ver el progreso con los dos sujetos de pruebas.

 _Si todo sale bien, la Guerra Fría será cosa del pasado._

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Mis disculpas por haberme tardado un poco en actualizar, pero el trabajo me ha hecho un poco difícil escribir largo y tendido.

Reitero el aviso que puse al principio del fic. Es una historia poco ortodoxa para el fandom al que pertenece, aparte que aparecen Sailor Senshi de mi propia invención, pero no se preocupen, pues todo cobrará sentido a medida que el argumento progrese.

Y doy gracias por los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora. Pensé que no tendría ninguno. xD

Un saludo.


	7. Esculpiendo la amistad

VI  
Esculpiendo la amistad

Nueva Orleans, 31 de diciembre de 1960

Normalmente, Saori no tenía tantos problemas para ablandar su carácter con personas que no conocía, pero el caso de Violet era distinto. Por alguna razón, le costaba trabajo confiar en ella, pese a que la había conocido hace varios días atrás e intercambiado palabra con ella en las suficientes ocasiones para que dejara de ser una desconocida. Como el lector podrá imaginarse, esto molestaba mucho a Saori, aunque ser desconfiada formaba parte de su personalidad, pero Violet era una chica muy tranquila y amable, aunque un poco tímida cuando se trataba de enfrentar cosas nuevas.

Además estaban esas visiones.

Saori había experimentado dos veces más esa sensación de estar viendo una película desordenada, aunque ya había aclarado que la mujer de las visiones era, en efecto, Violet, y que aparecía bailando en medio de un amplio salón. Sin embargo, la última vez que tuvo aquellas visiones, Saori había captado más detalles de la estancia: pilares blancos como la nieve, capiteles con lunas crecientes talladas en éstas y más parejas que bailaban usando antifaces. Todo lo demás seguía siendo difuso.

Sin embargo, Saori ignoraba que Violet estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella.

La ciudad nuevamente había sido decorada, pero para una festividad diferente. A medianoche llegaría el año 1961 y prácticamente toda Nueva Orleans estaba preparada para celebrar una nueva revolución de la Tierra en torno al astro rey. Saori, en condiciones normales, mostraba apatía por el Año Nuevo, pero Violet la había invitado a su casa, donde iba a estar con otra amiga. Cuando Saori le preguntó por qué no podían ir las demás, Violet le respondió que debían trabajar esa noche.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Trabajar? —había dicho Saori cuando acordó juntarse con Violet.

—No todos pueden celebrar el Año Nuevo, Saori —había dicho Violet, componiendo una expresión triste en su cara—. Ten en cuenta que hay trabajos que no pueden parar.

La casa de Violet era pequeña pero muy bien cuidada. Saori podía ver la personalidad de Violet reflejada en aquella casita y se dio cuenta que ella era un chica que se expresaba de maneras muy sutiles. Saori deseaba ser así de sutil, pues no tenía muy buenos resultados siendo como era, o podía ser que tal vez ella debiese ser brusca. Al final, decidió aparcar esos pensamientos y centrarse en tratar de tener un buen momento esa noche.

—Tú debes ser Saori —dijo una voz a su izquierda. La aludida giró su cabeza y sus ojos vieron a una joven de mediana estatura, cabello largo ondulado color canela y ojos verdes. Usaba un vestido floreado bajo un abrigo bien tupido (era invierno en Estados Unidos).

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por favor. Violet me contó sobre ti y, además, ese cabello gris no es común.

—Tú debes ser Nicole.

—Sí —dijo la aludida con una amplia sonrisa—. Soy Nicole Grey. ¡Encantada de conocerte!

Saori asintió por toda respuesta, notando que Nicole era una chica bastante extrovertida.

Fue Nicole quien tocó a la puerta y Violet las recibió gustosamente.

El interior de la casa hacía pensar en una cabaña en medio de un bosque cubierto de nieve, claro que sin las cabezas de alces disecados, cuernos o cosas parecidas. Una peculiaridad de la casa de Violet era que la sala de estar ocupaba casi la totalidad del primer piso, o también podía deberse a que la cocina no estaba separada de la sala de estar. Los sillones se antojaban esponjosos, como para hundirse en ellos y la araña en el techo era un poco arcaica, como sacada de la Edad Media.

Otro detalle que a Saori le llamó la atención fue la cantidad de fotografías que había en la sala de estar, casi todas ellas enmarcadas. Aquello podía ser un detalle más o menos común, de no ser porque en todas las fotografías aparecía junto con una chica muy alegre, cuyo cabello era rubio y unos ojos que realzaban su personalidad.

—¿Es una amiga o una hermana? —quiso saber Saori, mostrando una vez más su falta de sensibilidad, pues de otro modo habría notado que había demasiadas fotografías de Violet junto con la misma mujer.

—Era mi novia —dijo Violet, acercándose a una repisa y tomando una de las fotografías, sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Elizabeth era… era la mejor amiga, compañera y amante que he tenido alguna vez.

Saori, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata, trató de no hacer preguntas muy directas.

—¿Y qué le pasó? Dijiste que era tu novia.

Nicole, quien no decía nada, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Saori. Aparentemente, había dicho algo sin mucho tacto que digamos.

—Bueno, tú sabes lo que les pasa a las personas como nosotras —dijo Violet, dejando la fotografía cuidadosamente sobre la repisa—. Mucha gente no tolera ver a dos chicas juntas y algunos creen que matándolas le están haciendo un bien al mundo.

Saori, esta vez, comprendió cuál había sido el destino de Elizabeth pero, lejos de compartir el dolor de Violet, sintió un acceso de rabia como jamás antes había experimentado. Era como si su misma sangre le dijese que esos hombres merecían morir mutilados por atreverse a matar a una mujer sólo por su orientación sexual.

—Bastardos —gruñó Saori, crispando los puños—. ¿Cómo pueden hacer esa barbaridad?

—Saori, tranquilízate —aconsejó Nicole en un tono de advertencia—. ¿No eres capaz siquiera de compadecerte de Violet? Le pasó algo terrible, ¿sabes?

—Sé que le pasó algo terrible, pero no puedo tolerar que esos imbéciles se hayan salido con la suya —dijo Saori un poco más calmada, pero seguía con los puños crispados—. Si veo a un tipo tratando de hacer lo mismo con una chica, le voy a partir el cuello.

Nicole iba a protestar, pero Violet la interrumpió.

—Déjala —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—. Saori no es una mujer como tú y yo. Quizás eso sea algo bueno.

—¿Bueno? —objetó Nicole como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Habló de partirle el cuello al primer hombre que le ponga una mano encima a una chica.

—Por lo menos no se ahoga en el dolor y lo canaliza —dijo Violet, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. De algún modo, me hace sentir mejor.

Nicole se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar los tragos.

Aquel fue el único momento embarazoso de la noche. Las tres chicas se dedicaron a compartir anécdotas y contar chistes, aunque Violet y Nicole se habían mostrado más interesadas en conocer el pasado de Saori en aquel orfanato. Como era natural, ella no se coartó a la hora de narrar la historia, pues fueron aquellos momentos los que hicieron de Saori la chica que era.

—Pero encuentro extraño que me hubieran comunicado la muerte de mi padre antes que la de mi madre —dijo Saori, pensativa—. Alguien no va a parar a un orfanato porque a alguien se le ocurrió de la nada. ¿Acaso alguien creyó que la muerte de mi madre me iba a afectar más?

—¿Y te acuerdas de quién te comunicó la noticia? —inquirió Violet, bebiendo un sorbo de champaña.

—La encargada del orfanato —repuso Saori—, aunque recuerdo que había otro sujeto presente, alguien con una barba larga y un atuendo formal. No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión que ese caballero podía leerme la mente simplemente mirándome.

—¿Y puede ser que ese señor le hubiera dicho a la encargada sobre tu madre? —dijo Nicole, interesada por la narración de Saori.

—O le hubiera dado permiso a la encargada para decirte la verdad —aventuró Violet.

Saori iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, ponderando lo que había dicho Violet. Sus palabras tenían una lógica extraña, pero explicaba por qué ella no se había enterado antes de la muerte de su madre.

—Pero eso implicaría que ese sujeto conoce a mi madre.

—Es lo que sugerí —dijo Violet, vertiendo más champaña en la copa de Nicole—. Dijiste que alguien te había enviado ese pendiente junto con la flor de piedra. ¿Por alguna casualidad no viste el remitente?

—No, pero no he tirado el empaque a la basura —dijo Saori—. La uso para guardar cachivaches.

—Entonces empieza por ahí —sugirió Violet—, siempre y cuando quieras averiguar más sobre qué pasó con tu madre.

Faltaba un minuto para la medianoche y las tres chicas tenían sus copas listas para cuando el reloj indicara el comienzo del nuevo año. Saori se preguntaba por qué la gente celebraba un día que, en opinión de ella, era como cualquier otro y veía a Violet y Nicole mirar el reloj cada diez segundos, expectantes.

—¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —corearon Violet y Nicole, abrazándose y diciéndose palabras de ánimo para que el nuevo año fuese mejor que el que ya había pasado.

Saori había decidido mantener su distancia, no porque le fuese incómodo abrazar a otra chica, sino porque no compartía la alegría de Violet y Nicole. Para ella, un día había acabado y otro había comenzado. No había nada qué celebrar.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Saori? —preguntó Nicole, quien lucía un poco preocupada por la apatía que mostraba Saori por la celebración.

—Es que no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto —repuso, bebiendo comedidamente de su copa y mirando al techo—. La Guerra Fría no va a terminar porque el año ya pasó.

—Saori —dijo Nicole, acercándose a ella con lentitud—, debes entender que la gente necesita creer que ha dejado lo malo atrás junto con el año pasado. No es una ocasión especial porque ocurrió algo hace mil años o cosa por el estilo. Es especial porque la gente lo necesita, necesita comenzar de nuevo para hacer las cosas mejor que antes. Por eso recibe el nuevo año con alegría, con optimismo. ¡Arriba ese ánimo, Saori!

—Eso no tiene sentido —replicó Saori con una voz lúgubre.

—No tiene que tenerlo —dijo Nicole, plantándose delante de Saori—. Muchas de las cosas que más disfrutamos en esta vida no tienen sentido práctico. Lo hacemos porque queremos, no porque sirvan a un fin específico.

Saori se quedó mirando a Nicole a los ojos, pero no realmente viéndola, perdida en sus palabras. Tal vez tuviera razón: divertirse por divertirse sonaba a una idea extrañamente atractiva, aunque tenía la impresión que iba a tener problemas practicando la cultura de la "diversión sin propósito".

—Pasemos un buen rato, Saori —pidió Violet, poniendo una mano en su hombro, sonriendo—. ¡Vamos! Te invito a que juguemos a la botella giratoria.

Saori necesitó un rato para convencerse de jugar, pero al final accedió.

Pasaron como una hora jugando y las tres tuvieron que hacer las cosas más ridículas imaginables. Violet se escribió un poema de John Milton en el vientre y lo recitó con un vaso de plástico en la boca, Nicole hizo un intento de canto gregoriano, aunque le salió como si estuviese eructando todo el rato y Saori tuvo que bailar cosaco, lastimándose las piernas y la espalda después de tropezar con uno de los sillones.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Violet, preocupada por el accidente, pero Saori era una mujer acostumbrada a lastimarse por diversas razones.

—No te preocupes, Violet. Soy lo más cercano que hay a una chica de acero.

Violet y Nicole soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de Saori.

—¿Lo ves? También puedes ser graciosa —dijo Nicole, ayudando a Saori a ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, le toca a Nicole girar la botella.

—Hagamos algo más interesante —dijo Nicole, tomando la botella—. Al que le toque, no importa quién sea, deberá besar a Violet. En la boca.

Saori se puso realmente nerviosa con la proposición de Nicole y realmente quiso que la botella apuntara a Violet. _A lo mejor se besa a sí misma_ pensó Saori con una expresión esperanzada en su cara.

Pero sus expectativas se fueron por el desagüe, porque la boca de la botella se detuvo justo frente a ella.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —chilló Saori, poniéndose roja—. Calculaste la fuerza justa para que me tocara a mí, ¡admítelo!

—Como si pudiera hacerlo —repuso Nicole, notando que Violet, por alguna razón, también tenía la cara colorada—. Recuerda, Saori. No puede ser un beso corto. Tiene que ser como en las películas románticas.

—¡No es justo! —protestó Saori, aunque sabía que sus rezongos iban a caer en oídos sordos.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperan? —las animó Nicole mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo en qué ocupar su tiempo mientras Violet y Saori se miraban con ojos nerviosos y caras sonrojadas.

—Que conste que no decidí hacerlo —advirtió Saori, atreviéndose a salvar la distancia que había entre ella y Violet y a tomarla por la cintura. Sin embargo, notó que Violet no lucía tan incómoda como cabría esperar y, de una forma extraña, intuía que no se debía a que ella era lesbiana y que besar a otra chica no fuese algo nuevo para ella. Era como si estuviera tratando de aceptar algo.

—¿Has besado a otra chica, Saori? —preguntó Violet. La aludida juzgó que era una pregunta extraña, como si ella supiera ya la respuesta, o al menos la intuyese.

—N-no.

—No es algo del otro mundo —dijo Violet, aunque Saori nunca supo si trataba de tranquilizarla o de advertirle que no se hiciera falsas expectativas—. Si cierras los ojos, es como si estuvieras besando a un chico.

 _Hazlo de una vez, Saori_ se dijo, insuflándose ánimos. _Mientras más pronto lo hagas será mejor._

Nicole había vuelto de la cocina con un trozo de madera y unos cuantos cinceles. El trozo de madera ya había sido trabajado antes y tenía la forma de una bailarina de ballet, aunque le faltaban detalles por tallar. Iba a comenzar a trabajar cuando Saori y Violet juntaron sus labios de una forma en que solamente se podía ver en las películas románticas. Nicole apenas podía creer que la chica menos sutil del universo pudiera besar con tanta delicadeza a Violet, como si eso ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Violet se separó repentinamente de Saori, como si ella estuviera cargada con electricidad. Mientras tanto, Saori se sentía inexplicablemente desilusionada por el inesperado final que había tenido su primer beso en lo que iba de su vida, aparte de estar ligeramente conmocionada por haber besado a otra chica.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió Saori cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, tratando de mantener la brusquedad a raya, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—N-Nada —balbuceó Violet, insegura de cómo sentirse. Ese beso le había recordado tanto a Elizabeth que la había dejado paralizada—. Es que besas muy bien, Saori.

Saori, por momentos, no supo qué decir. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos, por lo que creyó que Violet le estaba tomando el pelo.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Saori en un tono serio—. Jamás he besado a nadie.

—¿Jamás? —dijo Violet en un tono que no dejaba lugar para las bromas—. Pues no me pareció así, Saori. Fue como si lo hubieras hecho muchas veces.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala de estar, pues ninguna de las dos hallaba las palabras correctas. Mientras tanto, Nicole seguía tallando su bailarina y Saori se acercó a ella, admirando la escultura.

—No es para tanto, Saori —dijo Nicole, cincelando las piernas de la bailarina con una maestría digna de un escultor experto—. Comencé con esto cuando tenía seis años. Experiencia tengo.

—Sigue siendo impresionante —dijo Saori, deseando tener la pasión y la habilidad suficientes para ser alguien más que una mecánica.

Nicole pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Saori, a juzgar por lo que dijo después.

—Supe que eras buena reparando vehículos —dijo, con la misma admiración que Saori—. No cualquier mujer lo hace. De hecho, es un trabajo de hombres.

Pobre Nicole. Ignoraba por completo lo mucho que a Saori le molestaba que fuese tildada de poco femenina, solamente por trabajar en un taller mecánico, así como sugerir que arreglar vehículos era un trabajo exclusivamente de hombres.

—¿Acaso crees que las mujeres no podemos hacerlo?

Nicole abrió los ojos, sorprendida y avergonzada por haber hecho semejante observación.

—No… no quise decir eso, Saori. Sólo dije que no era común que una mujer pudiera hacer un trabajo como ese.

Saori pareció tranquilizarse, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que quiero más. No me conformo con trabajar en un taller.

—Pero haces algo que la mayoría de nosotras ni siquiera se atreve —dijo Violet en un tono apaciguador—. Muchas queremos ser bailarinas o artistas, esa clase de cosas, no trabajar en lo mismo que los hombres. Tienes muchas agallas, Saori.

A Saori le sorprendió que Violet se expresara de esa manera para referirse a ella, pero se puso colorada de todas maneras. Aquel sí era un cumplido del que ella podía sentirse mínimamente orgullosa.

—Gracias, Violet —dijo Saori, esta vez con más calma y sonando más como una chica normal—. Eres muy amable al decirme esas cosas.

Violet se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Saori y Nicole no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

—Saori y Violet son novias, Saori y Violet son novias —dijo con voz cantarina—. Están sentadas en un árbol…

—¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE, NICOLE? —bramaron ambas al unísono, con caras tan rojas como un tomate. Nicole dejó de cantar de inmediato.

Un estampido tomó a las tres por sorpresa. Asustadas, salieron de la casa, sólo para encontrarse con un espectáculo dantesco.

Una fábrica de productos plásticos ardía como si el mismo diablo le hubiera prendido fuego. Mucha gente se había agolpado en la calle para ver cómo las llamas se alzaban hacia el cielo como si de un ritual pagano se tratase. Saori estaba tan pendiente de la tragedia que no notó que Violet y Nicole habían desaparecido.

—¡Violet! ¡Nicole! ¿Dónde están?

Saori tuvo un mal presentimiento y, guiada por éste, se dirigió hacia la fábrica. Sin embargo, su avance fue detenido por una patrulla policial.

—Señorita, no puede pasar más allá. Es peligroso.

—¡Sé que es peligroso, pero creo que mis amigas fueron a esa fábrica! ¡Tengo que encontrarlas!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso —dijo el policía con una voz plana. Saori, totalmente contrariada, volvió a la casa, pensando que Violet y Nicole habían regresado allá y perdido todo interés por la tragedia, pero cuando entró al inmueble lo halló desierto.

—Maldición —dijo Saori, crispando los puños—. ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si ellas fueron a la fábrica?

Aquello no tenía lógica. Violet era una chica sensata y no permitiría por nada del mundo que Nicole se aproximase al lugar del incendio. Aunque, si no hacía algo, muchas vidas se iban a perder.

Saori iba a tomar su pendiente cuando una extraña sensación la tomó por asalto. Era un sentimiento de desesperación, como si estuviera rodeada de enemigos que quisieran matarla. Pero, de algún modo, aquella sensación le era foránea, como si aquel sentimiento no le perteneciera.

 _Violet está en peligro._

Saori ya no dudó más.

* * *

El calor era sofocante, pero al menos había logrado penetrar en la fábrica. Los mismos policías que le habían detenido hace unos diez minutos atrás le habían cedido el paso sin cuestionamientos. Era la primera vez que Sailor Grey agradecía ser conocida como Seaman Grey.

El instinto le decía que se dirigiera al almacén, donde estaban guardadas todas las sustancias inflamables. El fuego no había llegado a esa zona pero solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la fábrica montara su propio show de Año Nuevo. Sin embargo, Sailor Grey no vio a Violet ni a Nicole por ningún lado. En su lugar, estaba Sailor Amethyst y otra chica que parecía ser una Sailor también.

—Si buscas a Violet y a Nicole, no las encontrarás aquí —dijo la chica desconocida—. Nosotras las encontramos primero y en este momento están sanas y salvas.

—¿Y por qué ellas acudirían aquí? —preguntó Sailor Grey con suspicacia—. No tienen nada qué hacer en una fábrica.

—Estaban preocupadas por sus padres —explicó Sailor Amethyst—. Cuando se enteraron de la explosión fueron a socorrerlos, pero había muchas llamas. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

—Hicieron algo muy estúpido —comentó Sailor Grey.

—Pero noble —añadió la segunda Sailor y Sailor Grey la examinó con más detenimiento. El uniforme era exactamente igual al de ella, pero con una falda verde grisácea y unos botines del mismo color. La corbata de moño era verde esmeralda y la de atrás era parda.

—¿Quién eres tú? —quiso saber Saori, no sin la acostumbrada dosis de brusquedad.

—Cuida tu tono, Sailor Grey —dijo la desconocida con un poco de molestia—. Me recuerdas a una chica que conocí hoy.

Sailor Grey se puso colorada, pero de rabia.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —gruñó Sailor Grey, tratando de esconder su indignación.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Soy Sailor Tourmaline, compañera de Sailor Amethyst. Y, hasta donde tengo entendido, este edificio está en llamas, así que debemos hacer algo ya.

Sailor Grey se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Si no se daban prisa, el fuego iba a llegar al almacén y todas serían Sailor BBQ.

Sailor Tourmaline alzó ambos brazos y grandes trozos de roca se erigieron en torno al almacén y Sailor Amethyst creó una especie de campo para mantener las rocas unidas. En cuanto a Sailor Grey, ella no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que debía hacer. No podía confiar en su instinto nuevamente para conjurar el viento.

 _Sal afuera, extiende tus brazos y gira sobre ti misma._

Aquella voz definitivamente no era su instinto hablando. Sailor Grey casi podía jurar que alguien le estaba dando instrucciones, alguien con una voz gentil y llena de compasión, alguien con mucha experiencia y que parecía conocerla muy bien. No obstante, no tenía tiempo para pensar en quién podría estar entrenándola a través de su conciencia. Debía actuar.

El fuego se había esparcido como la misma peste por las dependencias de la fábrica y se podían escuchar estampidos en ocasiones, los cuales hacían saltar a Sailor Grey. Pero todo eso no hizo otra cosa que solidificar su postura y extendió ambos brazos, girando lentamente sobre sí misma.

 _Ahora di "huracán, ruge"._

—¡HURACÁN, RUGE! —pregonó Sailor Grey y comenzó a girar con más rapidez sin que ella se lo propusiera. Momentos más tarde, el viento fue cobrando más velocidad, repeliendo el fuego.

 _Sigue así._

Sailor Grey siguió girando y las corrientes de aire ganaron tal fuerza que se formó un vacío en el centro del vórtice, el cual se fue expandiendo cada vez más, apagando el fuego circundante y esparciendo las llamas restantes. Pero la fuerza necesaria para seguir incrementando el poder de los vientos fue demasiado para Sailor Grey y cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente. Veía borroso por la falta de energía, pero notó que el incendio había disminuido su intensidad lo suficiente para que los bomberos pudieran terminar el trabajo.

 _Te felicito, Sailor Grey. Lo hiciste muy bien._

Unos pasos se escucharon en la lejanía. Sailor Grey trató de ponerse de pie pero sentía sus piernas con si estuvieran hechas de merengue. Los pasos se apresuraron y unos brazos sostuvieron a Sailor Grey.

—Bien hecho, Sailor Grey —dijo Sailor Amethyst con una sonrisa.

—Nada mal para una chica gruñona —añadió Sailor Tourmaline en tono de broma, pero Sailor Grey estaba demasiado agotada para enojarse. Por último, las tres chicas dejaron la fábrica atrás, ignorando por completo a una mujer que estaba de pie encima de un tanque de agua, cubierta por las sombras.

 _Algún día nos veremos las caras, Sailor Grey._

* * *

Saori tenía los brazos y las piernas hechos polvo y apenas podía pestañear. Descansaba en uno de los sillones, bajo la mirada de Violet y Nicole, quienes habían estado muy preocupadas por la salud de su nueva amiga.

—¿Me perdí algo? —quiso saber Saori con voz débil.

—Esas chicas son impresionantes —dijo Violet, quien había dirigido su mirada hacia el televisor—. Las noticias sólo hablan de las tres muchachas que ayudaron a apagar el gran incendio de esa fábrica.

—Sailor Amethyst, Sailor Tourmaline y Seaman Grey —enumeró Nicole con un brillo en sus ojos—. Ellas son lo máximo.

Por alguna razón, Saori lucía bastante indignada.

—Nicole, Seaman Grey es un nombre absurdo.

—Lo sé —dijo Nicole en un tono tranquilizador—. Pero eso apareció en las noticias.

—Relájate, Saori —añadió Violet, volviendo a fijar su atención en Saori—. Sabemos que es Sailor Grey, no ese apodo tan poco vistoso.

Saori no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa cansada ante el comentario de Violet.

—Oye, Saori. ¿Quieres aprender a hacer esculturas?

—Me gustaría, Nicole, pero soy poco sutil, ¿recuerdas?

—No te preocupes. Tengo mucha paciencia y creo que te va a ayudar a ser más fina con las manos. ¡Anímate!

Aunque Saori estaba demasiado agotada para ser más expresiva, asintió con la cabeza para denotar su aceptación por la idea, aunque tenía la impresión que iba a poner a prueba la paciencia de Nicole en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, Saori se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, había hecho dos amigas. Ya no estaba sola.

Ninguna de las tres podía siquiera imaginar que un sedán negro acababa de encender el motor frente a la casa de Violet para dirigirse a las afueras de Nueva Orleans.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Bueno, y sigo inventando Sailor Senshi. No sé si lo notaron, pero las estoy nombrando con nombres de gemas, a excepción de Sailor Grey por supuesto. Naoko Takeuchi hizo lo mismo con varios nombres, principalmente de enemigos, los cuales tiene nombres de gemas o piedras preciosas, así que no quise ser menos. Con esto no estoy diciendo que las nuevas Sailor Senshi sean enemigas, aunque sólo el tiempo lo dirá. ;)

¡Ah! También supe que Mina/Sailor Venus estuvo de cumpleaños el sábado pasado. ¡Felicidades atrasadas para ella!

Un saludo y sigo dando las gracias por los comentarios. Realmente me ayudan a seguir adelante. :D


	8. El secreto de la montaña

VII  
El secreto de la montaña

Los Alpes Suizos, 17 de noviembre de 1939

El invierno en cualquier parte del mundo podía llegar a ser crudo, pero cuando era invierno y además de eso se estaba a tres mil metros por encima del nivel del mar y en la montaña, las cosas podían volverse insostenibles. Tal cosa ocurría en el campamento que Herbert Dixon y su pequeño ejército habían armado en la ladera de una montaña particularmente escarpada.

La comitiva había llegado hace un mes atrás, luego de resolver algunos contratiempos logísticos. Pese a todo, el campamento fue armado en poco tiempo y el destacamento de soldados estaba de buen humor. Si aquello se debía a que eran los únicos miembros del ejército alemán que estaban preparados para el frío extremo o por lo rápido del asentamiento, no había forma de saberlo. El hecho era que Herbert y los demás se sentían relativamente cómodos en la montaña.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, y la convivencia se convirtió en un problema de nunca acabar. Los incidentes crecían y cada vez más soldados debían recibir atención médica por los golpes que recibían de parte de otros compañeros de armas. Incluso Herbert recibió su ración de problemas cuando un grupo de soldados decidió que los problemas de convivencia eran culpa de él. Aparentemente, a los insurgentes se les había olvidado el pequeño detalle que Herbert no era un hombre común y corriente, y bastó un ejemplo perentorio para acabar con el asunto. Desde ese entonces, los conflictos se limitaron a miembros de la expedición y Herbert Dixon pudo dormir más tranquilo. Sin embargo, lamentaba haber mostrado algo de sus habilidades, pues se suponía que todavía no era el momento para que el mundo lo supiera.

Finalmente, el día 17 de noviembre, un grupo de reconocimiento había estado evaluando riesgos de avalanchas cuando uno de los expedicionarios dio un paso en falso y cayó por un acantilado. Sus compañeros no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para rescatarlo y miraron por el borde, lamentando que aquel hombre hubiera encontrado su muerte en un lugar tan remoto.

—¡Oigan! ¡Encontré algo!

Todos volvieron a mirar hacia abajo y vieron que el hombre que se suponía que se había precipitado hacia el vacío estaba haciendo señas con el brazo.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Nos diste un susto de aquellos!

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo? ¡Bajen aquí, ahora!

Diez minutos tardaron los expedicionarios en bajar hasta la pequeña terraza en la que estaba parado el hombre que estuvo a punto de caer más de mil metros hacia el suelo. No obstante, el enojo de los demás dio paso a la estupefacción cuando vieron el enorme boquete que se adentraba en las entrañas de la cumbre.

—¿Qué crees que habrá dentro?

—Yo qué sé. Pero sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, los expedicionarios no llegaron lejos, porque una pared de granito se erigía delante de ellos. No obstante, uno de los hombres notó el dibujo pintado en la pared: dos figuras humanas, una de color carne y otra de color blanco y del que salían unas rayas, también blancas.

—Petersen, ¿tienes las cargas?

—En mi morral. En un momento las pondré junto a la pared.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Y si provocamos una avalancha?

—No te preocupes, Fritz —dijo Petersen, amarrando la dinamita y desenrollando un cable, alejándose de la pared—. Estamos en el lado opuesto al campamento. Dixon pensará que fue un temblor. Además, la terraza es demasiado estrecha para que la avalancha nos bloquee la salida.

Todos se encogieron de hombros. Petersen había sido estudiante de geología antes de ser reclutado (obligatoriamente) por el ejército alemán. Algo sabía de avalanchas.

—¡Todos, tápense los oídos! —advirtió Petersen y todos obedecieron.

El estampido sacudió toda la caverna y algunas rocas se desprendieron del techo, pero ninguna de ellas golpeó a alguien. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado lo suficiente, Petersen se acercó con cautela a la pared, pensando que algo vivo podía estar del otro lado.

—¡Diablos!

—¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Fritz—. ¿Cedió la pared?

—Ese es el problema —dijo Petersen, con la boca ligeramente abierta—. La dinamita no le hizo nada a la pared.

* * *

Herbert Dixon no podía culpar a los expedicionarios de haber fallado en volar aquella pared en pedazos. De hecho, si no fuese por ellos, él jamás habría sabido que algo muy valioso esperaba detrás de la pared y, por supuesto, no estaría frente a ella en ese momento, mirando el curioso dibujo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabrá lo que hay que hacer? —preguntó uno de los soldados con curiosidad.

—Si supo cómo obtener ese sarcófago, sabrá que hacer aquí —respondió otro con expectación.

El temblor que se había sentido en el campamento había asustado a todos, incluso a Herbert, pero el hallazgo de la pared a prueba de dinamita había elevado la moral de todos y las peleas y discusiones se detuvieron como por arte de magia.

—Lamentablemente, esta puerta es agresiva —dijo Herbert de repente—. Y un poco avariciosa también.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Patrick con un poco de preocupación.

—Quiere decir que necesito un voluntario.

Los demás estaban confundidos. Herbert había hablado de una puerta, pero todo lo que podían ver era la primera pared del mundo que era a prueba de explosiones.

—Señor Dixon —aventuró un soldado—. Perdone, pero allí no hay ninguna puerta.

—Sólo porque no puedas ver una cerradura o una manija, no significa que no haya una entrada —repuso Herbert pacientemente. El soldado notó que él tenía mucha madera de profesor y no desentonaría para nada en Oxford—. A veces la llave no es una llave, y eso me lleva de vuelta a requerir un voluntario.

Los soldados pasaron de estar confundidos a estar nerviosos en menos de quince segundos. Tenían la impresión que, cualquiera que se ofreciese, no iba a pasar un buen rato, en el mejor de los casos. Ninguno quería imaginar lo que pasaría en el peor de ellos.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Herbert, visiblemente decepcionado—. Vaya. Creí que ustedes se habían unido a esta cruzada para ver cosas que jamás han visto en sus vidas.

—No es que no queramos, señor Dixon, pero si uno de nosotros va a ofrecerse, entonces podría explicarnos a qué nos exponemos.

—Me parece justo —accedió Herbert, paseándose entre los soldados con calma—. Bien, les explicaré los riesgos, o mejor dicho, el riesgo. La puerta, como dije, es avariciosa y requiere de un, digamos, intercambio.

—¿Un intercambio?

—La puerta nos dejará pasar, siempre y cuando dejemos algo atrás, en este caso, el alma de una persona… de uno de ustedes.

Todos los soldados tragaron saliva. Incluso Patrick lucía incómodo.

—¿Nos está diciendo que uno de nosotros debe sacrificarse?

—Mientras estemos dentro, por lo menos —respondió Herbert—. Pero hay un problema. Nosotros no venimos exactamente en calidad de turistas. Venimos a obtener el sarcófago de un demonio y si atravesamos la puerta con éste a cuestas… me temo que la persona que se ofrezca va a quedarse en esta caverna… para siempre.

Si antes los soldados estaban nerviosos, después de la explicación de Herbert ninguno quería pasar ni un segundo más de tiempo en esa caverna. De hecho, algunos hombres tomaron su equipo y ascendieron hacia el desfiladero sin siquiera mirar atrás. Los demás se habían quedado paralizados y no decían nada.

—Cobardes —gruñó Herbert, acercándose a un soldado que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies—. Tú serás el voluntario.

—No —dijo una voz atrás de él—. No creo que un alma temerosa sirva de intercambio para pasar. Yo me ofrezco.

Herbert se dio la vuelta y miró a Patrick Knoxville. No lucía ni remotamente tranquilo, pero su expresión era de completa decisión, como si alguien se atreviera a pelear con un dragón aun cuando estuviera petrificado de miedo.

—Patrick —dijo Herbert, visiblemente aliviado—. Eres un crédito para nuestra causa.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? Además, ninguno de nuestros hombres está preparado para esta clase de cosas. Hace falta que alguien dé el ejemplo.

Patrick tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a la pared, como esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera un monstruo horrible y se lo comiera de un bocado.

—Sólo tienes que tocar la pared con la mano —indicó Herbert, indolente ante el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Patrick. Todo lo que le importaba era obtener el sarcófago del demonio y marcharse hacia su nuevo destino. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, Patrick era uno de sus mejores hombres y no podía prescindir tan fácilmente de él. Eso implicaba que debía hallar una forma de salir con el sarcófago sin tener que dejar a Patrick atrás.

Cuando Patrick tocó la pared, una especie de fantasma brotó de su cuerpo y se adentró en la pared, tras lo cual se abrió lentamente, revelando una caverna de hielo que se perdía en el interior de la montaña. Herbert notó que los soldados ya no lucían tan temerosos y más de uno dio un paso adelante, sabiendo que ya no tendrían que dar sus vidas en aras de la causa.

La caverna parecía discurrir en espiral hacia abajo. Los expedicionarios, quienes todavía tenían expresiones asustadas en sus caras después de ver a Patrick sacrificarse por los demás, miraban con ojos ligeramente desorbitados en todas direcciones. Herbert, por otro lado, caminaba perdido en ideas para recuperar el alma de Patrick y llevarse el demonio al mismo tiempo. Le daba lo mismo que el ambiente estuviera enfriándose cada vez más conforme seguían descendiendo.

Cuando la comitiva llegó al final de la caverna, que más que caverna parecía un túnel de hielo, Herbert contempló la tumba con ojos bien abiertos, al igual que el resto de los expedicionarios.

Era imposible que hubiera alguna clase de luz en ese lugar, pero los cristales de hielo que pendían desde el techo helado emitían una tenue luz blanquecina con un leve tinte azulado. Había lo que parecían ofrendas, todas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo y, en el centro de la tumba, encerrado en un enorme cristal que no parecía hielo, había un ser humanoide, alto y con garras en sus manos. Ostentaba lo que parecían escamas en su piel, la cabeza la tenía alargada hacia atrás y parecía terminar en una garra enorme.

—¿Eso es un demonio? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

—Así es —respondió Herbert, acercándose lentamente al ser congelado—. Pero esto que protege a la criatura no es hielo. Es sutil, pero el cristal tiene un tinte violeta cuando se expone a la luz blanca de la linterna. Nuestro demonio está encerrado en un cristal de amatista.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevamos? Una amatista no se derrite con un poco de calor.

—Excelente observación. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡Por supuesto que la amatista no es hielo, imbécil! Afortunadamente, creo que este fenómeno no es natural ni fue esperado por quienquiera que construyó esta tumba. Si, de algún modo, arrancamos el cristal en el que está encerrado el cuerpo, quizá podamos engañar a la puerta.

—¿Engañar? —repitió el soldado tontamente—. Habla de la puerta como si fuese un ser vivo.

—Un mecanismo puede ser engañado —dijo Herbert en ese tono claro, alto y apasionado, típico de un profesor que supiera cómo dar una clase entretenida—. Y, hasta donde yo sé, un mecanismo no es algo vivo.

—¿Y cómo mierda nos vamos a llevar algo tan grande? Eso debe pesar cientos de kilos.

Pero cientos de kilos no eran nada cuando se trataba de Herbert Dixon. Como en la primera tumba, pidió a los soldados que abandonaran la tumba por un par de minutos, al cabo de los cuales, Herbert tenía el cristal flotando unos veinte centímetros sobre el suelo, de manera horizontal.

—¿Có-cómo lo hizo? —quiso saber otro soldado cuando Herbert apareció con el cristal en la entrada de la tumba.

—¿Por qué no vienes con otros diez hombres y me ayudas a acarrear esta cosa por el túnel? —gruñó Herbert, quien no tenía tiempo para preguntas que no venían al caso. Hizo una nota mental para hacer una parada logística en Berlín y conseguir equipo apropiado para trasladar demonios muertos y no tener que usar sus habilidades especiales. No quería que los soldados sospecharan de sus poderes, al menos no todavía.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos ya sabía lo que demás ignoraban. Mientras ayudaba a trasladar el cristal hacia la salida del túnel, notó que Herbert se guardaba un objeto en el bolsillo de su pasamontañas. Frunciendo el ceño levemente, el soldado empujó el cristal junto con otros diez hombres, pensando en qué clase de poderes podía tener Herbert Dixon. Claro que sería algo terrible si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Una hora tardaron Herbert y los demás en llevar la carga hasta la boca de la caverna. Y, como Herbert esperaba, nada ocurrió en la puerta, aparte del hecho que la figura blanca había regresado al cuerpo de Patrick. No obstante, él tardó un par de minutos en recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas. Estar sin alma por dos horas no era algo de lo que uno pudiera recuperarse de forma instantánea.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen —advirtió Herbert, adivinando correctamente las intenciones de un grupo de soldados que estaban acercándose a Patrick—. Cuando estemos sanos y salvos podrán hacerle todas las preguntas que quieran.

—Dudo que pueda darles una respuesta que entiendan —dijo Patrick débilmente, quien era ayudado por un par de soldados—. Pero concuerdo contigo, Herbert. Mientras más luego salgamos de esta montaña, mejor.

Otra hora pasó para que todo el grupo llegase al campamento, esperando descansar y escuchar lo que fuese que Patrick había experimentado mientras estuvo sin alma. Desgraciadamente, aquello no fue posible.

Un temblor repentino sacudió toda la cima de la montaña, arrojando a todo el mundo al suelo. Herbert sabía que no había mucha actividad sísmica en aquella cadena montañosa, por lo que la alternativa sólo podía ser una cosa.

—¡Desarmen el campamento! —ordenó Herbert, haciendo señas con las manos—. ¡Desarmen el maldito campamento y vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes!

Hubo un momento de confusión antes que los soldados hicieran caso y plegaran carpas, apagaran fuegos, apilaran los enseres y asegurado todo con montones y montones de cuerdas. Afortunadamente, cuando el grupo comenzó su ascenso, se aseguró de construir un camino, el cual era en esencia una trinchera ancha y mantenerlo libre de nieve. Había sido un trabajo arduo, pero que muy pronto iba a rendir frutos.

—¡Aten todos los bultos y envíenlos por la trinchera! —vociferó Herbert y, uno a uno, los bultos fueron empujados. El peso de ellos y la inclinación del camino harían el resto.

Otro temblor, más poderoso que el anterior, hizo que toda la montaña se elevara varios metros, y Herbert supo que no había tiempo para ser organizado. Ordenó que todos los soldados se arrojaran por la trinchera y, por último, él hizo lo mismo, pensando que había construido el tobogán más largo y escabroso del mundo.

Una avalancha se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, arrasando cuanto hubiera a su paso. Herbert no la veía, pero sí podía escuchar el rugido de toneladas y toneladas de nieve, amenazando con sepultarlos a todos en la ladera de la montaña para jamás ser encontrados. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que su trinchera-tobogán los condujese a un lugar seguro.

Por fortuna, el campamento base estaba ubicado a varios kilómetros de la falda de la montaña. El problema era que la pendiente de la trinchera se iba a hacer menor e iba a reducir la velocidad a la que todos se deslizaban, mientras que la avalancha llevaba un montón de inercia, ayudada por la misma pendiente de la montaña. El rugido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, al punto que llegó a ser ensordecedor. La avalancha estaba casi encima de Herbert y los demás, pero una curva de la trinchera los envió por los pelos fuera del camino destructivo de la avalancha.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca —dijo Patrick casi sin aliento y poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad.

—Un poco más y habríamos muerto —añadió Herbert, sacudiéndose la nieve y llevándose una mano a su trasero—. Pensé que habíamos engañado a la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir que ese temblor no fue causado por un evento geológico —explicó Herbert, quien lo único que quería era un cubo de hielo en sus nalgas—. La puerta se dio cuenta que la habíamos engañado e intentó enterrarnos.

Patrick no entendía a qué diablos se estaba refiriendo Herbert, pues no estaba enterado de su plan al haber permanecido sin alma por tanto tiempo. Herbert, mientras tanto, notó la confusión de Patrick.

—Cuando vayamos viajando te cuento —dijo, bajándose los pantalones sin pudor y sentándose sobre la nieve—. Ahhh, eso está mucho mejor. El ardor me estaba matando.

Patrick lucía incómodo.

—¿Y tiene que hacer eso aquí? No haga el ridículo, por favor.

—Oh, por favor, dime que tú no sientes nada.

Patrick se puso ligeramente colorado e hizo lo mismo que Herbert.

—Espero que jamás volvamos a hacer esto otra vez —dijo Patrick, visiblemente aliviado por haberse sentado en la nieve—. Mi trasero no está hecho para toboganes de tres mil metros de altura.

—No te preocupes, Patrick. Cuando hayamos empacado todo, nos iremos a Londres, claro que tengo que hablar primero con el Führer para que invada Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los ingleses son más listos y notarán en un parpadeo que no vinimos exactamente de vacaciones. Además, están _ellos_.

Patrick entendió a la perfección lo que había querido decir Herbert con "ellos". Porque "ellos" eran los únicos en el mundo que conocían a la perfección quién era Herbert Dixon en realidad.


	9. Retratando el romance

VIII  
Retratando el romance

Nueva Orleans, 14 de febrero de 1961

La vida de Saori había cambiado bastante desde que conoció a Violet y a Nicole. Para empezar, su carácter se estaba ablandando de a poco, como por cuentagotas. Claro que seguía siendo brusca y hacía preguntas impertinentes en varias ocasiones, pero ya no era tan agresiva como antes, más que nada porque le daba un poco de pena ver la reacción de Violet cada vez que ocurría algo como eso.

Nicole, por otro lado, tenía su genio, pero por lo general era una chica bastante alegre y desenfadada, que no se coartaba en lo absoluto para probar cosas nuevas y que le gustaba salir a fiestas (Saori y Violet no la acompañaban por sus propias razones). Ella también estaba ejerciendo su influencia en Saori, porque ella no era una chica que disfrutara de los pequeños placeres de la vida y Nicole le estaba enseñando algunos de esos momentos.

Un día catorce de febrero, Nicole había invitado a Violet y a Saori a un evento que iba a tener lugar en una galería de arte. Saori no lucía muy entusiasmada, pues la exposición trataba del amor romántico y ella no hallaba nada más cursi que el romance.

—Pero besaste a Violet de una forma muy romántica —le recordó Nicole y Saori no dijo nada que su rostro no pudiera expresar.

—Vamos, Saori —dijo Violet, quien sí estaba entusiasmada—. Una de mis amigas estará exponiendo sus obras allá.

—Y me imagino que también hace obras románticas.

—Pues no las veas como tal, sino como obras de arte —le recomendó Violet—. Por favor, Saori. Hazlo por ella y por nosotras.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió Saori de mala gana—. Iré, pero no quiero cursilerías y definitivamente no quiero que me obliguen a ver cosas que no quiero ver.

Las tres llegaron a las tres de la tarde a la galería y Saori vio a un montón de gente mirando esculturas, relieves, pinturas y demás. Violet se fijó en unas esculturas de mármol que Nicole había tallado y Saori hizo lo mismo, pensando en sus primeras obras, que por cierto apenas tenían forma discernible. Compuso una mueca al ver las majestuosas figuras de ángeles, cupidos y parejas en posiciones bastante sugerentes.

—Parece que la gente está cambiando su forma de pensar —observó Violet, mirando las mismas esculturas que Saori había visto segundos antes—. El conservadurismo está quedando atrás.

—Aunque no a todos les gusta —dijo Nicole, viendo a varios periodistas tomando fotografías de las esculturas, con caras de evidente disgusto—. La prensa va a hacer todo lo posible para que esta iniciativa quede en ridículo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ver las pinturas de mi amiga? —sugirió Violet y las tres se adentraron más en el edificio, alejándose de los periodistas.

Saori tenía que admitir que el arte era algo muy amplio y que podía venir en mil formas y colores, pese a que las temáticas no eran en absoluto de su agrado. Ella era una chica que no había crecido con una idea sólida sobre el romance y lo veía como algo que provenía de otro planeta. Sin embargo, todavía recordaba aquel beso con Violet, como si otra persona hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo, alguien muy sensible y con un alto concepto del amor romántico.

—¡Hola, Violet! —saludó una voz alegre, clara y suave, como la de un instrumento musical—. ¡No me has visitado en meses!

Saori giró su cabeza y vio a una joven alta y pelirroja, de ojos grises y que usaba un vestido verde olivo. Usaba un pendiente de oro del cual colgaba una gema roja que lucía como un rubí.

—¡Scarlett! —llamó Violet, acercándose a ella y dándole un gran abrazo—. Lamento no haberte ido a ver antes, pero mi academia de ballet me ha tenido ocupada y mi nueva estudiante aprende muy lento.

—¿Nueva estudiante?

—Ah, sí. Saori, quiero presentarte a Scarlett, la amiga de la que te hablé. Scarlett, ella es Saori.

—¿Eres la de las pinturas? —preguntó Saori sin preámbulos.

—Sí, soy pintora —respondió Scarlett con un poco de incomodidad, para luego dirigirse a Violet—. Tu amiga acaba de redefinir mi concepto de brusquedad.

—Discúlpala por eso, Scarlett —dijo Violet, dando una breve mirada a Saori—. Tuvo un pasado difícil y le cuesta trabajo comportarse en público.

Scarlett arqueó una ceja.

—Te gusta esa chica —dijo ella de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Violet.

—No digas tonterías, Scarlett —repuso Violet, aunque se puso ligeramente colorada cuando habló—. La conozco hace menos de dos meses.

—¿Y qué? La excusaste por algo que para otra persona sería insoportable.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—Sí prueba que estás comenzando a idealizar a Saori.

—¿Idealizarla? Ella en verdad tuvo una infancia complicada. Estuvo prácticamente sola todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese orfanato.

—Y la admiras por haberlo soportado.

—¡No me pongas palabras en la boca!

—Pero lo haces —insistió Scarlett y Violet otra vez se puso colorada—. Mira, Violet, hay una razón por la que los opuestos siempre se atraen. Lo hacen porque hay equilibrio cuando ambos están juntos, hay estabilidad y armonía.

Mientras Violet y Scarlett seguían conversando, Saori y Nicole decidieron mirar las pinturas, de las cuales muchas de ellas pertenecían a Scarlett. Saori podía considerar cursi todo lo romántico, pero no podía negar que sus pinturas eran soberbias.

—Eso, Saori, fíjate en detalles fuera de lo que no te agrada —le animó Nicole, quien miraba un retrato de una joven cuya tristeza sólo podía atribuirse a un corazón roto—. Bueno, la verdad es que no entiendo nada de arte, pero estas pinturas sí que consiguen encogerme el corazón.

—Pero esa muchacha podría estar triste por otras razones —opinó Saori, fijándose en la misma pintura que su amiga—. Tal vez tuvo un mal día o se golpeó con un martillo.

—Está bien que te fijes en cosas no románticas, pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho —dijo Nicole entre dientes—. Estás matando el ambiente.

Varios metros más atrás, Scarlett y Violet todavía discutían sobre los sentimientos de esta última por Saori.

—Admítelo, Violet. Estás loca por Saori.

—Scarlett, tú ves romance en todas partes —dijo Violet, levemente exasperada—. No te empeñes en ver cosas que no existen.

—Claro, lo dice alguien que se está poniendo cada vez más colorada —observó Scarlett y en verdad Violet podría freír un huevo en sus mejillas—. No tiene nada de malo. Te gustan las chicas y Saori es perfecta para ti. Eres amable, tímida y te dejas conducir. Saori es brusca, agresiva y tiene iniciativa.

—Demasiado agresiva —dijo Violet, como esperando que Scarlett no la oyese.

—Bueno, sí, es demasiado agresiva, pero tú eres capaz de ablandarla, ¿o crees que no noté cómo ella te miró cuando la excusaste delante de mí?

Violet no sabía qué decir. Scarlett bien podía estar poniéndole pensamientos en la cabeza, pero todas sus observaciones las había hecho en base a sus reacciones. Saori en verdad lucía más controlada cada vez que se dirigía a ella, aunque fuese de mal humor. Además, le daba la impresión que no perdía la cabeza con tanta frecuencia cuando ella estaba presente.

—No lo sé, Scarlett. No sé si Saori alguna vez sentirá algo remotamente parecido al amor por alguien. ¡Vino aquí a regañadientes!

—Pero vino, porque tú se lo pediste, amablemente —dijo Scarlett, componiendo una amplia sonrisa—. Apuesto mis pinturas a que Saori se habría negado rotundamente si otra persona le hubiera hecho la misma petición.

Aunque a veces Violet no quisiera admitirlo, Scarlett tenía razón. Saori casi siempre accedía a cualquier petición que ella le hiciera, aunque fuese de mala gana y con cara de trasero.

—Pero… pero a Saori no le gusta el romance.

—Corrección: no lo conoce, por lo que no lo entiende. Dijiste que tuvo una infancia complicada. Me imagino que sus experiencias la hicieron ser lo que es. Si eso es cierto, entonces me atrevería a decir que Saori no ha tenido pareja… bueno… nunca.

—¿Nunca? —repitió Violet, recordando que Saori nunca había platicado sobre su vida amorosa.

—No sé por qué te sorprende —dijo Scarlett—. Para que Saori sea una mujer tan… digamos… poco femenina, ella tuvo que haber pasado por las mil y una.

—¡Esa pintura está preciosa! —gritó una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Nicole. Violet y Scarlett giraron sobre sus talones y, en efecto, era Nicole, quien miraba un óleo gigantesco de dos mujeres bailando en un amplio salón, tomadas de las manos y con miradas que no dejaban margen de dudas que se amaban con una pasión indescriptible.

—La verdad no sé de dónde obtuve la inspiración para pintar eso —dijo Scarlett, acercándose a la pintura—. Supongo que fue un sueño o algo.

Era afortunado que Nicole y Scarlett estuvieran ocupadas, porque Violet y Saori ostentaban sendas expresiones de desconcierto. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirarse y, por supuesto, ninguna dijo algo. Aquel óleo guardaba una semejanza inquietante con las visiones que ambas tenían de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, ni Violet ni Saori se habían atrevido a hablar sobre aquello por temor a lo que podía pasar si lo hiciesen.

—Señorita —dijo una voz de hombre, a espaldas de Scarlett, ¿puedo hablar con usted por un momento? Es acerca de su colección.

Scarlett fue tomada por sorpresa y, después de excusarse ante Nicole, acompañó al hombre, pensando que quizás fuese un admirador de su obra.

—¿Qué desea, señor?

—Como dije, quiero hablar con usted sobre su colección, en especial, de ese gran óleo que está detrás de usted.

—¡Ah, ese! Para serle honesta, ni sé por qué lo hice.

—Parece que no me ha entendido, señorita. —El tono del hombre se hizo más serio y peligroso—. No voy a hablar con usted de eso aquí. Venga conmigo sin oponer resistencia.

Scarlett tembló del más puro miedo cuando sintió el cañón de un revólver en su pecho. No dijo palabra alguna mientras era conducida por el desconocido hacia la salida del edificio, pasando de largo un sedán negro que estaba estacionado en el lado opuesto de la calle.

Saori, quien estaba perdida en pensamientos sobre ese óleo, había visto a Scarlett delante de un hombre vestido de terno y corbata. No estaba segura, pero juró haber visto un arma en la mano de ese sujeto.

—Violet, Nicole —llamó Saori con urgencia—. Scarlett está en problemas.

A Violet se le apretó el corazón al ver a Scarlett ser conducida a punta de revólver por un individuo de negro.

—Saori, ¿podrías seguirlos? —pidió Violet con una voz muy aguda—. Trata de no perderlos de vista, por favor.

—¿Y ustedes qué harán?

—Llamaremos a la policía.

Saori juzgó que aquel era el camino más sensato pero, ¿no sería más fácil lidiar con el problema como Sailor Grey?

Por fortuna, la transición entre Saori Müller y Sailor Grey era muy breve (2) y, después de transformarse en un callejón aledaño, continuó con la persecución, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible. Claro que, con un uniforme como ese, era imposible pasar desapercibida y muchos transeúntes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la heroína.

Sailor Grey arrugó la cara cuando la calle se llenó con clamores de "Seaman Grey" y estuvo muchas veces tentada en rectificarles, pero se mantuvo firme y no perdió de vista a Scarlett. Pero el hecho de caminar transformada en la calle hizo que el secuestrador le entrase el pánico y apresurara el paso hacia un sedán color crema cuyo motor ya estaba encendido.

—Diablos —maldijo Sailor Grey, mirando en todas direcciones para encontrar un vehículo que estuviera desocupado.

—¿Te importa si te acompañamos? —dijo una voz detrás de Sailor Grey, quien casi saltó de la sorpresa.

—¡Podrías avisar que vienes, Sailor Amethyst! —gruñó Sailor Grey y la aludida se sintió ligeramente cohibida.

—Tan sutil como siempre —dijo Sailor Tourmaline sarcásticamente—. ¡Apúrate, que ya se está yendo!

Sailor Grey ubicó un vehículo cerca de ella, pero no podría abrir la puerta del piloto, y tampoco podía arrancarla de un tirón. No obstante, Sailor Amethyst puso la palma de su mano sobre la cerradura por un breve instante y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia.

—Eres increíble, Sailor Amethyst —alabó Sailor Grey y la aludida se sonrojó ligeramente—. Ahora es mi turno, a ver si puedo encender esta cosa sin la llave de ignición.

El sedán color crema estaba a punto de partir cuando Sailor Grey encendió el vehículo y todas se metieron con algo de prisa. Sin embargo, Sailor Grey no sabía conducir.

—¡Serás inútil! —gruñó Sailor Tourmaline y hubo un lío incómodo para que ella ocupara el asiento del conductor y Sailor Grey acompañara a Sailor Amethyst en el asiento trasero—. ¿Sabes encender un vehículo sin llave y no sabes conducir?

—Trabajo arreglando automóviles, no conduciéndolos —dijo Sailor Grey de mal humor y Sailor Amethyst frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración, pero no dijo nada e instó a Sailor Tourmaline a que siguiera al sedán que segundos antes había partido.

La persecución estuvo lejos de lo que uno vería en una película moderna de Hollywood, pues el tráfico era tal que era imposible para el secuestrador darse cuenta que alguien venía siguiéndolo. Además, tenía la confianza de que, para cuando la policía recibiera el aviso del secuestro, la víctima ya estaría en un basural, sin posibilidad alguna de ser identificada.

El sedán color crema entró en un galpón abandonado y las puertas dobles de metal fueron cerradas desde el interior. Mientras tanto, Sailor Grey y las demás, quienes habían visto al vehículo entrar al galpón, estacionaron cerca y corrieron hasta la entrada.

—Podría mandar a volar esas puertas… si supiera cómo —dijo Sailor Grey, insegura de lo que debía hacer.

 _Nunca dudes de tus poderes, Sailor Grey_.

Otra vez esa voz. Sailor Grey no sabía quién podía estar hablándole dentro de su cabeza, pues estaba segura que no era su conciencia, sino alguien más.

 _Tienes el aire como aliado. Hará todo lo que le pidas. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma._

—¿No sabes qué hacer? —rugió Sailor Tourmaline, incrédula—. ¡Apagaste un incendio con un huracán, con un demonio!

—Chicas, no creo que atacar de frente sea una buena idea —intervino Sailor Amethyst—. Hay que entrar al galpón sin que sepan que somos enemigas.

—¿Y cómo diablos haremos eso? —preguntó Sailor Grey, pensando que dar muchas vueltas al asunto era una mala idea—. ¿Por qué no mejor volamos las puertas y acabamos con el secuestrador?

Sailor Tourmaline iba a protestar, pero Sailor Amethyst se adelantó.

—Porque puede que haya más hombres dentro. Incluso puede que estén esperando problemas. Creo que lo mejor es que nos hagamos pasar por hombres.

Sailor Grey iba a protestar cuando Sailor Amethyst extendió ambos brazos, tocando a sus dos compañeras y, después de un destello púrpura, las tres se habían convertido en hombres de terno y corbata, cargando ametralladoras Thompson en la espalda. Sailor Grey lucía espantada, pero Sailor Tourmaline apenas le dio importancia.

—Trata de actuar como un hombre, Sailor Grey —le recomendó Sailor Tourmaline mordazmente—. No debería ser difícil para ti.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Sailor Amethyst en tono cortante—. Hagamos lo que debemos hacer.

Fue Sailor Tourmaline quien golpeó la puerta, mientras que las otras dos esperaban expectantes, tragando saliva. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, un hombre alto y corpulento les dio la pasada.

—Llegan tarde —dijo, en un tono ronco y violento—. La ejecución va a tener lugar dentro de cinco minutos.

Sailor Amethyst trató de disimular su horror al darse cuenta que esa gente estaba a punto de asesinar a Scarlett. Sailor Tourmaline tenía más o menos los mismos pensamientos que su compañera, pero Sailor Grey no hallaba la hora de estropear los planes de esos hombres.

Había un grupo de unos treinta hombres dispuestos en círculo alrededor de una silla de metal, sobre la que estaba sentada Scarlett. Estaba amordazada y atada con cadenas, pero no lucía ni remotamente asustada, sino más bien como si estuviera esperando algo.

Cuando el círculo se hubo cerrado, uno de los hombres se adelantó al resto, presuntamente para hacer un discurso.

—Señores presentes. He aquí una persona que ha osado desafiar a las leyes de la naturaleza y del sentido común con sus pinturas aberrantes, sugiriendo que el amor entre dos mujeres es posible.

Hubo murmullos de indignación pululando entre el gentío.

—Sí, así es, señores. Esta joven aquí presente ha tenido el descaro de plasmar el pecado mismo en forma de pintura. No sólo eso no puede pasar, sino que no debemos permitir que pase. Debemos proteger la institución de la familia de estas flagrantes blasfemias pictóricas. Por esa razón, esta mujer debe morir para que sea un ejemplo de lo que le sucede a las personas que no conocen el sentido del decoro.

Sailor Amethyst no cabía en sí de indignación al notar la aprobación de los demás. Lo que estaba viendo era como una mala sátira de la realidad actual. Sabía que había personas que odiaban a los homosexuales, quienes eran marginados por la sociedad por no entender que la pareja era compuesta únicamente por un hombre y una mujer, pero jamás creyó que alguien iría a esos extremos sólo para darle una lección al mundo.

—Sailor Grey —susurró Sailor Amethyst, apenas conteniendo su enojo—. Haz lo tuyo.

El orador había extraído una pistola de su cinturón y la apuntó a la cabeza de Scarlett, quien todavía no expresaba miedo alguno. Fue en ese momento, cuando el hombre iba a jalar del gatillo, en que una corriente de aire mandó a todo el mundo a volar, entre las que se incluía la misma Scarlett. Algunos rodaron por el suelo, otros chocaron con la pared, quedando apenas conscientes y la mayoría consiguió escapar de las ráfagas furiosas de aire. Segundos más tarde, los disparos llenaron el galpón y Sailor Amethyst tuvo que conjurar una pared de energía entre ellas y los pistoleros. Por otro lado, Scarlett había desaparecido.

—Sailor Tourmaline —dijo Sailor Amethyst, arrugando la cara a causa de la concentración—. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

La aludida asintió levemente y, para sorpresa de Sailor Grey, Sailor Tourmaline golpeó el suelo y, justo donde estaban disparando los agresores, unas rocas emergieron de la nada, enviando a varios hacia el techo y empujando a otros fuera de balance.

Pero la pequeña victoria duró poco, porque por la entrada al galpón aparecieron más hombres, esta vez con ametralladoras y una bazuca. Sailor Tourmaline todavía se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior y no había tiempo para que Sailor Amethyst cambiara el escudo de posición.

Y los hombres dispararon.

Sin embargo, ninguna bala consiguió herir a las dos Sailor Senshi, pues varios de ellos salieron volando por los aires y otros rodaron hacia los lados. Para cuando Sailor Tourmaline vio quién las había defendido, fue demasiado tarde.

Sailor Grey había sido la responsable de haberles salvado la vida, pero una de las balas había dado en el blanco y Sailor Grey cayó de espaldas al suelo, la sangre brotando de su pecho y manchando su uniforme.

—¡Quédense donde están, malditas putas! —gritó uno de los hombres, apuntando su ametralladora hacia las tres muchachas, dando tiempo para que los demás se acercaran, cerrando filas.

—¡Vaya! Conque al fin Seaman Grey ha muerto —dijo uno de los sujetos con una voz muy grave y profunda—. Y tenemos a otras dos como ella a nuestra merced.

—¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos con ellas antes de decapitarlas?

—Buena idea, Jenkins. Parecen putas de todas maneras.

Sailor Amethyst y Sailor Tourmaline tenían un cúmulo de pensamientos revoloteando en sus cabezas. Ninguna de las dos podía articular palabra a causa de lo que le había pasado a Sailor Grey. Solamente podían maldecir su suerte en silencio y hacer frente a cualquier horror que pudiera acaecerles.

Los hombres iban a ponerles las manos encima a las dos chicas cuando todos se detuvieron en seco. Luego, poco a poco, fueron poniendo caras soñadoras, como si estuvieran locamente enamorados de alguien y se giraron para ver a la mujer de sus sueños, una chica con un uniforme de Sailor Senshi: falda roja, zapatos de charol y una corbata de moño azul marino (la de atrás era de color verde esmeralda), aparte de la acostumbrada tiara con una gema en su centro.

—¿Harían todo por mí?

—¡Lo que sea, mi amor, lo que sea! —clamaron todos los hombres desesperadamente.

—Entonces se entregarán a la policía y confesarán todo lo que estaban haciendo aquí —dijo la Sailor Senshi desconocida—. Sólo así se ganarán mi eterno amor.

Y todos salieron corriendo hacia la salida del galpón con expresiones embelesadas en sus rostros. Después de eso, ella se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sailor Grey, visiblemente preocupada por quien yacía sangrando en el suelo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con apremio.

Sailor Amethyst temblaba de la cabeza a los pies mientras acercó su oreja al pecho de Sailor Grey.

—Su pulso está muy débil.

—Necesita atención médica de inmediato —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, quien por alguna razón tenía la cara arrugada—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo una voz muy débil. Sailor Amethyst miró hacia abajo y notó que Sailor Grey había abierto levemente los ojos.

—Soy Sailor Jasper —respondió la aludida, con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Trata de no decir nada. La ambulancia viene en camino.

Pasaron diez minutos para que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, mientras ellas esperaban, Sailor Grey sufrió una transformación y todas contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron que Sailor Grey era en realidad Saori, especialmente Sailor Amethyst, quien notó cómo se le oprimía el pecho y la garganta se le estrechaba. Finalmente, cuando la ambulancia se llevó a Saori al hospital, Sailor Amethyst pidió acompañarla, diciendo que ella era su prima.

—Por favor, Saori, no te mueras… por favor —dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, otro par de ojos llorosos había visto cómo Saori era subida a la ambulancia. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos por ella eran completamente distintos.

 _Por favor, Saori, resiste. ¡Resiste!_

* * *

(2) Mencioné ese detalle como contradiciendo a la transición entre Serena y Sailor Moon en el anime, que es larga y vistosa (quita como cuarenta segundos del capítulo).


	10. 0500am

IX  
05:00am

Nueva Orleans, 14 de febrero de 1961, dos horas después

Después de muchos intentos de reanimación, el equipo médico había conseguido estabilizar a Saori, pero nadie tenía muchas esperanzas de que volviera a abrir los ojos alguna vez. El médico a cargo le había dicho a Sailor Amethyst que la bala había perforado la aorta y que Saori había perdido mucha sangre a consecuencia de ello. Como era predecible, Sailor Amethyst no dijo nada y se limitó a observar por la ventanilla de la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos a Saori.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero ella no parece mejorar —decía el médico con una expresión sombría en su rostro—. Pese a que ya no está perdiendo sangre, sus signos vitales siguen decayendo. Una enfermera tomó una muestra de sangre y el laboratorio la está analizando mientras hablamos. Espero que con eso sepamos qué la está matando.

Sailor Amethyst quería llorar allí mismo, pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras estuviera transformada. Al final decidió tomar el ascensor, impidiendo que otras personas la acompañaran.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el primer piso, pero no fue una Sailor Senshi la que salió de éste, sino una mujer de cabello corto castaño que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. A paso derrotado, Violet subió las escaleras, llegó al piso en el que se ubicaba la sala de cuidados intensivos y preguntó por Saori, diciendo que era una amiga que acababa de enterarse de lo que le había pasado.

—La paciente está allí, en esa cama. Si gusta, puedo hacer que tenga un poco de privacidad.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Violet débilmente y entró a la sala, sin fijarse en nadie más que en Saori. Una enfermera había entrado y corrido las cortinas para que nadie más pudiese interrumpirlas.

De pronto, Violet se estremeció y, sollozando suavemente, tomó una de las manos de Saori. No impidió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos.

—No me dejes, Saori —dijo, arrodillándose al lado de ella—. No nos dejes. Por favor.

Saori no se movió. Era como si ella estuviera durmiendo. Violet, en medio de toda su tristeza, no dejó de notar la belleza de su rostro… y ese cabello gris tan peculiar. Lucía mucho más madura y sabia de lo que realmente era y, aunque fuese como era, Violet no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Scarlett sobre lo que sentía por Saori. Pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que sentía era, en efecto, amor. _No, no puede ser amor, no tan pronto._ Pero, si no era amor, ¿qué demonios era?

—Ahora me crees, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz detrás de Violet. Ella giró su cabeza y vio a sus amigas, pero supo de inmediato que la voz le pertenecía a Scarlett.

—Por favor, no ahora —pidió Violet tristemente y las otras dos miraron con desdén a Scarlett.

—Violet —dijo Nicole con más ánimos que el resto—. ¿Adivina qué? Vino Sophie, tu amiga escritora. Cuando se enteró, vino desde Dallas para ver cómo estás.

—Hola, Sophie —dijo Violet con voz queda. La aludida no dijo nada y le dio un abrazo muy apretado, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que le apenaba verla en ese estado.

—No sé si Scarlett tiene razón sobre Saori y Violet, pero de lo que estoy segura es que a Violet le importa mucho Saori —dijo Nicole, quien también lucía afectada por el asunto—. Se volvieron muy unidas, aunque no lo parezca.

—Es la única que la puede convencer de algo —añadió Scarlett, esta vez con más tino—. ¿No necesitas nada, Violet?

—No, gracias. Ya me siento un poco mejor.

Pero eso no era cierto. Las lágrimas volvían a ella cada vez que veía a Saori con los ojos cerrados y la piel fría.

—Deberías venir con nosotras —sugirió Nicole en voz baja—. Estar aquí mucho tiempo te va a hacer mal.

—Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer por Saori —añadió Sophie dulcemente—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa de Scarlett y hablamos de esto con más calma?

—Es una buena idea —secundó Scarlett con más ánimo—. Mañana podremos venir todas a verla nuevamente.

Se hizo el silencio en el reducido ambiente que delimitaban las cortinas. Todo lo que se podía escuchar era la sinfonía típica de un hospital. Por un momento pareció que se había llegado a un acuerdo y las chicas hicieron movimientos como de irse de la sala, cuando Violet habló con una fuerza que ninguna de ellas le había escuchado antes.

—Yo no me voy a ir de aquí —dijo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y crispando los puños—. No me iré hasta que Saori vuelva a abrir los ojos o los cierre para siempre.

Las demás chicas quedaron heladas ante las palabras de Violet. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa con firmeza y convicción, aunque a ellas no les agradara mucho la idea que Violet pasase día y noche acompañando a Saori, pues iba a enfermar y, posiblemente, se convierta en una paciente también.

—Violet —dijo Nicole, preocupada por ella—, entendemos cómo te sientes y que te preocupas por Saori, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella, salvo esperar. Y creo que te hará más bien si estás con nosotras.

—¡No me digas lo que es mejor para mí! —gritó Violet y Nicole palideció de inmediato, jurando que había visto la sombra de Saori en sus palabras—. Yo soy dueña de mis decisiones y mis acciones.

—Pero vas a sufrir mucho si la sigues viendo en ese estado —dijo Sophie tristemente—. Nosotras no queremos que pases por un calvario.

—Pero será mi sufrimiento, no el tuyo —repuso Violet con más calma pero no con menos convicción—. Quiero enfrentar esto, aunque sea por una vez en mi vida.

Para sorpresa de Nicole y Sophie, Scarlett apoyaba completamente a Violet. Pudo haber tenido sus reservas antes, pero luego de darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que Violet se había expresado, juzgó que era mejor que fuese decisión de ella si permanecer junto con Saori o irse.

—Dejémoslas solas —dijo Scarlett, tomando a Nicole y a Sophie por los hombros—. Violet ya tomó su decisión. Si ella decide ir con nosotras después, no le vamos a decir que no, ¿verdad?

Nicole iba a protestar, pero Sophie le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Como Scarlett, ella creía que Violet tenía todo el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Vámonos —dijo Sophie escuetamente y las tres abandonaron la sala de cuidados intensivos, no sin mirar atrás, a Violet y a su dolor. Sin embargo, ninguna podía dejar de admirarla por lo que estaba haciendo, por la fuerza que estaba mostrando en aquel momento tan difícil y por enfrentar el dolor de manera tan estoica.

Violet buscó una silla y tomó asiento en ella, sin dejar de mirar a Saori, aunque sabía que no iba a conseguir que ella se recuperara con su mirada. Tal vez… tal vez Saori era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, tan opuesta a ella y a la vez tan similar. Pero, ¿qué significaban aquellas visiones? ¿Era un vistazo al pasado o al futuro? ¿Y por qué Saori y no otra persona?

 _No me iré hasta que abras los ojos, Saori. Quiero ser lo primero que veas cuando te recuperes._

Si Violet se hubiera visto a sí misma cuando se dijo esas palabras, se habría convencido que, definitivamente, no la veía como una hermana.

Afueras de Nueva Orleans, 15 de febrero de 1961, 02:00am.

El laboratorio era frío e invernal, a juzgar por las paredes blancas y los trajes blancos que usaba el personal. El gigantesco complejo era un domo subterráneo con cinco corredores principales que comunicaban con cinco domos más pequeños. Sin embargo, pese a que los experimentos ya estaban en progreso, el edificio seguía en construcción.

Lawrence Collins, el jefe del equipo de investigación, resultaba ser un hombre bastante curioso. Tenía sus buenos años, pero se mantenía bastante bien y nadie sabía por qué, pues no hacía ninguna clase de ejercicio y todo lo que comía era comida chatarra. También pasaba mucho tiempo afuera del complejo, aparentemente de viaje, y volvía justo para las etapas cruciales de los experimentos. Nadie sabía cómo era capaz de saber cuándo regresar al laboratorio y cuándo irse.

No obstante, lo que más intrigaba a los subordinados de Collins eran aquellos encuentros con el sujeto del sombrero hongo y el traje negro, casi siempre a bordo de un sedán negro costoso, de esos que parecían lanchas. Siempre que esas reuniones tenían lugar, el señor Collins venía con una nueva idea para sus experimentos. Sin embargo, el personal del laboratorio había aprendido a tragarse aquellas excentricidades y hacer su trabajo, el cual de por sí era fascinante.

Uno de los técnicos, que había tenido la desgracia de tener el turno nocturno, trabajaba obteniendo datos de un tanque lleno de un líquido que no era agua y en cuyo interior había algo que desafiaba la imaginación. Por supuesto, todo el mundo había comentado lo sucedido en 1947 con el incidente Roswell y el presunto hallazgo de extraterrestres, pero había resultado ser una total farsa, una operación destinada a enmascarar algo mucho más intrigante.

Y claro, cuando se insinuó que lo ocurrido en Roswell había sido algo digno de Broadway, nadie creyó que extraterrestres habían llegado a la tierra, lo que facilitó el ingreso de los especímenes que se estaban estudiando en ese laboratorio.

—¿Alguna novedad? —inquirió el supervisor del Domo 5.

—Sólo estoy analizando muestras de tejido —respondió el técnico, inclinado sobre un microscopio óptico, frunciendo el ceño—, pero no entiendo por qué la estructura de este ser es tan distinta a la nuestra. La tecnología necesaria para ver las diferencias no se ha desarrollado aún.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que al señor Collins se le ocurrirá algo —dijo el supervisor en un tono confiado—. Se supone que todavía estamos a décadas de tener instalaciones como éstas, cuando menos, pero aquí estamos, trabajando con tecnología adelantada a nuestro tiempo. Y, si más no recuerdo, fue el señor Collins quien nos dijo cómo armar este laboratorio.

—Si usted lo dice —dijo el técnico, quien estaba comenzando a creer que Lawrence Collins venía del futuro.

El técnico del que les he hablado antes siguió recopilando información sobre el ser que estaba analizando, pensando en la clase de planeta que albergaría semejante forma de vida.

Mientras tanto, en el domo principal, llamado Domo Cero, Lawrence Collins bebía un copa de coñac, viendo en las pantallas el progreso de los experimentos. Lo primero que notó, aparte de hecho que los técnicos parecían estancados en analizar los tejidos de los especímenes, fue que alguien le estaba llamando. Cuando Lawrence puso más atención a lo que ocurría en el Domo 3, se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar mejores dispositivos de contención.

Uno de los sujetos de pruebas había escapado del tubo en el que se mantenía suspendido y estaba haciendo un desastre en el laboratorio. Presagiando una potencial amenaza para toda la operación, Lawrence se puso de pie de inmediato y acudió al Domo 3 con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando tecleó la contraseña maestra, Lawrence supo que debía actuar rápido. Había un técnico de laboratorio gravemente herido y otros dos trataban de mantener a raya a la criatura alienígena con sillas. Cogiendo una pistola, Lawrence introdujo un dardo embebido con el más potente tranquilizante en la recámara del arma y, con manos temblorosas, apuntó al espécimen, buscando el mejor punto para que la toxina hiciera efecto más rápido.

Dos segundos más tarde, la criatura se había quedado de pie, inmóvil, babeando como si estuviera demente y, con un rugido del demonio, se derrumbó de boca al suelo. Sin embargo, los técnicos amenazados no estaban convencidos de que el monstruo había quedado, en efecto, inconsciente y siguieron protegiéndose con las sillas.

—¡Ya bajen las condenadas sillas! —gritó Lawrence y los pobres hombres le hicieron caso, todavía dando miradas de soslayo a la criatura que yacía en el suelo—. No usen sedantes para mantenerlo dormido. Pónganlo en un coma químico para que no vuelva a causar problemas. ¡Y llévense ese cuerpo a la enfermería! Yo me ocuparé de obtener cápsulas más resistentes para los sujetos de pruebas.

El silencio volvió al Domo 3 cuando Lawrence se dirigió de vuelta al Domo Cero, respirando profundamente y haciendo una nota mental para hacer una orden de requisición a aquel misterioso hombre en el sedán negro.

Nueva Orleans, 15 de febrero de 1961, 04:03am

—¡Saori! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor!

Violet gritaba y pataleaba mientras era llevada fuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pues Saori había sufrido un paro cardíaco y el equipo de reanimación llevaba dos minutos tratando de estabilizarla, sin éxito.

—¡La estamos perdiendo! —gritó el doctor a cargo—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡No nos dejes!

Tuvieron que pasar tres minutos más para que el corazón de Saori volviera a latir y los médicos respiraran tranquilos. La observaron por diez minutos más para asegurarse que no volviera a pasar lo mismo y dejaron a una enfermera para que siguiera monitoreándola. Sólo después de todo eso, Violet pudo volver a entrar, no sin antes de ser abordada por el médico en jefe.

—La paciente sufrió un paro cardíaco, pero conseguimos estabilizarla. No sabemos por cuánto tiempo estaremos haciéndolo, pero le aseguro que el laboratorio está trabajando para descubrir qué le está pasando. Le mantendremos informada cuando tengamos una respuesta.

Violet todavía se mordía las uñas y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies cuando acudió con Saori. Apenas podía creer que luciera tan pacífica después de haber estado a punto de morir. Y, aunque sabía que no ganaba nada con hablarle mientras estuviera inconsciente, Violet lo hizo de todos modos.

—¡Eres mala, Saori! —bromeó, pero con lágrimas en los ojos—. No me vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿ya?

Saori seguía sin abrir los ojos. Era como hablarle a una pared pero, de algún modo, Violet hallaba un poco de consuelo en hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, ya encontrarán lo que te está haciendo esto y abrirás los ojos —dijo Violet tristemente, como si en realidad no estuviera convencida que Saori pudiera sanar—. ¡Vamos, Saori! Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida y no quiero perderte. Quiero un poco de esa fuerza, la necesito… te necesito.

Pero Violet no sabía si estaba reaccionando de ese modo porque en realidad sentía algo por Saori o porque estaba tomando muy en serio las visiones que estaba teniendo. Porque en ellas, estaba convencida que Saori era su pareja, pero no podía explicarse por qué. ¿Acaso esa era una de aquellas profecías que se cumplían por su cuenta? ¿Estaba el destino, en efecto, conspirando para juntarlas? La idea, aunque era romántica, no tenía sentido. Violet no creía en los amores predestinados (3) sino en la idea que dos personas se aceptaban mutuamente para amarse. Y, hasta donde ella sabía, no había nada parecido al destino en eso.

De pronto, una oleada de cansancio hizo que Violet casi se quedara dormida. Consultó su reloj: las cuatro y cuarto. Violet juzgó que no le haría nada mal pegar una pestañada y se acomodó en la cama de Saori, recostando su cabeza cerca de su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos. No tardó en quedarse dormida, pero un par de minutos después, de manera involuntaria, Violet tomó una de las manos de Saori, murmurando algo que se parecía mucho a un "te quiero".

Nueva Orleans, 15 de febrero de 1961, 04:35am

Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie todavía estaban despiertas, discutiendo la carta que les había llegado a las tres como a eso de las ocho de la tarde. Bueno, técnicamente, a Violet también le había llegado una, pero como ella no estaba presente, Scarlett se había ocupado de recibirla.

—Bueno, creo que una de las Gemas está en Cuba —dijo Nicole, insegura—. Violet es la que sabe mejor cómo ubicarlas

—Pero pienso que la CIA está tras lo mismo que nosotras —dijo Scarlett por décima vez en lo que iba de la madrugada—. ¿O no hallan sospechoso que la CIA quiera invadir Cuba y nos llame a nosotras para ayudar con la misión?

—Scarlett, no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho —dijo Sophie en un tono exasperado—. La CIA quiere invadir Cuba porque es un reducto del comunismo. ¿O tengo que darte una lección de sistemas políticos para que entiendas de qué va la Guerra Fría?

—¿Y JFK está de acuerdo con el plan? —quiso saber Nicole, curiosa por la postura del presidente sobre la invasión.

—Nicole, da igual si apoya la operación o no —repuso Sophie, quien parecía entender mejor de política exterior que las otras dos—. La CIA como que se manda sola cuando se trata de influir en otros países, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón, Sophie —admitió Nicole—. Estaba pecando de ingenua.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces podríamos aceptar la misión de la CIA (4), pero no colaboraremos realmente con ella, porque estaremos buscando la Gema —sugirió Scarlett, para aprobación de las demás—. En todo caso, es más que probable que nos topemos con la milicia de Castro y tengamos que pelear. Los demás exiliados anticastristas nos verán y no podrán decir que somos traidoras.

—¿Y tendremos apoyo del ejército o la armada?

—Probablemente —dijo Sophie, aunque con un poco de escepticismo—. De todos modos, el ejército de invasión no podría penetrar en aguas cubanas sin ayuda.

Una vez decidido el plan a seguir, la discusión se fue por derroteros más o menos triviales, como por ejemplo, los sentimientos de Violet por Saori.

—¿No creen que Violet se está enamorando de Saori? —preguntó Scarlett.

—Violet tiene razón con respecto a ti. Ves romance en todas partes —dijo Sophie con desdén.

—Y tú no quieres ver el romance ni en pintura —replicó Scarlett, sabiendo que Sophie, junto con Saori, podrían fundar la Liga Contra el Amor Romántico (LARL en inglés).

—Ya basta, las dos —dijo Nicole, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que ambas discutieran porque siempre chocaban cuando se trataba de amor—. Lo único que sé es que Violet se preocupa mucho por Saori y quiere estar a su lado. ¿Acaso importa si es amor o no?

—Pero es una preocupación un poquito irracional —opinó Scarlett, recordando vívidamente cómo se había expresado Violet cuando le dijeron que fuese con ella—. O sea, ¿qué persona hace eso solamente por hacer compañía a alguien que lleva conociendo por un poco más de un mes?

—Una persona como Violet, tarada —dijo Sophie, quien podía ser muy mordaz y sarcástica cuando se trataba de tocar temas románticos—. La conozco mejor que tú y ella no es enamoradiza. Además, ¿quién se enamoraría de una mujer con el carácter del sargento promedio?

—Una persona como Violet, tonta —repuso Scarlett, quien no podía entender que había cosas que podían ser una mera amistad y ella lo veía como un potencial romance—. Podré no conocerla tan bien como tú, pero sé lo suficiente para notar cómo mira Violet a Saori. Está que se la come a besos y no quieres verlo.

—Y tú no quieres entender que nada escapa de la lógica —dijo Sophie—. No tiene sentido que dos personas se enamoren con tan poco tiempo.

—¿Alguna vez has oído del amor a primera vista?

—Sólo en la imaginación de demasiadas chicas. Se supone que el amor se crea a base de la experiencia y la aceptación de la otra persona (5). Es imposible que todo eso ocurra en dos segundos.

—Permíteme recordarte que el amor carece de lógica —repuso Scarlett, amparándose en uno de los clichés más aceptados de la historia—. Si te hubieras enamorado alguna vez, te darías cuenta que tengo razón.

—Confundes encaprichamiento con amor —dijo Sophie calmadamente—. Esa cosa que sientes cuando ves a un chico guapo es la consecuencia de la acción de unas hormonas. Me sorprende que alguien que dice valorar tanto el amor reduzca algo tan preciado a una mera reacción bioquímica.

Scarlett iba a protestar de vuelta cuando el teléfono sonó en la sala de estar y fue Nicole quien contestó.

La llamada había sido breve, pero fue suficiente para dejar a Nicole sin reacción. Tenía una expresión vacante en su rostro y pestañeaba como por inercia. Tardó varios instantes en recuperar la compostura, si es que era posible hacer eso frente a una noticia como la que había recibido.

—Chicas… será mejor que vayamos al hospital.

El reloj de pared junto a la puerta marcaba las cinco con cinco minutos de la mañana.

Nueva Orleans, 15 de febrero de 1961, 4:58am

Violet había sido violentamente arrancada de su sueño por las enfermeras que la sacaron de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Saori había sufrido otro paro cardíaco y los médicos luchaban por estabilizarla nuevamente, aunque parecía ser que en esa oportunidad había muy pocas esperanzas de recuperarla.

Violet miraba todo desde la ventanilla de la puerta, con el corazón en un puño y mordiéndose las uñas, pendiente de cada acción que se llevaba a cabo para tratar de salvar a Saori una vez más. Estaba al borde de los nervios, sufriendo por Saori, por su futuro y por el hecho que podría no volver a hablar con ella jamás.

 _No, no debes pensar así, Violet. Saori es fuerte. Podrá con esto y con todo lo que destino le ponga por delante._

Al parecer, esa actitud hizo que se sintiera un poco más tranquila. Dejó de comerse las uñas y crispó los puños, como preparándose para pelear en una batalla.

 _Vamos, Saori. No te des por vencida. ¡Resiste! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes salir adelante! ¡Confío en ti!_

Un minuto más tarde, la actividad cesó en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y el médico encargado salió de la sala con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Violet esperaba con optimismo las palabras del doctor, pues Saori había resistido las otras dos veces en que su vida había corrido peligro.

—Señorita Taylor, lamento tener que decirle esto, pero la señorita Müller… ha fallecido. No pudimos identificar a tiempo lo que la estaba matando. La hora de su muerte fue a las cinco de la mañana.

El médico lucía bastante apenado por no ser capaz de haber salvado la vida de Saori, pero Violet se sentía vacía en su interior. Su confianza no había sido suficiente, los esfuerzos del equipo médico no había sido suficiente… nada había sido suficiente para evitar la muerte que acababa de ocurrir dentro de esa condenada sala. Sus puños se relajaron y su cuerpo perdió toda sustentación. Violet rodó los ojos hacia arriba y cayó de espaldas al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

(3) No sé si habrá sido el amor predestinado uno de los factores por las que Sailor Moon tuvo tanto éxito entre las chicas pero, viendo otras obras en las que aparece tal cosa, me parece que sí, por lo que trataré de conservar ese aspecto en este fic.

(4) Si bien la invasión de Bahía de Cochinos fue patrocinada por el gobierno de Estados Unidos, fue la CIA quien planificó la invasión, reclutando a exiliados anticastristas para derrocar el gobierno de Castro, principalmente para "rescatar" a Cuba del socialismo.

(5) Pues la verdad soy de la misma opinión que Sophie, en eso que el amor se construye en base a la experiencia y la aceptación. Lo que plantea Scarlett es ese encaprichamiento que sienten no sólo las chicas, sino que nosotros los chicos también, cuando idealizamos al extremo a la persona que nos gusta.


	11. Puzles en Westminster

X  
Puzles en Westminster

Londres, 07 de junio de 1940

Las conversaciones de Herbert Dixon con el Führer fueron exitosas, pues de otro modo no habría un clima tan tenso en Londres. Se podían escuchar estampidos, gritos y edificios que colapsaban a medida que los aviones alemanes bombardeaban la ciudad sin resuello. Era el clima propicio para que Herbert y sus hombres se instalaran en un edificio vacante.

—Recuerda, Patrick, que somos blanco fácil aquí. Ellos probablemente ya saben que estamos aquí

—Ya lo sé, Herbert —dijo Patrick cansinamente.

El objetivo de Herbert era la Abadía de Westminster, la catedral anglicana fundada, supuestamente, por Eduardo el Confesor. Sabía que en ese lugar habían sido enterrados muchos personajes importantes, junto con reyes y reinas de antaño, pero era una tumba la que estaba buscando, y no precisamente la de un demonio, sino que la de uno de los científicos más importantes de la historia.

—De acuerdo, repasemos el plan. Londres está en estado de sitio, lo que implica que hay toque de queda. La idea es que todos ustedes permanezcan en el inmueble como ciudadanos comunes y corrientes para mantener las apariencias. Yo y Patrick iremos a la abadía y obtendremos el sarcófago, mientras que ustedes prepararán todo para transportarlo de manera segura. Tenemos tres horas para cumplir con la misión.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos preparar? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

—Todo está en las instrucciones que dejé en esos papeles —respondió Herbert, señalando lo que parecía un informe técnico encuadernado, aprovechando de tomar una manzana y guardándola en su bolsillo—. Sólo sigan los pasos en orden y al pie de la letra.

Diez minutos más tarde, Herbert y Patrick salieron del inmueble y se adentraron en el caos del centro londinense. Como era de esperarse, casi no había gente en las calles, temerosas de que la siguiente bomba tomase alguna vida más.

—Me sorprende que los ingleses no hayan dado su brazo a torcer —dijo Patrick, viendo la devastación a su alrededor.

—El pueblo inglés fue forjado en base al conflicto bélico —respondió Herbert como si el hecho fuese obvio—. Pero parece que los nazis no lo saben.

Tardaron solamente diez minutos en llegar a la abadía, la cual no lucía afectada por los bombardeos. Patrick pensaba que iba a buscar un sarcófago en medio de unas ruinas humeantes.

—Una de dos: o los nazis son considerados con los monumentos históricos o tienen mala puntería —comentó Patrick, adentrándose en la entrada este de la inmensa catedral.

—O sus objetivos son otros —dijo Herbert—. Recuerda que los primeros movimientos en cualquier batalla es cortar el suministro del enemigo para que no pueda seguir produciendo u obteniendo los recursos necesarios para mantener un combate.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes de estrategia?

—Desde que leí a Sun Tzu (6) —dijo Herbert con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quizás no lo sepas, pero todo lo que se sabe actualmente de estrategia militar viene de hace más de mil años atrás.

Pero la charla fue interrumpida por un sujeto ataviado con una vestimenta bastante peculiar y apuntaba a Herbert con lo que parecía un arma muy extraña.

—Así que al fin diste la cara, maldito malnacido —dijo el hombre—. ¿Así que quieres someter a la gente que no es como tú por la fuerza?

Herbert no dijo nada. Solamente se había limitado a alzar los brazos.

—Oh, cómo me gustaría matarte en este preciso minuto, pero me temo que serán otras las personas que decidirán tu suerte.

Herbert seguía sin decir nada. Parecía estar esperando algo.

—Eso, pon tus condenadas manos donde pueda verlas —dijo el hombre, sintiéndose complacido por haber sido el que hubiera capturado al sujeto más buscado de Inglaterra.

—Dime —dijo al fin Herbert, quien no lucía ni remotamente asustado o preocupado—. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú a solas en una zona de guerra?

El tipo no alcanzó a responder, porque una bala había atravesado su cabeza y la había hecho pedazos.

—¿Müller? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Precisamente —dijo Herbert, reconociendo el trabajo de un maestro con el rifle—. Supe que está casado con una linda chica oriental.

—La suerte de algunos —murmuró Patrick, quien no le hallaba sentido a comprometerse con alguien, pues creía que le coartaba para hacer muchas cosas.

Los dos penetraron en la abadía y navegaron la laberíntica nave principal, buscando la tumba de aquel afamado científico. Herbert, quien conocía mucho de la historia de la ciencia, no tardó mucho en encontrar el aparatoso mausoleo.

—¿No crees que falta algo aquí? —dijo Herbert, fascinado por el tributo a la grandeza de aquel hombre—. Hay planetas, estrellas y demás, pero no _eso._

—Pues yo pienso que sobran cosas —opinó Patrick, mirando el mausoleo con menos de la mitad de la fascinación que Herbert—. ¿Tanta parafernalia para un simple lugar de entierro?

—Voy a asumir que no tienes idea de lo que hace falta —dijo Herbert, pensando en que Patrick, pese a ser un buen lugarteniente, podía ser alguien bastante tosco e ignorante—. Supongo que eres familiar con la gravedad.

—¿Eso que hace que las cosas caigan?

—Por decirlo de algún modo —respondió Herbert, extrayendo la manzana de su bolsillo—. No olvides que fue una manzana la que le dio la idea al hombre enterrado aquí para trabajar en la primera ley de la gravitación universal.

Herbert dejó la manzana con cuidado a los pies de la tumba de Sir Isaac Newton y algo realmente asombroso sucedió.

El mausoleo entero se removió y se hizo a un lado lentamente, dejando al descubierto un agujero cuadrado que parecía no tener fondo. Patrick tragó saliva al notar que no había ninguna escalera que les facilitara el descenso.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Nos lanzamos —dijo Herbert y fue eso lo que hizo después de decir aquellas palabras, para la sorpresa y el terror de Patrick. Se quedó mirando por el hueco por unos cuantos segundos antes que una voz velada le llamara desde el fondo.

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando, Patrick? ¡Ven aquí!

Juzgando que Herbert lucía bastante tranquilo y optimista cuando le llamó, Patrick dio un par de pasos hacia el agujero y, titubeando por un par de segundos, se arrojó pegando el conocido grito de "¡Gerónimo!"

Patrick no sintió como si estuviera cayendo a la velocidad que debería, sino como si una fuerza extraña estuviera empujando desde abajo, amortiguando la caída y haciendo que sus pies tocaran el fondo con delicadeza.

—Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto —dijo Patrick, recordando todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado cada vez que la tumba de un demonio estaba cerca—. El ambiente se nota raro, como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Mira, aquí está el túnel de alcantarillado del que hablamos mientras viajábamos a Londres —dijo Herbert en voz baja, como temiendo despertar a alguien muy peligroso—. Conecta con otro que está cerca de nuestra base.

—Suena conveniente para el transporte —opinó Patrick—. Pero recuerda que, para cuando logremos obtener el sarcófago, puede que ya haya iniciado el toque de queda.

Herbert consultó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo. Démonos prisa.

Los dos hombres siguieron por la caverna, sintiendo tirones en todas direcciones. A veces flotaban en el aire sin razón aparente y otras se sentían como si pesasen toneladas. La caverna parecía extenderse por decenas de metros hasta que ésta se abrió en una gigantesca sala de piedra llena de objetos en diversos estados: unos flotando, otros aplastados y algunos casi al borde de estallar. Herbert, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había ofrendas que no parecían haber sufrido efecto alguno.

—Cuidado —advirtió Herbert, señalando el camino de objetos inalterados—. No te desvíes de los artefactos que no están deformados o flotando.

Pero hacerlo fue más fácil de lo planeado. Ni Herbert ni Patrick sintieron cosas extrañas cuando llegaron al sarcófago, el cual era transparente y lucía intacto.

—Bueno, llegó la hora de llevarlo.

Pero cuando Patrick y Herbert trataron de levantar el sarcófago, la gravedad volvió a jugar malas pasadas y todo se hizo más pesado. Los objetos que estaban flotando cayeron al suelo y ambos hombres notaban cómo las piernas les temblaban.

—No, no, no. Mala idea, mala idea —dijo Patrick, soltando el sarcófago. Cuando Herbert hizo lo mismo, la gravedad volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —quiso saber Patrick, desconcertado y sobándose las piernas.

—No es otra cosa que el mecanismo de protección del sarcófago —respondió Herbert, a sabiendas que debió haber esperado algo como eso—. Para llevarnos al demonio debemos resolver un acertijo.

—¿Un acertijo? —dijo Patrick como sin creerlo—. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No, no es una broma, Patrick. Es un acertijo.

—¿Y cuál es? —gruñó Patrick, exasperado.

—Tenemos que adivinar dónde están los restos de Newton.

Patrick se dio cuenta que aquella era una muy buena pregunta. Recordaba claramente cómo se había lanzado por el agujero y caído varios metros sin ver ni un solo féretro. También había examinado las paredes de la cámara en la que había aterrizado y tampoco vio nada que no fuese roca y más roca.

—¿Y si sus restos fueron trasladados? —sugirió Patrick, pero Herbert negó con la cabeza.

—No hay registro histórico de eso. Newton fue enterrado aquí.

—¿Y entonces cómo mierda vamos a resolver esto?

Herbert no necesitaba ser impaciente como su lugarteniente. Estaba seguro que la tumba de Newton estaba en la abadía de Westminster y que el demonio estaba en ese lugar por una razón. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido semejante coincidencia? ¿Tendría alguna relación con la clase de poderes que poseía el demonio?

—¡Ya lo tengo! —pregonó Patrick, sorprendido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes semejante idea—. ¡Isaac Newton es el demonio!

Herbert miró a Patrick con la más absoluta exasperación.

—No seas imbécil. ¿Isaac Newton, un demonio?

—Es la única explicación sensata —insistió Patrick con vehemencia—. No hay ningún sarcófago con sus restos en ninguna parte.

—Sí, y Alexander Pope (7) y todos los demás que asistieron a su funeral habrían tenido mucho que explicar —replicó Herbert mordazmente—. ¡Piensa un poco, Patrick! Isaac Newton no puede ser un demonio. Habría evidencia de ello en los libros de historia si fuese así. Apuesto a que Leibniz (8) estaría contento si lo que dices es cierto.

—Pero nadie pudo haberlo notado, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que Newton…

—Espera un momento —dijo Herbert, alzando una mano para silenciar a Patrick—. ¿Y si Newton siempre estuvo en la tumba?

—¿Cómo dices? No vimos nada.

Pero Herbert compuso una sonrisa, apenas pudiendo creer que el acertijo fuese tan simple de resolver.

—Ya se me hacía extraña la caída que tuvimos al arrojarnos por ese agujero —dijo, acercándose con cuidado al sarcófago del demonio—. Aterrizamos muy despacio y caímos muy bruscamente, como si no hubiera distancia entre la superficie y el subterráneo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Hablo de que la entrada a la tumba del demonio es el sarcófago de Newton —dijo Herbert, visiblemente emocionado—. Imagina que tienes dos habitaciones separadas por un bloque de granito, pero el bloque es a su vez un portal por el que se puede llegar a la otra habitación de manera casi instantánea.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Patrick, rascándose la cabeza.

—Pues no es necesario que lo hagas —repuso Herbert y, acto seguido, alzó la voz, gritando que Newton no se había movido de su tumba.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los objetos que flotaban cayeron al suelo y los demás artefactos que estaban distorsionados volvieron a la normalidad. Patrick quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que habría pasado si Herbert hubiese aceptado su loca teoría.

—Vamos. Carguemos con esta cosa y larguémonos de aquí.

El sarcófago era sorpresivamente liviano, por lo que Herbert y Patrick no tuvieron grandes dramas acarreándolo por las alcantarillas. Sin embargo, los estampidos volvieron y polvo cayó del techo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esos nazis lo están haciendo de nuevo!

—Espero que los soldados tengan todo listo para irnos de este infierno.

Herbert y Patrick encontraron la cámara que estaban buscando y, después de apartar la tapa, alzaron el sarcófago con mucha dificultad, pues éste era casi del mismo tamaño que la abertura. Una vez superado aquel escollo, ambos hombres entraron en el edificio e iban a llamar a los soldados cuando notaron que no había nadie en la planta baja. Patrick llamó a cualquiera que pudiera estar en el edificio, pero nadie respondió.

—Cuida el sarcófago —ordenó Herbert y recorrió el edificio, piso por piso, pero parecía ser que los soldados habían abandonado el inmueble por alguna razón. Solamente los equipos permanecían en su lugar. Herbert iba a bajar a la primera planta cuando notó que había un papel amarillento sobre un aparato de radio. Tomó el papel y vio un mensaje escrito con letras muy estilizadas. Herbert fue perdiendo de a poco la compostura a medida que iba leyendo.

 _Estimado Herbert Dixon, (aunque todos sabemos quíen eres realmente)_

 _Desgraciadamente, me he visto en la penosa necesidad de informar a las autoridades pertinentes lo que estás tratando de hacer y de los lugares a los que vas a ir después. Aunque jamás he estado de acuerdo con el Ministro y su gabinete, sí coincidimos en que usted está poniendo en grave peligro a la humanidad con su labor. Mientras escribo esta carta, representantes del gobierno están asegurándose de obtener lo que tú quieres y ponerlo a buen recaudo. Siento haber tenido que hacer eso, pero has perdido el camino y, lamentablemente, yo seré quien te detenga._

 _Se despide cordialmente_

 _Henry Abberline (aunque sabes cuál es mi nombre verdadero)_

* * *

(6) Sun Tzu fue el autor del célebre libro _El Arte de la Guerra_ , un notable tratado sobre estrategia militar cuyas aplicaciones van más allá del campo de batalla. En ese libro se postula que cortar los suministros de un ejército debe formar parte de la estrategia de guerra de cualquier general.

(7) Alexander Pope era amigo de Sir Isaac Newton y fue quien presidió su entierro en la Abadía de Westminster (que por cierto también está enterrado allí).

(8) Gottfried Leibniz era un matemático alemán que se vio envuelto en una controversia de proporciones con Isaac Newton por el asunto de quién había inventado el cálculo infinitesimal (ese mismo cálculo que se pasa como asignatura en la universidad). En la actualidad, la invención del cálculo es atribuida tanto a Newton como a Leibniz, pero los clásicos símbolos de la derivada (d/dt) y la integral son notaciones inventadas por Leibniz.


	12. El verdadero propósito del destino

XI  
El verdadero propósito del destino

Nueva Orleans, 15 de febrero de 1961, 06:30am

Violet abrió los ojos lentamente, apenas consciente que estaba recostada en una cama de hospital. No tardó mucho en reconocer su entorno y en recordar lo que había pasado antes que perdiese el conocimiento.

—¡Saori! ¡Saori! —llamó Violet, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Señorita Taylor —dijo la enfermera que la había estado observando desde que se desmayó—. Por favor, cálmese. Su amiga ha sido trasladada a la morgue. Le harán una autopsia dentro de veinte minutos.

Fue como si Saori hubiera muerto otra vez, pero Violet no volvió a desmayarse, sino que se quedó inmóvil, sentada sobre su cama, extraviada en pensamientos tormentosos. Pensaba en cómo la había conocido, cuando tropezó con ella y aquellas extrañas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer.

—Quiero estar allí —murmuró Violet—, antes que le hagan la autopsia.

—Señorita Taylor…

—¡Quiero estar allí! —repitió Violet con más vehemencia—. Necesito despedirme de ella.

—Puede hacerlo en su funeral…

—¡No quiero esperar! —gritó Violet con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Hágalo posible!

Y, en contra del reglamento del hospital, Violet fue conducida hacia el sótano, donde se asentaba la morgue. El ambiente era muy frío y Violet se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo su abrigo. Pese a que había sido bastante clara al expresar su deseo de ver a Saori por última vez, cada paso que daba hacia la morgue le era más difícil, como si sus pies contradijeran sus deseos.

Cuando Violet llegó al mesón metálico donde estaba recostada Saori, no pudo contener el llanto y colapsó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, sollozando y abrazando al cadáver como si solamente estuviera dormida.

—Saori —dijo Violet con voz entrecortada, sin dejar de llorar, sin saber por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma con alguien que conocía tan poco. ¿Acaso el destino no la dejaría tranquila? ¿Estaría condenada a sufrir por algo que ni siquiera había ocurrido? Era como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su ser, alguien que estuviera locamente enamorada de Saori y por quien daría la vida una y mil veces.

Al final, Violet se calmó lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y mirar el cuerpo de Saori, luchando por aceptar que se había ido. Sin embargo, había una parte de Violet que se rehusaba a dejarla ir, por fútil que fuera.

—¿Por qué me dejaste, Saori? ¿Por qué, si eres tan fuerte? ¡Yo creía en ti, creía en que podías con esto!

Pero Saori seguía tan inerte como cuando la encontró. Violet iba a romper en llanto otra vez, pero logró contenerse, arrugando la cara y pestañeando furiosamente. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por ella, ya había soportado suficiente dolor y era momento de aceptar que las personas morían y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Puede proceder, doctor —dijo Violet con una calma que solamente la tristeza más profunda podía concebir, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de Saori—. Adiós, Saori. Ojalá que estés en un lugar mejor.

Violet abandonó la sala en silencio e iba a subir hacia el primero piso cuando se topó con una mujer muy alta y que ostentaba un peinado muy curioso. Violet dudaba mucho que se tratara de una de las enfermeras del hospital, pues no llevaba el uniforme estándar de una.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo —dijo la mujer. Violet se sorprendió de lo gentil y compasionada que sonaba su voz y se puso ligeramente colorada.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo, no ahora —dijo ella, tomando a Violet por el hombro—. Ven. Quiero que veas esto.

—¿La autopsia?

La mujer no dijo nada. Violet había pasado de la tristeza a la intriga en menos de diez segundos. Cuando ambas mujeres se asomaron por la ventanilla de la puerta, la autopsia ya estaba en curso. El médico forense iba a hacer una incisión en su pecho para explorar el corazón y los pulmones.

—¿Te sorprende que le estén haciendo una autopsia?

—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó Violet, perdida.

—¿No has notado que no ha habido ningún informe del laboratorio?

Violet abrió ligeramente la boca. Aparte de preguntarse cómo rayos sabía esa mujer de los procedimientos que le habían hecho a Saori, se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que los médicos obtuvieron una muestra de su sangre.

—Pero eso quiere decir que…

—El laboratorio no halló nada en la sangre de Saori, lo que explica la autopsia.

El forense acababa de hacer su primera incisión y Violet notó el desconcierto del doctor, pero no supo por qué hasta que documentó su hallazgo en una grabadora.

—Registro del forense: se procedió a ejecutar una incisión torácica para exponer los órganos posiblemente afectados, pero el cadáver mostró actividad nerviosa al comenzar la incisión. Después de comprobar que el corazón y los pulmones no estaban en funcionamiento, se siguió con el procedimiento, con el mismo resultado anterior. No existe explicación alguna para lo que acaba de ocurrir, pues no puede haber actividad nerviosa en un cadáver.

—Acompáñame —dijo la mujer a Violet—. No tengas miedo.

Ella tomó la iniciativa y entró en la sala, para desconcierto del forense. Sin embargo, la impresión duró solamente unos segundos y el médico pidió que la mujer saliera de la sala, cosa que no hizo.

—Señor doctor —dijo ella amablemente—, sé que está teniendo ciertos inconvenientes con este cuerpo y déjeme decirle que puedo ayudarle con ello.

—Sí, claro, cuando obtenga un título de médico con una especialización en medicina forense —dijo el doctor sarcásticamente—. Mire, ya tuve suficiente con esa chica que vino a despedirse del cadáver.

Pero la mujer del peinado curioso no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Pero yo no necesito ser doctora para notar que un muerto no se remueve cuando le cortan la piel —arguyó la mujer, sin perder esa amabilidad y gentileza que tanto admiraba Violet. Una persona como Saori ya habría tenido al pobre médico en el suelo y con unos cuantos dientes menos.

—Por supuesto que no, pero pueden haber muchas razones que expliquen ese comportamiento.

—Y la más plausible es que ella siga con vida.

Violet contuvo la respiración al escuchar esas palabras y su corazón latió furiosamente, tanto que llegaba a doler.

—¿Con el corazón detenido y los pulmones sin funcionar? Claro, ¿cómo no se me habría ocurrido? Ahora lárguese o llamaré a seguridad.

—Oh, no se moleste en hacerlo —dijo la mujer con una risa afable—. Por favor, sólo deme cinco minutos con ella y después de eso no volveré a molestarle y, si quiere, puede desmembrar a la pobre para descubrir qué la mató.

El médico forense estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Esa mujer conseguía ser exasperante, pero no podía negar que pedía las cosas con mucha amabilidad, pese a que él se había comportado como un ogro con ella. Al final, decidió aceptar la propuesta de la mujer, por mucho que le ofuscase hacerlo. Total, eran solamente cinco minutos, después de los cuales tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar una explicación racional y entendible de lo que le pasaba al cuerpo de Saori.

—Está bien. Tómese sus cinco minutos, pero sólo eso. Si no cumple con su palabra, la echaré a patadas de la morgue, por muy educada y amable que sea.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo la mujer, arrugando la cara por el carácter del médico forense, recordando a una gran amiga de ella que era más o menos igual que él. Acto seguido, dirigió la palabra a Violet—. Pasa, no tengas miedo.

La pobre Violet no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero había entendido a lo que se refería el médico con actividad nerviosa en un cadáver. Un cuerpo no reaccionaría de ese modo, a menos que…

—Saori no está ni muerta ni viva —dijo la mujer, acercándose al cuerpo de Saori lentamente. Violet tuvo la impresión que a esa mujer le costaba trabajo acercarse al cadáver, igual como pasaba con ella. Se preguntó si la mujer y Saori se conocían de algún modo.

—¿Cómo puede pasar eso?

—Bueno, está clínicamente muerta, pero hay algo que le está impidiendo abandonar este mundo de manera definitiva.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

La mujer miró significativamente a Violet.

—No es un qué, sino un quién.

—¿Quién?

—Cuando yo era joven, era una chica muy enamoradiza y creía en todo tipo de fantasías románticas. Me sorprendió bastante que muchas de ellas fuesen más que ilusiones, sobre todo porque yo viví uno de esos sueños tan bellos.

Violet miró a Saori, preguntándose por qué la mujer desconocida estaría hablando de eso.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Saori se niega a irse de este mundo por ti, Violet. Su cuerpo y su corazón no están de acuerdo. Es como si quisieras huir de algo, pero notas que estás atada a un poste.

Violet tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Y cómo explicaba las reacciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Saori?

—No lo crees aún —dijo la mujer, tomando la mano de Violet con delicadeza—. Todavía no eres capaz de dimensionar lo poderoso que es el amor.

—Es que es ilógico.

—Es ilógico cuando las hormonas te juegan malas pasadas, pero todo cobra sentido cuando realmente amas a la otra persona. ¿Amas a Saori? ¿Verdaderamente?

La pregunta, tan directa y simple, descolocó a Violet más que cuando tuvo que besarla en aquel juego. ¿Cómo demonios uno respondía a esa pregunta en una situación así? Ya había tratado de hacer que Saori superara el paro cardíaco que la arrojó a la morgue y no lo consiguió.

De pronto, Violet se dio cuenta que había respondido a la pregunta sin siquiera proponérselo.

—No, no la amo —dijo Violet, sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un crimen horrible al decir esas palabras—. Pero admito que me gusta. Me gusta que sea brusca, me gusta que sea ruda y fuerte… más que nada porque yo soy más sensible y tímida.

Sin que Violet lo esperara, la mujer sonrió.

—Has respondido correctamente —dijo ella, poniendo la mano de Violet sobre el pecho de Saori—. Cualquier otra persona habría hecho todo lo posible por traer a Saori de vuelta, pero tú no. Simplemente fuiste honesta.

—Siempre trato de serlo —repuso Violet en voz baja, notando que el pecho de Saori se antojaba un poco más cálido—. ¿Se supone que los cadáveres generen calor?

La mujer tomó una de las piernas de Saori y también percibió lo mismo.

—No que yo sepa —dijo, aunque ya sabía lo que estaba pasando—. Pero creo que tus palabras contribuyeron a que eso ocurriera.

Violet se estaba preguntando qué efectos podrían tener sus palabras cuando sintió algo que se suponía que no debía sentir.

—¡Su corazón! —dijo Violet casi sin respiración—. ¡Sentí latidos!

La mujer sólo podía sonreír, porque un milagro acababa de ocurrir en la morgue. Aunque Saori todavía no abría los ojos, el calor había vuelto a su cuerpo, sus fosas nasales se dilataban y contraían y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rítmica. ¡Estaba viva, con un demonio!

—No lo entiendo —dijo Violet al cabo de un rato, casi sin respiración—. Dijiste que Saori estaba como anclada a este mundo por mí, pero yo le dije que no la amaba. ¿Cómo regresó a la vida entonces?

—Haces muy buenas preguntas —dijo la mujer, notando que el médico forense estaba consultando su reloj de manera muy frecuente—. Pero yo recuerdo haber escuchado de tus labios que te gusta Saori.

—Lo dije porque es cierto.

—Ese es mi punto. Ella volvió a la vida porque cree que puede haber un futuro contigo.

Violet se estremeció ante las palabras de la mujer. No pudo evitar que su corazón pegara un salto.

—¿Estás diciendo que Saori siente cosas por mí?

—No existe otra explicación para lo que acaba de ocurrir —repuso la mujer con simpleza—. O al menos una parte de ella que lucha por despertar lo cree así.

Violet miró a su interlocutora con cara de pregunta.

—¿Una parte de ella?

—Bueno, no soy quien para decirles eso, pues es algo que deben descubrirlo ustedes. Pero sí te puedo decir que tú también tienes esa parte dentro de ti.

De golpe y porrazo, sus reacciones mientras Saori estaba en cama e inconsciente, y ciertamente cada vez que ella sufrió un para cardíaco y cuando ella falleció, cobraron un extraño sentido. En todas aquellas ocasiones, Violet se sintió como si otra persona tuviese el control de su cuerpo. No era una sensación agradable, pues le daba la impresión que estaba sintiendo cosas que no le correspondían. Sin embargo, había sido completamente honesta cuando admitió que sentía cosas por Saori, pero sus reacciones mientras ella corría peligro eran las de una chica enamorada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Pero, ¿y esas visiones?

—¿Qué visiones? —inquirió la mujer con curiosidad.

Violet le explicó lo que le había pasado cuando tropezó con Saori por accidente y de cómo las visiones no se habían detenido desde ese entonces.

Para sorpresa de Violet, la mujer lanzó una carcajada suave y compuso una expresión de reminiscencia.

—Sí, suele pasar cuando el destino quiere juntar a dos personas como sea —dijo, y Violet supo, a juzgar por el tono que usó, que aquella mujer tenía experiencia en el tema—. Mucha gente tiene una percepción errónea de lo que es el destino.

—Pues yo no creo en eso —sentenció Violet con vehemencia.

—Haces bien —dijo la mujer en un tono de aprobación—. Pero todavía no estás totalmente convencida de ello, de otro modo, no habrías reaccionado como lo hiciste mientras Saori estaba en riesgo vital.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que te estás dejando llevar por el destino. Por eso creías que tu amor por Saori era verdadero, cuando en realidad no era así.

—¿Y qué mierda me pasa entonces? —inquirió Violet con un poco de desesperación y brusquedad. Luego se dio cuenta que había utilizado una grosería. Violet jamás usaba garabatos para expresarse.

—El destino no es otra cosa que una visión de lo que espera en el futuro, nada más —dijo la mujer con seriedad—. En realidad tú decides si perseguir tu destino o darle la espalda. Hay una gran diferencia entre una persona que se enamora porque el destino lo dicta y una persona que se enamora naturalmente de otra, con indiferencia de lo que diga tu destino. Verás, ese es el verdadero propósito del destino: darte el poder de decidir tu futuro. Obviamente uno se enamora porque uno lo elige, pero definitivamente no lo hace porque ese es su destino.

Violet finalmente entendió lo que esas imágenes querían decir. Era como si alguien le dijese "ese será tu futuro si las cosas siguen como están", lo que le daba a uno la facultad de alterar ese futuro o perseguirlo. La pregunta del millón era: _¿quiero un futuro con Saori a mi lado?_

Y, hablando de ella, Saori acababa de abrir los ojos y movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de reconocer su entorno. Al no conseguirlo, preguntó en voz muy baja.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Violet apenas podía contener las lágrimas y le temblaban los labios. Luego, abrazó efusivamente a Saori, deshaciéndose en llanto y llamándola por su nombre incontables veces. Claro que esto no lo hacía porque estuviera enamorada de ella, sino porque realmente deseaba verla con vida otra vez.

—¡Estás viva, Saori! ¡Estás viva!

—Sí, dime otra cosa que no sepa —replicó Saori débilmente, tratando de abrazar a Violet, pero sin conseguirlo, porque sentía los brazos rígidos—. ¿Y esa mujer?

—Pues… ella… bueno, como que apareció de la nada y comenzó a hablarme. Me ayudó bastante, la verdad.

La mujer se acercó lentamente a Saori, con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Había algo en su mirada que a Saori le causaba un nostalgia que no podía explicar. Por cierto, se me había olvidado por completo que el forense estaba esperando afuera. Sin embargo, había desaparecido, seguramente para llamar a seguridad y acabar con ese circo.

—Saori —dijo la mujer, inclinándose sobre ella, como si fuese a darle un beso en la frente—. Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

—Perdón pero, ¿te conozco?

Hubo un silencio profundo, durante el cual la mujer tenía un aire meditabundo en su cara, como tratando de decidir si revelar su identidad o no. Sin embargo, después de mucho pensar (y a ella no le gustaba pensar), decidió que sería mejor para las chicas que ellas conocieran quién era ella.

—Ya no puedo seguir ocultándome, no ante ustedes al menos y a las demás chicas. —La mujer inspiró y luego habló en un tono teatral—. Mi nombre es Serena (9), y soy la madre de Saori.

* * *

(9) Dejo a la interpretación del lector, por el momento, si ella es en realidad la Serena que todos conocemos (al menos los que hemos visto Sailor Moon) o si es alguna pariente cercana o lejana de ella. Hay que recordar que Rini se llama en realidad Serena (en la traducción latina, pues su nombre original es Chibiusa), demostrando una imaginación del carajo para nombrar a su hija. xD


	13. En busca de la amatista de agua Parte I

XII  
En busca de la amatista de agua  
Parte I

Bahía de Cochinos, 17 de abril de 1961

Pese a que la misión que las Sailor Senshi (10) iban a llevar a cabo no iba a ser un paseo por el parque, todavía pensaban en lo ocurrido hace dos meses atrás, cuando Saori regresó a la vida y tuvo lugar aquella inesperada revelación de alguien que se suponía que estaba muerta.

El ejército de invasión era un grupo bastante ecléctico, aunque se suponía que estaban todos entrenados por la CIA. Digo que era ecléctico porque ver a una tropa de hombres ataviados con uniformes militares mezclados con chicas vestidas con faldas cortas y coloridas no era algo que ocurriese todos los días. De hecho, muchos soldados deseaban que hubiera más de esas chicas.

El viaje, pese a que todo discurría con relativa normalidad, no estuvo exento de percances. Aparte de gente vomitando por el movimiento de la embarcación y las usuales riñas pueriles, más de un guerrillero había tratado de ganarse el favor sexual de alguna de las chicas presentes, y no de una forma bastante limpia que digamos. Sin embargo, aquello se detuvo gracias a una breve pero efectiva demostración de fuerza por parte de Sailor Grey.

—Gracias, Sailor Grey —dijo Sailor Amethyst y las otras tres le secundaron alegremente. Aparentemente, aquella era la primera vez que ellas estaba agradecidas de que Sailor Grey fuese como era.

La tranquilidad de la que gozaban las chicas en ese momento (gracias al memorable puñetazo de Sailor Grey), les daba mucho tiempo para hablar cosas que todavía no entendían. Lo habrían hecho antes, pero las Sailor Senshi estuvieron bastante ocupadas en las simulaciones de combate y las juntas tácticas y no tuvieron tiempo para dialogar sobre sus propios asuntos.

Bueno, ustedes se estarán preguntando qué hacía Sailor Grey junto con el ejército de invasión. Es bastante simple: cuando la CIA se enteró de lo que Sailor Grey era capaz, el director de la agencia no tuvo peros para incorporarla al equipo de élite. Por supuesto, Sailor Grey no aceptó de inmediato, alegando que tenía un trabajo, que no podía dejarlo y que, más encima, ni siquiera era ciudadana estadounidense. Nada de eso le importó a Allen Dulles (11), explicando que su condición de inmigrante era, de hecho, una ventaja. Sailor Grey se había sentido profundamente indignada por la respuesta e iba a darle la espalda a la misión cuando Sailor Amethyst la convenció de ir. Sailor Grey no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.

—Pero habías dicho que la encargada del orfanato te había comunicado la noticia de la muerte de tu madre —dijo Sailor Turquoise, la última Sailor Senshi en revelarse, quien resultó ser no otra que Sophie.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repuso Sailor Grey con impaciencia—. Por eso no lo entiendo. No me parezco en nada a esa tal Serena.

—En absoluto —acotó Sailor Tourmaline mordazmente—. Serena es la definición de la gentileza y la compasión. Tú eres la de la brutalidad.

—¡Y tú eres la reina de los comentarios inapropiados! —protestó Sailor Grey, echando humo por las orejas.

—Pero no es un comentario inapropiado, es la verdad —replicó Sailor Tourmaline, sacándole la lengua a Sailor Grey.

—Ellas dos también serían buena pareja —opinó Sailor Jasper, soltando una leve carcajada—. Como dice el dicho, "quien te quiere, te abuchea" (12).

—Es "quien te quiere, te aporrea" —corrigió Sailor Turquoise entre dientes—. Dices saber de romance y no eres capaz de recordar una simple frase.

—¡Oye! ¡No mates el ambiente!

—¡YA BASTA! —chilló una voz y todas enmudecieron. Luego se dieron cuenta que Sailor Amethyst estaba tan colorada como un tomate.

—Lo siento —corearon las demás, avergonzadas por haberse desviado tanto del tema.

Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que la conversación volviera a tomar el curso que tenía. Y, por cierto, toda esa discusión no pasó desapercibida por los demás soldados, quienes tenían sendas sonrisas en sus caras, comentando lo graciosas que eran esas chicas y si eran capaces de tomar un arma y matar a alguien.

—¿Estás segura que no has visto a alguien como Serena en alguna parte? —preguntó Sailor Turquoise con el ceño fruncido.

—Para nada —respondió Sailor Grey, segura de su respuesta—. Como que es imposible confundirla con alguien más. Ese peinado es único.

—¿Y qué hay de ese hombre de barba que estaba presente cuando te hablaron de la muerte de tu madre? —inquirió Sailor Tourmaline, recordando la conversación que había tenido en casa de Violet.

—Sólo recuerdo que estaba presente —dijo Sailor Grey, encogiéndose de hombros—. No dijo nada durante toda la conversación.

—Pero es raro que hayas sabido de la muerte de tu madre mucho después de cuando ocurrió —dijo Sailor Turquoise—. ¿No se te ocurrió preguntar la fecha en la que falleció y en qué circunstancias?

Sailor Grey rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente no se me ocurrió.

Sailor Amethyst, en contraposición a las demás, no decía ni una sola palabra, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus amigas se había percatado de ello y seguían bombardeando a preguntas a Sailor Grey.

—¿Y no la has visto en tus visiones? —quiso saber Sailor Jasper, sabiendo que era una posibilidad muy remota.

—No. Todo lo que veo es a Violet y a otras parejas bailando en un salón a la antigua.

Tal parecía que todas habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Parecía no haber relación alguna que justificara la presencia de esa mujer llamada Serena y su afirmación que era madre de Saori.

—¿Estás segura que no la has visto en tus visiones? —preguntó Sailor Amethyst tan repentinamente que tomó a todas por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber Sailor Grey con un poco de brusquedad.

—Porque yo sí la he visto —dijo Sailor Amethyst y todas abrieron los ojos en señal de desconcierto—. Lucía más joven que cuando apareció en la morgue y usaba un vestido blanco muy largo.

—¿Más joven? —inquirió Sailor Tourmaline.

—Sí, no debía tener más de quince —continuó Sailor Amethyst con algo de tiento, como si temiese que las demás la tildaran de loca, cosa que no ocurrió, por lo que prosiguió con su descripción—. Tenía una marca extraña en su frente, una luna creciente dorada, y bailaba con un sujeto vestido con un frac negro, sombrero de copa y un antifaz en su cara.

Ninguna de las cinco pudo articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, Sailor Grey estaba más sorprendida por el detalle con el que Sailor Amethyst pudo describir las visiones que había tenido.

—¿Y por qué demonios no nos dijiste antes? —dijo Sailor Tourmaline a lo Saori.

—Bueno… tuve la visión hace poco —respondió Sailor Amethyst en voz baja—. Y supongo que Sailor Grey no pudo verla porque ella estaba frente a mí. No tenía forma de ver a la joven Serena.

—Si es que es la misma —dijo Sailor Turquoise razonablemente.

—Tenía exactamente el mismo peinado —arguyó Sailor Amethyst con un leve tinte de exasperación—. No me imagino a alguien haciéndose esos moños tan ridículos… sin ofender —añadió, dirigiendo sus últimas palabras a Sailor Grey.

—No me ofendo —dijo la aludida con una pequeña risa—. Coincido contigo en que su peinado es estrafalario.

—Estoy convencida que la joven en mis visiones es Serena cuando era joven —dijo Sailor Amethyst con firmeza—. Tenemos que preguntarle a Serena más sobre el pasado de Saori… y el suyo también.

—Pero Serena viajó a Leipzig a buscar no sé qué —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, tratando de recordar el objeto del que Serena había hablado un par de días después que Saori fue dada de alta.

No obstante, ninguna de ellas pudo añadir algo más, porque el desembarco estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y todos los soldados evacuaron la cubierta para ir a los botes. Las Sailor Senshi hicieron lo mismo, pero ellas tenían un bote propio y, en cuanto todas estuvieron a bordo, esperaron a que el capitán del barco diera la orden de invadir la costa.

La orden fue dada y Sailor Turquoise, quien tenía dominio del agua en todas sus formas, fue la encargada de propulsar el bote hacia la costa. Sailor Grey ayudó con su manejo del aire (que había aprendido a controlar mejor gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Serena el mes pasado) y fueron las primeras en desembarcar.

—¡Rápido! —dijo Sailor Jasper con apremio—. ¡Detrás de esas rocas!

Las Sailor Senshi se agazaparon contra unas rocas que sobresalían del agua, quejándose que ésta les mojaba la ropa interior.

—Sailor Amethyst —susurró Sailor Jasper—. Tu turno.

Los guerrilleros anticastristas notaron que cinco soldados cubanos habían salido de unas rocas y les dispararon desde los botes, pero ninguna bala había conseguido siquiera rozarles un brazo. Se escabulleron entre los matorrales y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—Ignóralos —dijo uno de los guerrilleros—. Posiblemente sea una trampa. Sigamos con el plan.

Mientras tanto, las Sailor Senshi, disfrazadas de soldados cubanos, siguieron internándose en la isla, siguiendo un rumbo establecido por Sailor Amethyst.

—Faltan cinco kilómetros para llegar a la fuente de la señal —dijo, consultando un aparato fabricado por ella misma, diseñado para detectar la presencia de los objetos que estaba buscando.

—Sólo una pregunta —dijo Sailor Grey, mistificada por el dispositivo que sostenía Sailor Amethyst—. ¿Cómo mierda construiste eso? ¿Acaso tienes un máster en ingeniería?

Sailor Amethyst compuso una sonrisa ante la incomprensión de Sailor Grey.

—Bueno, digamos que la habilidad viene conmigo.

Sailor Grey era la única que estaba impresionada por las habilidades tecnológicas de Sailor Amethyst, pues las otras ya estaban al tanto de ello. Sin embargo, el hecho que existiera esa clase de detectores en esos tiempos era algo sorprendente, pues ni la NASA poseía artefactos de esa naturaleza.

El trayecto no se hizo para nada fácil. El terreno era accidentado, había que atravesar algunos brezales (donde varias se hicieron cortes en las piernas y los brazos) y cruzar riachuelos traicioneros. Cuando Sailor Jasper preguntó si era posible circundar los obstáculos, Sailor Amethyst respondió que no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo buscando un camino más seguro.

En algunas ocasiones había rocas bloqueando el paso, en otras, troncos caídos, pero Sailor Grey podía apartarlos sin problemas (hay que añadir que ella era tan fuerte como cuatro hombres). Y así pasaron dos horas desde que partieron de la playa y ellas habían tenido que sortear muchos obstáculos y pasado algunos contratiempos, pero ninguno de ellos era tan grande como el que tenían delante de ellas.

Cuando el grupo llegó a la fuente de energía, todas miraron con bocas abiertas el enorme complejo que alguien había construido encima de un gran valle con una laguna al centro. Se podían ver personas en trajes blancos deambulando de un lado a otro y, cerca del borde de la laguna, una máquina gigantesca que se movía por orugas se acercaba lentamente a la formación de agua.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso sí que es un taladro! —dijo Sailor Jasper, boquiabierta.

—¿Para qué tanto tumulto? —preguntó Sailor Tourmaline con el mismo gesto que Sailor Jasper.

—¿No es obvio? Alguien está buscando lo mismo que nosotras —dijo Sailor Amethyst con evidente frustración.

—Y están usando ese taladro del demonio para hacerlo —observó Sailor Turquoise, sorprendida por la cantidad de recursos destinados a encontrar una piedra que para la gente normal era inservible.

—¿Y qué esperamos para actuar? —dijo Sailor Grey, haciendo crujir sus puños—. No vamos a ganar nada si nos quedamos aquí mirando.

Sailor Amethyst volvió a maniobrar su aparato, presionando botones y girando perillas, ajustando el dispositivo para ubicar con más precisión el objeto que estaba buscando. Las demás se ocuparon de vigilar que nadie viniese a atacarlas o secuestrarlas, pero nadie vino y Sailor Amethyst pudo completar su análisis sin complicaciones.

—La amatista de agua está en esa isla al centro de la laguna —dijo, lo cual casi descorazonó al grupo. Atravesar un complejo que seguramente estaría lleno de guardias armados no estaba en los planes de las Sailor Senshi.

—Será imposible pasar sin que alguien nos vea —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, lo cual tomó a todas por sorpresa, pues ella era la más optimista del grupo.

—Habría sido imposible si Sailor Grey no estuviera con nosotras —dijo Sailor Jasper con una sonrisa amplia y mirando a la aludida—. Con ella de nuestra parte podremos abrirnos camino fácilmente.

—Pero no queremos que nos vean —protestó Sailor Amethyst, guardando el aparato en su morral—. Sailor Grey no es para nada sutil… así que recurriremos a ella solamente en caso de emergencia.

—Hablas de mí como si fuese un objeto —gruñó Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst se puso colorada—. ¿Qué no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarles?

Sailor Turquoise había permanecido callada durante la discusión, hasta que alzó la cabeza y miró a Sailor Grey.

—De hecho, sí, puedes ayudarnos.

* * *

Un vigía atisbaba la lejanía en busca de posibles amenazas, pero no divisó nada relevante. Solamente podía ver la actividad de los guardias y del personal de investigación… y la de aquel taladro monstruoso que estaba a punto de hacer un enorme agujero en la orilla de la laguna. En condiciones normales, el encargado del complejo habría enviado una tropa de buceadores para explorar el fondo, pero las condiciones no eran para nada comunes, empezando por la naturaleza del agua.

El vigía había visto con horror la forma en que el agua transformaba a los hombres que se sumergían en ella. Nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y el encargado mandó construir una celda para aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de internarse en la laguna. Un colega le había contado sobre las incoherencias que decían esos pobres hombres, de cómo se agarraban la cabeza y gritaban como animales heridos. El vigía podía considerarse afortunado de haber sido asignado a tal labor, por monótona y aburrida que fuese.

En ese momento, el vigía estaba divagando en sus propios pensamientos, mirando hacia el cielo. Un viento repentino sopló en el valle, arrojando la gorra del vigía lejos, aunque no le importó mucho, pues su ronda acababa en diez minutos y tendría tiempo para recuperar la bendita gorra. El viento persistía y el sujeto notó la silueta de cuatro pájaros que tenían extendidas sus alas, como aprovechando el viento para planear hacia la isla situada en medio de la laguna. Sin embargo, había algo raro en las siluetas de las aves y el vigía usó sus binoculares para ver mejor lo que ocurría, pero le faltó tiempo. Los pájaros habían desaparecido en medio de los árboles de la isla.

El vigía recordó las conversaciones del encargado del complejo con un sujeto vestido de negro, explicando por qué tampoco era posible llegar a esa isla desde el aire y juzgó que la fauna nativa de la isla podría hacerlo sin problemas. Pronto, toda suspicacia desapareció de su cabeza, creyendo que era imposible acceder a ese lugar tanto por agua como por aire.

Y justo cuando su turno había llegado a su fin, el caos se esparció por todo el complejo.

* * *

Sailor Amethyst era la que mejor buscaba los objetos, pero Sailor Tourmaline era la que sabía cómo obtenerlos, pues solían estar siempre bajo tierra y protegidos por barreras invisibles que solamente las Sailor Senshi podían ver y sortear sin problemas. Sailor Tourmaline había causado un pequeño temblor con sus manos, licuando la tierra y extrayendo la piedra del suelo.

—¡Bien hecho, Sailor Tourmaline! —vitoreó Sailor Jasper—. Después de mucho tiempo buscándola, ya tenemos una de las piedras, la Amatista de Agua.

Sailor Tourmaline entregó la piedra a su guardiana, quien, como el lector podrá imaginar, era Sailor Amethyst.

—Espero que Sailor Grey esté bien —dijo Sailor Amethyst, dando una larga mirada al complejo, desde el cual se podían escuchar armas siendo disparadas y el ocasional estampido de una granada.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Sailor Tourmaline, poniendo un hombro sobre su amiga—. Sailor Grey sabe cómo buscar pleitos y salir del lance sin que le toquen un pelo. ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el caos en el complejo para escapar de este valle?

—Es una buena idea —convino Sailor Jasper, quien era la líder del grupo—. Pero sigamos como soldados cubanos. No creo que ellos nos ataquen apenas nos vean.

Y, haciendo caso a Sailor Jasper, las cuatro se internaron en las aguas de la laguna y nadaron cautelosamente hacia la orilla. Sin embargo, la refriega parecía disminuir su intensidad hasta que las armas callaron y los gritos cesaron. Para ese entonces, las Sailor Senshi ya habían salido del agua y discurrían con cuidado entre los cuerpos inconscientes de varios guardias, sintiendo un inexplicable retortijón de tripas al notar el profundo silencio en el que se había sumido todo el complejo.

Finalmente, en medio de equipos destruidos y sillas volteadas, el grupo se topó con una tropa de guardias, apuntando sus armas hacia los soldados cubanos. Y, en medio del pelotón, un hombre entrado en años pero alto y severo, apuntaba una pistola nueve milímetros a la cabeza de Sailor Grey, quien había vuelto a usar el uniforme de Sailor Senshi.

—Por favor, no digan que son soldados cubanos —dijo el hombre, quien claramente era el que estaba a cargo de toda la operación—. Sus ropas están mojadas y vienen desde la laguna, pero no han perdido la cabeza. Es obvio que ustedes no son personas normales.

Sailor Amethyst juzgó que no tenía sentido seguir disfrazadas e hizo que todas volvieran a sus apariencias normales.

—¿Cómo pudiste atraparla? —inquirió Sailor Jasper, quien no era capaz de entender cómo alguien tan poderosa como Sailor Grey podía estar a merced de un sujeto con un arma.

—Tengo mis recursos —dijo el encargado calmadamente—. Bueno, digamos que no solamente cuento con armas comunes para mis propósitos. Verán, yo también tengo a mi disposición un equipo de personas especiales.

Una mujer menuda, de cabello gris claro y claros rasgos de roedor apareció al lado del hombre. Usaba un traje blanco bastante estrafalario y tenía unos moños en su cabeza similares a los que ostentaba Serena.

—Hola, chicas —dijo la mujer con una voz alegre y burlona—. Lamento haberles estropeado el día, pero mi empleador de verdad quiere las Gemas Elementales y esta chica aquí hizo un desorden monumental. Para que lo sepan, yo fui quien la derrotó.

Las demás Sailor Senshi crisparon los puños, irritadas tanto por lo que le había ocurrido a Sailor Grey como por el molesto sonsonete de esa mocosa.

—Nos las vas a pagar, estúpida engreída —gruñó Sailor Tourmaline, esgrimiendo un puño en dirección a la mujer del traje estrafalario.

—Voy a poner las cosas muy simples —dijo el encargado del complejo con una serenidad que llegaba a dar escalofríos—. Entréguenme lo que obtuvieron en esa isla y no mataré a su compañera.

Las demás Sailor Senshi no podían darse el lujo de perder una de las Gemas Elementales, pues eran mucho más importantes que una vida humana. De hecho, Sailor Jasper, Sailor Tourmaline y Sailor Turquoise estaban dispuestas a sacrificar a Sailor Grey, por mucho que les doliera, por la piedra que tenían en su poder.

—No, no te entregaremos la piedra —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, no sin un notorio temblor en la voz—. Aunque tengas que matar a Sailor Grey.

—Así es —añadió Sailor Jasper con un poco más de firmeza que su compañera—. Hay mucho más en juego que la vida de una persona.

—Debemos velar por el bien de la mayoría —dijo Sailor Turquoise, a quien le brillaban los ojos a causa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

La boca del encargado se curvó en una sonrisa malévola.

—Si así lo quieren…

—¡ALTOOOOOO! —exclamó una voz cargada con angustia. El encargado alejó su dedo del gatillo cuando vio a una de las Sailor Senshi acercarse a él con una piedra en sus manos.

—¡No te atrevas, Sailor Amethyst! —advirtió Sailor Jasper—. ¡Recuerda nuestra misión!

—¡No voy a sacrificar a Sailor Grey por nada del mundo! —gritó Sailor Amethyst, lágrimas rodando por sus ojos—. ¡No quiero verla morir otra vez! Es más de lo que podría soportar.

—Si haces eso lo vas a lamentar —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, no como una advertencia, sino como una amenaza.

Pero Sailor Amethyst hizo caso omiso de sus amigas y entregó la piedra al encargado del complejo, quien la tomó con una mirada maligna en su cara.

—Deja ir a Sailor Grey.

—No —dijo el encargado, guardando la piedra en un recipiente que uno de los técnicos había procurado—. Las dejaré ir a ustedes, pero ella se queda conmigo.

—Pero…

—¡Háganlo o haré un óleo en el suelo con su cerebro! —gritó el encargado, haciendo temblar a Sailor Amethyst. Las demás se quedaron mirando a su amiga como si fuese alguien que hubiera cometido un crimen contra ellas y se marcharon hacia el exterior del complejo. En cuanto a Sailor Amethyst, tenía un cúmulo de pensamientos atormentándola mientras seguía el mismo camino que sus amigas, devastada por la pérdida de la piedra y por el destino de Sailor Grey.

Lo único que sabía era que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ya encontraría una oportunidad para reparar aquel grave error.

* * *

(10) Nunca he entendido por qué rayos en la traducción latina de Sailor Moon llaman a las guerreras "Sailor Scouts". Para mí, Scout es "explorador" y "Senshi" quiere decir "soldado" o "guerrero". Y las Sailor Senshi son guerreras, ¿o no?

(11) Allen Dulles era el director de la CIA en esos tiempos y se cree que era uno de los muchos encubridores de lo que pasó realmente con JFK.

(12) Se me ocurrió hacer esto como una suerte de homenaje a Minako/Carola/Mina, pues ella siempre se equivoca con los dichos populares. De hecho, para caracterizar a Scarlett me basé un poco en ella. Lo mismo para Violet (basada en Ami/Amy) y Nicole (basada parcialmente en Rei). Saori y Sophie son únicas, aunque obviamente pensé en Makoto/Patricia/Lita cuando describí a Saori como una mujer con gran fuerza.

Por cierto, es un dolor en el trasero notar que los nombres de las Sailor Senshi cambian de acuerdo a la geografía (y de varios personajes secundarios también). Yo, que vi el anime original en español latino y no en idioma original, me acostumbré a los nombres latinos, aunque por otras fuentes supe cuáles eran sus nombres originales (y cómo se llamaban en España también). Pero una cosa es clara: prefiero mil veces Serena o Usagi que Bunny. xD


	14. En busca de la amatista de agua Parte II

XIII  
En busca de la amatista de agua  
Parte II

En algún lugar de Cuba, 17 de abril de 1961, 07:50pm

El ambiente en el campamento improvisado se había tornado gélido. Las chicas estaban divididas por un muro a causa de lo que había ocurrido en el complejo. Scarlett (13), Sophie y Nicole dialogaban acerca de planes para recuperar la Amatista de Agua, pero en ninguno de ellos se consideraba el rescate de Saori. Tal parecía que la amistad de Saori era algo secundario y prescindible en comparación con la gema que deseaban recuperar.

Por otra parte, Violet lloraba sin parar, alejada de sus amigas… o de quienes pensaba que eran sus amigas. Lloraba tanto por lo que le podía pasar a Saori como por el desdén de las demás. ¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto? ¿Acaso a ellas ya no les importaba la vida de Saori?

Dos horas más pasaron y las chicas se cansaron de elaborar planes y prepararon la cena. Por supuesto, no tuvieron en consideración a Violet, pues la consideraban una traidora a la causa, sobre todo porque había entregado la Amatista de Agua al enemigo y solamente para no ver morir a Saori. Sin embargo, aunque pensaban de ese modo, igual les dolía tener que hacerlo, porque Saori era una persona después de todo y la consideraban una integrante más del grupo.

Violet tuvo que conformarse con comer bayas silvestres, más las raciones de combate que llevaba en su morral. Alejada de la fogata, se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba con tristeza a las demás, quienes charlaban de cosas intrascendentes para la situación. Violet sintió un acceso de rabia en contra de sus amigas, porque no ponían más empeño en recuperar a Saori y la gema.

 _Yo les voy a enseñar, ingratas. Les voy a mostrar que puedo hacer el trabajo por mi cuenta._

Ninguna de las tres notó cómo Violet se había escabullido entre las matas.

Leipzig, 18 de febrero de 1961, 00:00am

—¿Dónde está? Estoy segura que lo dejé aquí.

La casa estaba hecha un despelote y Serena no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Era entendible su frustración, pues se trataba de algo muy importante.

—Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos! —gruñó, revisando unos cajones llenos de ropa interior bastante extraña—. ¡Aparece, maldita sea!

Se oyó el sonido de un portazo suave y unos pasos sonaron en la sala de estar

—¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás?

Serena, con sólo oír esa voz tan familiar, supo que estaba perdida. Sin embargo, trató de seguir buscando aquel cofre de madera, pero la perspectiva de tener un momento agradable después de pasar tanto tiempo en Nueva Orleans le impidió concentrarse. Finalmente, dándose por vencida, Serena salió a la sala de estar, sólo para encontrarse con _él._

—Hola, Serena.

Normalmente, Serena era una mujer bastante madura, que había pasado por las mil y una para ser lo que era, pero todo eso se evaporaba en cuanto él aparecía. Serena se sentía como si volviese a ser una adolescente cuyas hormonas se hubieran sublevado en contra de ella.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena, arrojándose a sus brazos como una colegiala desesperada—. ¡Te extrañé!

—¿Tuviste suerte en Nueva Orleans? —preguntó Darien (14), pero no obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato, pues Serena le miraba con esos ojos tan especiales, como esperando por algo que la hiciera muy feliz. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que ella quería y la besó, largo y tendido, sabiendo que llevaba bastante tiempo sin probar sus labios.

Finalmente, Serena se separó de él y le contó lo que había visto en Nueva Orleans.

—¿Qué? ¿Las Sailor Senshi?

—Tienen otros nombres, no como mis amigas —dijo Serena, separándose de su marido y dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararle la cena—. Perdón, como las que fueron mis amigas —se corrigió a sí misma y no pudo soslayar una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—Serena, no fue tu culpa lo que les pasó a ellas —dijo Darien en tono tranquilizador—. Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance, sólo que no fue suficiente.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas con el delantal que se había puesto segundos antes.

—Tienes razón —dijo, vertiendo agua en una olla y calentándola mientras sacaba una bolsa de arroz de una de las repisas—. Ellas me habrían dicho lo mismo que tú.

—Serena…

—¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien.

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Era uno de aquellos momentos en que las cosas se decían en silencio y en los que ambos se entendían en silencio. Llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos para tener esos momentos sin que se sintieran incómodos.

Finalmente, cuando Serena hubo terminado con la cena, las palabras volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Y cómo está Saori? —preguntó Darien, ansioso por saber qué era de su hija.

—Ella es toda una Sailor Senshi —respondió Serena con orgullo—. Claro que la llaman Sailor Grey… y he escuchado que la prensa la llama "Seaman Grey".

Darien arrugó la cara cuando escuchó las dos últimas palabras de Serena.

—Me pregunto de dónde sacaron un apodo tan absurdo.

—Sailor Grey es un nombre mil veces mejor que ese —opinó Serena, sirviendo el arroz con curry e invitando a Darien a que tomara asiento en el comedor—. Incluso es mejor que el que yo había inventado para ella.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo en el dormitorio? —quiso saber Darien, recordando que Serena estaba vociferando imprecaciones al aire.

—Estaba buscando el cofre de madera, ese donde guardé esa flor de piedra, pero no lo encuentro.

Darien compuso una expresión de entendimiento en su rostro, pues él sabía exactamente donde estaba ese cofre.

—Serena, ¿recuerdas que yo te di por muerta cuando ocurrió ese incidente en diciembre de 1941?

—Eso me dijiste cuando salí de ese coma.

—Pues en ese tiempo, cuando creí que estabas muerta, un hombre llamado Henry Abberline me dijo que un tipo que se hacía llamar Herbert Dixon se había llevado el cofre pero que él lo había recuperado.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Cuando tuve esa conversación con él, noté algo especial en ese hombre, como si pudiera leerme la mente con la mirada —explicó Darien—. No sé cómo supo que yo había fingido mi propia muerte en aquella refriega, pero lo sabía y también sabía que los médicos habían salvado a nuestra hija y me recomendó que la enviara a un orfanato hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Cuando eso ocurriera, él le enviaría el cofre al lugar donde estuviese Saori.

Serena abrió los ojos, olvidada de su arroz con curry.

—¡Estuve a metros de la residencial donde vive! —gritó, golpeando la mesa en señal de frustración.

—No te culpes, Serena —la tranquilizó Darien—. No tenías forma de saberlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Serena miró hacia abajo, como fascinada por la mesa y Darien la observaba con un poco de preocupación. Y, de improviso, Serena se puso de pie.

—Hay que regresar a Nueva Orleans —dijo Serena—. Y tú vendrás conmigo, Darien.

—¿Te parece sensato que yo vaya? Saori apenas pudo soportarlo cuando le dijiste que eras su madre, y eso que, por lo que me has dicho, ella es una mujer fuerte.

—Tarde o temprano va a enterarse que sigues con vida —dijo Serena con seriedad—. Es mejor que se lo diga antes para que tenga más tiempo de procesarlo.

Darien se dio cuenta que Serena tenía razón. Era el momento que la familia volviera a unirse.

—De acuerdo, Serena. Mañana viajaremos a Nueva Orleans.

Complejo Valle de la Amatista, 17 de abril de 1961 09:26pm

Sailor Grey sentía sus extremidades como si estuvieran hechas de plomo. Estaba atada de manos y pies y alguien le había administrado un poderoso sedante para que no rompiera sus ligaduras, lo que explicaba su constante estado de somnolencia. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer de bolsillo que la había derrotado con tanta facilidad. ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Por qué tenía ese aspecto de roedor y esa voz tan molesta? Sin embargo, pese a su atuendo, que parecía sacado de algún carnaval, Sailor Grey se dio cuenta que ella era una Sailor Senshi. Bueno, podría estar totalmente equivocada, pero estaba segura de ello.

O tal vez podía ser que estuviera divagando por culpa del sedante.

De cualquier forma, Sailor Grey no tenía forma de escapar de su celda, la cual estaba construida con materiales que aún no se habían descubierto. Y el sedante era administrado de manera constante, de forma que ella nunca pudiera usar su brutal fuerza para abrirse camino a través del complejo.

Y su mente volvió a divagar, esta vez al pasado, cuando su mundo se puso patas arriba.

Nueva Orleans, 15 de febrero de 1961

—Me llamo Serena, y soy la madre de Saori.

Fueron esas simples palabras las que transformaron el mundo de Saori de una forma en que jamás había experimentado. Había vivido su vida creyendo que no tenía padres, su carácter se había forjado en base a aquella verdad sacramental y gracias a ello era una mujer que no dependía de nadie para subsistir. Se había acostumbrado a vivir sin una familia que la viera crecer, a no tener amigos ni pareja, para dedicarse solamente a ella.

Sin embargo, que alguien a quien no había visto jamás en su vida le diga que era su madre era un golpe del que era imposible recuperarse de la noche a la mañana. Era como si los cimientos sobre los que se fundara la vida de Saori se acabaran de derrumbar, dejándola indefensa e indecisa sobre lo que era y lo que debía ser. Por lo mismo, la reacción de Saori (y la de cualquier ser humano en su situación) fue predecible.

—Es mentira —dijo con brusquedad, aunque esto lo hizo solamente para enmascarar su confusión.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Saori —dijo Serena, y el tono de voz que usó para decirlo realmente te movía a pensar que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero Saori era harina de otro costal.

—¡No te creo! —gritó Saori, creyendo que haciéndolo podía llenar el vacío que estaba comenzando a sentir en su estómago, pero había creído mal—. ¡Mi madre está muerta!

—Saori —dijo Serena sin alterarse en lo más mínimo—, la encargada del orfanato te dijo eso para protegerte. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero hay alguien muy peligroso que solamente piensa en matarte.

—¡MIENTES! —chilló Saori, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y casi se desmayó. Hay que recordar que estaba muy débil después de haber vuelto a la vida de una forma inconcebible.

—Veo que no puedo convencerte con palabras —dijo Serena con una carcajada suave—. Eres una chica bastante tozuda.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —gruñó Saori sarcásticamente.

Serena no dijo nada. En lugar de tratar de persuadir a Saori a través de las palabras, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y jugó un poco con los moños que tenía en su cabello. Segundos más tarde, el peinado se deshizo y Serena quedó con el cabello lacio, rubio y largo. Pese a que había sido un acto en apariencia trivial, había logrado lo que sus palabras no.

Saori no fue capaz de decir nada. Su boca estaba abierta y no estaba al tanto de ello. Su cabello tenía la misma forma que el de ella, los mismos flequillos y el mismo brillo. Sus ojos eran del mismo color y la forma de su cara era igual a la de Serena. Si no fuese por el tinte gris (15) del cabello de Saori, uno fácilmente podía confundirse de persona.

—¡Es idéntica a Saori! —exclamó Violet, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué piensas ahora? —preguntó Serena gentilmente, acercándose más a Saori y tomando su mano. Saori tenía la garganta contraída y la boca abierta y los ojos le brillaban. No era posible que alguien tan parecida a ella no fuese su madre y, sin embargo, todavía se aferraba a la idea que su madre estaba dos metros bajo tierra. Era como si temiera dejar de ser Saori si aceptaba la nueva verdad frente a sus narices.

—No… no puedo…

—Saori —dijo Serena suavemente—. Llorar no es sinónimo de debilidad. ¿Sabes? La magia de las lágrimas es que te haces más fuerte después de derramarlas.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual Saori trató de contenerse, de aceptar que Serena era su madre sin tener que llorar. De todos modos, había vivido casi dos décadas por su cuenta, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte y dura, lo cual hacía que sus pares se alejaran de ella. Pero, en aquella ocasión, era imposible contener las lágrimas, por mucho que luchara contra ello. Al final, se dejó llevar.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Saori, abandonándose a las emociones, abrazando a Serena y sollozando como no lo había hecho desde que supo que su madre estaba muerta. Mientras tanto, Serena también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero estaba contenta.

—Hija —dijo Serena, acariciando la cabeza de Saori.

Violet, quien había sido testigo mudo de aquel momento, se percató que su presencia no era apropiada y abandonó la sala de cuidados intensivos en silencio, justo cuando las demás chicas llegaron, con vasos de café humeante en sus manos.

—¿Y Saori?

—Necesita un rato a solas —explicó Violet, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su suéter—. Acaba de aceptar que su madre está viva.

Complejo Valle de la Amatista, 17 de abril de 1961 10:46pm

—¡Despierta!

Sailor Grey abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un guardia de seguridad bastante corpulento y feo. Sin embargo, notó que podía mover sus brazos y piernas, pero seguía débil.

—¿Qué quieres, malnacido?

El guardia abrió un poco los ojos, como si se viera afectado por la agresividad de Sailor Grey, pero recuperó el aplomo casi de inmediato.

—¿Acaso creíste que ibas a permanecer aquí sin castigo? —dijo el guardia, jalando del brazo de Sailor Grey—. ¡Vamos! ¡Camina o será peor para ti!

Pero Sailor Grey apenas se podía las piernas y a duras penas pudo caminar hacia la salida de la celda, sostenida por el guardia. Siguió con dificultades mientras deambulaba trabajosamente por un corredor amplio, hasta que llegó a una sala con el conocido símbolo de peligro biológico. El guardia tecleó una contraseña de cuatro dígitos (hay que recordar que el complejo usaba tecnología adelantada a su tiempo) y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Vamos, entra! —ladró el guardia y Sailor Grey casi tuvo que arrastrarse hacia el interior, demasiado débil para siquiera resistirse—. Te quedarás allí hasta que ruegues por una cura para el virus que vamos a liberar en esa sala.

Y el guardia cerró la puerta, soltando carcajadas malvadas mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a Sailor Grey con un enorme problema sin solución aparente.

El asunto se hizo mucho más complicado cuando un gas inodoro comenzó a penetrar en la sala a través de unos ductos de aire en el techo. Sailor Grey todavía tenía problemas para mover sus extremidades y, aunque pudiese hacerlo, estaba atrapada en una cámara hermética, a solas con un invisible y potencialmente desagradable compañero de habitación. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que enfermara y, como lo había predicho el guardia, rogara por una cura.

Los minutos pasaban a paso de tortuga, pero Sailor Grey no sentía nada parecido a una enfermedad plagando su organismo. De hecho, estaba recuperando lentamente su fuerza y ya no sentía sus ojos tan pesados como antes. ¿Acaso ese era algún efecto secundario del virus que había sido inoculado a la fuerza en ella? Sailor Grey no era ninguna experta en microbiología, pero el sentido común le decía que las enfermedades normalmente no hacían sentir mejor a las personas.

Para cuando Sailor Grey hubo recuperado toda su fuerza, una alarma sonó en todo el complejo. Pudo oír pasos discurriendo en todas direcciones, voces gritar órdenes y sonidos de armas siendo disparadas. Aparentemente, el tiroteo se estaba desplazando lejos de ella, a juzgar por los sonidos cada vez más velados de las armas. No obstante, pegó un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió y un guardia armado con una ametralladora le indicó a Sailor Grey que saliera de la cámara cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó Sailor Grey, sin entender nada.

—¡Date prisa! —apremió el guardia con una voz curiosamente aguda. Sailor Grey frunció el ceño, recordando que conocía a alguien que era capaz de hacerse pasar por otras personas.

—¿Sailor Amethyst?

—¡Shhh! Más bajo —murmuró Sailor Amethyst, haciendo un gesto para que Sailor Grey se diera prisa—. Aprovechemos que no ha llegado todavía esa mujer con cara de ratón. Ella puede saber quién soy aunque esté disfrazada.

Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst salieron al corredor y se dirigieron hacia el ala este del complejo, lugar donde se encontraba la salida. Sin embargo, a Sailor Grey le dio la impresión que el guardia estaba cada vez más exhausto, pues corría más lentamente y jadeaba como si hubiera trotado millas y millas.

Ambas Sailor Senshi estaban a metros de la salida, pero había decenas de guardias apuntando sus armas hacia ellas, bloqueándoles el paso. Sailor Grey rodó los ojos y, con un gesto de su mano, los oponentes quedaron como estampillas en la pared, inconscientes.

—La verdad me pregunto cómo rayos esa enana pudo derrotarte con tanta facilidad —dijo Sailor Amethyst con voz entrecortada.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —dijo una voz aguda y burlona. Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst giraron sobre sus talones y vieron a la mujer de la que estaban hablando, con ese atuendo tan estrafalario que en otras condiciones daría risa.

—Tú —gruñó Sailor Grey, crispando los puños—. Me pillaste desprevenida la primera vez. Ahora no serás tan afortunada.

—Eres bastante altanera cuando no estás por tu cuenta —dijo la aparecida con ese sonsonete que haría hervir de rabia hasta a un maestro de kung fu.

Sailor Grey no dijo nada. Extendió ambos brazos y la pequeña Sailor Senshi salió expulsada en contra de la pared, pero en lugar de colisionar con ella, se apoyó en sus piernas y saltó detrás de Sailor Grey. Ella habría ganado otra vez, de no ser por la barrera que Sailor Amethyst hizo aparecer de la nada.

—No le harás daño a Sailor Grey —dijo, jadeando y doblando las piernas, insegura de si podía mantener esa barrera por más de unos cuantos segundos. Pero unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que Sailor Grey tomara a la desconocida por el cuello y la estampara contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

—Y obviamente no sabes lo que significa trabajar en equipo, maldita puta —rugió Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst se sintió ligeramente escandalizada por las últimas palabras de Sailor Grey, pero juzgó que no había tiempo para jugar a ser moralista y pidió a Sailor Grey que la acarreara porque ya no tenía más fuerzas.

—¿Y por qué estás tan agotada?

—Usé todo mi poder en rescatarte —dijo Sailor Amethyst, componiendo una sonrisa agotada—. No podía dejarte… a tu suerte con esos… hombres.

El cuerpo de Sailor Amethyst ya no pudo más y se relajó por completo. Sailor Grey se sentía bastante apenada por el sacrificio que había hecho por salvarla y decidió que cargaría con ella hasta el campamento donde las demás chicas esperaban.

Le tomó media hora en llegar, gracias al mapa que le había entregado Sailor Amethyst antes de desmayarse, pero notó que de la fogata sólo quedaban cenizas humeantes y vio a las demás chicas dormidas a la intemperie. Sailor Grey recostó a Sailor Amethyst con delicadeza (algo sin precedentes en alguien como ella) sobre la hierba, cerca de la fogata, la cual volvió a crepitar después de unos pocos tropiezos.

Tuvieron que pasar otros cinco minutos para que las demás chicas despertaran a causa de la luz de las llamas. Fue Scarlett quien notó la presencia de Sailor Grey, quien lucía bastante poco afectada por su experiencia como prisionera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo escapaste?

—No lo hice —dijo Sailor Grey, quien volvió a ser Saori después de un breve flash de luz—. Fue Sailor Amethyst quien me rescató, usando todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo. Mírenla. —Saori indicó con un dedo a Sailor Amethyst, que había regresado a ser Violet—. Está exhausta. Ella hizo todo lo posible por salvarme, ¡cosa que debieron hacer ustedes también!

—¡No nos grites! —protestó Nicole, pero Saori podía ser avasalladora cuando perdía los estribos.

—¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDA! —rugió Saori y todas palidecieron—. ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué mierda no ayudaron a Violet! ¡Pensé que eran sus amigas!

Sophie fue quien tomó la palabra, con un poco de tiento debo añadir.

—No vimos cuándo se fue —dijo débilmente—. ¡Es la verdad! —añadió, viendo la cara que puso Saori.

—¡Las encontré dormidas en este lugar! —gritó Saori, quien se estaba poniendo cada vez más colorada a causa de la rabia—. ¡Apenas es medianoche! Apuesto que ni se preocuparon por ella, ¿verdad?

—Para tu información, Violet entregó la piedra al enemigo. Es una traidora.

—Saori, no tienes idea de lo importante que es obtener estas piedras —dijo Scarlett con urgencia—. Hay más vidas en juego de lo que te imaginas.

—¡Tú no sabes cuál es nuestra misión! —gritó Nicole, indignada por el trato que estaba recibiendo de parte de Saori—. Tampoco necesitas saber de qué se trata.

—Entonces no necesito ayudarlas —gruñó Saori, lo cual hizo palidecer aún más a Nicole, pues Sailor Grey era una poderosa aliada—. Una vez que lleguemos a suelo norteamericano, ni traten de buscarme, porque las mataré.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también me matarás si te voy a visitar? —dijo una voz muy débil. Saori sabía quién había hablado e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Violet… yo…

—Perdónalas, Saori —dijo Violet, sentándose con dificultad sobre la hierba—. Todavía no están acostumbradas a cómo eres y por eso reaccionaron de ese modo.

—¡Pero casi das tu vida por mí! —exclamó Saori, mirando a Violet y luego a las demás chicas—. ¡Ellas sólo se quedaron dormidas! ¡Te llamaron traidora, con un demonio!

—Tienen razón —admitió Violet con voz queda—. Soy una traidora por haber entregado la piedra al enemigo, sabiendo lo importante que es para nuestra misión. Pero tampoco podía abandonarte, Saori, y no porque el destino lo quiera así, sino porque yo quiero. Por eso salí a rescatarte… y no solamente ayudé a traerte de vuelta.

Violet abrió su morral y extrajo una piedra redonda de color violeta. Las demás chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que su compañera había conseguido recuperar la Amatista de Agua.

* * *

(13) Scarlett es la más bonita del grupo, aunque Saori no se queda atrás. Hay una razón por la que le puse ese nombre. Bueno, en realidad dos. Una, porque el jaspe (Jasper en inglés) es una gema de color rojizo (y el nombre Scarlett, traducido al español, es escarlata). Dos, por una determinada actriz famosa por actuar en varias películas de Marvel. Me refiero a la hermosa Scarlett Johansson. Ahí lo tienen.

(14) Opté por llamar así a Mamoru/Armando/Darien porque, como dije antes, me acostumbré a los nombres latinos y porque la única persona que me ha dejado comentarios lo conoce como Darien. xD Ya explicaré el porqué de su presencia en la historia, así como la de Serena.

(15) En el Capítulo V de este fic narro cómo Saori se tiñe el cabello de color gris, pero dejo claro que su color natural de cabello es rubio, como Serena, algo extraño porque los únicos rubios naturales son de ascendencia nórdica. xD

Además, por petición de un review, dejaré más que claro quién es quién (refiriéndome a las Sailor Senshi que yo me saqué de los bajos fondos).

Saori es Sailor Grey.  
Violet es Sailor Amethyst. (Amatista)  
Nicole es Sailor Tourmaline. (Turmalina)  
Scarlett es Sailor Jasper. (Jaspe)  
Sophie es Sailor Turquoise. (Turquesa)

Y creo que eso es todo, aparte que me enteré que una de las películas de Sailor Moon va a llegar a la pantalla grande. No sé si será cierto, pero no me va ni me viene, porque ya la vi. Además, creo que se viene la cuarta temporada de Sailor Moon Crystal, aunque prefiero mil veces leer el manga (pues el nuevo anime se apega más al manga que el original y Sailor Moon tiene la cara muy puntiaguda y eso no me gusta, entre muchas otras cosas).

Ahora sí que eso es todo.


	15. Cambio de planes

XIV  
Cambio de planes

Berlín, 09 de diciembre de 1940

Herbert Dixon no tenía contemplado regresar tan pronto a su base principal de operaciones, pero el retraso que había sufrido en Londres lo ameritaba. No tenía idea de cómo ese tal Henry Abberline se había enterado de sus planes y de la ubicación de las tumbas restantes, pero sabía lo suficiente para entender que Henry tenía más recursos que él.

Afortunadamente para Herbert, había conseguido recuperar a sus hombres, quienes habían escapado del edificio cuando Henry llegó con su ejército de agentes. Sin embargo, ya no podía continuar con la misión que tenía hasta ese entonces. Era mucho pedir que Henry no hiciera nada con los sarcófagos restantes y necesitaba un lugar para mantenerlos fuera de su alcance.

—Patrick —dijo Herbert después de pasar un largo rato pensando en el mejor curso de acción a seguir—, tengo una misión importante para ti. ¿Estás preparado?

—Hasta la pregunta es necia —repuso Patrick con un gruñido.

—Tengo un plan para recuperar todos los sarcófagos en un solo movimiento, pero debes confiar en mí al cien por ciento.

—Herbert, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre —dijo Patrick con seriedad—, así que, por favor, deja las formalidades y lárgala ya.

Herbert se encogió de hombros, pensando que había subestimado la lealtad de Patrick.

—Vamos a entregar a Henry los sarcófagos que están en nuestro poder. —Herbert alzó la mano al notar que Patrick iba a protestar y continuó—. Armaré un intercambio en este mismo lugar y tú estarás junto con el destacamento de Abberline. Tu misión es averiguar dónde van a almacenar los sarcófagos, discretamente claro está.

—¿Está al tanto del riesgo que está corriendo? —inquirió Patrick con preocupación—. Podríamos perderlo todo en unos cuantos minutos y todo lo que hemos hecho no contará para nada.

—Por eso te dije que tu misión va a ser importante —insistió Herbert, poniéndose de pie y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa—. Puedes hacerlo de dos formas: o te infiltras en el grupo de Abberline o persuades a uno de sus acompañantes para que te revele la ubicación.

—Será una misión bastante complicada —dijo Patrick al cabo de un rato—, pero no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes.

—Pues te sorprenderás que Abberline ya viene en camino —dijo Herbert y Patrick dilató ligeramente los ojos—. Esa decisión no fue difícil de tomar. Es otro asunto el que me tenía complicado.

—¿Cuál?

—Necesito otro objeto para continuar con el plan —respondió Herbert, pensando en aquella reliquia legendaria cuyo poder estaba más allá del entendimiento de los simples mortales—. Pero será Müller quien se ocupará de eso.

—¿Por qué él?

—Porque no es tan experimentado como tú —repuso Herbert, mirando significativamente a Patrick—. Ese objeto no pondrá tantos problemas como Abberline y sus secuaces.

—Y supongo que debo sentirme halagado.

—Deberías. La misión que te encomendé no se la confiaría a nadie más.

—Ah, qué conmovedor, pero sigo creyendo que estás tomando riesgos innecesarios.

—Pues yo decidiré eso —dijo Herbert en un tono definitivo—. No se discutirá más este asunto.

Y así fue. Patrick sabía que no era conveniente ponerse a discutir con Herbert cuando ya había tomado una decisión. Además, él había aceptado trabajar para él en primer lugar. Lo menos que podía hacer era respetar sus decisiones y actuar conforme a ellas.

—¿Llamo a Müller para que sepa cuál será su misión?

Herbert sonrió.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Patrick. Eres proactivo.

Ese mismo día, 09:23pm.

Patrick Knoxville caminaba por las calles de Berlín, mirando una fotografía de una persona que formaba parte de la comitiva de Abberline. Lo sabía porque la había visto junto a él hace una media hora atrás, entrando a un hotel acompañada de otros cinco individuos más.

Debía admitir que en un principio se había mostrado escéptico con el plan de Herbert pero, cada vez que miraba la fotografía, era más evidente que él era el hombre ideal para la misión. Sonrió para sí mismo. No era necesario derramar una sola gota de sangre o mostrar cualquier signo de agresión. De hecho, su principal arma esa noche iba a ser el encanto.

No obstante, algo estaba molestando a Patrick.

Herbert había hablado de un intercambio, pero no había mencionado nada sobre qué iba a recibir a cambio de los sarcófagos. ¿Habría omitido esa información a propósito? ¿La revelaría en el momento del intercambio? De todas maneras, supuso que si no le había dicho a él, significaba que se trataba de algo de vital importancia para el éxito de la operación. Pero igual le preocupaba que Herbert estuviera jugando con fuego al usar semejante gambito.

Pero ese era problema de Herbert, no suyo.

Patrick esperó a que esa persona saliera del hotel y, como esperaba, iba sola. Era mucho pedir que el grupo llegara y se quedara en sus respectivas habitaciones por el resto del día. Había una guerra desatada en esos tiempos y lo menos que uno podía hacer era distraerse con un poco de aire fresco… y con un encuentro casual.

Iba pensando en esas cosas cuando chocó con alguien. Oyó unas disculpas y supo que ese era el momento de actuar (todo lo anterior lo había planeado con anticipación).

—No te preocupes. Yo iba pensando en otras cosas.

—Debí haberme fijado por dónde iba.

—¿Y vas a alguna parte en particular?

La mujer pareció pensar por un breve instante.

—La verdad es que es la primera vez que visito Berlín —dijo con un tono que realzaba su inseguridad.

—Pues permítame sugerirle un lugar —dijo Patrick cortésmente—. Yo la guiaré.

Tardaron media hora en llegar a un restaurante. Patrick, astutamente, había escogido caminar para conocer mejor a su nueva compañera y averiguar sus debilidades. Había hecho preguntas en apariencia inocentes, pero todo formaba parte de la estrategia de Patrick para obtener la localización de los sarcófagos que estaban en poder de Abberline. Gracias a ello, sabía que Helen, la mujer con la que había tropezado, no acostumbraba caminar mucho y por eso había escogido un local bastante alejado del lugar de encuentro. La conversación estimulante que Patrick había armado la distrajo de la idea de tomar un taxi. Aparte de todo eso, aquello hizo que ella se cansara bastante y Patrick le había ofrecido agua embotellada que él resultaba llevar consigo.

Patrick apenas podía creer que la gente pudiera ser tan fácil de manipular.

Ya en el restaurante, Helen estaba dialogando sobre su trabajo (del cual hablaba con vaguedades) cuando le pidió disculpas a Patrick porque necesitaba ir al baño. Por supuesto, Patrick no puso ninguna objeción y aprovechó que estaba solo para extraer una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y dejar caer unas pocas gotas en la copa de vino que había pedido Helen solamente dos minutos atrás.

Patrick había calculado sus movimientos al milímetro. El jamás bebió de esa agua embotellada, pues contenía un laxante, lo que explicaba la urgencia de Helen por ir al baño. Y las gotas que había añadido al vino eran las últimas piezas del rompecabezas.

—Dime, Helen —dijo Patrick cuando ella hubo bebido de su vino—, ¿por qué no te gusta hablar mucho de tu trabajo?

—Es algo clasificado —repuso ella, aunque en un tono monocorde, carente de emoción alguna—. Tengo a cargo muchos secretos, secretos que la gente común mataría por saber.

—Pues yo no creo que sea necesario matar —dijo Patrick, notando que Helen ya estaba siendo afectada por aquellas misteriosas gotas—. Sólo tienes que decirme una sola cosa: la ubicación de los sarcófagos que Abberline tiene en su poder.

—No sé el lugar exacto, pero sé que no está en Inglaterra.

Patrick alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que no está en Inglaterra?

—Mi jefe cambió el lugar de almacenamiento a un lugar neutral, lejos del conflicto.

—¿Dónde? —apremió Patrick, recordando que debía mantener la calma.

—No lo sé —repitió Helen desapasionadamente—. Solamente tengo las coordenadas aproximadas del sitio. Veintiuno treinta norte, ciento cincuenta y ocho dos oeste.

Patrick grabó aquellos números en su memoria y prosiguió con la cena, aunque no había mucho de lo que hablar a causa del estado en el que Helen estaba. Sin embargo, Patrick juzgó que podría tener un poco de diversión.

Una hora más tarde, Patrick sabía todos los trapos sucios de Helen, los cuales incluían sus fantasías sexuales, sus pasatiempos más oscuros y un sinfín de cosas que no tenían utilidad práctica para su cometido pero que le causaban mucha gracia.

Para cuando el efecto de las gotas se hubo terminado, Helen volvió a ser la mujer graciosa y mala para caminar de siempre. En un alarde de decencia, Patrick le pidió un taxi de vuelta a su hotel y, después de ver al vehículo desaparecer en la distancia, él mismo se fue caminando hacia la base de operaciones de Herbert, tranquilo y ufano por haber conseguido la información que su jefe tanto deseaba.

Sin embargo, uno de los transeúntes había reconocido a Patrick. Y resultaba que era uno de los hombres de Abberline.

* * *

—¡Buen trabajo, Patrick! —exclamó Herbert Dixon, quien se dirigió a una sala en la que un mapa colosal había sido dibujado en una pared—. A ver, las coordenadas que obtuviste apuntan a… a un lugar ubicado veintitrés kilómetros al noroeste de Honolulu.

Patrick abrió los ojos y la boca.

—¿Honolulu? Pero eso está en Hawai.

—Bueno, tu nueva amiga tenía razón en que está en el lugar más alejado de la guerra que se puede estar —dijo Herbert razonablemente—. Haber almacenado los sarcófagos en Inglaterra habría sido bastante riesgoso, sobre todo cuando Hitler está tan obcecado en conquistarla.

—Eso podría ser un problema —argumentó Patrick, mirando sin ver el mapa—. Ese lugar debe estar atiborrado de guardias que pueden contrarrestar nuestros recursos.

—¿Y qué pasaría si la guerra llegara a ese lugar tan remoto?

—No creo que los nazis lleguen tan lejos.

—No me refiero a los nazis —dijo Herbert, volviendo a mirar el mapa e indicando la isla en la que la ciudad de Honolulu estaba emplazada—. Si mi memoria no me falla, allí hay unas cuantas bases aéreas y es un puerto seguro para embarcaciones de guerra.

—Pero no hay naciones beligerantes en el Pacífico —arguyó Patrick, seguro que Herbert estaba tratando de edificar castillos en el aire.

—No, pero siempre podemos crearlas —dijo Herbert maliciosamente, fijando su vista en unas islas separadas del continente asiático—. Por pura casualidad supe que Japón depende exclusivamente del petróleo estadounidense para subsistir.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues eso —repuso Herbert con una sonrisa que sólo podía indicar que tenía otro plan en mente—. La mayoría de las guerras ocurren por alguna necesidad urgente sin satisfacer, aunque no necesariamente debe ser justificada.

—No te sigo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Tú jamás has entendido de política y no te voy a aburrir con un discurso sobre el tema. El punto es que finalmente sé cómo obtener los sarcófagos, todos ellos, sin necesidad de mover ejércitos.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues dejando que otros ejércitos hagan su trabajo.

Un soldado entró en la sala y avisó escuetamente que Henry había llegado junto con su comitiva y que estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Herbert ordenó al soldado que reunieran los sarcófagos y los llevaran al lugar del intercambio.

—Patrick, ¿podrías colocar una marca en las Islas Baleares?

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que Abberline venga aquí y sospeche que sabemos dónde están los demás sarcófagos.

Patrick asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al mapa, mientras Herbert se dirigió al vestíbulo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Henry Abberline y tenía cierta incertidumbre de si iría a recordar alguno de esos momentos del pasado, cuando planeaban juntos cambiar el mundo.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían ideas muy distintas sobre cómo hacerlo.

Las cosas iban bien cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Habían desarrollado una estrecha amistad y, aunque todo parecía indicar que ambos irían a tener un romance, aquello jamás ocurrió, más que nada por las diferencias que surgieron entre ellos. Herbert era un tipo que no se coartaba a la hora de hacer lo que fuese por el bien común, pero Henry había resultado ser un hombre demasiado moralista y Herbert no necesitaba eso en sus planes. Luego ocurrió esa pelea, en la que un familiar de Henry falleció por accidente, y sus caminos se separaron por completo.

Cuando Herbert llegó al vestíbulo, los sarcófagos ya estaban dispuestos entre él y Henry, quien estaba acompañado por las cinco personas de las que Patrick le había hablado. Miró a Henry con ojos entornados, como si de un duelo del viejo oeste se tratase. No obstante, Henry no parecía tener la misma solidez de carácter que Herbert, y este último sabía muy bien por qué. Era una ventaja en la negociación que iba a tener lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Henry Abberline. Curioso apellido.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? —inquirió Henry con más dureza de la que expresaba su cara—. ¿O acaso todavía crees que haces esto por el bien común?

—No, ya no me interesa el bien común —dijo Herbert, y era cierto: aquella aventura por construir un mundo mejor había quedado en el olvido, sobre todo porque ahora creía que era imposible crear un mundo mejor a través de la paz.

—¿Y qué cambió?

—¿Qué no ves la guerra que ruge a nuestro alrededor? —dijo Herbert, haciendo gestos con las manos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Tal vez no aquí, porque nadie puede contender con el ejército alemán, pero en todas partes se pueden sentir las consecuencias. El mundo ya no puede salvarse por medio de la paz. La única forma de hacerlo es edificar un nuevo mundo sobre las ruinas del anterior.

—¿Quieres acabar con todo? ¿Para eso son esos sarcófagos?

—Ya no —dijo Herbert, comenzando con la próxima parte del plan—. He hallado una mejor forma de lograr mis fines. Por eso quiero entregarte estos sarcófagos. Ya no los necesito.

Henry mostró una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Y eres tan ingenuo para pensar que vas a salir incólume de esta? No, Herbert. No estamos aquí para un intercambio. Hemos venido a arrestarte y llevarnos los sarcófagos. Estás acabado.

—Yo pensé que íbamos a tener un acuerdo —dijo Herbert, fingiendo ingenuidad y desesperación—. Ya sabes, los sarcófagos por mi inmunidad.

—¿Inmunidad? ¿Después de hablar sobre erigir un mundo sobre las ruinas de otro? Lo mínimo que mereces es pasar el resto de tu vida tras las rejas.

—Pero… pero… no puedes hacerme esto.

—Puedo. Y lo haré. Arréstenlo.

Los acompañantes de Abberline se dirigieron hacia Herbert para apresarlo, quien extendió alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

Para Patrick, quien acechaba desde las sombras, aquella era una señal, pero de ninguna manera era una de rendición. Tenía a todos sus soldados detrás de él, esperando por instrucciones. Discretamente, indicó a sus hombres que abrieran fuego sobre los hombres de Abberline.

Caos total.

Dos de los hombres de Abberline fueron tomados por sorpresa y cayeron al suelo con sus cuerpos llenos de agujeros de balas. Los demás, Abberline incluido, consiguieron escapar, matando a un par de soldados mientras tanto. Sin embargo, Herbert ordenó que no los siguieran, pues ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Los sarcófagos habían desaparecido.


	16. La sexta Sailor Senshi

XV  
La sexta Sailor Senshi

Nueva Orleans, 19 de abril de 1961

La pobre Saori había tenido mucho que explicarle a su jefe sobre sus constantes ausencias en el trabajo, pero William no la reprendió o algo parecido, más que nada por la visita de un representante de la CIA, quién le había dicho que Saori había sido reclutada para una misión de vital importancia para los intereses del país. Claro que William no tenía ni idea de lo que Saori había hecho en Bahía de Cochinos, si el pobre tampoco sabía que Saori era Sailor Grey.

Saori estaba reparando la caja de cambios de un vehículo cuyo dueño aparentemente no tenía ninguna noción de lo que era un embrague. No le molestaba tener que lidiar con auténticos ignorantes en lo que manejo se refería, pues ganaba dinero por arreglar problemas mecánicos derivados de la torpeza de algunos conductores.

A Saori le causaba mucha curiosidad notar que el despacho de William estaba cubierto con imágenes de fantasía de Sailor Grey. Sin ir más lejos, en las tiendas de artículos automotrices, donde usualmente había posters de mujeres atractivas, generalmente actrices, había posters de Sailor Grey y Sailor Jasper. Saori tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Hasta Violet lucía sexy como Sailor Amethyst, sobre todo con ese uniforme tan osado. Luego recordó que las demás le habían dicho que trataban de mantenerse en secreto y tuvo que suprimir otra carcajada cuando vio el poster de Sailor Jasper.

Era paradójico que la prensa tuviera en tan baja estima a Sailor Grey y hubiera posters de ella en todo lugar frecuentado por hombres. Incluso había uno que tenía un eslogan que haría palidecer a la línea dura del periodismo local: "Sailor Grey, la heroína más sexy del universo".

 _Si me conocieran como realmente soy, no dirían lo mismo._

Pero había gente que la conocía como realmente era, aunque le costara trabajo aceptarla. Scarlett, Sophie y Nicole, sobre todo esta última, todavía albergaban rencor en contra de Saori por haberles gritado durante la misión de hace dos días atrás. Violet, por otro lado, no sabía cómo demonios sentirse. Sí, había increpado a sus amigas, pero al mismo tiempo la había defendido. Entendía que esa era su forma de hacerlo y que no conocía la sutileza, pero, de algún modo, se sentía mejor al recordar cómo Saori se interponía entre ella y sus amigas. Pero, pese a todo, ellas comenzaron a formar parte de la vida de Saori y una rencilla no las iba a separar tan fácilmente.

A media mañana de ese día, Saori recibió una carta de alguien a quien no veía desde hace tiempo. Recordó con una sonrisa el día en que Reika Omura la había invitado a su casa para que su hija Ikuko la conociera. Pues bien, Reika le había enviado una carta a Sailor Grey, preguntando si podía asistir a un pequeño evento familiar que iba a tener lugar en dos semanas más en Japón. Al principio, Saori se sintió un poco asustada con la idea de viajar a un país al que jamás había ido en su vida, pero después asumió que Reika iba a estar con ella y que no iba a permitir que se perdiera allá. Al final, Saori escribió de vuelta a Reika, diciendo que agradecía la invitación y que estaría encantada de ir, claro que firmó la carta como Sailor Grey. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar Reika e Ikuko si supieran la verdad.

Aunque seguía con la idea que sus amigas habían reaccionado mal frente a todo lo que había hecho Violet por ella, Saori no se sentía del todo bien al respecto. Sin embargo, todavía no se sentía lista para pedir disculpas por ello, pues también creía que ellas se lo merecían por sus acciones. Nicole, curiosamente, había sido la más afectada por el exabrupto de Saori en Cuba, y creía que tenía que ver con que Nicole a veces podía ser impulsiva. Después de todo, siempre había alguien que gritara más fuerte que uno, y Saori había gritado con el alma en esa ocasión. Lo que no tenía claro era por qué había perdido los estribos de esa manera al defender a Violet. Tal vez era su forma de mostrar apreciación de su parte, lo que era lo más probable.

Aunque también podía deberse a que le importaba Violet.

Saori se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta que era capaz de preocuparse por alguien, aunque fuese a través de gritos e improperios. Y así, mientras finalizaba los arreglos de la caja de cambios, decidió ir a casa de Violet, sólo para ver cómo estaba. Pero justo cuando había pensado en ello, William se le acercó a Saori, visiblemente nervioso por alguna razón.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Saori, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la manga del overol—. No me digas que quieres una cita con Sailor Grey.

—De hecho… qui-quiero tener una cita contigo.

Saori se quedó helada. ¿Un cita? ¿William? ¿Con ella? ¿Habría ido a parar a la tierra de nunca jamás por algún extraño hado?

—¿Está bien que le hagas esa clase de preguntas a una empleada como yo?

—Bueno —dijo William, jugando pulso chino con sus dedos—, si no quieres, lo voy a entender.

—No. Sólo quiero saber por qué quieres salir conmigo. Hasta donde tengo entendido, yo no te gusto.

—Bueno… te equivocas, Saori.

La aludida se permitió poner una cara de aturdimiento.

—¿Y qué precisamente te gusta de mí?

—Eres una chica fuerte y atractiva —dijo William con un poco más confianza—. La mayoría de las chicas que son atractivas son unas lloronas y la mayoría de las chicas fuertes son como ogros.

Saori alzó una ceja.

—Pues yo creo que quieres tener sexo conmigo y, lamento informarte que eso no va a pasar.

—¡No! ¡Sólo quiero conocerte mejor!

—¡No me vengas con payasadas! ¡Admite que me quieres en tu cama y, quizá, tengas una oportunidad!

William, en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría mantenido la calma, pero Saori era una mujer que intimidaba mucho, tanto por su atractivo físico como por su carácter.

—¡Te aseguro que no quiero nada sexual contigo! ¿O crees que me voy a arriesgar a que me demandes por acoso?

—¡Por favor! ¡Ni tú te lo crees! —gritó Saori, dándole la espalda para irse a la residencial donde vivía—. Sabes muy bien que te librarás de polvo y paja aunque yo ponga mil demandas en tu contra. Considéralo una de las ventajas de vivir en una sociedad machista.

Y Saori desapareció por el portón lateral, dejando a William parado, con un desagradable agujero en su estómago.

Ese mismo día, 03:55pm.

—Lo haces mejor que antes, Saori —dijo Violet con una sonrisa cuando Saori consiguió alzar su pierna más arriba de su mentón—. Ahora trata de mantener ese ángulo por el mayor tiempo que puedas.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —gruñó Saori, tratando de refrenarse de tomar la pierna con sus brazos—. Siento que me voy a dislocar las piernas.

—Solamente es cosa de costumbre —aseguró Violet, paseándose alrededor de Saori—. Pon todo el peso de tu cuerpo en tu otra pierna y trata de pisar con toda la planta para que la carga se transmita de manera uniforme al suelo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar en chino? —volvió a gruñir Saori.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Violet—. Sólo pisa con toda la planta del pie.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A Saori le resultaba muy difícil mantener el equilibrio en esa posición y era fácil caer en el impulso de mover los pies. De hecho, Saori cambió el pie de posición y cayó de espaldas sobre la lona.

—Mierda —dijo Saori, dándose un tiempo para descansar un poco.

—¡Al fin pudiste hacerlo, Saori! ¡Te felicito!

—¿Por caerme?

—¡No! Por mejorar tu agilidad.

Pero Saori no sentía que hubiera hecho un avance significativo, aunque antes de esa sesión privada ni siquiera podía elevar su pie por encima de la cintura.

—¿Por qué toma tanto tiempo hacer esto?

Violet se sentó a la turca frente a su amiga y tomó una de las piernas de Saori, mostrando una expresión compasiva en su rostro. Saori, por otra parte, se preguntó si era normal que una chica le tomara la pierna a otra.

—Todas las cosas que valen la pena toman tiempo —dijo Violet, mirando a Saori fijamente a los ojos—. Y a veces tienes que sacrificar algo para lograr lo que quieres. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que si mis padres todavía siguieran con vida, me habrían prohibido siquiera pensar sobre ballet. Según ellos, yo tenía que ser una profesional que fuese útil para la sociedad.

—¿Y el ballet vale la pena?

—Para mí, cada minuto aprendiendo a ser una bailarina ha valido la pena —dijo Violet, acercándose un poco más a Saori—. No es mi intención que pienses lo mismo que yo, pero como tú querías aprender, pues aquí estoy, enseñándote.

—¿Y no crees que soy un caso perdido?

—Tú jamás has sido un caso perdido. Has progresado mucho, aunque no lo sientas de ese modo.

—Siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno, ¿verdad?

—No podría vivir de otro modo —dijo Violet, acortando otra vez las distancias con Saori, muy discretamente claro está—. Y sé que tú puedes mejorar más aún. Sólo tienes que proponértelo.

—Es que no sé si soy una chica para esto del ballet —dijo Saori, recordando que ella había elegido entrar en la academia—. Pensé que podía hacerlo, ya sabes, para ser más femenina.

Violet apoyó una mano sobre la lona, muy cerca de la cintura de Saori y se inclinó de manera que sus caras estuvieran cerca.

—Saori —dijo, esta vez con una voz más baja y susurrante—, yo creo que no necesitas ser más femenina de lo que ya eres.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Femenina, yo? ¡Puedo tumbar un caballo con UNA mano, por los mil demonios!

—¿Y me tumbarías a mí con una mano?

—Solamente si tratas de agredirme —dijo Saori, al fin percatándose de la cercanía de Violet.

—Saori, sabes que yo jamás haría eso. No podría.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella simple pregunta parecía ser todo un desafío para Violet, porque responderla haría que revelara sus sentimientos. Y lo peor era que, pese a las palabras de Serena, todavía estaba dividida entre hacerle caso al destino o a sus propias decisiones. Sin ir más lejos, media hora antes que Saori llegara a su casa, había tenido otra visión más, pero ella no estaba en un amplio salón, sino que en la intemperie y miraba a Saori como si estuviera de espaldas al suelo. Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, pues no quería dejar a Saori con una pregunta sin responder.

—Porque me preocupo por ti —repuso Violet después de pensarlo un poco—. Es lo que hacen las amigas.

—O alguien que quiere ser más que una amiga —dijo Saori, tomando a Violet por sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No eres muy sutil, ¿verdad? Estás a centímetros de mi cara.

Violet, sin querer, se puso colorada.

—Bueno… es que yo… sólo…

—¡No soy como tú, Violet! —exclamó Saori, poniéndose de pie violentamente—. No trates de aprovecharte de nuestra amistad para querer algo más conmigo.

—Yo no… —iba a justificarse Violet, pero en el fondo sabía que era mentira lo que iba a decir. Ella había buscado acercarse a Saori de a poco para robarle siquiera un beso. Evidentemente, había subestimado la capacidad de percepción de su amiga.

—Me voy —anunció Saori en tono perentorio—. No me busques. Yo te diré cuándo puedes hacerlo.

Violet tuvo la misma sensación que William en su estómago y, sentada sobre la lona, se quedó mirando al suelo, pensando en si había sido correcto tratar de seducir a Saori. Se estremeció cuando oyó el portazo que dio su amiga al salir de la casa.

En algún lugar de la Vía Láctea

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó una voz déspota y cruel a una mujer menuda cuyo atuendo parecía un vestido recortado por alguien con Parkinson.

—Segurísima, mi señora —dijo la aludida con una voz aguda y desagradable—. Las vi en persona. Son cinco y tienen mucho poder.

—Conque las Sailor Senshi —dijo la mujer misteriosa en un tono ligeramente divertido—. Vaya. Es un giro inesperado, pero no menos bienvenido. Por cierto, ¿cómo va el asunto de las piedras?

La mujer menuda tragó saliva.

—¿No la conseguiste, verdad? —rugió la mujer misteriosa, poniéndose de pie y crispando los puños—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decepcionarme?

—¡Lo siento, señora! —exclamó la mujer menuda, alzando ambas manos—. Fui derrotada por una de las Sailor Senshi, Sailor Grey.

—¿Sailor Grey? —repitió la mujer misteriosa—. ¿Quién es ella?

—No lo sé, pero es mucho más poderosa que las demás. Controla los vientos a voluntad.

La mujer misteriosa tenía mucha curiosidad por las Sailor Senshi, en especial por Sailor Grey. Si esta última era tan fuerte como su sirvienta decía, entonces eso significaba que sus planes iban a cambiar de una forma muy radical.

—Has fallado en obtener la Amatista de Agua, pero llegaste con una información muy interesante —dijo la mujer misteriosa en un tono que denotaba su entusiasmo—. Reúne a las demás y dirígete a la Tierra lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No hagas preguntas tontas! —rugió la mujer—. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Después de un rato, la mujer menuda entendió a qué se refería su jefa y se retiró en silencio, exhalando aire al notar que no había recibido castigo alguno. Sin embargo, el nuevo plan involucraba enfrentarse a las Sailor Senshi directamente y aquello podría ser peligroso, sobre todo con Sailor Grey.

Nueva Orleans, 19 de abril de 1961, 06:56pm.

Saori a veces se preguntaba si ella quería que le fuese mal en el amor. Tenía dos pretendientes y había rechazado a ambos, uno porque sólo quería acostarse con ella y el otro porque era una mujer. Saori había vivido lo suficiente para entender que no era muy bien visto que dos mujeres tuvieran una relación de pareja.

Y sin embargo, se sentía terrible por haberle gritado a Violet.

Quería rechazarla con más gentileza, pero fue sencillamente imposible. ¿Por qué demonios todo tenía que enfrentarlo de manera agresiva? Las intenciones de Violet (y probablemente las de William también) podrían haber sido buenas después de todo, pero ella tenía que sentirse atacada, de una u otra forma. Con William era más o menos entendible su reacción. Después de todo, había sido cortejada por alguien cuya oficina estaba tapizada con imágenes de Sailor Grey. Pero su reacción con Violet había sido completamente injustificada. Saori estaba al tanto que Violet era una mujer sensible y tímida, claro que se había mostrado bastante osada unas pocas horas antes, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Violet debía sentirse como mierda en ese instante y la sola imagen de ella en ese estado le causó mucha pena.

 _Violet lo ha dado todo por mí, ¡y yo reaccioné como un ogro frente a ella!_

Media hora más tarde, Saori había regresado a la casa de Violet, sólo para encontrarla vacía. Y no sólo eso. Había un desorden monumental en la sala de estar y había indicios de un forcejeo en los sillones y en la mesa ratona. Involuntariamente, Saori se llevó una mano a su pecho, asaltada por un mal presentimiento.

Oyó un ruido en el segundo piso.

Saori estaba consciente de que sería muy peligroso subir las escaleras y encarar a un posible secuestrador sin estar preparada y, por lo mismo, decidió transformarse antes de rescatar a Violet.

Cuando abrió la puerta del segundo dormitorio, halló a Violet atada de pies y manos en una silla, con un revólver apuntando a su cabeza. El hombre que amenazaba la vida de Violet tenía su cabeza cubierta por una máscara que solamente dejaba ver los ojos.

—Ah, Seaman Grey —dijo el hombre con una voz rasposa—. No contaba con tu presencia, pero me has hecho las cosas más fáciles. Supongo que has venido a rescatar a esta perra lesbiana.

—No llames de ese modo a mi amiga, estúpido atorrante —advirtió Sailor Grey, crispando los puños.

—No estás en posición de hacer demandas —replicó el hombre de la máscara—. Ahora, quiero que me enseñes quién eres en verdad. ¿Quién es la mujer detrás de ese uniforme tan ridículo?

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí para saberlo? Te lo diré muy suavemente al oído… perro imbécil.

—Como quieras.

El hombre jaló el gatillo y el disparo hizo que Sailor Grey se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos para no ver la tragedia. Pasaron varios instantes para que volviera a abrir los ojos y ver lo que había sucedido. Esperaba ver el cuerpo lánguido de Violet con un agujero en su cabeza, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella seguía viva. Temblorosa, pero viva a fin de cuentas.

—Esa fue solamente una advertencia —dijo el hombre, quien seguía apuntando el arma a la cabeza de Violet—. La próxima vez haré un Van Gogh con sus sesos.

Sailor Grey se dio cuenta que no era ella en ese momento, pero poco o nada podía hacer para revertir la situación. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría mandado a volar al secuestrado con uno de sus ataques, pero la presencia de Violet le hacía dudar, como si en realidad temiera verla morir o hacerle daño. _¿Qué mierda te pasa, Saori? Acaba con él._ Pero sus brazos se habían paralizado y sentía cómo sus piernas se estremecían.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió el secuestrador, cuya mano ni siquiera se movía, denotando su frialdad—. ¿Me vas a atacar? ¿O revelarás tu identidad? Pero ambos sabemos lo que vas a hacer. Es obvio que te importa esta mujer, de otro modo me habrías enviado lejos con tus poderes.

 _Atácalo. ¡Hazle daño! ¿Qué no ves que quiere matar a Violet?_

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso un ratón te comió la lengua?

 _Vaya, vaya. La poderosa Sailor Grey, paralizada de miedo. ¿Por qué crees que no puedes atacar a ese imbécil? ¿Acaso te importa Violet? No, Saori, no es eso, lo sabes. Te gusta Violet y no quieres admitirlo. La alejas porque no quieres parecer débil ante ella. ¿No te das cuenta que eres otra persona cuando Violet está presente? ¿No ves que no puedes ser violenta con ella, por mucho que lo intentes? La tratas mejor que a tus demás amigas, la defiendes cuando ella ha hecho algo por ti y te da pena cada vez que la ves sufrir o después que la has tratado mal. ¡No te cuesta nada admitirlo, Saori! Reconócelo, y podrás solucionar este entuerto._

—¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una excelente idea. —El secuestrador, sin bajar el arma, alzó una de sus manos y la acercó peligrosamente a los pechos de Violet. La pobre solamente podía gritar y removerse, pero sus ataduras y el trozo de tela que tenía en su boca le dificultaban hacer ambas cosas.

—No te atrevas a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima —gruñó Sailor Grey, con los puños tan crispados que se estaba haciendo daño con sus propias uñas.

—Trata de detenerme entonces —se burló el secuestrador, apretando uno de los pechos de Violet con una urgencia libidinosa—. ¡Vamos! Usa tus poderes y mándame a volar. Quizás ella también vaya conmigo, ¿quién sabe?

Sailor Grey echaba humo por las orejas, temblando de la más pura rabia, pero al mismo tiempo impotente por no poder hacer nada para rescatar a Violet de ese engendro sin lastimar o matar a su amiga.

La mano del sujeto iba descendiendo por el cuerpo de Violet, cuyos gritos eran convenientemente velados por lo que tapaba su boca. Sailor Grey seguía hirviendo de furia, tratando de hallar alguna solución, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lío por culpa de las circunstancias. Todo habría terminado de una manera bastante retorcida, de no ser por un repentino halo de luz que dio de lleno en el abdomen del secuestrador y lo envió contra la pared, haciéndola trizas. Sailor Grey vio cómo el halo volvía desde el patio trasero y vio a una persona ataviada con el uniforme de Sailor Senshi. Sin embargo, había algo que la hacía diferente a sus amigas, aparte de la falda azul y la corbata de moño magenta, al igual que sus botas largas. De algún modo, Sailor Grey se dio cuenta que ella era más que una Sailor Senshi. Toda rabia anterior había sido borrada de un plumazo.

—¿Eres una Sailor Senshi?

Se escucharon unos hipidos que provenían detrás de Sailor Grey. Luego cayó en la cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de Violet y acudió a quitarle las amarras y la cosa que tapaba su boca. Inmediatamente, Violet estalló en llanto y abrazó a Sailor Grey con desesperación, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, manchando el uniforme de su amiga con sus lágrimas. Sailor Grey no sabía qué hacer, excepto acariciar su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarla, porque no hallaba qué mierda decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

—Sí, soy una de ustedes, pero trabajo sola.

Sailor Grey, sin dejar de consolar a Violet, notó algo en la voz de la desconocida que le era familiar, como si conociera a la mujer que se ocultaba detrás del uniforme.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Hubo un silencio premonitorio en el dormitorio, silencio interrumpido por los hipidos de Violet.

—Soy una Sailor Senshi que solía luchar por el amor y la justicia —dijo ella en un tono extrañamente triste y nostálgico—. Soy Sailor Moon.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Aquí algunos pensarán WTF. ¿Qué rayos hace Sailor Moon en los sesentas? Bueno, como vengo diciendo desde el principio, todo será explicado a su debido tiempo, por lo que les pido paciencia.

Un saludo.


	17. Un trío de héroes

XVI  
Un trío de héroes

Nueva Orleans, 20 de abril de 1961, 10:14am.

 _Intriga en Nueva Orleans_

 _Hoy se han revelado nuevos datos sobre el colapso de un paso sobre nivel ocurrido el 21 de diciembre de 1960. De acuerdo con la investigación realizada entre diciembre de 1960 y marzo de 1961, los ingenieros no encontraron ninguna falla inherente al proceso constructivo. En opinión del ingeniero civil a cargo de la investigación, el señor Arthur Billings, la única razón por la que el paso sobre nivel colapsó fue por una acción de cizallamiento. Sin embargo, el día del accidente, ningún vehículo pesado colisionó con uno de los pilares ni hubo actividad sísmica. De acuerdo con el señor Billings, el paso sobre nivel no debió haber colapsado bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Aparte del misterio sin resolver que esto implica, el estado de Nueva Orleans deberá indemnizar a la constructora responsable del paso sobre nivel, debido a la demanda que había presentado en su contra por la caída de la estructura. Sin embargo, todavía queda la interrogante de cómo un paso sobre nivel con un mes de uso pudo haber sufrido semejante daño._

Saori dejó el periódico sobre la cama de su pieza, recordando la primera vez que había aparecido en público como Sailor Grey, claro que la prensa había insistido en llamarla con el nombre mucho menos glamoroso de Seaman Grey. El sólo recuerdo le hacía ponerse colorada de rabia.

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho entre Saori y las demás, aparte de Violet. Le causaba mucha frustración darse cuenta que Violet era la única que era capaz de entenderla (o al menos soportarla) y ella siempre se las arreglaba, de una u otra forma, para rechazarla de la manera más cruel posible. ¿Haría eso porque secretamente se sentía atraída por Violet? Y si así fuese, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era posible que sintiera esa clase de cosas por otra chica? Saori siempre se había considerado una persona asexuada, que no necesitaba amor o atracción en su vida, más que nada porque en el orfanato no había encontrado nada de eso. De hecho, los demás niños y niñas le tenían miedo por su fuerza. Sin embargo, sí entendía los conceptos de heterosexualidad y homosexualidad y estaba segura que ella no pertenecía a ninguno de ambos grupos.

O al menos eso creía.

Porque Saori, mirando hacia atrás, notó que había cambiado desde que llegó a Nueva Orleans. Era cierto que todavía decía cosas de manera directa y no con mucha amabilidad que digamos, pero también lo era que se podía controlar mejor, sobre todo en presencia de Violet. Se había interesado en el ballet, cosa que, de no ser por Violet, habría pasado olímpicamente por alto. Su habitación también estaba llena de evidencias que gritaban a los cuatro vientos cuánto había cambiado Saori. Había una estatua deforme de lo que parecía ser Sailor Grey, una pintura de lo que podría ser un paisaje otoñal y un diario en el que escribía todo lo que le pasaba en el día.

Y, pese a que todavía no le pedía disculpas a Scarlett, Nicole y Sophie, Saori comprendió que no habría hecho nada de lo anterior sin ellas.

Saori estuvo sentada en su cama por una media hora antes de tomar una decisión. Iba a hacer algo que jamás había hecho en toda su vida.

Pero iba a necesitar el consejo de alguien con experiencia.

Ese mismo día, 11:55am.

— _¡No! ¡No lo hagan!_

 _Las demás la miraron con ojos tristes y sonrisas tranquilizadoras._

 _—Tienes que ser fuerte, Sailor Moon._

 _—No seas llorona. ¡Anda! ¡Tú eres la única que puede salvarnos!_

 _—No nos olvides._

 _—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Sailor Moon, porque nosotras tomamos esta decisión._

 _Sailor Moon, pese a las palabras que había escuchado, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empañaran sus ojos._

 _—¡Chicas! ¡No me dejen sola!_

 _—Serena, tú nunca estarás sola, porque siempre velaremos por ti._

 _Sailor Moon hipó y se limpió las lágrimas._

 _—Amy…_

 _—¡Eso, Serena! ¡Ármate de valor y ve con Sailor Pluto!_

 _No sabía por qué, pero aquellas palabras hicieron que Sailor Moon se pusiera de pie, aunque tuviera las piernas heridas._

 _—Rei…_

 _—Jamás te rindas, Serena. Piensa en nosotras cuando estés en problemas._

 _—No pierdas las esperanzas, Serena. Piensa en lo que pasará si todo sale bien._

 _La tierra temblaba y la atmósfera vibraba con el calor. Todas sabían que el tiempo se estaba agotando y que debían hacer algo para siquiera tratar de evitar la catástrofe que estaba por caer sobre el mundo entero._

 _—Lita… Mina… —A Sailor Moon le costó mucho trabajo desviar su mirada hacia donde Darien y Sailor Pluto esperaban. Las lágrimas volvieron a anegarla en tristeza—. ¡Les prometo que jamás las olvidaré y que nunca me rendiré!_

Aquellas últimas palabras las gritó Serena mientras se revolcaba de un lado a otro, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que se tranquilizara y despertara de su pesadilla. Se sentó sobre la cama, frotándose los ojos y tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente y Serena trató de espantarlas, sin éxito. Estaba segura de lo que había pasado con sus amigas, pero aquello no la consoló, sino que amenazó con hacerla llorar una vez más.

 _No seas llorona. ¡Anda! ¡Eres la única que puedes salvarnos!_

La voz de Rei resonó ad infinitum en su cabeza. Serena tuvo que componer una carcajada triste. La amistad que tenía con ella era una paradoja tras otra, pues ella y Rei se detestaban casi por principio, pero al mismo tiempo se querían mucho.

—Las echo de menos, amigas —dijo Serena para sí, en voz baja, mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse y vestirse. Mientras se ponía sus zapatos, un par de toques bastante fuertes a la puerta le distrajeron. Serena sonrió. Solamente una persona anunciaría su presencia con tanta vehemencia.

—¡Saori! —exclamó Serena, componiendo la primera sonrisa sincera del día.

—Mamá —dijo Saori, abrazándola con un poco de torpeza, algo entendible pues Saori no sabía cómo expresar cariño sin sentirse débil—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—A veces creo que no eres mi hija —dijo Serena, haciéndose a un lado para que Saori pasara—. Eres tan directa…

—¿Estás arrendando?

—Sí —repuso Serena, percatándose que Saori miraba su entorno con un poco de curiosidad—. Puede parecer poco, pero somos solamente dos.

Saori alzó una ceja.

—¿Dos?

Serena se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

—Ehh, sí, somos dos. La otra persona es mi pareja… bueno, en realidad es mi esposo.

Saori no se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. Si lo que decía su madre era verdad, entonces eso significaba que…

—¿Está mi padre aquí?

—No… no está en la casa, pero debería llegar con las compras en una media hora.

Saori tragó saliva. Había acudido a casa de Serena para preguntarle cómo disculparse con sus amigas, no para una reunión familiar.

—No… no estoy preparada —dijo Saori, quien estaba tentada en irse de allí cuanto antes.

—Saori —dijo Serena, tomándola por los hombros—. Por favor. Se trata de tu padre. Él está ansioso por conocerte.

Saori recordaba bastante bien lo tortuoso que fue para ella aceptar que Serena era su madre. ¿Y si se veía asaltada por las mismas dudas? ¿Sufriría lo mismo que en aquella ocasión?

—Tengo miedo.

—No tienes nada que temer —dijo Serena amablemente—. Es tu padre, y estoy segura que te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!

—Pero le he hablado de ti —insistió Serena pacientemente—. Sabe que eres tosca y brusca, pero quiere conocerte pese a todo. ¿Cómo podría no aceptarte? ¡Es tu padre! Te va a amar, seas como seas.

Pero Saori seguía con la idea que no iba a ser aceptada. Algo paradójico, porque tanto Serena como Violet lo hacían.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? Yo no te he dicho donde vivía.

—Por favor, mamá. ¿Por quién me tomas? Te seguí el otro día. (16)

Serena lucía ligeramente escandalizada por los dichos de Saori.

—¿Y eso era realmente necesario?

—¡Se supone que somos familia! —exclamó Saori—. ¡No debería haber secretos entre nosotras!

—Tienes razón —admitió Serena, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Debí haberte dicho desde un principio dónde vivía para que me visitaras.

Hubo un breve rato de silencio, durante el cual Saori y Serena se miraron como si acabaran de conocerse. Era increíble el parecido físico que había entre las dos, sobre todo porque a Serena se le había olvidado hacerse esos moños tan peculiares. Ambas eran de la misma estatura, sus ojos eran del mismo color y los flequillos en sus cabellos eran idénticos. Saori, al ver a su madre, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado en que no se parecía en nada a su madre.

—¿Y, qué te trae por aquí, hija?

Saori, quien pensaba en el parecido con su madre, pegó un brinco.

—¡Ah! Eso. Bueno, lo que pasa es que me peleé con mis amigas y quiero disculparme con ellas.

Esta vez fue Serena quien alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculparte? Eso es algo nuevo, sabiendo cómo eres.

—Es que estábamos en una misión muy importante para mis amigas y fui capturada por el enemigo. Violet me recató, casi a costa de su vida, y cuando llegué al campamento, hallé a las demás dormidas. Me enojé con ellas por no ayudar a Violet a rescatarme.

Serena no dijo nada, pues sabía que el relato de Saori no había acabado.

—Les grité, diciendo que Violet casi había dado su vida por mí y que no habían hecho nada. —Saori se había sentido tan indignada en esa ocasión que casi le gritó a Serena—. Les dije cosas feas, por eso ni siquiera me hablan.

Se hizo otra vez el silencio. Saori se sintió como si le hubiera costado un enorme esfuerzo decir todas esas cosas, pues aún creía que sus amigas merecían ese trato por no haber ayudado a Violet. Sin embargo, la pregunta que le hizo Serena a continuación pilló a Saori con la guardia baja.

—¿Lo hiciste por defender a Violet?

—Eh, sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿O acaso me iba a quedar allí sin sacarles en cara lo que Violet había hecho por mí?

Serena hizo un gesto de entendimiento. A Saori no le gustó nada la mirada que le estaba dedicando su madre.

—Te gusta esa chica —dijo Serena, confirmando lo que Saori temía—. Sé lo que podrías estar pensando, hija. Cualquier persona defendería a su amigo cuando hay una injusticia, pero la vehemencia con la que te expresaste no es común para una amistad. Por lo que me has contado de Violet, siempre parece que te afecta cada vez que ella sufre o la tratas mal.

—Pues yo creo que estás equivocada, mamá.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si jamás te ha gustado a alguien? —arguyó Serena con una sonrisa—. No sabes las cosas que se sienten cuando te ocurre algo como eso. Hay una línea muy delgada entre la amistad estrecha y la atracción… y tú acabaste de cruzarla cuando defendiste a Violet de tus amigas.

—¡Es mi manera de hacer las cosas!

—Es tu manera de sentirte atraída por otra persona —aclaró Serena, para irritación de Saori—. No quieres admitirlo porque crees que sentir cosas por otra persona te hace débil frente a esa persona. ¡Sentir atracción no es una debilidad, Saori!

—Claro que lo es. ¡Cuántas veces he escuchado esas frases de "lo daría todo por ti" o "te bajaría la luna para que me ames"! ¡Qué estúpido!

—Pero Violet casi da su vida por ti y tú la defendiste de sus amigas, que no hicieron nada. Y, hasta yo tengo entendido, eso cae en la categoría de "lo daría todo por ti".

Saori se había quedado helada, incapaz siquiera de reaccionar con algún gesto. Había defendido a Violet con uñas y palos, arriesgándose al escarnio de sus demás amigas. Recordó ese momento, cuando vio a sus amigas dormir en el campamento, la rabia y la indignación que surgieron dentro de ella a causa del sacrificio de Violet y la indiferencia de las demás. Tal vez Serena tenía razón: aquella reacción no era propia de una mujer que se preocupara por su mejor amiga.

Era algo más.

—Pero… pero Violet es una mujer.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Serena, tan casualmente como quien habla del tiempo—. Da lo mismo si te gusta un hombre o una mujer. Lo que realmente importa es lo que sientes por ella.

Pese a las palabras de Serena, Saori era tozuda. No había más que ver la realidad para entender que una relación con Violet era imposible. El ejemplo más claro era ese ataque que sufrió Violet, sólo por ser lesbiana.

—Pero mamá —arguyó Saori con un leve tinte de desesperación—, sabes que da igual lo que sienta por Violet, jamás tendré una relación con ella. ¡La gente odia a las mujeres como Violet!

—El odio muchas veces nace de la ignorancia —dijo Serena calmadamente—. La gente normal no es capaz de comprender cómo dos mujeres pueden enamorarse, por eso no hallan otra alternativa que resentirlas y condenarlas. Pasa con todas las personas que son diferentes a las demás: discapacitados, homosexuales, afroamericanos…

—¡Da lo mismo! ¡Vivimos en un mundo intolerante!

Para sorpresa de Saori, Serena sonrió.

—Eso prueba que sí te interesa Violet.

Saori estaba confundida. ¿Era natural sentirse de ese modo cuando se sentía atraída por alguien? ¿Era siquiera natural su atracción por Violet, si es que la había? Pero, por más que se decía a sí misma que aquello era imposible, más se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Violet había conseguido atravesar la corteza de acero que rodeaba su corazón.

—¡Pero ese no es el punto! —dijo Saori de repente, recordando el propósito por el que había acudido a la casa de Serena—. ¡Vine aquí para que me digas cómo pido disculpas a mis amigas!

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! —Serena se puso de pie y acudió a la cocina a preparar un té—. Pues hay muchas formas de pedir disculpas, pero en todas ellas hay un común denominador: la honestidad.

—¿Honestidad?

—Es lo más importante cuando te disculpas —dijo Serena, quien llenó la tetera con agua y la puso al fuego—. No hay nada peor que mentir al pedir perdón.

—¡Pero ellas también deberían hacerlo!

—Es cierto. Ellas también actuaron mal por lo que me has contado. Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que te disculpes a través de una acción más que por palabras.

—No te entiendo.

—Dales a entender que las sigues valorando, pese a todo lo malo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes —dijo Serena, rebanando pan amasado y untando las rebanadas con miel, mucha miel—. Hazles algún favor, ayúdalas en lo que puedas, pero lo más importante es que lo hagas sin segundas intenciones.

—¿Y ellas no deberían hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—Créeme. Las cosas se darán solas cuando lo hagas.

Unos toques urgentes a la puerta se escucharon en la sala de estar. Saori, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un hombre que parecía haber salido de alguna fiesta de disfraces.

—¡Serena! —dijo el recién llegado, tratando de recuperar el aire—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena y Saori fue testigo de cómo Serena se transformaba en la Sailor Senshi que había visto en casa de Violet. Saori no sabía la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon y la transformación la había dejado atónita.

 _Serena es Sailor Moon. ¡Eso explica por qué soy una Sailor Senshi! ¡Soy hija de una!_

—Espérame aquí, Saori —dijo Sailor Moon con urgencia. Acto seguido, ella y el hombre de la capa y el sombrero de copa desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando a Saori sola en la sala de estar.

Saori sabía que no era bueno fisgonear en una casa ajena, pero recordó que Serena era su madre y que no debía haber secretos entre ellas. Lentamente, se paseó por toda la estancia, mirando las fotografías repartidas entre los muebles y la mesa ratona. La mayoría de ellas mostraba a Serena junto con un hombre que Saori encontró muy atractivo y supuso que él era su padre cuando tenía la edad de ella. Las otras fotografías mostraban a Serena junto con otras cuatro chicas que, a juicio de Saori, eran sus amigas. Las cinco lucían bastante unidas y sonreían a la cámara como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sin embargo, había una fotografía que colgaba junto a la única ventana de la sala de estar en la que estaba Serena, sus amigas y su novio (o al menos eso pensaba Saori). Había algo en esa fotografía que a Saori le causaba mucha tristeza, como si aquella fuese la última vez que estuvieran juntas. Saori se fijó con más detalle en sus amigas; había una de cabello negro, largo y cuyo rostro expresaba firmeza y decisión, otra de cabello azulado y corto con una sonrisa que denotaba una amabilidad infinita, otra de cabello castaño, alta y que expresaba fuerza y al mismo tiempo delicadeza y la última se mostraba muy alegre y despreocupada, cuyo cabello rubio y largo se asemejaba al de Serena, a excepción de los moños. Saori se preguntó qué había sido de ellas y por qué desataba aquel sentimiento agridulce en su interior.

De pronto, sin que ella lo quisiera, se llevó una mano a su pecho. Su corazón latía con desesperación, como si estuviera a punto de presenciar una tragedia. No sabía por qué le estaba pasando eso, pero supo que su madre estaba en serios problemas.

 _Es tu imaginación, Saori. Nadie va a morir._

 _¡Es tu madre!_

 _¿Y qué evidencias hay de que está realmente en aprietos?_

 _¡No necesitas evidencias! ¡Sigue a tu corazón por una vez en tu vida!_

 _Eso sí va a meterte en problemas, Saori._

 _¿Acaso no te preocupas por las personas que te quieren?_

 _¡No vale la pena preocuparse en balde!_

 _¡Ella es tu familia! ¡La vas a perder para siempre esta vez!_

Fueron sus últimos pensamientos los que movieron a Saori a tomar una decisión. Solamente esperaba que fuese la correcta.

* * *

Sailor Moon yacía en el suelo, con apenas fuerzas para moverse. Tenía heridas en sus brazos y piernas y su uniforme estaba rasgado en varios lugares. Miraba con ojos impotentes cómo el sujeto de la capa y el sombrero trataba de defenderse del horrible monstruo que le estaba atacando, pero no fue suficiente. Sailor Moon casi estalló en lágrimas al ver cómo el demonio atravesó el pecho de su contendiente con la guadaña que usaba como arma y lo arrojaba lejos.

—¡Darien! ¡DARIEN! —chilló Sailor Moon, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, llorando como si nunca jamás pudiera hacerlo otra vez.

El poderoso y terrible demonio giro su cabeza, la cual estaba oculta por una capucha negra, y se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde yacía Sailor Moon. Ella, lentamente, fue dejando de llorar, tratando de aceptar la muerte que se aproximaba.

 _Perdónenme, amigas. Les he fallado._

Sailor Moon bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, imaginando que se iba a un lugar donde Darien no estuviera muerto y en el que pudiera ver a sus amigas nuevamente. Su respiración se hizo más pausada y tranquila, aunque podía sentir una brisa inusualmente fuerte en sus mejillas. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, la brisa se transformó en un ráfaga de viento que casi la botó al suelo.

No había caso. Sailor Moon abrió los ojos.

El demonio que la iba a matar ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que a unos cien metros más allá, poniéndose de pie muy lentamente. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera alguien delante de Sailor Moon.

Había una mujer joven, con un uniforme parecido al de ella, solamente que gris, al igual que su cabello. Ostentaba un rostro contraído por la furia.

—Sailor… Grey —dijo Sailor Moon débilmente.

—Sí, soy yo, mamá —respondió Sailor Grey, ablandando tanto su mirada como sus facciones—. No te preocupes, mamá. Yo me ocuparé de ese demonio o lo que sea. ¿Puedes moverte?

—Apenas —murmuró Sailor Moon, apoyándose en sus brazos maltrechos.

—Pues trata de no hacerlo —aconsejó Sailor Grey—. Ya le dije a un transeúnte que llamara a una ambulancia. Creo que no vale la pena llamar a la policía. Sólo se meterán en problemas.

Sailor Grey se separó de su madre y encaró al demonio, quien ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba con lentitud hacia su nuevo oponente.

—Veamos de lo que eres capaz, infeliz —gruñó Sailor Grey y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su adversario, quien había alzado su guadaña para defenderse.

El combate fue largo y encarnizado. Sailor Grey podía detener sin muchas dificultades los ataques del demonio encapuchado, pero era evidente que su contrincante no parecía tener puntos débiles, pues golpearlo era como tratar de agarrar aire con las manos. Al final, Sailor Grey arrancó la guadaña de las manos del demonio y la enterró justo en el agujero donde iba la cabeza. El demonio se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y huyó volando del campo de batalla, dejando su arma atrás. Sailor Grey, cansada pero satisfecha por la victoria, arrojó la guadaña lejos y acudió corriendo hacia donde estaba el hombre de la capa y el sombrero, sólo para darse cuenta que era idéntico al hombre que aparecía en las fotografías junto a Serena.

—Sí, Saori —dijo Sailor Moon débilmente, cojeando de su pierna derecha y haciendo muecas de dolor con cada paso—. Él se llama… Darien… y es… es tu padre.

—Bien hecho, Grim Reaper —dijo Lawrence Collins al demonio que se alzaba delante de él—. Gracias a ti, ahora sé cuán fuerte en Sailor Grey… y cuáles son sus debilidades. Ahora, descansa, porque falta poco para que tu verdadero poder nazca y pongamos fin a este conflicto.

Lawrence vio cómo el demonio se metía a su cápsula y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, pasando delante de un contenedor que contenía un objeto ornamentado en cuya etiqueta decía:

 _Santo Grial._

* * *

(16) Habían pasado dos meses desde que Saori y Serena se encontraron, así que es perfectamente verosímil que Saori pudiera haber averiguado dónde vivía, aunque evidentemente muestra que la Serena de este fanfiction y la Serena del anime no son las mismas. Explicaría la razón, pero me cargaría el argumento de esta historia si lo hiciera. xD


	18. Sol, playa y sarcófagos

XVII  
Sol, playa y sarcófagos

Honolulu, 06 de diciembre de 1941

—¡Patrick! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en la playa?

Herbert Dixon no lucía demasiado complacido con la pequeña "escapada" que había tenido su lugarteniente anoche. Había repasado una y otra vez el plan para recuperar los sarcófagos de la base enemiga en la que estaban almacenados y se le notaban las ojeras en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Herbert —dijo Patrick con una pizca de indignación—. ¿No has ido siquiera una vez a la playa?

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Patrick —le recordó Herbert con un gruñido de fastidio—. No nos quemamos las pestañas por un año para irnos de vacaciones.

—Pues precisamente porque nos quemamos tanto las pestañas que merecemos un pequeño relajo —insistió Patrick, extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo como si todavía estuviese de fiesta.

—Relajo mi trasero —gruñó Herbert, volviendo a los planos y bebiendo del décimo café en lo que llevaba trabajando—. Deberías ayudarme con esto, porque no parece haber un punto débil en la base donde tienen los sarcófagos.

Pero Patrick no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué no ves que te estás exigiendo demasiado? ¡Por eso no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo!

—¡Tenemos hasta mañana para encontrar la forma de entrar al complejo! —gritó Herbert, casi arrojando lejos los planos.

—No necesariamente —acotó Patrick, dejando un poco de lado su tono festivo y enfocándose más en el trabajo—. Según el perfil psicológico de la gente a cargo del complejo, no creo que pasen por alto lo que va a pasar mañana

—Pero Patrick, tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Qué pasaría si Abberline se da cuenta que estamos aquí? No somos precisamente sutiles.

—Tienes razón —dijo Patrick, bajando la cabeza para luego alzarla de nuevo—. Pero sigo pensando que necesitas distraerte, relajar tu mente para que puedas pensar mejor.

Herbert, quien estaba ya lo suficientemente calmado, entendió que Patrick tenía razón. La mente no trabajaba bien cuando la llevaba usando demasiado tiempo. Además, ¿qué daño haría en darse un chapuzón en la playa, beber un par de copas al sol y conocer a alguien interesante?

—Está bien, Patrick. Tú ganas.

Ese mismo día, 01:24pm.

Herbert Dixon había hecho una nota mental de siempre confiar en Patrick Knoxville cuando se trataba de pasar un buen rato. Hasta el momento, había cumplido con dos de sus metas: se había dado no uno, ni dos, sino tres chapuzones en la playa y bebido como tres daiquirís y un Mai Tai. Tenía el suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo para atreverse a invitar a una chica a una copa o dos.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a hacer precisamente eso, Patrick le detuvo y se lo llevó lejos de la playa, donde ninguna mujer pudiera oírlos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Creí que te gustaban los hombres!

—¿Y qué? —dijo Herbert con una voz un poco más aguda de lo usual—. No creo que me vaya a morir porque hice un pequeño experimento heterosexual.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón —admitió Patrick—. Nadie en este lugar sabe que eres homosexual. Pero necesitas unos cuantos consejos para abordar chicas. Seducir mujeres no es igual que seducir hombres.

—¿No lo es?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Herbert! ¿O acaso le vas a decir a una mujer que quieres follártela y ya?

—No veo el problema.

—Tú no, pero ellas sí. Nos les gusta que las traten como objetos o que se sientan como putas. Necesitan romance, necesitan sentirse amadas, deseadas y que tú seas alguien que entienda sus necesidades.

Herbert se quedó callado por un instante, para luego largarse a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Qué bebiste hoy, Patrick? ¿Ajenjo?

—¡No bromeo, Herbert! —dijo Patrick entre dientes—. Si quieres realizar la misión sin que alguien haga papilla con tus bolas, será mejor que me escuches. Las mujeres no son complicadas como todo el mundo cree. Sólo hay que saber cómo leerlas.

—Hablas de las mujeres como si fuesen libros.

—¡Herbert! —advirtió Patrick con indignación—. Mira, tienes que mostrarte como alguien interesante. No debería ser problema para ti. Hablas con ese tono de profesor universitario que suscita ese interés por conocerte mejor. Después, debes proyectar que tienes una vida plena y que no te importa cuán atractiva sea una mujer. Aquí te recomiendo que no te explayes demasiado en lo que haces, sólo dale una pincelada de eso y, si quiere saber más, se lo vas dando por cuentagotas. Cuando te hayas ganado su interés, dale a entender que te preocupas por ella, que su encuentro fue algo planeado por el destino y, como dije, hacerla sentirse amada y deseada. Lo demás se dará solo, si es que quieres seguir progresando.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre chicas?

—La experiencia, como dicen, es la madre de todas las ciencias —dijo Patrick con un guiño—. Tuve muchos porrazos antes de tener éxito, así que no esperes triunfar al primer intento, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Herbert, sintiéndose como si estuviera en el colegio nuevamente, tratando de captar la atención de la chica que le gustaba, claro, antes que sus gustos cambiaran por completo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda! ¡Hay bastante para escoger en la playa!

Patrick tenía razón. Había muchas mujeres que parecían estar solas o rodeadas de amigas. Herbert tragó saliva y, sacando pecho, se dirigió hacia la playa, pero no para abordar a alguna chica, sino que se metió al agua. Patrick no entendía qué demonios pretendía hacer Herbert, pero no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Herbert arrastraba a una mujer hacia la orilla y le daba respiración boca a boca. Luego, Patrick tuvo que contener las risas. Herbert había usado uno de sus trucos para que la pobre mujer tuviera un "accidente" y él, como buen caballero, se ofreció a salvarla. Patrick debía admitir que Herbert no era tan malo con las mujeres como imaginaba.

Juzgando que Herbert iba a tener el buen rato que necesitaba, Patrick aprovechó su relajo para dirigirse al departamento y estudiar con cuidado los planos. Después de todo, ya había tenido diversión suficiente como para pasar meses sin salir de juerga.

A Patrick le bastó una ojeada a los planos para notar una falla crítica en el sistema de seguridad del complejo. Había guardias apostados en todos los cuadrantes, siempre vigilando desde puntos elevados, pero Patrick, estudiando la orografía del lugar, supo que había un cerro al sur del complejo que estaba aún más elevado que la posición de los guardias. Consultó un reporte meteorológico y vio que el viento iba a provenir del sur. Aquellas eran buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias.

Además, Herbert había sido previsor al traer consigo a un destacamento de sus mejores soldados, entre los cuales estaba el hombre clave para el éxito de la misión.

Sabiendo el curso que iban a tomar las acciones de mañana, Patrick bebió un poco de jugo natural de piña y se fue a descansar, pensando en lo desconcertados que iban a estar los pobres estadounidenses cuando se topen con la pequeña sorpresa proveniente de un país que, aparentemente, sólo quería la paz.

Esa noche, 11:28pm.

—Oye, Herbert —dijo la mujer que le acompañaba junto a la playa. Soplaba una brisa fresca que mecía sus cabellos de color rojizo—. ¿Es verdad que la guerra nos va a alcanzar?

—No te preocupes, Rita —dijo Herbert en tono tranquilizador mientras la abrazaba por detrás—. Si la guerra llega a nosotros, yo te voy a proteger.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no haría tal cosa?

—Es que… es que tengo miedo de perderte en algún bombardeo.

Herbert soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Es una posibilidad —dijo, para después adoptar un tono más serio y preocupado—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que yo comparto tus miedos?

—Bueno…

—Rita —interrumpió Herbert con delicadeza—. Si la guerra nos alcanzara mañana, ¿no crees que vivirías al máximo esta noche?

—Por supuesto que lo haría —repuso Rita, separándose de Herbert y poniéndose de pie—. Y sé precisamente cómo y con quién hacerlo.

Herbert notó, después de mirar en todas direcciones, que no había nadie en los alrededores. Tragó un poco de saliva.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

Rita mostró una media sonrisa que le dijo todo lo que Herbert necesitaba saber. Ni ella y ni él iban a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Pues qué piensas?

Herbert no sabía qué hacer. Patrick no le había dicho nada que le ayudase a reaccionar correctamente cuando una mujer se quitaba la ropa delante de él, con sus ojos brillando de un deseo infinito.

—Pues pienso que podrías pescar un resfriado si vas así a la playa.

Pobre Herbert. No lo sabía, pero estaba actuando justamente como Patrick lo haría en su situación.

—¡No te hagas el inocente, Herbert! Sabes lo que yo quiero en este momento. Y sé que tú lo quieres también.

—¿Desnudarme?

Rita soltó una carcajada suave y Herbert aprovechó para derrumbarla sobre la arena, besándola con una pasión que rara vez se le veía. Mientras sus labios estaban ocupados, aprovechó de quitarse su propia ropa y, por supuesto, de memorizar el cuerpo de Rita tanto con sus manos como con su boca.

—Oh, Herbert —dijo ella, gimiendo suavemente—. Nadie me había tocado así antes.

—Si quieres dejo de hacerlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Quiero más de eso, no importa que pases una hora acariciándome.

Herbert quedó sorprendido al notar que a Rita no le importaba tanto el acto en sí como el juego previo. ¿Serían todas las mujeres así? ¿Acaso a eso se refería Patrick con que a ellas les gustaba sentirse amadas y deseadas?

El tiempo fue pasando y pasando, y los gemidos tanto de Herbert como los de Rita llenaron el aire, pero nadie los interrumpió, pues ellos estaban en un lugar un tanto retirado de la playa principal, un lugar en el que la acústica simplemente jugaba a favor de parejas que deseaban alguna privacidad. Como fuese, Herbert y Rita seguían danzando al ritmo del deseo, sin ojos que los vieran ni oídos que los oyeran, completamente aislados del mundo, libres de hacer lo que les viniese en gana.

Pero todo lo que tenía un comienzo, tenía un fin.

Rita había finalizado un par de minutos antes que Herbert y tuvo que darle un poco de ayuda para que él lo hiciera también.

—Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto —dijo Herbert, sudando como si hubiera trotado por varias millas—. Al menos no hay ningún riesgo que haya consecuencias… inesperadas.

—Yo también me alegro —añadió Rita, tumbándose sobre la arena, sin importarle un pepino que ésta se le pegara a su espalda sudorosa—. Además, lo más importante es lo que sentimos mientras duró.

—Sí —repuso Herbert, tratando de recuperar la respiración—. Siempre he dicho que no importa tanto llegar al final del camino como disfrutar del recorrido.

—Me gusta tu modo de pensar —aprobó Rita, poniéndose de pie, limpiándose la arena de su espalda y colocándose su ropa—. ¿Sabes? Eres el primer hombre que me hace el amor como debe ser.

—Recibí un poco de ayuda —admitió Herbert, imitando a Rita—. Si no fuese por él, te habría tratado como un objeto.

—Dale mis felicitaciones de tu parte —dijo Rita, tomando de la mano a Herbert.

—Lo haré. Y ahora, ¿te parece si te llevo a tu casa? No hay ninguna prisa, así que lo haremos caminando.

—Me parece bastante bien. No he estado con muchos hombres, pero siempre me dejan abandonada en algún lugar, como si hubiesen cumplido un objetivo al acostarse conmigo. Me alegra saber que tú eres diferente.

—¿Sabes que no puedo quedarme, verdad?

—Lo sé, y no me importa si no tengo algo serio contigo. —Rita le dedicó una sonrisa honesta—. Hoy pasé la mejor noche de mi vida y no me puedo arrepentir de nada. Incluso creo que es mejor que esto sea un lío de una noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todavía no me siento lista para comprometerme con alguien. Además, fue una gran experiencia haber pasado una velada tan genial con alguien que podría ser mi padre.

—Te gustan los hombres mayores.

—Sí. Tienen experiencia y saben cómo hacerte sentir —dijo Rita sin una pizca de vergüenza—, aunque hayan recibido consejos de otra persona. Como dije, lo que importa es lo que sentí.

—Me alegra que estés satisfecha con nuestra aventura.

—Yo también.

Ambos llegaron a una casa pequeña pero bien decorada. Rita tomó ambas manos a Herbert y le dio un beso muy cariñoso en los labios.

—Gracias por darme esta experiencia.

—De nada —repuso Herbert, a quien se le ocurrió una idea como en el acto—. Oye, Rita.

—¿Dime?

—Apenas escuches varios estampidos a lo lejos, huye hacia el centro de la isla. Allí estarás fuera de peligro.

Rita alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Acaso sabes cuándo la guerra va a llegar?

—No. No lo sé, pero te recomiendo que hagas lo que te dije si es que llega a ocurrir alguna vez.

—Está bien. Tomaré tu consejo. Gracias de nuevo.

—Gracias a ti, Rita, por darme una noche que siempre voy a recordar.

Después de otro beso cariñoso, Herbert se despidió de Rita y se dirigió inmediatamente a su departamento para ver si podía dormir un poco antes de seguir estudiando los planos.

No tenía idea que Patrick ya había resuelto el problema.

Honolulu, 07 de diciembre de 1941, 06:21am.

Herbert Dixon se despertó con un molesto dolor en su abdomen y sus piernas. Al principio pensó que sufría de indigestión, pero después notó que le dolía más cuando estornudaba o cuando se inclinaba sin doblar las piernas.

—Es un dolor muscular —dijo Patrick, interpretando correctamente los gestos de Herbert—. Suele pasar por dos cosas: o hiciste muchos abdominales, lo cual lo dudo, o anoche te fue bastante bien.

—No soy como tú, Patrick —dijo Herbert, sobándose el abdomen y poniéndose de pie para tomarse una ducha—. No me sé el kamasutra de memoria como tú. Solamente pude hacer el condenado misionero (17).

—Al menos lo hiciste mirándola a los ojos —dijo Patrick, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cambiando de tema, estuve echándole una ojeada a los planos y creo haber hallado un punto débil en la defensa del complejo.

Se oyó el repiqueteo del agua en el baño y Patrick puso los brazos en jarras, pensando que Herbert no le había escuchado.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó Herbert desde el baño—. ¿Tienes un plan?

—¡Sí! ¡Hay que usar a Müller y a su equipo para lidiar con las patrullas externas y a los demás para la extracción de los sarcófagos!

—¿Qué? ¿A ese bueno para nada?

—¡Es el mejor hombre para el trabajo!

—¡Sí, claro! ¡El hombre que falló en traerme algo tan simple como una copa!

—¡No sabes qué peligros debió enfrentar!

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Usa a Müller! ¡Pero tú vas a liderar el equipo de infiltración!

—¿Qué? ¿Usted no vendrá con nosotros?

—¡Claro que iré, pero no voy a encabezar nada!

Después de eso, nada relevante ocurrió, a menos que se narrase cómo Herbert obtuvo unas quemaduras menores por derramar café caliente sobre sus manos o a la insistencia de Patrick por saber qué había pasado anoche con Herbert y la chica que había conocido ayer en la tarde. Al final, Herbert narró lo ocurrido con Rita, claro que había omitido todos los detalles jugosos, pero Patrick no parecía estar interesado en las menudencias, sino en que Herbert había conseguido seducir a su primera chica en lo que iba de su vida.

—¿Esto no me hace bisexual, verdad? —había preguntado Herbert con algo de nerviosismo.

—Me temo que sí, Herbert, me temo que sí.

Poco antes de las ocho de la mañana, los primeros estampidos se escucharon a lo lejos. Era la señal para que Herbert y el equipo de infiltración se pusieran en marcha. Por sugerencia de Patrick, Müller y su contingente ya habían partido hacia el susodicho cerro, esperando por el equipo de infiltración para despojar al complejo de los guardias y vigías que patrullaban en el perímetro.

Patrick indicó a los demás que se escondieran en medio de unos arbustos cercanos mientras veían cómo varios hombres salían del complejo a paso raudo. Herbert miró a Patrick con algo parecido a admiración.

—Müller. Es hora —indicó Patrick por radio.

Dos minutos pasaron para que los hombres que patrullaban el perímetro cayeran todos muertos al mismo tiempo por los francotiradores en el cerro.

—Tenemos un minuto para llegar a la entrada y sorprender a los guardias —dijo Patrick y todos se apresuraron hacia las puertas dobles. Cuatro de los soldados se quedaron afuera para vigilar las cercanías y el resto penetró en el complejo. Herbert estaba sorprendido por la falta de defensas especiales y por lo fácil que había sido desbaratar la vigilancia externa.

Un grupo nutrido de hombres apareció por el otro extremo del corredor principal, pero no fue una amenaza seria para los intrusos, quienes estaban esperando con las armas preparadas. Patrick avanzó lentamente, asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa y revisando todas las salas y depósitos de almacenamiento, buscando alguna señal de los sarcófagos, pero no halló nada.

Herbert tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Los guardias cayeron como si nada y ninguno de los soldados presentes en el complejo fue un desafío para el equipo de infiltración. Temía que todo el asunto fuese una trampa bien ejecutada por parte de Abberline. Además, la información de la localización del complejo tampoco fue difícil obtenerla.

—¡Señor Knoxville! ¡Aquí hay algo raro!

Patrick se plantó delante de una pared que lucía extraña, como si la hubiesen construido recientemente. El detalle era bastante sutil, lo cual hablaba de la capacidad de observación del soldado.

—Aquí hay algo oculto. ¿Herbert?

El aludido se acercó lentamente a la pared y puso una mano sobre ésta. La sacó rápidamente.

—Este es el lugar —dijo, echándose para atrás—. Aquí están los sarcófagos.

Uno de los soldados se acercó con un paquete de dinamita y la puso en la base de la pared. Todos se taparon los oídos para no escuchar la explosión, cosa que no resultó demasiado efectiva, pues después del estampido, todos debían comunicarse a gritos por un rato para que se entendieran.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Herbert entró en la estancia secreta y, para su gran contrariedad, vio que los siete sarcófagos estaban allí, perfectamente apilados. Sus malos augurios habían sido infundados.

—Equipo vigía. ¿Hay moros en la costa? —inquirió Patrick por radio mientras los soldados ayudaban a embalar los sarcófagos en cajas de madera.

—Negativo, señor. No hay moros en la costa, pero se pueden escuchar un montón de estampidos.

—Copiado. Manténganme informado sobe cualquier problema.

—Recibido. Cambio y fuera.

Sin embargo, mientras el embalaje de los sarcófagos estaba por concluir, un desesperado llamado por radio alertó a Patrick.

—¡Estamos siendo atacados por hombres desconocidos! —crepitó la voz de Müller en el receptor de Patrick—. ¡Usan unos palos de madera como armas! ¡Nos están masacrando! ¡Necesitamos ayuda, rápido!

—¡Enseguida enviaré un escuadrón de ayuda! —gritó Patrick, pero Herbert tomó el receptor de radio de Patrick y lo guardó.

—¿Qué haces, Herbert?

—No podemos malgastar hombres en ayudar a Müller y su equipo —dijo, con una voz monocorde que Patrick supo identificar bastante bien. Era la voz que empleaba cuando tenía que tomar decisiones a costa de la vida de otras personas.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Vamos a dejar morir a Müller? ¡Es uno de nuestros mejores hombres!

—Ya te lo dije. No fue capaz de hallar el Santo Grial.

—¡Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar Müller!

—¡SILENCIO! —rugió Herbert y Patrick no dijo nada más—. Rescatar a Müller nos va a retrasar. Ahora, quiero que ayudes a los demás a cargar con los sarcófagos y los traslades a al punto de extracción. ¡Ahora!

Patrick, bajando la cabeza, obedeció y dio instrucciones a los demás hombres para que comenzaran con el traslado, pensando en la reacción de Herbert cuando Müller pidió ayuda. Aquello hizo que las primeras dudas sobre haber seguido a Herbert en su cruzada aparecieran en Patrick, preguntándose si él era tan valioso como Herbert decía, o si llegado el momento iba a deshacerse de él.

* * *

(17) Para los que no saben, con misionero no me refiero a alguien religioso, sino que a una de las posturas sexuales más empleadas. Eso explica por qué a Herbert le dolía el abdomen, pues dicha postura hace trabajar los músculos de esa zona en específico.


	19. La honestidad ante todo

XVIII  
La honestidad ante todo

Nueva Orleans, 20 de abril de 1961, 08:21pm.

Serena se mordía las uñas mientras Saori todavía trataba de asimilar la idea que era su padre el que estaba en peligro de morir. Ambas llevaban esperando como dos horas en el pasillo junto al quirófano, donde Darien estaba siendo operado de emergencia para reparar el daño a su pulmón derecho. Sin embargo, ni Serena ni Saori albergaban muchas esperanzas.

Saori se había distraído con el periódico vespertino, en cuya primera plana aparecía el incidente en el que Darien casi había perdido la vida. No habían sido pocos los testigos de la batalla entre aquel demonio y Sailor Grey (identificada como Seaman Grey, pero Saori estaba demasiado preocupada para molestarse por ello) y muchos de ellos temían una inminente invasión extraterrestre, reavivando la paranoia y el morbo por lo ocurrido en Roswell en 1947. No obstante, la gente agradecía la presencia de Sailor Grey y de cómo había derrotado a aquel monstruo.

Pero no todas podían ser buenas noticias.

Había una disensión importante entre el Departamento de Defensa y la CIA. Mientras que la Agencia Central de Inteligencia aprobaba la presencia de Sailor Grey, pues solamente había servido a favor de los intereses de Estados Unidos, el Departamento de Defensa argumentaba que Sailor Grey podía fácilmente ser manipulada por los soviéticos para luego usarla como arma en contra de la nación. De acuerdo con el Secretario de Defensa (18), los Estados Unidos tenían que asegurar la supremacía bélica que Sailor Grey proporcionaba a la nación. A su vez, la CIA, que se caracterizaba por sus operaciones encubiertas, no estaba de acuerdo en convertir a Sailor Grey en un arma de destrucción masiva. Fuese como fuese, Saori no estaba al tanto de estos debates, pues era difícil que tales divisiones fuesen de dominio público.

Y Darien seguía en el quirófano.

—Hola, Saori —dijo una voz delicada. La aludida giró su cabeza y se encontró con Violet.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

—No sé. Algo me dijo que estabas en el hospital.

—¿Has visto a Nicole y a las demás?

—No —respondió Violet tristemente—. Pero sé adónde fueron. Scarlett me pidió que le entregara la ubicación del Jaspe de Fuego y después de eso, nada. En estos momentos deben estar en algún lugar de Siberia.

Saori dilató los ojos a tope.

—¿Acaso están locas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?

—Bueno, las van a tildar de traidoras a la patria, cuando menos. Pero en este momento, no me preocupan ellas, sino tú.

—¿Cómo que no te preocupan ellas?

—Scarlett y las demás saben cómo cuidarse —dijo Violet, tomando asiento junto a Saori—. Pero tú, Saori, no estás bien, lo puedo notar.

—Estoy bien —repuso Saori en tono desafiante—. Sólo acompaño a mi madre porque ella está esperando a su esposo. Acaba de ser atacado por un demonio desconocido y los médicos están tratando de salvarle la vida.

Esta vez fue Violet quien abrió los ojos.

—¿Acaso el hombre que está en el quirófano es tu padre?

Saori se reprendió a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida. No quería que Violet se preocupara por ella, aunque estaba tan expectante y nerviosa como Serena. No obstante, el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Sí, es mi padre, y no pude decirle ni una sola maldita palabra —dijo Saori entre dientes, tratando de enmascarar su dolor.

—Te duele, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sé que se pondrá bien!

—No estás hecha de acero, Saori —dijo Violet con suavidad, soportando bastante bien la agresividad de su amiga—. Ya sé que tienes un corazón bajo esa coraza que siempre pareces erigir en estas circunstancias.

—Ya sé que tengo un corazón, Violet. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

—Entonces sincérate contigo misma, Saori.

—Lo mismo digo, Violet.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, sabiendo que estaban pensando en la misma cosa. Ninguna de las dos había sido completamente honesta con sus sentimientos, pese a que era cada vez más evidente la atracción que había entre ellas. Serena se había dado cuenta, Scarlett se había dado cuenta, las sillas en las que Saori y Violet estaban sentadas se habían dado cuenta. Afortunadamente para las dos, Serena estaba más pendiente de la operación de Darien que de los sentimientos de su hija por Violet y viceversa (19).

Saori ya sabía que albergaba sentimientos distintos a la amistad por Violet, pero todavía le costaba trabajo aceptarlos. Aún había una parte de su mente que pensaba que los sentimientos eran una debilidad y que una relación con Violet sería condenada por la sociedad en general. Era cierto que ella podía defenderse mejor que Elizabeth, la ex novia de Violet, pero juzgaba que no debía ser necesario hacerlo. Además, estaba la misión de Violet como Sailor Amethyst.

Luego, Saori se dio cuenta que estaba inventando excusas para alejar a Violet.

Por otro lado, Violet todavía no estaba segura de la razón tras sus sentimientos. ¿Sería porque estaba aceptando su destino o porque realmente se sentía atraída por Saori? ¿Había una voluntad al margen de la suya que le empujaba a tener sentimientos por Saori, o había sido la suya la que lo estaba haciendo? Las palabras que le había dicho Serena cuando Saori estaba en aquella morgue la tenían bastante confundida.

Pero Violet también se dio cuenta que estaba alejando a Saori de su corazón con sus diatribas mentales. Había olvidado lo más importante cuando se trataba del amor y, por supuesto, había desoído su propio consejo.

 _Sigue a tu corazón. Sé honesta de una vez._

Sorpresivamente, la puerta del quirófano se abrió y el cirujano apareció con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Serena se puso de pie y esperó por las palabras del médico con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Señora Müller (20), la operación fue un éxito. Conseguimos reparar los tejidos dañados y detuvimos las hemorragias. Estará inconsciente por el momento debido a los sedantes, pero permanecerá en observación por unas cuantas horas. Si quiere, puede ir a verlo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Serena exhaló del más profundo alivio y agradeció enormemente al cirujano y su equipo. Saori también estaba muy contenta, tanto que abrazó a Violet efusivamente, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, para luego corresponder al abrazo de su amiga. No sabía por qué, pero Saori se sentía bastante cómoda estrechando a Violet en sus brazos. De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó cuando Violet descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho, como queriendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que Saori se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó con un poco de brusquedad a Violet. Se maldijo a sí misma por no poder entender su propio comportamiento, por abrazar con tanta gentileza a su amiga, solamente para después empujarla como si le hubiese hecho un daño terrible.

—Perdón —murmuró Saori, golpeándose la cabeza repetidamente, pero Violet no le recriminó nada. De hecho, agradecía lo que Saori había hecho, porque no tenía idea de adónde iba a llegar si hubiera seguido en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, Saori —dijo Violet con una sonrisa que casi conmueve a su amiga—. Tus reacciones ya no son cuento nuevo para mí.

Serena, más tranquila por las palabras del médico, notó la presencia de Violet y su cara se iluminó levemente con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Violet —dijo Serena—. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Hola… señora Müller.

—Por favor, llámame Serena —repuso la aludida cortésmente—. No es mi intención entrometerme pero, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije esa vez en la morgue?

—Bueno… es que no estoy segura de… de que mis sentimientos sean verdaderos.

—Ya veo —dijo Serena, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Aún crees que estás destinada a enamorarte de Saori.

—¡Traté de seducirla ayer! —exclamó Violet de repente—. ¡Justo antes que un loco sádico tratara de violarme!

Saori iba a intervenir, pero cayó en la cuenta que Violet no sabía que Serena era Sailor Moon y, por una vez, mostró discreción y no dijo nada. Y, a juzgar por la mirada que cruzó Serena con su hija, ella también estaba al tanto de ello.

—Entiendo. No sabes si tomaste la iniciativa porque querías forzar las cosas o porque estabas actuando por sentimientos verdaderos. Realmente es muy delgada la línea entre ambas cosas.

Saori, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación porque entendía que era un asunto entre Violet y Serena, notó que Violet lucía bastante compuesta para haber sufrido un intento de violación. Claro que se notaba en sus ojos que todavía estaba afectada por el hecho, pero dialogaba con Serena como si nada le hubiese pasado. Le causó un poco de pena darse cuenta que Violet estaba ocultando su dolor y, casi enseguida, le asaltó un deseo de consolarla, estrecharla en su brazos como lo hizo hace poco rato y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendía a Saori era que Violet, otrora una chica tímida, se había convertido en una chica más fuerte y atrevida. Recordaba lo expresiva que era, tanto para bien como para mal, claro que era bastante sutil en ese rubro. No obstante, en ese mismo momento, Saori estaba viendo a una mujer capaz de soportar un oprobio que reduciría a otras chicas a un mar de lágrimas. Y, aunque sabía que Violet se iba a desahogar en algún momento, Saori intuía que lo iba a hacer a solas.

—Me sorprende que todavía tengas esas dudas —dijo Serena pacientemente—. Ese abrazo de hace poco fue bastante elocuente y honesto.

Violet abrió los ojos a tope.

—¿Acaso nos viste?

—Por el rabillo del ojo —admitió Serena con una pequeña risilla—. Por un momento pensé que ustedes ya eran pareja, pero parece que todavía no pueden dar ese pequeño gran paso.

Violet y Saori se rascaron la cabeza, mirando en direcciones opuestas. Ambas temían actuar por instinto en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Creo que Darien ya fue trasladado —dijo Serena, sacando a Saori y Violet de sus mundos particulares—. ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?

—Me gustaría, pero quiero hablar con Saori primero.

—Como quieras.

Serena se dirigió a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y Saori y Violet salieron del hospital. El cielo amenazaba lluvia, pero no hacía demasiado frío. Ambas chicas no tuvieron que ir lejos para buscar un banquillo en el que sentarse y conversar.

—Saori —comenzó Violet, juntando las manos en señal de nerviosismo—, creo que ya es momento que sea honesta contigo, de una vez por todas. Por eso te pido que tú también lo seas conmigo.

Saori no se sentía muy cómoda con la proposición de su amiga, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que eras una especie de marimacho (21) en búsqueda de su feminidad perdida —comenzó Violet, creyendo que no había sido un buen comienzo partir por allí—. Pero, a medida que fui conociéndote, me fui dando cuenta que simplemente eres así. Eres brusca, agresiva y tosca, pero a la vez eres fuerte y firme en lo que crees. Al principio creí que podía cambiarte, hacerte más sutil y compasiva, pero ahora, viéndote como te veo, ya no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque gracias a cómo eres descubrí que yo también puedo ser fuerte, que puedo jugármela por lo que quiero, y todo eso sin perder mi esencia. Tú me hiciste una mejor persona, Saori… y me gustas por eso. Me gusta que seas como eres, porque necesito a alguien con quien yo pueda ser más que lo que normalmente soy. Como que soy una mujer más completa gracias a ti… y te agradezco que hayas aparecido en mi vida.

Saori tragó saliva, incapaz de creer que Violet sintiera todo eso gracias a ella. Tampoco sabía cómo demonios había encontrado las palabras correctas para expresarse, pero daba lo mismo. No sabía por qué, pero creyó que le haría un crimen terrible a Violet si no le decía la verdad. No obstante, no hallaba las palabras correctas para decirle todo lo que quería. Sophie era la experta con el adecuado uso de las palabras (hay que recordar que Sophie era escritora), no ella.

Aunque también su dificultad para expresarse podía deberse a que le costaba mucho trabajo admitir que Violet le gustaba. La evidencia más clara de aquello había ocurrido en Cuba, cuando Violet casi había dado su vida por rescatarla y la había defendido frente a las demás chicas.

 _¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué mierda le digo? ¡Rayos! ¡No se me ocurre nada bonito para decirle!_

 _No necesitas decirle algo bonito, Saori. Simplemente dile la verdad. No hagas aspavientos románticos innecesarios._

Saori decidió largarla de una vez, sin adornos.

—Violet, eres… eres la única persona que me ha aceptado por lo que soy. Has sido amable, comprensiva, me has tolerado cuando otras personas no. ¡No he tenido ni una mierda de aceptación desde que caí en ese agujero del infierno que los adultos llamaban orfanato! Y sin embargo, a ti no te importó, nada de eso. Me recibiste con una sonrisa y con la mejor disposición del mundo. Sería un crimen negar lo que has hecho por mí.

Violet no dijo nada, pero entendía lo difícil que había sido para Saori decir esas palabras, por simples y toscas que fuesen.

—Créelo o no, esas cosas son las que más me gustan de ti, Violet. Pero he sido una mujer orgullosa y tonta por no haberlo aceptado antes. Te he tratado mal varias veces, pero sigues mostrándome esa misma sonrisa. Por una vez en la vida… quiero… quiero tratarte bien, Violet…

—Entonces hazlo —dijo Violet en un tono invitador.

Saori sentía los músculos de sus brazos agarrotados por alguna extraña razón. Muy lentamente, como si le costara mucho trabajo hacerlo, extendió su brazo derecho y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Violet. _Vamos, Saori. Sólo tienes que acariciarla._ Sin embargo, su mano temblaba como si alguien le hubiese dicho que pusiera las manos al fuego. Mientras tanto, Violet lucía expectante y su corazón comenzó a desbocarse.

Cuando la mano de Saori se afianzó en la mejilla de Violet, su mano se relajó y fue capaz de sentir la suavidad de su piel. Violet, quien se había puesto furiosamente colorada, tomó la mano de Saori y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ladeando levemente su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Se siente muy bien —susurró Violet, sonriendo levemente—. Sigue acariciándome, Saori. (22)

Tres horas más tarde

Darien abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Serena.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital, mi amor —dijo Serena entre hipidos—. ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Y se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Darien, abrazándolo como si se le fuese a escapar y llorando como si él se hubiese muerto. Darien solamente atinó a componer una sonrisa débil: Serena era Serena y nada ni nadie la iba a cambiar.

—Ya, ya, Serena. Todo estará bien.

Serena volvió a ponerse de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, mirando a Darien como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese.

—Por un momento… pensé que estabas muerto.

—Yo también creí lo mismo —dijo Darien, respirando con un poco de dificultad—. Pero lo que quiero saber es de dónde salió esa criatura.

—¿Te pasa algo, Darien?

—No, no es nada, Serena. Supongo que mi pulmón todavía no se ha recuperado del todo.

El médico a cargo de monitorear el estado de salud de Darien llegó con unos papeles bajo el brazo, asintiendo en señal de aprobación.

—No se preocupe, señora Müller. Su esposo es un tipo afortunado. Las enfermeras me dicen que sus signos vitales se mantienen estables, aunque la saturación de oxígeno está un poco baja. Necesitará un respirador por el momento, al menos hasta que su pulmón comience a trabajar correctamente.

Serena asintió en silencio, tomando la cabeza de Darien y mirándolo con ojos que expresaban más tranquilidad.

—Te amo, Darien.

—Yo también, Serena. —Después de mirar significativamente a su mujer, se dirigió al médico que lo atendía—. ¿Podría esperar un poco? Quisiera hablar con alguien antes que me ponga la mascarilla, por favor.

Serena entendió que Darien quería hablar con Saori y la fue a buscar. Sin embargo, no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarla, pues ella estaba sentada justo afuera de la sala junto con Violet. Serena compuso una sonrisa al notar que ambas chicas estaban tomadas de la mano.

—Saori —llamó Serena—. Darien quiere hablar contigo.

La aludida miró a Violet por un breve momento antes de ponerse de pie y acompañara a Serena hasta la camilla en la que Darien reposaba. Saori notó que el médico estaba dando instrucciones a las enfermeras para algo que ella ignoraba.

Saori se llevó una sorpresa al notar que la persona que yacía en cama era igual de atractivo que en las fotos que había visto en casa de Serena, lo cual hizo que se pusiera un poco colorada. Hace unas pocas horas había admitido lo que sentía por Violet (y le había sido bastante difícil) y ya tenía una excusa para ser heterosexual justo frente a ella.

 _No seas tonta, Saori. Él podría ser tu padre._

—Hola, Saori —dijo Darien, mirando a la recién llegada con una expresión paternal en su cara—. Al fin nos conocemos.

—Ho… la —balbuceó Saori, insegura de cómo dirigirse a alguien que no sabía si era su padre o no. Al final optó por comentar una obviedad—. Eres igual al chico de las fotos de Serena.

—Claro que sí, porque soy yo —dijo Darien con una pequeña carcajada—. Serena no mentía cuando dijo que eras escéptica. Supe que te tomó un poco de tiempo aceptar que Serena es tu madre.

—Y, a menos que me hagas las cosas muy fáciles, me va a tomar tiempo aceptar que eres mi padre —repuso Saori, no si la acostumbrada dosis de brusquedad.

—De acuerdo, te haré las cosas extra fáciles. Serena tiene razón cuando te dijo que alguien muy peligroso quiere matarte.

—Ya oí eso.

—Esa fue la razón por la que creciste en aquel orfanato, para protegerte de esa persona.

—¿Y quién es él?

—Un hombre llamado Herbert Dixon, aunque he oído que ese es un alias. Alguien que trabajaba para él trató de matar a Serena y casi lo consigue. Después que los médicos le hicieran una cesárea de emergencia, cayó en un coma y despertó un tiempo después. Yo estaba lejos en ese momento, pero supe por uno de los asociados de un individuo llamado Henry Abberline que tú habías sido trasladada a un orfanato para protegerte de Herbert. Henry también se encargó de recuperar un cofre que Herbert había robado de las ruinas de nuestra casa y él mismo te lo hizo llegar cuando cumpliste dieciocho.

Saori sintió un vuelco en su estómago, recordando el día en el que le había llegado el paquete con el cofre. _Así que el hombre que me envió el cofre se llama Henry Abberline._

—Pero el hombre que me trajo el cofre me dijo que quien me lo había enviado tenía relación con mi madre —dijo Saori, esperando que Darien se sorprendiera al escuchar aquel argumento, pero él no se mostró desconcertado en lo absoluto.

—En realidad, Henry y Serena son buenos amigos —dijo Darien, sorprendiendo a Saori—. Claro que ahora Henry es profesor en un colegio en Escocia y no se ve con Serena a menudo, pero se escriben. Ella lo conoció cuando estábamos buscando un lugar para hospedarnos y él nos recomendó un buen lugar. Y, ya sabes cómo es Serena, tratando de ser amiga de todo el mundo.

—¡Darien! —protestó Serena, aunque en el fondo se sentía halagada.

Saori sentía que algunas cosas estaba comenzando a encajar, pero todavía tenía una duda, aunque no estaba segura si era algo serio o una tontería.

—Cuando… cuando abrí el cofre… encontré un pergamino, el pendiente que me permite transformarme en Sailor Grey y una flor de piedra. ¿Qué demonios es esa flor de piedra? ¿Una reliquia familiar o algo de valor personal para alguien?

Saori esperaba que Darien respondiera la pregunta, pero fue Serena quien lo hizo. Lucía bastante emocionada por alguna razón cuando Saori mencionó la flor de piedra.

—Hija, esa no es un flor de piedra. Es la razón por la que hemos viajado desde Leipzig a esta ciudad.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es un objeto de un poder incalculable, pero que se encuentra dormido porque no ha hallado a su legítimo dueño todavía. —Serena hizo una pausa teatral, recordando aquella preciada piedra cuyo derecho había perdido por razones que prefería no recordar—. Es el tesoro más valioso que existe, el Cristal de Plata.

* * *

(18) En esos tiempos, el cargo era ocupado por Robert McNamara.

(19) Hay que recordar que Serena tiene complejo de Cupido, es decir, que cada vez que ve una persona enamorada o que le gusta a alguien, trata de ayudarla a conseguir el amor de la otra persona.

(20) Serena (y Darien también) tienen ese apellido para mezclarse mejor en la sociedad alemana. Más tarde se sabrá de dónde exactamente provienen.

(21) Para los que no saben, marimacho se le llama a la mujer con fuertes rasgos masculinos y generalmente adopta el rol dominante en una relación lésbica. Cuando Lita aparece por primera vez, muchos creyeron que ella era una chica marimacho, pero en realidad no lo era en absoluto. La que realmente le hace honor al nombre es Haruka (Timmy en España. xD), ya saben, Sailor Uranus. Saori también lo es… hasta cierto punto.

(22) Aquí no creí necesario detallar más la escena, pero sí queda claro que Saori y Violet ya consiguieron aceptar sus sentimientos y actuar acorde con ellos. También dije en una ocasión que Violet estaba basada en Amy (Sailor Mercury). Pues, en mi canon mental, Amy es lesbiana, aunque de ninguna manera la emparejaría con Serena, quien paradójicamente tiene una amistad más estrecha con Rei (y se pelea bastante con ella). Así que yo haría un Serena/Rei, no un Serena/Amy. xD


	20. Las acciones pesan más que las palabras

XIX  
Las acciones pesan más que las palabras

En algún lugar de Siberia, 27 de abril de 1961, 07:43pm

—¡Por la mierda que hace frío!

—¡Sí, y estos uniformes no ayudan para nada!

Sailor Tourmaline y Sailor Jasper batallaban contra el viento helado que corría en aquellas latitudes, quejándose por una y por otra cosa. Sailor Turquoise, quien iba detrás de ellas, consultaba el aparato que normalmente usaba Sailor Amethyst (ella le había enseñado a usarlo antes de viajar a Siberia). El dispositivo le decía a Sailor Turquoise que el Jaspe de Fuego estaba justo delante, a unos quinientos metros de distancia.

—Vamos chicas. Sólo falta un poco más.

—¡Eso mismo dijiste hace diez minutos atrás! —gruñó Sailor Tourmaline, abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse de algún modo del frío—. ¡Ya no puedo soportar más este clima!

—¿Y si nos transformamos en personas normales? —sugirió Sailor Jasper, a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir Sailor Turquoise.

—Si lo hacemos, no tendremos poderes para defendernos.

—Si tan sólo hubieras hecho caso a mi consejo y hubiéramos obtenido armas.

—Ni sabemos cómo usarlas —dijo Sailor Jasper, derrumbando el argumento de Sailor Tourmaline—. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de ser Sailor Senshi porque si seguimos así nos vamos a congelar.

—No es para tanto —dijo Sailor Turquoise, quien no parecía verse demasiado afectada por el frío—. Yo no me estoy quejando.

—Es que tú siempre has sido fría, Sophie —dijo Sailor Tourmaline con sorna—. Es natural que este clima te favorezca. Pero nosotras no somos como tú. ¡Piensa en nosotras, por favor!

—Oh, ¿acaso la misión ya no es tan importante para ustedes? Creí que hablaban en serio allá en Cuba.

Sailor Jasper se mordió el labio y Sailor Tourmaline no hallaba palabras para argumentar. Había estado dispuesta a sacrificar a Sailor Grey sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no era capaz de hacer concesiones cuando se trataba de su propio bienestar. Y parecía ser que Sailor Jasper estaba pensando en lo mismo, a juzgar por la mirada de entendimiento que intercambió con Sailor Tourmaline. Al final, decidió mantenerse en sus trece.

—La misión no habrá servido para nada si no hay quien la lleve a cabo. Y créeme, si seguimos así, eso es lo que va a pasar.

Sailor Turquoise no sabía qué decir. Sailor Tourmaline había actuado como Saori lo hubiera hecho, al tiempo que presentaba un argumento irrebatible. En ese preciso momento fue cuando las tres se dieron cuenta de la falta que les hacía Sailor Amethyst, porque ella era la que elaboraba los planes y vislumbraba todas las contingencias posibles. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres se había coartado en calificarla como traidora, pese a que había conseguido recuperar la Amatista de Agua.

La única que había defendido a Violet esa noche fue Saori, quien les había propinado un vendaval de gritos por no haber hecho más por ella. Y, aunque todas creyeran que Saori lo había hecho porque se sentía atraída por Violet, al final daba lo mismo: se merecían la furia de Saori.

—Bueno, si ustedes quieren, nos transformaremos —dijo Sailor Turquoise, bajando los brazos en señal de derrota. Sailor Jasper y Sailor Tourmaline asintieron con la cabeza e, instantes después, eran tres chicas ataviadas con ropa térmica que luchaban contra el viento. Y, pese a que el clima seguía tan implacable como siempre, al menos estaban más abrigadas. Y eso siempre era un alivio.

Cuando Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que estaba la gema, se llevaron una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Había varias carpas dispuestas en círculo, rodeando una estructura improvisada de forma cilíndrica. Varios soldados ataviados con trajes para el frío patrullaban en las cercanías, con sus armas en ristre. No lucían demasiado incómodos con la ventisca que sacudía las carpas.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Nicole, cuyo grito se perdió en el viento—. Son soldados soviéticos. Del Ejército.

—¿Y?

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que esto implica? —le dijo Nicole a Scarlett, quien no se caracterizaba por atar cabos con facilidad.

—El gobierno soviético sabe sobre la existencia del Jaspe de Fuego —observó Sophie, consultando nuevamente el aparato de Sailor Amethyst—. La gema está justo dentro del edificio cilíndrico.

—¿Y qué más da? —dijo Scarlett—. No cambia nuestro objetivo.

—¡Claro que lo cambia! —insistió Sophie con urgencia—. ¿O acaso piensas que Jrushchov (23) va a ignorar el robo de un artefacto potencialmente beneficioso para sus afanes con la Guerra Fría?

—La Guerra Fría me importa un comino —dijo Scarlett, avanzando cautelosamente hacia el edificio cilíndrico—. Ya verán que voy a recuperar esa gema.

Pero antes que ella pudiera dar siquiera dos pasos, Nicole y Sophie la tomaron por las axilas y la arrastraron hacia un lugar donde los soldados no pudieran verlas.

—¿En qué mierda estás pensando? —gruñó Nicole entre dientes—. Vas a hacer que nos maten… o nos capturen.

—¡Nicole! —exclamó Scarlett con indignación—. ¡Necesitamos esa gema!

—¡Ah, cállate! —le gritó Nicole, sin preocuparse de moderar su tono—. ¡Todo te lo tomas a la ligera, ese es tu problema!

—¿Acaso no quieres cumplir con la misión?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pero no voy a llevarla a cabo sin un plan!

—Chicas —llamó Sophie, quien por alguna razón lucía asustada.

—¿QUÉ? —corearon las aludidas, notando que Sophie miraba a un punto hacia su izquierda, donde una tropa de diez soldados apuntaban sus fusiles hacia ellas.

Cinco kilómetros al oeste, 27 de abril de 1961, 11:24pm

Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst luchaban contra el viento, tal como lo habían hecho sus amigas hace unas horas atrás. Sin embargo, el clima había empeorado y Sailor Amethyst temblaba y castañeteaba los dientes, haciendo lo posible por sostener el aparato que había construido para rastrear el dispositivo buscador de gemas. Mientras tanto, Sailor Grey caminaba como si anduviese por el trópico (24), sin preocuparse del viento y la nieve. Sin embargo, su mente divagaba a veces hacia el pasado, cuando descubrió lo que era realmente aquella flor de piedra.

—Dime algo, Sailor Grey —dijo Sailor Amethyst con voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué Henry te habría enviado el Cristal de Plata? ¿Y por qué Serena sabe sobre él?

—A mí que me aspen —repuso Sailor Grey, viendo cómo Sailor Amethyst trataba infructuosamente de calentar su propio cuerpo—. Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos parar? Luces fatal.

A Sailor Grey, desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Sailor Amethyst, le había sido más fácil tratarla mejor, pero todavía conservaba parte de sus defectos que la hacían la mujer que era. A veces podía pasarse de rosca cuando Violet le pedía algo que para Saori le fuese difícil de hacer, como ir al cine a ver una película romántica. Saori creía que Violet era lo suficientemente inteligente para estar por encima de las hormonas en esa clase de situaciones, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. Al final, en la única ocasión en que Violet le había hecho semejante petición, Saori tuvo que soportar casi dos horas de fantasías románticas que ella no compartía para nada, calificando a la película de "romance machista".

—No puedo —dijo Sailor Amethyst, quien a duras penas podía caminar—. Debo encontrar a mis amigas y recuperar la gema.

—¡Violet! ¡Así no vas a rescatar a nadie ni vas a recuperar nada! —Sailor Grey tuvo que hacerse oír entre el ulular del viento y la tozudez de Sailor Amethyst—. ¡Esperemos a que este clima mejore y si quieres mando a todos esos comunistas a volar!

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada, Violet! —Sailor Grey halló una pared de roca y, con un puñetazo, hizo un agujero de unos tres metros de profundidad. Limpió los escombros con el poder del viento, tomó a Sailor Amethyst de la mano y la condujo a la caverna improvisada. Finalmente, con otro golpe más moderado, hizo que la nieve en la parte alta de la pared de roca cayera y tapara la cueva.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sailor Grey? ¡Nuestras amigas están en peligro! ¡Pueden morir!

—¿Y qué ganarás con eso? ¡Morirás congelada antes de siquiera acercarte a la base!

Sailor Amethyst bajó la cabeza. Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla y cayó en la nieve.

—Prefiero morir rescatando a mis amigas a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Por un momento, Sailor Grey no supo cómo responder. Sabía que Sailor Amethyst estaba haciendo algo admirable y al mismo tiempo estúpido, pero no hallaba la forma de bajarla a tierra. Sailor Amethyst, por norma general, era una chica con mucho sentido común, pero en ese momento, las emociones no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Al final, después de mucho pensar, no encontró las palabras. La frustración se abrió paso y el resultado resonó en la pequeña cueva.

Sailor Amethyst se llevó una mano a su mejilla, lugar donde Sailor Grey le había abofeteado. La miró con ojos inciertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Lo siento —dijo Sailor Grey con una voz quebrada—. Tenía que bajarte de la nube y no se me ocurrió otro modo de hacerlo. ¡Pero debes recapacitar, Sailor Amethyst! ¿Acaso tu vida es menos valiosa que la de tus amigas?

Esta vez fue Sailor Amethyst la que se quedó sin argumentos. Quedó en silencio mientras Sailor Grey la miraba intensamente a los ojos, como animándole a que tomara la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, por lo que Sailor Grey volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, tu vida es valiosa para mí. No… no soportaría que la perdieras por tu imprudencia.

Pero Sailor Amethyst seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Sailor Grey se dio cuenta que daba lo mismo lo que le dijese, no iba cambiar su postura de rescatar a sus amigas sin importarle su vida.

Sin embargo, recordó lo que le había dicho Serena sobre el poder de las acciones y juzgó que era eso lo que Sailor Amethyst necesitaba: un acto concreto que le ayudara a recapacitar. Irónicamente, Sailor Grey no necesitó pensar en una acción, pues fue su instinto el que hizo el trabajo por ella. Sin saber si era por amor o por hacer que Sailor Amethyst recapacitara, Sailor Grey se aproximó a ella y la estrechó firmemente en sus brazos.

Aunque Sailor Grey todavía no tenía el coraje suficiente para robarle un beso a Sailor Amethyst, sí podía demostrar su afecto por ella con gestos como ese, aunque todavía se sentía un poco incómoda con ello. Era entendible su reticencia, viento todo lo que tuvo que pasar en el orfanato. Por otro lado, Sailor Amethyst agradecía que Sailor Grey fuese un poco más expresiva. Notó su preocupación en aquel abrazo y, al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía tanto frío. Y tal como cuando lo hizo en el hospital, Sailor Amethyst descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sailor Grey.

—Se siente rico —dijo Sailor Amethyst, acurrucándose como un bebé en los brazos de Sailor Grey, quien se sonrojó y le entró la urgencia de empujarla lejos, pero se contuvo, recordándose que debía tratarla mejor ahora que tenían algo parecido a una relación de pareja.

—No seas cursi —dijo Sailor Grey.

—Por favor, Sailor Grey —dijo Sailor Amethyst, mirándola con unos ojos que Sailor Grey conocía bastante bien, pero que no por eso le agradaba mucho—. Tú me haces más fuerte y yo te hago más sensible. ¡Estamos hechas la una para la otra!

—No vengas con esa… cosa. —Sailor Grey iba a decir un garabato, pero se contuvo a tiempo, sabiendo que Sailor Amethyst normalmente usaba un lenguaje puritano—. Es que… sencillamente no creo en eso que somos dos mitades que necesitan estar juntas para sentirse completas.

—Pero creer en esas cosas nos da esperanzas —dijo Sailor Amethyst con una sonrisa—. Nos da una razón para vivir. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Es que… no comparto tus ideas. Para mí, todos somos seres completos ya. No nos hace falta alguien para que nos arregle la vida y seamos mejores.

—Pero, ¿no sientes que ahora eres mejor persona que cuando llegaste a Nueva Orleans?

Sailor Grey se quedó muda, pensando en aquella mañana antes de ir a la casa de Serena a preguntarle cómo pedir disculpas a sus amigas. En esa ocasión se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, y Sailor Amethyst había sido responsable en gran medida de ello.

—Bueno, soy una persona distinta, pero no sé si mejor.

—Eres mejor, Sailor Grey —dijo Sailor Amethyst, acomodándose en los brazos de Sailor Grey—. Sólo pregúntate qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubieras ido a mi academia de ballet.

Sailor Grey no necesitó preguntárselo, porque ya tenía la respuesta.

—No habría conocido a ninguna de ustedes, especialmente a ti.

—¡Podría besarte en este momento! Pero no lo haré porque sé que no te sientes lista.

Si había alguna cosa que agradecía Sailor Grey de la relación que tenía con Sailor Amethyst era el nivel de comprensión que ella tenía. Aunque a veces había hecho algunas concesiones (como en el caso de la película romántica), Sailor Amethyst era paciente con Sailor Grey, porque sabía que le iba a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse a tener pareja… o algo así.

—¿Te parece si prendo una fogata? —sugirió Sailor Grey, quien había llevado equipo de montaña consigo.

—No, no te molestes. Aquí estoy bien.

Sailor Amethyst volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de Sailor Grey, como si se preparara para quedarse dormida. Y aunque Sailor Grey tuviese la intención de tomarla por el cuello y ponerla frente a ella, no tenía corazón para hacerlo. De algún modo, le agradaba darse cuenta que alguien dependía de ella para sentirse cómoda. Además, sabía que se iba a sentir mal después, sobre todo porque Sailor Amethyst no iba a quejarse. No lo había hecho antes y no lo iba a hacer en ese momento.

Sailor Grey tomó su mochila y extrajo dos latas con pescado deshuesado.

—¿Quieres?

—No tengo hambre, Sailor Grey. Pero gracias de todas formas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Come antes que te duermas, o vas a estar como esqueleto, sobre todo con este frío!

Sailor Amethyst asintió y Sailor Grey extrajo una olla pequeña y una cocina portátil para cocinar el pescado, cuidando de no golpear a Sailor Amethyst con las latas o con la olla. Pronto, el olor a pescado frito llenó la pequeña cueva y Sailor Amethyst se retractó de sus palabras.

Ambas comieron en silencio, pero Sailor Grey tuvo un pequeño accidente cuando iba a retirar el plato de Sailor Amethyst y le cayó un poco de aceite hirviendo en la pierna, saltando de sopetón y tumbando a Sailor Amethyst boca abajo sobre la nieve. Al final, Sailor Amethyst extrajo unas vendas, las cuales humedeció en la nieve y cubrió con ellas la zona afectada. Sailor Grey miraba cómo su amiga le vendaba la pierna y, no supo por qué, pero le asaltó una sensación extraña, algo que se parecía mucho a afecto. Le era extraña porque jamás había sentido algo como eso en su vida. Y aquello hizo que dijera unas palabras que no había dicho nunca tampoco.

—Te quiero, Violet —dijo, llamando a Sailor Amethyst por su nombre.

Sailor Amethyst sintió un vuelco en su corazón mientras acababa de vendar a Sailor Grey y volvía a los brazos de ella, acomodándose de manera que le diera la espalda a Sailor Grey.

—Yo también te quiero, Saori —dijo Sailor Amethyst suavemente, sintiendo cómo sus párpados se cerraban por su cuenta…

* * *

— _Me gusta esta canción —dijo Perséfone, tomando de la mano a su compañera mientras bailaba un vals en medio de un gran salón iluminado con candelabros gigantes._

 _—¿Estás al tanto que no sé bailar? —dijo Andrómeda, cuidando de no pisar los pies de Perséfone, fallando monumentalmente en hacerlo._

 _—¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado!_

 _—Perdón._

 _De pronto, en medio de la amplia estancia, una pareja se robó la mirada de todo el mundo. Una mujer de cabello rubio con dos moños en la cabeza y una luna dorada en su frente bailaba grácilmente con un hombre ataviado con una capa y un frac negro, un sombrero de copa en su cabeza y un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos._

 _—Princesa Serena —dijeron algunos de los presentes—. Luce bellísima con ese vestido._

 _—Oh, y supe que ese hombre con el que baila viene de la Tierra —dijo una de las mujeres, mirando con ojos brillantes al aludido._

 _—Es lindísimo —acotó otra mujer, descuidando a su pareja—. Pero no sé cómo se llama._

 _—¿Cómo mierda saben que es lindo? ¡Lleva un condenado antifaz!_

 _—Buen punto —dijo Perséfone, dando una breve mirada al hombre—. Me sorprende que no sepan quién es. Por lo que escuché de la reina Serenity, él es un príncipe de la Tierra llamado Endimión (25)._

 _—Yo pensaba que aquellos que vienen de la Tierra no pueden entrar al Milenio de Plata —dijo Andrómeda con un gesto pensativo en su cara._

 _—Bueno, si la reina está al tanto de ello, ¿quiénes somos nosotras para quejarnos?_

 _—Buen punto —dijo Andrómeda, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _De pronto, un temblor sacudió todo el salón. Todos se quedaron quietos, mientras que dos gatos que, por extraño que pudiera parecer, podían hablar, anunciaban que el enemigo que tanto temían había llegado. El pánico cundió entre la gente y se apresuraron a salir de la estancia. Mientras tanto, la princesa Serena fue conducida por cuatro guerreras ataviadas con sendos trajes de marinero._

 _—¿Y quiénes son ellas? —quiso saber Perséfone, mistificada por la presencia de esas mujeres tan extrañas._

 _—Son las protectoras de la princesa —explicó Andrómeda—. Las Sailor Senshi. Bastante estúpido el uniforme, si me preguntas. ¡Vamos! ¡Se supone que debemos encontrar un lugar seguro!_

 _Andrómeda y Perséfone, tomadas de la mano, acudieron hacia una de las plazas del sur del castillo principal, mientras que el resto se alejaba del castillo, sin importar la dirección. Perséfone vio cómo unos sujetos con capas mataban gente con lo que parecían palos de madera de los que salían luces de color verde. Otros hacían estallar pilares, casas y las alas más externas del mismo castillo. Justo al norte de donde estaban ambas mujeres, podían ver a las Sailor Senshi dar lo mejor de sí mismas para pelear contra los invasores, pero era claro que estaban siendo sobrepasadas en número. Perséfone suprimió un llanto cuando ellas fueron asesinadas por esos destellos verdes tan aterradores._

 _—¡Perséfone! ¡CUIDADO!_

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde. Una luz roja hizo que toda la plaza volara en mil pedazos, enviando a ambas mujeres lejos y cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo. Andrómeda no había sufrido heridas graves y pudo ponerse de pie con relativa facilidad. Desafortunadamente no se podía decir lo mismo de Perséfone, a quien le había caído un pilar encima, destrozándole la columna y colapsando sus pulmones._

 _—A… Andrómeda —balbuceó Perséfone débilmente—. Hu… ye. No… no hay nada que… que puedas… hacer… por mí._

 _—¡No te voy a dejar ir! ¡Te amo, por los mil demonios!_

 _—Yo… yo también te amo… Andrómeda._

 _Pero Andrómeda se negó a darle la espalda. De hecho, se arrodilló delante de Perséfone, tomándole ambas manos._

 _—Compartiremos el mismo destino —dijo Andrómeda con firmeza—. Pero te prometo que nuestro amor jamás morirá, Perséfone. ¿Lo oyes? ¡Jamás morirá! ¡Dilo!_

 _—No… puedo._

 _—¡DILO!_

 _Perséfone reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, respirando entrecortadamente mientras tanto._

 _—Nuestro… amor… jamás… mo… morirá._

 _—Esa es mi chica —dijo Andrómeda, mirando a Perséfone con intensidad, una lágrima traicionera corriendo por su mejilla. Justo en ese momento, una luz verde brilló detrás de Andrómeda…_

* * *

En algún lugar de Siberia, 28 de abril de 1961, 08:18am.

Saori y Violet abrieron los ojos y lo primero que notaron fue que estaban tomadas de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados. Lo segundo fue que ya no eran Sailor Senshi, sino chicas normales. Ambas se miraron, sabiendo que estaban pensando en la misma cosa: el sueño que acababan de tener.

—Soñaste lo mismo que yo —dijo Violet.

Saori entendió que la frase de Violet no era una pregunta. Y, en efecto, había tenido un sueño extraño, en el que aparecía una mujer llamada Perséfone, cuyo parecido a Violet era indiscutible. También había visto a una Serena mucho más joven junto a un príncipe con antifaz, aunque no estaba segura si era Darien o si era otro personaje.

—Saori, ¿crees que esto es sólo un sueño, verdad?

Pero ella no le hizo caso, recordando el desenlace del sueño. Un ejército de hombres y mujeres armados con palos de madera atacaron el castillo y los alrededores, matando a cuanta gente se interpusiera en su camino con destellos verdes que parecían provenir de sus palos de madera. Luego hubo una explosión, en la que Perséfone falleció después de unos minutos de agonía.

—Saori —volvió a insistir Violet—. ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella siguió tratando de recordar más detalles del sueño, como la presencia de las Sailor Senshi. Dando un respingo, Saori notó que ellas se parecían mucho a las chicas en las fotografías de Serena. ¿Acaso las Sailor Senshi eran, de alguna manera, inmortales, reencarnando en otras personas después de muertas?

—Violet —comenzó Saori con un poco de tiento—, ¿tú crees en las vidas pasadas?

—Por supuesto —respondió Violet de inmediato—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sin embargo, Saori no se atrevió a ahondar más en el tema, temiendo que Violet la tomara por una loca si le decía lo que tenía en mente. Además, tenía una misión que cumplir y ya se había retrasado mucho.

—Cuando volvamos a Nueva Orleans te cuento —dijo Saori después de darle muchas vueltas y apartó la nieve para echar un vistazo a sus alrededores.

Había un sol radiante en el cielo, pero seguía haciendo frío, aunque no era tan terrible como el día de ayer. Saori apremió a Violet a que se apresurara en guardar lo poco que había sacado de su morral para continuar hacia el complejo soviético.

—¿Tienes todo?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo Violet, quien lucía más animada que ayer por el cambio positivo del tiempo atmosférico—. De hecho, ordené todo para que hubiera algo más de espacio.

Saori podría abrazarla nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

—Eres increíble, Violet. De verdad.

Violet se sonrojó.

Dos horas más tarde

—¿Estás segura que va a funcionar? —preguntó Sailor Amethyst, insegura acerca de un aspecto del plan de Sailor Grey que no le entusiasmaba mucho.

—Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada —dijo Sailor Grey en un tono tranquilizador—. No sería capaz de lastimarte.

—Sí, eso me tranquiliza mucho —murmuró Sailor Amethyst sarcásticamente.

Sailor Grey, quien no había escuchado el rezongo de Sailor Amethyst, se dirigió hacia el este del complejo, donde había un cerro de pendiente ligera, y se parapetó tras una roca. Sailor Amethyst, mientras tanto, se acercó al complejo a paso incierto y, como Sailor Grey esperaba, un grupo de diez soldados se interpuso entre ella y el complejo, apuntando sus armas hacia la intrusa.

Como el lector habrá de imaginar, Sailor Amethyst tenía el corazón en un puño y casi perdió el control de la situación.

 _No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Tú puedes. ¡Tú puedes!_

Sailor Amethyst tragó saliva y tomó aire.

—¡Sé que tienen a mis amigas como prisioneras! ¡Libérenlas, o serán testigos de la furia de Sailor Amethyst!

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual los soldados soviéticos se miraron unos con otros, como tratando de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres bajó su arma.

—¿Sailor Amethyst? —repitió uno de los soldados, mirando a la sexy guerrera de arriba abajo—. ¡Tienes nombre de bailarina de striptease!

—Oye, muñeca, ¿por qué no vienes al complejo con nosotros y nos haces un show?

—Te pagaremos bien y, si Lenin lo permite, te daremos un pequeño bono.

Sailor Amethyst nunca había recibido tantos cumplidos machistas en su vida. Le habían dicho "puta lesbiana" en un par de ocasiones, pero que una panda de enfermos comunistas la viera como un objeto sexual era más de lo que podía tolerar. Aquello le dio el coraje y la decisión para llevar a cabo el plan.

—¡Ya que no quieren acceder a mis demandas, tendré que castigarlos en el nombre de la amatista (26)!

Y alzó ambas manos, haciendo gestos teatrales con ellas para hacerlo todo un poco más convincente. De pronto, el aire despertó, girando lentamente en torno a Sailor Amethyst, luego más rápidamente, hasta que se convirtió en un tornado. A continuación, Sailor Amethyst extendió ambos brazos y el tornado se convirtió en un viento que hizo volar carpas, equipos electrógenos y soldados por igual.

Para cuando todo hubo pasado, lo único que quedaba del complejo era el edificio cilíndrico. Sailor Amethyst vio a otro grupo de soldados que salía del inmueble junto con un hombre que, evidentemente, era quien estaba a cargo del complejo. Miraban en todas direcciones, visiblemente estupefactos por la devastación alrededor de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando los hombres notaron la presencia de una mujer delante de ellos, inmediatamente creyeron que ella había sido la responsable de la devastación en el campamento. Pero cuando iban a preparar las armas, un soldado cayó como a tres metros de distancia, inconsciente. Totalmente tomados por sorpresa, los demás giraron sobre sus talones, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuatro o cinco puñetazos más fueron suficientes para dejar a todos los hombres fuera de combate.

Sailor Amethyst se aseguró que no hubiera ningún hombre más en las cercanías y entró al edificio. Pronto vio a Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie, quienes estaban atadas de manos y pies y con sus bocas amordazadas. El Jaspe de Fuego yacía en un pedestal electrificado, pero con los equipos electrógenos destruidos, ya no había peligro de sacarlo de su sitio. Finalmente, Sailor Amethyst desató a las chicas, quienes se masajearon las muñecas y los tobillos.

Sailor Grey apareció minutos más tarde, quien estuvo asegurándose que no hubiera más patrullas a lo lejos, viendo cómo Nicole y las demás se ponían de pie y miraban a Sailor Amethyst con una expresión en sus ojos que se parecía mucho a arrepentimiento.

—Sentimos haberte llamado traidora, Sailor Amethyst —dijo Nicole, quien obviamente hablaba por Scarlett y Sophie también—. Viajaste más de diez mil kilómetros solamente para rescatarnos.

—Viajamos —corrigió Sailor Amethyst mientras Sailor Grey se acercaba a ella y le tomaba de la mano, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a las chicas, a dos de ellas al menos.

—¿Sailor Grey? —dijo Nicole con los ojos como platos.

—¿Acaso es…? —farfulló Scarlett, estupefacta.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Sophie, y Nicole y Scarlett la miraron con desaprobación. Y aunque la pregunta de Sophie era la más sensata, las otras dos se sintieron como si alguien hubiera interrumpido un programa de televisión bastante adictivo.

—Bueno, el rescate fue idea de Sailor Grey —admitió Sailor Amethyst—. La verdad es que simulé tener poder sobre el aire y ella se hizo cargo del resto.

Nicole se acercó lentamente a Sailor Grey con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. Por un momento, Sailor Grey creyó que ella le iba a regañar por alguna razón, pero todo lo que hizo fue abrazarla y, por supuesto, disculparse.

—¡Perdóname, Saori! —exclamó Nicole de repente, tomando a Sailor Grey por sorpresa—. ¡Fui una estúpida por haberte tratado mal el otro día! ¡Solamente estabas defendiendo a Violet, y justo ahora nos demostró cuán equivocadas estábamos!

—Todas lo fuimos, Nicole —dijo Sophie con calma—. Nunca podremos pagarles a Sailor Amethyst y a Sailor Grey por esto. Solamente les pedimos que perdonen nuestras reacciones.

Y fue tal como Serena lo había dicho. Tanto Sailor Amethyst como Sailor Grey aceptaron las disculpas y las demás juzgaron que haberlas rescatado era disculpa suficiente por parte de ambas y, con una simple acción, el grupo volvió a unirse nuevamente.

—Chicas —dijo Scarlett de improviso—, ¿no creen que se nos olvida algo?

Nicole se palmeó la frente y fue a buscar el Jaspe de Fuego.

—No, no es eso. Es que se nos olvidó preguntarles a Saori y Violet si son novias.

Las demás chicas rodaron los ojos.

* * *

(23) Nikita Jrushchov era el líder de la Unión Soviética en esos tiempos, quien resultó ser un personaje clave en la Crisis de los Misiles, en octubre de 1962.

(24) Narré esta parte pensando en el capítulo 45 del anime original de Sailor Moon, donde SPOILER ALERT las Sailor Senshi viajan al Polo Norte en busca de escondite del Reino Oscuro y Sailor Moon es la única que se encoge de frío, mientras que las demás no parecen muy afectadas FIN SPOILER ALERT.

(25) Endimión fue un pastor que se enamoró de la diosa de la luna, Selene, y el pobre sólo podía estar con ella en sus sueños. Si eso les resulta familiar, es porque la autora de Sailor Moon se basó en el romance entre Selene y Endimión para retratar la relación entre Serena y Darien y sus vidas pasadas. Nótese el parecido entre los nombres "Serena" y "Selene".

(26) Esto lo hice en remembranza a lo que siempre dice Sailor Moon antes de enfrentar a sus enemigos. "¡Soy Sailor Moon, y los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!". xD


	21. Relatos nocturnos

XX  
Relatos nocturnos

Nueva Orleans, 16 de junio de 1961

Saori tenía buenos recuerdos de su viaje a Japón en mayo. Había jugado con Ikuko, dialogado largo y tendido con Reika, visitado varios lugares emblemáticos del país e incluso había hecho de celestina para que Ikuko congeniara con Kenji, el primogénito del señor Tsukino, el jefe del marido de Reika. También estaba agradecida que Violet no insistiera en acompañarla, porque sabía que era un asunto de ella y solamente de ella.

Hablando de la relación entre Saori y Violet, ésta había mejorado bastante, al punto que ya se podían considerar como una pareja formal. Lo único negativo de todo el asunto era que ellas debían ocultar sus sentimientos en público por miedo a que la homofobia imperante las castigara. Por supuesto, a Saori no le asustaban los homofóbicos, pues podía defenderse de ellos, pero Violet, pese a que tenía un poco más de carácter que antes, no era capaz de enfrentarse a ellos. Quizás era por eso que Saori le estaba enseñando a defenderse.

En cuanto a las demás, Scarlett siempre animaba a sus amigas a salir a algún local nocturno para compartir unos tragos y, quizá, conocer a alguien interesante. Casi siempre había alguien que se oponía a la idea (generalmente era Saori), pero finalmente, todas accedieron (y Saori aceptó solamente porque Violet se lo había pedido).

Si Scarlett tenía alguna virtud era que sabía elegir locales nocturnos. Se trataba de un lugar relativamente tranquilo, con música apacible, un menú amplio de comidas y tragos y, lo más importante, una pista de baile. Hay que decir que había varios niveles de entusiasmo con respecto a la perspectiva de bailar: Violet era la que lo hacía mejor, luego estaba Scarlett y Nicole. Sophie y Saori no estaban interesadas en ello, pero por lo menos Sophie sabía moverse, así que Saori era la única que no le gustaba ni sabía mover el esqueleto. Por supuesto que había dado grandes pasos en el ballet, pero dudaba que aquella fuese una danza apropiada para un local nocturno.

Mientras las demás chicas se preparaban para la reunión, Saori y Violet estaban en casa de esta última, dialogando sobre asuntos que nada tenían que ver con el evento, pero que no por eso eran menos importantes.

—Tú me preguntaste en Siberia si yo creía en las vidas pasadas —recordó Violet, quien había olvidado por completo que Saori le había dicho algo al respecto—. ¿Lo preguntaste por el sueño que tuviste?

—Bueno, es que no tengo idea si fue un sueño o una visión —dijo Saori, tratando de recordar una vez más los detalles de lo que había visto—. Había una mujer llamada Perséfone que se parecía mucho a ti.

Violet, por alguna razón, sintió cómo su corazón se apresuraba por latir.

—Pues en mi sueño había una mujer idéntica a ti que se llamaba Andrómeda. Y ella me llamaba Perséfone.

—Sí, y Perséfone me llamaba Andrómeda.

Saori y Violet se miraron, sabiendo que estaban pensando en la misma cosa. En el sueño, Andrómeda y Perséfone eran pareja, tal como lo eran Saori y Violet. Saori se preguntaba si ella era una especie de reencarnación de Andrómeda.

—¿Es por eso que me preguntaste si yo creía en vidas pasadas? ¿Acaso piensas que tú eres Andrómeda y yo Perséfone?

Saori asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Entonces, eso significa que nos hemos amado desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo? —quiso saber Violet, bastante ilusionada con la idea.

—No exageres —dijo Saori con un poco de brusquedad—. Quiero decir, eso no lo sabemos con certeza. Puede que Andrómeda sea un yo pasado, puede que no. Necesitamos más información.

—¡Vamos, Saori! —protestó Violet con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que hemos sido amantes desde hace cientos, quizás miles de años?

—Bueno, puede que ese sueño nos muestre el futuro —argumentó Saori razonablemente—, claro, si seguimos como estamos.

—¿Y quieres seguir siendo mi novia?

—Por supuesto, Violet. Me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que me gustas. No me gustaría saber que hice todo ese esfuerzo por nada.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo Violet, acercándose a Saori y poniéndole una mano sobre su pecho—. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me alegraría saber?

Saori, pese a que estaba acostumbrada a estar con Violet a solas, todavía le causaba un poco de incomodidad y nervios cada vez que Violet se acercaba a ella con el fin de besarla.

—¿Qué?

—Me alegraría saber si estás lista para lo que viene.

Saori se equivocó. De algún modo, supo que Violet ansiaba algo más que un simple beso en los labios, y aquello definitivamente la asustó. Llevaba solamente dos meses saliendo con Violet y no creía sabio apresurar las cosas, sobre todo porque Saori no tenía experiencia sexual en absoluto.

Sin embargo, como venía siendo costumbre, Violet sonrió con una expresión de entendimiento en su cara.

—Lo siento —dijo, alejándose un poco de Saori—. Es que tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo a solas que no pensé en que todavía tuvieras recelos. Bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo experiencia. Nunca tuve la oportunidad con Elizabeth.

—¿No?

—Murió antes que pudiéramos hacerlo —dijo Violet, bajando la cabeza, y Saori la estrechó en sus brazos. Sin embargo, Violet no derramó lágrima alguna—. Pero no es por eso que deseo tanto eso contigo, Saori.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Es por lo que me haces sentir —repuso Violet, separándose de Saori y mirando hacia la pared—. Sé que tienes tus defectos, pero ya te he dicho que gracias a ti he podido ser más fuerte. Además, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir curiosidad por tu cuerpo… me hace querer recorrerlo hasta aprendérmelo de memoria… me impele a fundirme contigo hasta que nadie pueda diferenciar entre tú y yo.

Saori no se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión vacante en su rostro, incapaz de siquiera imaginar por qué Violet sentiría esas cosas por ella. ¡Tenía un carácter de sargento, con un demonio! Violet sabía que a ella le era difícil ser romántica y que no se caracterizaba precisamente por su sutileza, pero aun así se expresaba como si estuviera realmente enamorada de ella. Y la palabra "amor" todavía le quedaba un poco grande. Al final, Saori salió con una respuesta un tanto brusca.

—Ves muchas películas románticas —dijo, contradiciendo flagrantemente lo que estaba sintiendo. Porque, muy en el fondo, Saori se sentía profundamente halagada por los sentimientos de Violet por ella.

—Bueno, ese es uno de mis defectos —admitió Violet—. Pero por lo menos solamente me expreso de ese modo con las personas que me gustan. Scarlett es así con medio mundo.

La tensión se aflojó de inmediato cuando ambas comenzaron a hablar de los desvaríos románticos de Scarlett, de cómo había tratado de salir con dos chicos a la vez (27), fracasando monumentalmente. Al final, tuvo que elegir a uno de ellos y al día siguiente llegó hablando de una noche para el recuerdo y de un montón de detalles sexuales que a Sophie le hizo hervir la sangre. Saori estaba sorprendida, porque Sophie no era una chica impulsiva y gruñona. Ese honor normalmente recaía en Nicole.

Y, hablando de Nicole, Saori tuvo que suprimir una exclamación cuando le preguntó sobre su jefe, William. Desconcertada, Saori la había llevado al taller donde trabajaba y, para su estupefacción, Nicole había hallado a William muy atractivo y le pidió a Saori de rodillas (figurativamente) que le arreglara una cita con él. Saori, que ya había conseguido algo similar en Japón, accedió, a sabiendas que él estaba colado por Sailor Grey. Tuvo que suprimir las ganas de reírse al imaginar cuál sería la reacción del pobre William si se enteraba que Nicole era Sailor Tourmaline.

Dos horas más tarde, las cinco chicas se habían reunido en el lugar elegido por Scarlett y bebían tragos ligeros para no terminar bajo la mesa. Saori era la experta en eso de beber y no se coartaba a la hora de pedir tragos más fuertes. Era temprano aún y la música sonaba solamente para ambientar.

—No sé por qué los chicos tardan en llegar —dijo Scarlett, quien movía los pies en señal de impaciencia.

—Relájate, Scarlett —le dijo Nicole, bebiendo comedidamente de su vaso—. Lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar.

—No tardó en llegarle algo bueno a Violet —comentó Scarlett, viendo cómo Saori y Violet se besaban como en las películas románticas—. Parece que Saori se acostumbró rápido a tener pareja.

—Es brusca, pero no tonta —dijo Nicole, quien estaba más concentrada en su trago—. Se puede ser suave y fuerte a la vez. Saori ya era fuerte, demasiado para mi gusto, pero por lo menos está aprendiendo a ser suave.

—¿Te parece _eso_ suave? —observó Sophie, viendo cómo Saori apretaba la cintura de Violet y la jalaba bruscamente hacia ella—. Con toda la fuerza que tiene, me sorprende que no le esté triturando la columna a Violet.

—Lo es para los estándares de Saori —dijo Nicole, acabando con su trago—. Violet la cambió bastante, ¿no creen, chicas?

—Sigue teniendo ese carácter tan fuerte —dijo Scarlett, mirando recurrentemente hacia la puerta.

—Pero ella no sería Saori si no fuese por eso —dijo Sophie, mirando hacia otro lado para no ver a Saori y Violet—. No me gustaría que ella perdiese lo que la hace ser ella. En todo caso, es ese carácter lo que enloquece a Violet. Como diría Scarlett, los opuestos se atraen.

—Recién estabas criticando la forma de amar de Saori —dijo Scarlett mordazmente—. Bueno, supongo que Violet está al tanto de lo que implicar salir con alguien como Saori.

—No estaba criticando la forma de amar de Saori —repuso Sophie con desdén—. Es sólo que podría controlar mejor su fuerza.

—Pues yo no veo a Violet quejándose —observó Nicole, encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho, creo que lo disfruta.

—Eso es porque Violet es masoquista —dijo Scarlett—. Siempre le ha gustado que la traten mal.

—Hay una diferencia entre ser brusca y ser bruta —replicó Sophie con exasperación—. Creo que la brusquedad de Saori hace que Violet se sienta segura a su lado. Se siente más fuerte y con confianza. ¿Acaso hay algo en todo eso que no le beneficie a Violet?

Pero Scarlett no hizo caso a las últimas palabras de Sophie, porque uno grupo de cuatro chicos había aparecido en el local y, a ojos de Scarlett, no lucían para nada mal.

—Perdón, pero voy a ir con esos chicos —dijo, e inmediatamente Nicole y Sophie protestaron.

—¿Y por qué no vienen ellos para acá? —dijo Nicole con indignación.

—Si ellos están interesados, vendrán. Si no, ¿para qué molestarse? —añadió Sophie, aunque sabía que estaba malgastando su aliento.

Y en efecto, como Sophie esperaba, Scarlett no les hizo caso y fue a la mesa de esos chicos, al tiempo que Saori y Violet habían dejado de estar tan aisladas de las demás. Saori miró en dirección a la mesa en la que los chicos bebían e, inmediatamente, un mal presentimiento la tomó por asalto. Violet notó que Saori lucía un poco preocupada, aunque no le preguntó nada. Se suponía que había acudido al local para pasarla bien.

—¿Sabes, Saori? Me alegra que Scarlett eligiera este lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque este es un local inclusivo —repuso Violet con una sonrisa—. No permiten personas racistas o homofóbicas.

—Es raro que haya locales así —opinó Saori, quien todavía lucía preocupada por aquel mal presentimiento—. Yo tenía entendido que eso de la discriminación era algo así como una religión.

—Así es —dijo Sophie, quien volvió a mirar a Saori y Violet—. Pero, como pasa con toda religión, hay gente que se opone a esas creencias. No son muchos, pero pienso que esto va a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Ya no hallo la hora que eso suceda —añadió Nicole—. ¿Desde cuándo las personas de piel negra son menos que las de piel blanca?

—Yo tengo una colega afroamericana en el taller —acotó Saori, recordando a esa mujer a la que nada parecía quedarle grande—. Ella me ayudó mucho a ser mejor en mi trabajo. Es bastante amigable para ser alguien que podría cargar una mula sobre su espalda.

La conversación giró sobre la discriminación que existía en esos tiempos, de cómo los afroamericanos trataban de hacerse un lugar en un país dominado por los blancos, de aquel tozudo conservadurismo que impedía a personas como Saori y Violet expresarse libremente y, especialmente, del rol de la mujer en la sociedad. Pese a que había avances al respecto, todavía había mucho trabajo por hacer. El ejemplo más patente de aquello era la misma presencia de las Sailor Senshi. A Saori le molestaba que la gente la catalogara de puta por vestirse con falda corta, y las demás compartían ese pensamiento. Y, pese a que ninguna había elegido el uniforme, también pensaban que los hombres debían aprender a no juzgar a una mujer por su atuendo.

—He visto posters de nosotras en varios lugares —dijo Nicole, aunque no sabía si reírse o molestarse—. Bueno, atrás quedaron esos días en que operábamos en secreto.

—Saori lo cambió todo —añadió Sophie escuetamente, pero palideció un poco ante la mirada de ella—. Aunque no todo es malo.

—No nos hemos topado con enemigos realmente poderosos —dijo Nicole.

—¿Y ese monstruo que apareció el otro día? —intervino Saori, recordando al ser que casi mató a Darien.

—No nos has hablado de eso, Saori —dijo Sophie—. Aunque supongo que es entendible, después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras.

—¿No? Pues bien, un sujeto encapuchado y con una guadaña atacó a mi madre hace unos dos meses atrás. Apenas pude con él.

Nicole y Sophie lucían estupefactas, a juzgar por las expresiones vacantes de sus rostros. Fue Sophie la que se recuperó primero de la impresión.

—¿Era la Muerte?

—Lucía como él, al menos —dijo Saori, insegura de si en realidad era la Muerte o alguna creación artificial.

—Pero… pero la Muerte es sólo un mito ridículo —opinó Nicole, quien no era para nada supersticiosa (28).

—Concuerdo con Nicole —añadió Sophie en un tono un tanto monocorde—. Yo creo que alguien creó a ese… ser, o lo que sea.

—¿Pero quién? —inquirió Violet, mirando a Sophie con ojos inquisitivos—. Porque dudo que exista la tecnología para crear un ser vivo.

—Yo creo que deberíamos investigar más a fondo —sugirió Saori, y las demás mostraron su aprobación, algo sin precedentes desde que Saori se unió a las demás Sailor Senshi—. Si casi mata a mis padres, hay que saber de dónde proviene y si hay más como él.

Todas volvieron a asentir y, a partir de ese momento, la conversación discurrió por terrenos más triviales, como por ejemplo, el papelón que estaba haciendo Scarlett junto a esos cuatro chicos. Saori seguía preocupada por ese mal presentimiento, pero compartió con las demás de todos modos. Le causaba especial gracia cuando Nicole narró la historia de cómo Scarlett se había convertido en pintora. La historia implicaba un desnudo artístico, algo de sexo apasionado y una gran motivación por pintar a causa de ambas cosas.

—Claro que Scarlett es un poco más sensata y amplió su repertorio —dijo Nicole con una sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Es buena para los retratos, pero le dio por pintar paisajes.

—Son bastante irreales —opinó Sophie, quien no era muy fanática de la pintura—. Aunque claro, reflejan los sentimientos de Scarlett.

—Pero sus paisajes son conmovedores —dijo Violet, mirando con un poco de desdén a Sophie—. Al menos Scarlett es honesta con lo que siente.

—A veces demasiado honesta —añadió Sophie, como queriendo que Violet no la escuchara.

La música cambió de improviso. Aquella era la señal para salir a la pista de baile. Violet, como era predecible, tomó a Saori de la mano y la llevó a la pista. Sophie miró con las cejas arqueadas cómo Violet parecía tomar las riendas de la situación, pues lo normal era que Saori tomara la iniciativa. Sin embargo, sabía que Saori era un cero a la izquierda en el baile tradicional y era natural que Violet (quien dominaba muchos bailes) pasara a adoptar un rol más activo en la relación.

—¿Quieres beber algo conmigo? —dijo una voz grave y profunda que provenía desde un punto a la derecha de Sophie. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Pues lo que sea que vas a beber, puedes hacerlo solo —espetó Sophie con toda la educación que pudo reunir. La mala suerte quiso que ella encarara a quien le había hablado e inmediatamente perdió el aire de sus pulmones. Nicole, quien estaba esperando a alguien, casi se ahogó tratando de contener la risa al ver que Sophie, la mujer que no creía en el amor romántico, estaba más colorada que un rabanito con insolación.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el hombre cortésmente, haciendo caso omiso del feo corte que le había dado Sophie, pero ella solamente trató de recuperar el aliento, por lo que el chico continuó—. Bueno, si cambias de parecer, estaré esperándote en la barra.

La pobre Sophie no sabía qué puñetera cosa hacer. Ignoró por completo los consejos de Nicole, creyendo que no le iban a servir para nada. La única persona que podía ayudarla estaba ocupada con cuatro chicos, luciendo bastante divertida y a gusto. ¿Cómo demonios podía Scarlett manejar una atracción sin sentirse desesperadamente confundida? Porque así se sentía Sophie, confundida, dividida entre su escepticismo y la atracción que la tenía mirando como obsesa a ese chico tan agraciado.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Saori y Violet bailaban muy pegadas la una con la otra, frente contra frente, rozándose las narices. Saori ya se había aprendido los pasos y apretaba la cintura de Violet con fuerza, pero no como para partirla por la mitad. Violet, por otro lado, sabía que si seguía así, terminaría en la cama con Saori. _Pero eso es lo que quiero. El problema es si Saori quiere._

—Oye, Saori —dijo Violet, elevando la voz para hacerse oír entre el barullo—. ¿Has pensado sobre lo que hablamos en mi casa? ¿Eso de tener algo más íntimo?

Pero Saori no dijo nada. Era más, parecía que no estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que decía Violet. Solamente se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos, sin besarla, pero con la intención a flor de piel. Por supuesto, hace dos meses atrás, Saori ni siquiera habría pensado en hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estar con Violet le había hecho entender que ser romántica no significaba ser empalagosa y cursi. Significaba ser atenta con las necesidades de su pareja, hacerla sentirse amada y deseada y de estar con esa persona cuando más la necesitaba. Una vez que Saori hubo entendido eso, le fue más fácil aprender que los sentimientos no eran necesariamente debilidades.

Pero no sería hasta más tarde que Saori lo entendiera a la perfección.

—¿Saori? —volvió a insistir Violet, luciendo ligeramente decepcionada—. ¿Me escuchas?

Pero Saori no le hizo caso. Estaba más ocupada recordando lo que le había dicho Violet hace unas pocas horas atrás.

 _Además, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir curiosidad por tu cuerpo… me hace querer recorrerlo hasta aprendérmelo de memoria… me impele a fundirme contigo hasta que nadie pueda diferenciar entre tú y yo._

Saori no sabía que eran precisamente esas palabras la que le movían a actuar de ese modo con Violet. Necesitaba que ella supiera adivinar sus deseos mirándola a los ojos y no que dijera palabras que solamente servían para arruinar el momento.

Violet, por otro lado, trataba de entender por qué Saori no le hablaba, hasta que notó algo en el brillo de sus ojos que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se maldijo para sus adentros por no haberse dado cuenta de lo obvias que eran las intenciones de Saori.

 _Está lista. Aunque no creí que lo estuviera tan pronto._

Violet se separó de Saori y tomó su mano. Saori, contenta porque al fin Violet había podido leer el mensaje que se escondía en sus ojos, la acompañó hacia la salida del local, dirigiéndose a la casa de Violet, donde nadie pudiera verlas o escucharlas.

Justo cuando ambas chicas atravesaron la puerta, un chico entró por ésta, mirando con estupefacción cómo una de sus mejores empleadas salía de la mano con otra chica. _Por eso Saori nunca accedió a salir conmigo. ¡Le gustan las chicas!_ William no era un fanático de los homosexuales y la revelación de Saori como una mujer lesbiana hizo que tomara una decisión que Saori pronto iba a lamentar.

* * *

—Oh, Saori.

Violet abrazaba con fuerza a Saori, como empeñándose en que se fundiera con ella. Saori estaba encima de ella, besándola y acariciándola, sintiendo como si alguien más estuviera en control de su ser.

Sus ropas habían quedado tiradas sin orden ni concierto alrededor de la cama de Violet, mientras que ésta crujía con los movimientos que tenían lugar allí. Saori respiraba con dificultad, como ansiosa de continuar con aquel juego y Violet seguía con sus afanes de confundirse con su novia.

—No es tan malo como creí —farfulló Saori, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Violet—. Eres la primera persona que me ve desnuda.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo —repuso Violet, haciendo fuerza para que ella quedara encima de Saori y, aunque al principio Saori quería mantenerse como estaba, al final cedió y Violet obtuvo lo que quería—. Oh, Saori. Eres…

—Lo sé —dijo Saori, adivinando las palabras no dichas por Violet—. Ya me lo has dicho antes.

—Eso fue antes de esto —aclaró Violet, quien pasaba sus manos por lugares que antes no se había atrevido a acariciar—. Oh, tu piel es tan suave, Saori.

—No exageres, Violet —dijo Saori, tomando la cabeza de Violet con un poco de firmeza—. Tomo un baño todos los días.

—No arruines el momento, Saori. —Violet iba descendiendo lentamente por la geografía de Saori, usando su dedo índice para provocar cosquilleos en ella—. ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada —murmuró Saori, cerrando los ojos y temblando levemente cada vez que Violet le hacía cosquillas—. Me gusta la sensación… oh, Dios, ¿qué haces?

Violet acababa de hacer algo que hizo que la temperatura corporal de Saori se elevara. No sabía cómo describir el súbito calor que provenía de su interior, pero era una sensación decididamente deliciosa. Instintivamente, Saori se mordió el labio y agarró las sábanas con sus manos, jadeando como si estuviera corriendo por su vida.

—¿Me detengo?

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¡Quiero más!

Y Saori recibió más de eso que le estaba dando Violet. Pronto, la sensación se hizo tan abrumadora que Saori pegó un grito que pudo haberse escuchado en Moscú. Jadeando violentamente y golpeando la cama para tratar de desahogarse, Saori tuvo que luchar para controlar nuevamente su respiración. Su cara estaba roja como una manzana y su piel brillaba a causa del sudor.

—¿Quieres probar? —invitó Violet, recostándose sobre la cama, provocando a Saori, tentándola a hacer algo nuevo.

—Es que… no sé si pueda hacerlo bien.

—Para serte sincera, yo tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero un buen libro de anatomía ayuda un poco.

Al final, Saori retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes que Violet tomara la iniciativa. Tratando de imitarla, Saori recorrió el cuerpo de Violet con toda la suavidad que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar dar unos pocos mordiscos juguetones que tuvieron el mismo efecto que los cosquilleos de Violet.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Por ahí —respondió Saori misteriosamente, recordando la conversación que había tenido con su madre hace un mes atrás—. Pero estás arruinando el momento, Violet.

—Perdón.

Saori tuvo unos pocos problemas para desatar en Violet las mismas sensaciones que sintió hace minutos atrás pero, a base de ensayo y error (lo cual casi mató la pasión), Saori dio en el blanco y pronto Violet se vio atacada por oleadas cada vez más irresistibles de placer. Y, aunque Saori era más brusca de Violet, aquello sólo hizo que ella apretara con fuerza la cabeza de Saori y arqueara la espalda, gritando improperios que en cualquier otra circunstancia no diría ni por casualidad.

Para cuando ambas estuvieron lo suficientemente relajadas Saori se puso encima de Violet nuevamente y, mostrando una media sonrisa, besó a Violet, apretándose contra ella, ladeando la cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad. Violet no podía estar más contenta cuando correspondió al acto de Saori y se aferró a ella casi con urgencia.

Y fue como Violet lo deseaba. En ese momento, Saori y Violet estaban tan unidas que un observador externo no podría discernir entre las dos. (29)

* * *

Nicole hace una hora que había abandonado la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Bailaba con William, quien apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Sophie observaba a su amiga con una mirada desapasionada, aunque algo más intentaba inmiscuirse entre sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda donde ese chico!_

 _¿Para qué? Solamente voy a perder el tiempo._

 _¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo sentada aquí!_

 _No quiero perder la cabeza por un hombre. ¡No soy esa clase de mujer!_

 _¡Pero tienes derecho a hacerlo!_

 _¿Y si trata de hacerme cosas deshonestas?_

 _Solamente puedes averiguarlo si te acercas a él. ¡No eres tonta! ¡Puedes darte cuenta de eso en cuanto abra la boca!_

 _¡Es que no es natural! ¡Un chico cualquiera no debería ponerme así!_

Mientras Sophie se debatía entre hablarle a ese chico o no, Saori y Violet entraron nuevamente al local, tomadas de la mano y dedicándose miradas de complicidad. Ambas tomaron asiento a cada lado de Sophie, notando que Nicole lucía bastante entretenida con William.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Violet a Sophie.

—Es ese chico que está en la barra… el del cabello castaño y largo… me invitó a un trago y yo poco menos que le corto una mano.

—¿Y por qué no vas con él?

—Porque… es complicado —dijo Sophie con un poco de desesperación. Violet arqueó una ceja. Aquella mujer que le estaba devolviendo la mirada con ojos ligeramente desorbitados no era Sophie.

—Ese chico te tiene loca, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Violet con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Sophie, por algún motivo, no hallaba para nada graciosa la situación.

—¡No, no me tiene loca! —exclamó Sophie, pero lejos de sonar convencida de ello, sonó como si se estuviera tratando de engañarse, cosa que Violet no tardó en notar.

—Sophie, debes entender que siempre hay cosas que escapan a la lógica —dijo Violet pacientemente—. Si quieres, pregúntale a Saori cómo se sentía antes de aceptar que sentía cosas por mí.

—Oye, no te tires flores —le advirtió Saori con una sonrisa—. Ambas sabemos lo que realmente pasó.

—El punto es que algunas veces, simplemente debes escuchar a tu corazón —aconsejó Violet—. Tu cabeza podrá ser buena para otras cosas, pero en asuntos del amor, tu cerebro solamente es un lastre.

Sin embargo, Sophie seguía convencida que no se sentía atraída por ese chico, aunque mirara recurrentemente en su dirección sin siquiera pensar en ello. Violet negó con la cabeza, pensando en que Sophie era tanto o más tozuda que la misma Saori. Y, hablando de ella, se puso de pie de improviso, tomó a Sophie del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia donde esperaba ese chico. Saori la tomó por los hombros y la acercó al chico, quien miraba con las cejas arqueadas el espectáculo.

—¿Acaso tú también quieres beber algo conmigo?

—Créeme, no soy tu tipo —espetó Saori, alejándose un poco de Sophie—. Pero mi amiga se muere por conocerte, ¿verdad, Sophie?

Sophie solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza, pensando en que Saori iba a estampar su cabeza contra la barra si no lo hacía.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres beber?

Saori estuvo detrás de Sophie hasta que se hubo asegurado que ella no saliera corriendo hacia la salida del local. Y, como ella esperaba, Sophie se fue calmando hasta que la conversación discurriera de forma más natural. Acto seguido, volvió a tomar asiento junto con Violet, mirando cómo Sophie vencía su miedo a sentirse atraída por los chicos.

—Eso… estuvo… genial, Saori —alabó Violet, bebiendo un gin tonic que Nicole había dejado abandonado a su suerte—. Serías una buena celestina. Primero hiciste que Nicole saliera con William y ahora lograste algo que ni Scarlett consiguió.

Saori recordó la sensación en su pecho cuando Scarlett acudió a la mesa con esos cuatro chicos y, sin decir palabra alguna, salió del local. No tuvo que ir muy lejos para escuchar a un grupo de chicos decir garabatos sexuales y a una chica que protestaba a gritos. Guiada por su oído, Saori llegó un callejón, donde cuatro chicos manoseaban descaradamente a una mujer que gritaba al tope de sus pulmones.

—Eso, puta. ¿No querías divertirte? Ahora puedes hacerlo con nuestros…

—¡Dejen a esa pobre mujer en paz! —gritó Saori con una voz recia y amenazante. Los chicos se dieron lentamente la vuelta y vieron a una mujer muy atractiva plantarse delante de ellos con los brazos en jarras. Pero, lejos de sentirse intimidados, ellos se acercaron a ella, pavoneándose y alegrándose por el premio que acababa de aparecer solito delante de ellos.

—¡Oye, tú! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te entregas a nosotros? ¿Qué te parece, nena?

—¡La vas a pasar muy bien!

—¡Quédate quieta y deja que hagamos nuestro trabajo!

Saori, fría como un témpano de hielo, no se movió ni un milímetro, esperando que los violadores se acercaran tanto como fuese posible.

—¡Eso, gatita! ¡No hagas nada que te vamos a dar lo que es bueno!

—¡Maúlla! —corearon tres de los hombres—. ¡Gata mala!

En segundos, uno de los tipos se llevó una mano a su entrepierna, segundos antes que un codazo lo enviara al suelo, rompiéndose la nariz y quedando inconsciente.

—¡Maldita puta! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Pero ninguna agresión verbal parecía afectar a Saori. Manteniendo la frialdad, envió a otro de los agresores contra un tarro de basura con un solo puñetazo. Los hombres restantes quedaron paralizados de miedo, pero eso no impidió que Saori los moliera a golpes, dejándolos tirados sobre el pavimento, gimiendo de dolor y maldiciendo a esa mujer que los había puesto en ridículo.

Saori se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mujer de rodillas y notó que era Scarlett. Tenía el cabello revuelto y su ropa estaba rasgada en algunos lugares. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos había alcanzado a hacerle algo realmente grave. Sin embargo, Scarlett hipó y colapsó sobre el hombro de Saori, temblando y llorando.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuró Scarlett entre sollozos—, ustedes me lo advirtieron, me dijeron que no me tomara las cosas a la ligera… y no les hice caso. ¡Perdón!

Scarlett volvió a romper en llanto y Saori se puso de pie, levantando a su amiga y tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se secara los ojos. Scarlett volvió a hipar y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Saori —dijo Scarlett con voz queda—. No sé qué habría hecho si tú no hubieras aparecido.

—No es nada —repuso Saori con suavidad—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No… quiero que me dejes con Violet.

Saori hizo lo que Scarlett quería y luego se dirigió al baño para asearse un poco y aprovechar de descargar un poco la vejiga. Mientras hacia esas cosas, Saori notó que la música se había detenido y escuchó a la gente murmurar cosas que no podía entender. Al principio, Saori pensó que el local estaba a punto de cerrar y no le dio demasiada importancia.

Cuando hubo salido del baño, Saori se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Había un montón de gente agolpándose en la salida, mirando en dirección a la calle. Curiosa por el comportamiento de la gente, Saori se abrió camino entre la marea humana que la separaba de la salida y vio, para su desconcierto, que había una mujer muy familiar para ella. Era la misma estúpida mujer vestida de blanco que había luchado con ella en Cuba. Y delante de ella, con los puños crispados, estaban las Sailor Senshi, preparadas para el combate.

* * *

(27) Escribí esa parte pensando en uno de los capítulos de Sailor Moon Super S, donde Mina trata de tener una cita con dos chicos al mismo tiempo (Ojo de Águila y Ojo de Tigre) y la pobre corría de un lado a otro. xD

(28) En una oportunidad dije que Nicole estaba basada parcialmente en Rei. Pues hay algo en lo que ambas difieren, y es en sus creencias en lo sobrenatural. Rei tiene poderes de percepción extrasensorial que le otorgan habilidades sobrenaturales, pero Nicole es una chica que no cree en cosas esotéricas ni es fanática de las supersticiones, menos de lo sobrenatural.

(29) Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie con la primera escena de amor entre Saori y Violet. Traté de reducir los detalles jugosos al mínimo para no tener que cambiar el rating al fic. D:

 **Nota del Autor:** Desde este momento en adelante puede que mis actualizaciones tomen más tiempo, pues ahora tengo más trabajo que antes y no dispongo de tanto tiempo para escribir. Espero que esto no represente un problema para mis lectores.

Un saludo.


	22. La búsqueda del Santo Grial Parte I

XXI  
La búsqueda del Santo Grial, Parte I

Berlín, 08 de marzo de 1942

Había momentos en que Herbert Dixon reflexionaba si era demasiado inflexible con sus lugartenientes. Primero fue Müller, cuyo cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, solamente una mancha de sangre, lo suficiente para asegurar que ya no seguía con vida. Luego fue Patrick, cuyas sucesivas metidas de pata en una misión relativamente simple le hizo ganarse una sentencia en la cárcel.

Se suponía que Patrick debía recuperar un cofre en el que yacía una pista para encontrar el Santo Grial. Era cosa de llegar, tomar el paquete y salir. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser? Aparentemente, Patrick no era tan buen lugarteniente como había imaginado. Primero se dejó capturar por sus enemigos, después falló en hacer valer sus derechos en aquella subasta y por último, fue derrotado por una chica que bien podía ser una mezcla entre un marinero y una colegiala. ¡Y más encima la susodicha estaba embarazada! Habían sido desafíos fáciles en comparación con todo lo que debió hacer antes, poniendo a veces en riesgo su propia vida. Sin embargo, Herbert no era un tipo que reconociera las virtudes de los demás, sino alguien que se enfocaba en las fallas, en los defectos, pues era lo que hacía la mayoría de la gente.

 _Si realmente deseas conseguir algo, debes hacerlo por tu cuenta._

Ya no confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo. A causa de ello, hizo que los soldados que había reclutado pasaran nuevamente al ejército alemán, solamente dejando un puñado de leales seguidores bajo su cargo. Y no era que confiara mucho en ellos tampoco.

Y entre ellos, estaba la persona a quien denominaba "el Fantasma", pues podía pasar desapercibida aun a plena luz del día. Fue esa persona quien le había proporcionado la dirección de la mujer que había reclamado derecho sobre el cofre en la subasta. Pero ahora, Herbert tenía una misión aún más importante, quizás la más importante, pues implicaba ser suplantado para engañar a sus enemigos.

—Fantasma, tengo una misión para ti, y creo que eres la indicada para llevarla a cabo.

—¿Y de qué se trata, señor? —inquirió la mujer, adquiriendo una postura más rígida.

—Tienes que hacerte pasar por mí —dijo Herbert sin ceremonias—. El objetivo es desviar los ojos del enemigo de mis verdaderos objetivos. Usa a los demás si es necesario. Ahora tú estás a cargo de la misión de diversión.

—Es un gran honor, señor.

—Y una gran responsabilidad —añadió Herbert en un tono más severo—. No te marques un Patrick, por favor.

—No lo haré, señor.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Herbert vio cómo la mujer desaparecía de su vista y, luego, él se dirigió a su habitación para leer nuevamente el pergamino con las pistas para encontrar los tres fragmentos del Santo Grial. El mensaje era prístino, pese al carácter poético de las palabras.

 _Cuando los símbolos de la agresión, de la vanidad y del amor sean uno, el cáliz de la vida será revelado._

 _Tres lugares secretos guardan las llaves: una espera en el fondo del mar, otra en lo profundo de una jungla y la última en las entrañas de la tierra._

Aunque Herbert no supiera a qué rayos se refería el mensaje con los símbolos de la agresión, la vanidad y el amor, consideró que aquel detalle era de una importancia circunstancial. Lo que realmente importaba era la ubicación de aquellas tres partes. Sin embargo, Herbert no recordaba que el Santo Grial estuviera fragmentado, pues en todos los libros que había leído, aquella copa legendaria aparecía entera. Incluso había teorías que postulaba que el Santo Grial ni siquiera era un objeto físico, sino una alegoría (30) para representar algo mucho más importante. Pero Herbert era un hombre que se apoyaba en las evidencias.

Herbert consultó su reloj. Las once de la noche. Guardó el pergamino en su morral, se enfundó su pijama y se embutió en su cama, pensando en las aventuras que le esperaban en los meses siguientes.

Río de Janeiro, 30 de mayo de 1942

Herbert había tenido que planear su viaje a Brasil a la perfección. De hecho, tardó un mes en hacer los preparativos y otro mes en peinar la selva amazónica, pero sin éxito en absoluto. Desilusionado, Herbert volvió a su hotel en Río de Janeiro para repasar los mapas que había dibujado en el mes que llevaba en la ciudad. Poco o ningún interés tenía en pasarla bien en la playa o de conocer a alguna chica bien agraciada. Y no había que buscar muy lejos para hallar una.

Sin embargo, mientras se tomaba un trago en un bar junto a la playa, Herbert se permitió por primera vez echar una cana al aire y se acercó a un chico de cabello rubio corto y que vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo el hombre en un tono un tanto extraño, como si tratara de disimular una voz más aguda.

—Vaya, qué carácter —dijo Herbert, arqueando una ceja—. Si sigues así, nunca vas a encontrar novia.

Por alguna razón, ese comentario pareció afectarle bastante al chico.

—Deberías irte de aquí —dijo en tono perentorio—. Eres un hombre con poco tacto.

—Y tú eres un tipo bastante extraño —observó Herbert, sin darse por vencido—. Hablas como si quisieras ocultar lo que en realidad eres.

—¿Y eso en qué te afecta?

—Auch —dijo Herbert en tono sarcástico.

—Espero que te duela, porque mis golpes duelen más aún.

Herbert volvió a arquear una ceja.

—Bueno, dudo que duela tanto como seguir escuchándote. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

Y Herbert se alejó del tipo, pensando en el error que había cometido al acercarse a él. Luego, recordó unos volantes que había visto en la calle cuando llegó a Río de Janeiro. El sujeto que aparecía en esos volantes guardaba un gran parecido con el chico que acababa de conocer. El volante lo había puesto la policía y pedía una recompensa de cien mil reales por su captura.

 _No haría mal un dinero extra_ pensó Herbert y volvió a entrar en el bar. El chico del cabello rubio seguía en el mismo lugar, bebiendo a sorbos. Herbert sonrió: ese tipo era un estúpido por exponerse de esa forma. Ni siquiera necesitó usar sus habilidades especiales para noquear a ese engreído infeliz que le había arruinado la tarde. Los clientes reaccionaron espantados ante semejante acto de violencia, pero Herbert tranquilizó a los testigos, alegando que ese hombre estaba siendo buscado por la policía.

Herbert salió del local, llevando al chico colgando de sus hombros hacia el cuartel de policía más cercano. No obstante, el sujeto despertó inusualmente rápido y se zafó del agarre de Herbert, quitándole el aire de sus pulmones con un golpe directo a su pecho y salió corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Herbert se recuperó casi inmediatamente y salió en pos de él, pero notó que ese hombre era inusualmente rápido. Después de cinco minutos de persecución, Herbert perdió de vista al imbécil, pero contaba con un as bajo la manga. No estaba dispuesto a perder cien mil reales que le iban a ayudar bastante a mantener su operación en la ciudad.

Herbert era un hombre con muchas habilidades y varias de ellas rayaban en lo arcano. Regresó a su hotel, recuperando el aliento y, una vez en su habitación, desenrolló un mapa de Sudamérica y, con un gesto de sus dedos, amplió el mapa y se dio cuenta que un punto blanco brillante se alejaba a toda velocidad de la ciudad, demasiado rápido para ser natural. Fue cuando comprendió que ese hombre no era alguien ordinario. Herbert agradeció a su buen juicio por haber usado un rastreador en ese tipo.

Estuvo contemplando el mapa por una hora hasta que el punto blanco se detuvo en medio de la selva amazónica, lugar en el que el rastreador dejó de funcionar. Aquello vino a significar que el lugar al que había ido el tipo ese estaba bajo tierra. Herbert supo que esa era una buena noticia, pues había dejado de moverse y tenía una oportunidad para atraparlo y descubrir quién era realmente ese sujeto. Pero primero necesitaba información. Con eso en mente, se dirigió al cuartel de policía para hacer preguntas sobre por qué ese rubio oxigenado era tan buscado por la ley.

El policía que atendió a Herbert era un hombre de mediana estatura con el cabello rapado y una expresión apropiada para un delegado de relaciones públicas.

—¿Desea algo, señor?

Herbert no dijo nada. Solamente extrajo un papel doblado, lo estiró y lo dejó sobre la mesa. El policía mostró una cara de entendimiento al instante.

—Bueno, no sabemos su verdadero nombre, pero se hace llamar Timmy (31). Es un apodo un poco infantil, pero no tiene nada de niño.

—¿Es violento?

—No es un asesino, pero le gusta echar carreras con otros conductores. Ya ha causado millones en daños y es muy difícil atraparlo.

Herbert recordó cómo ese hombre se había alejado a una velocidad inconcebible.

—No me había dado cuenta —dijo Herbert sarcásticamente—. Mire, soy un representante de la policía alemana y necesito cierta información sobre… Timmy. —Herbert mostró una placa para que el policía la viera, quien se mostró conforme.

—Está bastante lejos de su jurisdicción.

—Lo sé. No vengo a atrapar a Timmy. Sólo necesito información sobre él. Pero les deseo suerte atrapándolo.

—Gracias —dijo el policía con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué información necesita de él?

—Bueno, obviamente no sabe cómo rayos se llama —dijo Herbert—. Quiero saber cuándo llegó, si tiene papeles, cuáles fueron sus domicilios anteriores y sus posibles orientaciones sexuales.

El policía arqueó una ceja.

—¿Orientaciones sexuales?

—Tengo un jefe bastante meticuloso… y es un homofóbico de mierda.

Veinte minutos después, Herbert ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber sobre ese imbécil de Timmy. Incluso el policía le había facilitado una copia de una fotografía de una chica muy hermosa cuyo cabello caía sobre sus hombros en amplias ondas. Según lo que le había dicho el policía, Timmy hablaba bastante bien de esa chica, a quien solamente le decía "Vicky" (32). Herbert veía muchas posibilidades con aquel dato.

Seis horas después.

Si Herbert no se hubiera tomado un mes para preparar el viaje a Brasil, su vida en la selva amazónica habría estado plagada de fiebres, erupciones, dolores irresistibles y, probablemente, habría encontrado la muerte. Por eso estaba agradecido de su propia prudencia… y del respeto que tenía por los peligros que encerraba la selva.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que hubiera tenido un tour por la selva. Había muchas tribus indígenas en el lugar… y había algunas que no eran exactamente amigables. Afortunadamente, sus habilidades habían servido bastante para evitar problemas mayores, aunque sí sufrió bastante cuando un dardo envenenado le alcanzó en la pierna izquierda. Estuvo media hora bebiendo remedios especiales que él mismo había fabricado para eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo, luego de los cuales pudo continuar con su travesía.

Sus pasos lo condujeron a la ribera de río Amazonas, junto a la cual había una pequeña gruta que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos. Herbert extrajo una linterna y, con cautela, se introdujo en la gruta.

Herbert notó que la gruta se prolongaba bastante hacia el interior de la tierra. También se percató que el túnel tenía una pendiente bastante pronunciada. Gotas de agua caían y hacían ruidos que terminaron por molestar a Herbert, a quien le importaba un pepino la estrechez de la caverna. Al final, todo sonido pareció desaparecer y Herbert comenzaba a sentir una extraña presión en los oídos, cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida. Herbert movió la linterna y vio una habitación de piedra cuyas dimensiones eran colosales. Debía tener por lo menos unos diez metros de alto, unos cuarenta de largo y más o menos el mismo ancho.

 _Diablos. Debí haber metido una linterna más potente._

En ese momento, Herbert escuchó una voz que le era muy familiar. Parecía provenir del fondo de la caverna.

—No eres un tipo ordinario —dijo la voz, la cual reverberó en las paredes y en el techo—. Nadie ha conseguido seguirme hasta este lugar.

—Y tú tienes una actitud bastante masculina… para ser una chica —dijo Herbert, recordando lo que le había dicho el policía en el cuartel—. Y creo que actúas así porque quieres ocultar lo que realmente eres.

—No veo la importancia de tus palabras.

—Oh, yo creo que sí —retó Herbert, aprovechando la relativa penumbra para extraer su arma secreta—. ¿Se te hace familiar el nombre Vicky?

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo que le dijo a Herbert que sus palabras habían causado el efecto deseado.

—Te sugiero que la dejes en paz —advirtió Timmy con una voz que hablaba de una furia que apenas podía controlar—. No sabes con qué te estás metiendo.

—Lo mismo digo —repuso Herbert calmadamente, sabiendo que él no había visto el arma que tenía en sus manos—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de quién soy yo en realidad.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. La linterna no entregaba la suficiente luz para que uno pudiera adivinar los movimientos o las expresiones del otro. Herbert alzó su arma con el brazo firme, esperando el ataque que sabía que iba a venir. Lo que no sabía era en qué forma iba a hacerlo.

De pronto, un grito potente y penetrante sacudió toda la caverna.

—¡TIERRA! ¡TIEMBLA!

Hubo un destello de luz amarilla y toda la caverna fue sacudida por un terremoto que envió a Herbert al suelo. Un ejército de estalactitas cayó del techo y Herbert hubiera sido enterrado vivo de no ser por el escudo que generó con su magia. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que el movimiento cesara y Herbert pudiera ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hizo, vio al tipo que había estado persiguiendo, pero en esa ocasión no parecía ni remotamente un chico, pues vestía una especie de uniforme, similar al que le había descrito Patrick antes de arrojarlo a la cárcel. Aquello había confirmado los cuentos de su otrora lugarteniente y la información que la policía le había entregado. En cuanto al atuendo de la chica, era un traje blanco con una falda azul marino que fácilmente podía confundirse con el negro en esa luz y una enorme corbata de moño amarilla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —quiso saber Herbert, ligeramente arrepentido por no haber creído las fábulas de Patrick

—Te dije que no sabías con quién te estabas metiendo —dijo la desconocida, quien ya había dejado de alterar su voz y, en efecto, sonaba como una chica—. Me presentaré antes de matarte. Soy Sailor Uranus y seré tu verdugo.

Sailor Uranus extrajo una espada de la nada y la alzó por sobre su cabeza, con la intención de matar a Herbert de forma rápida e indolora, pero Herbert no había perdido la frialdad, aun cuando encarase a la misma muerte. De forma instintiva, usó su arma, la apunto al pecho de su agresora y, con una luz verde esmeralda, la arrojó al suelo. Sin embargo, Sailor Uranus se puso rápidamente de pie e hizo temblar la cueva nuevamente. Herbert volvió a caer al suelo y ella ya estaba sobre él, dispuesta a rebanarle la cabeza. Pero Herbert no había llegado a ser lo que era sin saber cómo salir de encerronas imposibles y, usando sus poderes, hizo aparecer unas cadenas que se enroscaron en las piernas de Sailor Uranus, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de boca al suelo con un golpe sordo. Herbert se puso de pie nuevamente y le propinó una patada en el bajo vientre a su contrincante.

—Yo también te lo advertí —dijo Herbert, farfullando y recuperando la respiración. Cuando lo hubo hecho, recogió la espada que Sailor Uranus había dejado caer al tropezar y la admiró la luz de su linterna—. Bonita arma. Me pregunto cómo la conseguiste.

Súbitamente, unas palabras resonaron en su mente, las mismas que había leído el día antes de iniciar los planes para el viaje.

 _Cuando los símbolos de la agresión, de la vanidad y del amor sean uno, el cáliz de la vida será revelado._

—Símbolo de la agresión —se dijo Herbert, contemplando una vez más la espada, sintiendo cómo una pieza del rompecabezas encajaba—. ¡Claro! ¡La espada es el símbolo de la agresión! (33). Así que esta espada es una de las piezas del Santo Grial.

—Nunca la conseguirás —dijo Sailor Uranus, tratando de apoyarse en sus brazos para ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Herbert hundió un pie en su espalda y ella gritó de un dolor insoportable.

—Me gustaría verte impedírmelo —se burló Herbert y, alzando la espada por encima de su cabeza, atravesó la garganta de Sailor Uranus, quien se llevó sus manos al cuello, haciendo sonidos típicos de un ahogamiento antes de dejar de moverse por completo. Herbert, mientras tanto, contempló el cadáver por un momento antes de tomar nuevamente la linterna y salir de la cueva.

 _Un símbolo menos. Quedan dos._

* * *

(30) Hay muchos libros que postulan la teoría que el Santo Grial es una alegoría para designar el linaje real de María Magdalena y Jesús. El más conocido de ellos es una obra de ficción llamada "El Código da Vinci", aunque el autor ha estado un poco en la polémica porque otros autores habían postulado esa misma teoría años antes. Sin embargo, para efectos de esta historia, el "Santo Grial" será un objeto físico.

(31) Seguramente los moonies que leyeron esa parte se habrán dado cuenta de inmediato a quién me estaba refiriendo (y las anteriores descripciones no fueron exactamente sutiles). Y, aunque usé el nombre Timmy a modo de seudónimo, la verdad es que Timmy es como llaman en España a Haruka (extraño, verdad. xD)

(32) Esto es algo análogo a mi nota anterior, solamente que Vicky es como llaman en España a Michiru (simplemente amo a Michiru, por ser hermosa y una violinista excepcional).

(33) Aquí de nuevo hago una referencia al Código da Vinci, pues en el libro aparece la espada como el símbolo de la agresión y la masculinidad. De hecho, en el libro también menciona que el rango militar era designado por la versión abierta del símbolo de la espada. No voy a mencionar su otro significado, pues no es apropiado para el rating de este fic. :P


	23. La búsqueda del Santo Grial Parte II

XXII  
La búsqueda del Santo Grial, Parte II

En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico, 23 de septiembre de 1942

Herbert Dixon viajaba en un transatlántico, específicamente en el Queen Mary, disfrutando de las comodidades de la primera clase. Iba a necesitar un relajo, pues el reto que tenía por delante era mucho más peligroso que el anterior.

Le tomó unos pocos meses obtener un pasaje en el Queen Mary, durante los cuales también realizó los preparativos para la expedición. La parte más difícil fue encontrar un vehículo apropiado para el trayecto. Descender más de cuatro mil metros por debajo del nivel del mar era un asunto peliagudo y que podía reducir a Herbert a una estampilla en cuestión de microsegundos.

Como dije, la parte más difícil fue encontrar y acondicionar el vehículo. Reducir su tamaño para que cupiera en una maleta fue relativamente fácil para Herbert y sus habilidades. Cuando los encargados de aduana revisaron la maleta, se encontraron con un submarino de juguete y Herbert había explicado que era un regalo de cumpleaños para su hijo de cinco años que esperaba en Nueva York.

—Bonita noche —dijo una voz suave y agradable. Herbert giró su cabeza y alzó ambas cejas cuando vio a una chica muy hermosa, con un cabello verde que le caía sobre los hombros en amplias ondas. Iba ataviada con un vestido azul marino con brillantes y usaba un pendiente en su cuello, del cual colgaba un zafiro.

—No me había percatado de ello —repuso Herbert alegremente, aunque esto lo hizo para disimular su sorpresa. Esa chica era la misma que aparecía en la fotografía que había obtenido del policía en Río de Janeiro.

—Esta es la primera vez que viajo en un transatlántico —dijo la mujer, mirando cómo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar—. Es como si toda mi vida estuviera esperando por este momento. Y ahora que estoy aquí, lo disfruto como si mañana me fuese a morir.

—Le gusta el océano —dijo Herbert, notando la pasión con la que habló la mujer—. Y, ¿se puede saber adónde viaja?

—A Río de Janeiro, pero este barco solamente llega a Nueva York. Tendré que tomar un avión después.

Herbert se dio cuenta que a su interlocutora no le gustaban las alturas, a juzgar por la forma en que ella arrugó la cara.

—¿Río de Janeiro? Estuve allí hace varios meses atrás.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —dijo Herbert, pensando en que era momento de averiguar qué clase de relación tenía con Timmy—. Me encontré con alguien que al parecer la conoce.

La mujer compuso una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Acaso sabes de Timmy?

—Compartí un par de tragos con ella en un bar —mintió Herbert, recordando la pelea que tuvo con Timmy en esa ocasión—. Sí, sé que es una mujer también. Alteraba su voz para sonar más como hombre.

La chica compuso una carcajada.

—Bueno, es que ella…

—¿Es tu novia?

—Eh… sí… es mi novia. ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

Herbert juzgó que ese no era el momento de decirle que Timmy, alias Sailor Uranus, había sido asesinada por él mismo.

—En absoluto. De hecho, yo también soy homosexual.

—¿De verdad? ¡Me alegra compartir con un igual!

 _Vicky es mucho más agradable que Timmy,_ pensó Herbert.

—A mí también me pone contento —dijo Herbert, haciendo un ademán para irse hacia el interior del barco—. ¿Te gustaría compartir una copa conmigo?

—¿Por qué no?

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre conversaciones triviales y discusiones serias sobre si los homosexuales debían pronunciarse y hacer una especie de campaña por la igualdad. Vicky estaba a favor de hacerlo cuanto antes, mientras que Herbert argumentaba que era más sensato esperar a que sus números fuesen más grandes para hacer una diferencia. Y cuando Vicky le preguntó sobre cómo le había caído Timmy, Herbert le respondió que tenía un carácter fuerte y que no era sensato buscar un pleito con ella. Cuando Herbert le dijo a Vicky que Timmy poseía algunas habilidades sorprendentes, ella frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Y sabes dónde está Timmy en este momento?

—A mí que me aspen —repuso Herbert con una carcajada—. La última vez que la vi, me dijo que iba a hacer una excursión a la selva amazónica. Quería que yo le acompañara, pero pecaría de mentiroso si dijera que soy un aventurero. Al final, se fue solito para la jungla y yo viajé de vuelta a Alemania.

—¿Alemania?

—Sé que son momentos difíciles allá en Europa, pero tengo una familia que mantener allá. Viajé a Río para ver si había mejores oportunidades de empleo. Pero parece ser que el negocio de la guerra da mejores trabajos que en otras partes más pacíficas.

—¿Y en qué trabajas?

—En una planta de fabricación de tanques —respondió Herbert con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir, pues no tenía ni puta idea de tanques o de cualquier arma de fuego.

—Es terrible.

Herbert arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Es terrible que trabajes en un lugar donde se fabrican artefactos de destrucción —dijo Vicky, luciendo apenada por la situación de Herbert—. Me parece horroroso que la única forma de ganar dinero hoy en día es ayudando a matar gente.

—Pues no creo que sea el único trabajo del mundo, pero sí el más rentable.

Herbert consultó su reloj y compuso una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. Era la hora.

—¿Te tienes que ir?

—Lo lamento, pero me olvidé que debo componer una carta a un amigo en Nueva York —dijo Herbert, poniéndose de pie y casi botando la silla al suelo en su apuro—. Fue un gran placer conocerte, Vicky. Espero que nuestros caminos se encuentren otra vez.

—¿Quién sabe? El mundo es chico.

Herbert besó el dorso de la mano derecha de Vicky en un gesto muy cortés y se fue a paso raudo hacia su habitación. Estaba tan apurado que colisionaba con gente a menudo e iba a abrir la puerta de un camarote que obviamente no era el suyo y se detuvo cuando escuchó gemidos del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Argh, mierda! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

Cuando halló su camarote, abrió la maleta y extrajo un mapa. Con un gesto de sus dedos, hizo un acercamiento y vio que ya había llegado a las coordenadas donde se suponía que estaba el segundo fragmento. Herbert tenía que actuar rápido. Llevó la maleta consigo y, sin vacilar ningún segundo, subió a la cubierta, se dirigió al sector de popa y, sin saber que estaba siendo observado por alguien, se arrojó al agua.

Sin embargo, Herbert no era tonto. Usando sus habilidades, amortiguó el impacto con el agua y, una vez allá, abrió la maleta, extrajo el submarino y, con un destello de luz roja, apareció una especie de esfera con una ventana de unos diez centímetros de grosor. Herbert usó las escalerillas en la parte posterior de la esfera sumergible y se metió por la escotilla en la parte superior.

—Bueno. Es ahora o nunca.

Herbert inundó los compartimientos de lastre y la esfera comenzó su largo y lento descenso hacia el fondo del Atlántico.

Mientras el vehículo se adentraba más y más en la oscuridad, Herbert extrajo el mapa que había consultado antes. Hizo unos complicados movimientos con sus dedos y, en medio de Europa y América del Norte, apareció una isla enorme en la que se suponía que había existido una gran civilización (34). No era complicado lo que acababa de hacer Herbert. Simplemente, había superpuesto un mapa antiguo sobre el suyo, mapa que mostraba la ubicación aproximada de la Atlántida. A Herbert le resultaba obvio que cuando el pergamino hablaba de las profundidades del mar, quería decir de manera implícita la Atlántida. Después de todo, ¿en qué otra parte podía haber algo escondido que estuviera en el fondo del océano?

Herbert consultó sus instrumentos y vio que había descendido unos ochocientos metros. El peso del agua sobre él se hacía sentir por medio de sonidos metálicos y el silencio que reinaba en la esfera. Encendió las luces, pero no se podía ver nada a más de diez metros de distancia… si es que había algo para ver. Había ocasiones en las que se topaba con peces de formas extrañas, aplanadas, para soportar mejor la presión, asumió Herbert.

Cuando el indicador de profundidad marcó los tres mil metros, Herbert comenzó a pensar que su esfera podría no ser suficiente para la enorme presión. Los crujidos metálicos se hicieron más frecuentes y los vidrios de las lámparas se rompieron, bañando la esfera en una oscuridad impenetrable. Herbert gruñó de fastidio y usó su arma para iluminar el habitáculo. Curiosamente, la luz que provenía de su palo de madera penetraba mejor la oscuridad que las mismas lámparas halógenas del vehículo.

La esfera había llegado a los cuatro mil quinientos metros cuando tocó fondo. Herbert casi se cayó de su asiento cuando aquello ocurrió. Revisó los niveles de oxígeno para asegurarse que tuviera suficiente para el regreso y miró afuera, usando la luz de su arma. Con sólo ver los pilares derruidos y los arcos desgastados, supo que había llegado al lugar correcto. Curiosamente, la luz se proyectaba sobre las ruinas como si en el lugar fuese de noche y no como si estuviera bajo el agua. Tampoco escuchaba sonidos inherentes a la presión del agua sobre la esfera. Herbert confirmó aquel inusual fenómeno cuando comprobó la lectura del medidor de presión.

 _Esto es extraño._

Sabiendo que estaba corriendo un riesgo altísimo, Herbert abrió la escotilla y, para su asombro, no cayó nada de agua. Incluso el aire que entró a la esfera era perfectamente respirable. Herbert ya no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la esfera, sólo para comprobar que el ambiente en esas profundidades no era diferente a la que uno encontraría una noche cualquiera. Usando su arma como linterna, Herbert barrió con su luz el lugar, encontrando nada más que ruinas (35).

Estuvo una media hora explorando el lugar, hasta que vio, para su asombro, una especie de castillo que parecía haber sido sacudido por un terremoto. Y, en una de las torres que todavía seguía en pie, vio un asta del cual colgaba una bandera con una luna creciente en su centro. Mientras Herbert se preguntaba si, por alguna razón, los habitantes de la Atlántida provenían de algún país oriental, sus pies chocaron con algo duro y liviano. Herbert se puso de rodillas y tomó el objeto, el cual era un espejo de un color verde que le era bastante familiar. Lo dio vuelta y vio que tenía un símbolo similar a la cabeza de un tridente.

—Nunca lo podrás usar correctamente —dijo una voz detrás de Herbert. El aludido notó que era el mismo tono de voz de Vicky, aunque era ridículo que estuviera en las profundidades del Atlántico.

Herbert se dio la vuelta y no vio a Vicky, sino que a una chica con un uniforme similar al de Sailor Uranus, solamente que la falda era verde oscura y la corbata de moño era azul marino.

—Bueno, supongo que eres Sailor… —Herbert pensó en el símbolo detrás del espejo y continuó hablando… —Sailor Neptune.

—Vaya, no eres tan tonto como pensé —dijo Sailor Neptune en un sonsonete burlón—. Asumo que también sabes que tengo poder sobre las aguas profundas. Aquí, yo soy la reina. Herbert soltó una risa socarrona.

—Eres igual de engreída que esa tal Sailor Uranus —repuso en un tono que no ocultaba su jocosidad—. Eso no impidió que sufriera un pequeño accidente allá en Río.

Sailor Neptune cambió de inmediato la expresión de su rostro. Tenía los ojos más abiertos, al igual que su boca. Luego, arrugó los ojos, apretó los labios y crispó los puños. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, pero no de miedo.

—Tú. ¡Tú la mataste!

—Vaya, no eres tan tonta como pensé —se burló Herbert, blandiendo su arma en contra de Sailor Neptune—. Te mataría, pero primero me tienes que explicar qué es este espejo.

Sin embargo, Sailor Neptune no estaba para bromas. Haciendo un movimiento fluido y rápido, alzó ambos brazos y los extendió hacia delante. Herbert no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue arrollado por una ola gigante, dando tumbos y deteniéndose junto a un pilar colapsado. Sailor Neptune avanzó unos cuantos pasos y tomó el espejo que Herbert había dejado caer cuando fue impactado por el maremoto.

Herbert reaccionó momentos más tarde, cuando se aseguró que Sailor Neptune estuviera distraída mirándose en aquel espejo. Uso su arma para materializar un látigo, el cual blandió en contra de Sailor Neptune. Pero, de manera sorpresiva, Sailor Neptune esquivó su ataque como si lo hubiera visto de antemano.

—Pobre imbécil —dijo Sailor Neptune en un tono desesperantemente burlón—. Jamás podrás derrotarme. Mientras tenga este espejo en mi poder, tus ataques serán inútiles.

Y, para desgracia de Herbert, así fue. Usó todas sus habilidades para vencer a su oponente, pero ella siempre estaba un paso más adelante. No importaba cuán impredecibles fueses sus movimientos; ella siempre conseguía evadirlos. Y, mientras tanto, fue aplastado por otra ola, la cual casi lo dejó inconsciente. Sailor Neptune no podía estar más cómoda durante un combate.

—Acéptalo, inútil. Estás acabado. Pronto cobraré venganza por la muerte de mi novia.

 _Eso es_ se dijo Herbert, quien se puso lentamente de pie, masajeándose la cabeza. _Ella puede leer mis movimientos con ese espejo. Necesita estar concentrada para hacerlo._

—Algo parecido dijo tu ramera cuando le atravesé la garganta con su propia arma —dijo Herbert en un tono lento y deliberado, de modo que su oponente las escuchara con claridad.

—No llames a Timmy de esa forma —advirtió Sailor Neptune, crispando levemente los puños.

—La puedo llamar como me da la gana —repuso Herbert, relajándose a través de la respiración, dejando que la lógica fuese ganando terreno frente a las emociones—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?

—¡Insolente! —rugió Sailor Neptune, crispando aún más los puños. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y tenía el ceño fruncido. Herbert podría cantar en ese instante.

—Sí, eso me lo han dicho muchas veces —dijo en un tono ligeramente aburrido, como si estuviera dialogando con el cajero de un banco—. Ah, me gustaría saber por qué demonios se visten como putas. ¿O acaso tú y Timmy trabajaban en un burdel, prestando sus cuerpos por dinero?

A Sailor Neptune comenzó a temblarle un ojo. Tenía los labios apretados y estaba inclinada hacia delante, como esperando por una excusa más para partirle la cara a ese maldito engreído.

—Y bueno, ¿te vas a quedar parada ahí, soportando cómo basureo a tu novia? Apuesto a que me haría un buen servicio si le diera unos cuantos centavos. Si tan sólo no la hubiera asesinado…

Pero aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sailor Neptune ni siquiera usó su ataque especial para ganar ventaja. Tenía la cabeza tan nublada por la rabia que lo único que le importaba era reducir a ese sujeto a un amasijo de carne y tubos con sus propias manos. Herbert, por otro lado, tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Con su arma, hizo aparecer nuevamente el látigo y apuntó a los tobillos de Sailor Neptune, quien esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzar a atacar a Herbert sin que ese látigo la hiciera tropezar. Pero ella jamás consultó su espejo, empecinada en cobrar venganza a toda costa, totalmente extraviada en un océano de furia incontrolable. Nadie se había mofado de esa forma de Timmy y el que lo hiciera tenía que pagar.

Pero Herbert había sido muy inteligente en aprovechar los sentimientos de Vicky por Timmy y estaba gozando de los beneficios en ese momento. Sonrió cuando su látigo se enroscó en los tobillos de Sailor Neptune y la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Ella gruñó en señal de frustración y trató de usar su ataque especial, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Herbert alzó el brazo que empuñaba el látigo y Sailor Neptune se elevó unos diez metros en el aire y, volviéndolo a bajar, estampó a su contrincante contra el suelo, rompiéndole la nariz y causándole una fea herida en su cabeza.

—Oh, ¿fue demasiado fuerte? —volvió a burlarse Herbert, y repitió el mismo movimiento unas cuantas veces más. Cuando al fin soltó a su oponente, Sailor Neptune lucía casi irreconocible, aunque todavía respiraba. Al final, para ahorrarse problemas, Herbert empleó todas sus fuerzas para estampar un pie en el cuello de Sailor Neptune, fracturándole el cuello, matándola instantáneamente.

Herbert se sentó sobre el lecho marino, exhausto por la pelea, sabiendo que nadie más vendría a molestarle. Se entretuvo en mirar el espejo, que todavía estaba en las manos de Sailor Neptune, pensando en algo que acababa de venirle a la mente.

Al principio pensó que ese espejo era alguna reliquia perdida de la Atlántida. Después, creyó que era el arma principal de Sailor Neptune, un arma que le permitía anticipar los movimientos de sus enemigos. Pero en ese instante, cuando volvió a evocar las palabras que hablaban del Santo Grial, se dio cuenta que había encontrado el segundo fragmento.

 _El símbolo de la vanidad es el espejo._

Después que hubo recuperado el aliento, Herbert tomó el espejo y, dando un último vistazo a aquel reino submarino, se dirigió a la esfera, entró en ella e inundó los compartimentos de lastre con aire. El largo viaje hacia la superficie había comenzado.

Varias horas después, la esfera rompió la superficie del Atlántico y notó que el Queen Mary se había detenido a unos dos kilómetros de donde estaba él. _Menudo sistema de frenos_ se dijo Herbert cuando un bote apareció frente a él. A bordo iban dos tripulantes del transatlántico, quienes preguntaron a Herbert qué había pasado y por qué había caído de la nave. Herbert tuvo suerte de haber reducido el tamaño de la esfera antes que el bote hubiese llegado.

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones que Herbert había inventado, se subió a bordo del bote y fue conducido hacia el Queen Mary, donde una multitud se había apiñado en torno a la popa para ver el progreso de la búsqueda. Cuando el capitán hubo oído la historia de Herbert, se dirigió a su oficial de comunicaciones con una expresión lúgubre en su cara. Era el momento de comunicar el triste fallecimiento de Victoria Johnson en las aguas del Atlántico. En cuanto a Herbert, fue reconocido por sus esfuerzos por tratar de salvar a la víctima, aunque aquello jamás hubo ocurrido.

Pero Herbert no estuvo tranquilo hasta que estuvo en su camarote. Cansado como pocas veces en su vida, se tumbó sobre su cama y no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que sus ronquidos causaran la molestia de los pasajeros.

* * *

(34) La ubicación de la Atlántida es todo un misterio, así que me tomé la licencia de darle una ubicación especulativa en medio del Atlántico Norte, aunque he visto mapas en los que aparece más al sur. Pero como son solamente teorías, se pueden hacer suposiciones más liberales.

(35) Esta parte la escribí pensando en una escena que transcurre en uno de mis juegos favoritos, en la que aparece un castillo bajo el agua y que el aire allí es perfectamente respirable. El juego en cuestión es uno de los tantos Zeldas que hay: The Wind Waker.


	24. La búsqueda del Santo Grial Parte III

XXIII  
La búsqueda del Santo Grial, Parte III

En algún lugar de África Central, 04 de enero de 1943

Herbert Dixon sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de cruzar la selva africana sin ayuda. Por esa razón había contratado a una persona para que le guiara. Se trataba de una mujer, bella de rostro, pero que mostraba un aspecto severo y serio, como si hubiera pasado por experiencias horribles y lo soportara estoicamente. Su cabello era muy largo, de un color verde muy oscuro, casi negro, decorado con un gran moño encima de la coronilla y, además de todo eso, era inusualmente alta. Respondía al nombre de Raquel (36), un nombre extraño para alguien que vivía en Nigeria.

—Nací en España, pero siempre me ha fascinado la selva africana —le había dicho Raquel a Herbert en un tono amigable, contradiciendo un poco su apariencia—. Después de completar mis estudios en Madrid, me trasladé a Nigeria y he hecho mi vida allá.

—¿Y alguna persona que le haya robado el corazón?

—No estoy interesada en tener pareja —dijo Raquel con un poco más de brusquedad de la que tenía planeada—. Disculpe, no hablaba por usted —añadió, dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba Herbert.

—No se preocupe —dijo, haciendo con un gesto de la mano para denotar que no le había dado importancia al comentario—. Usted no es mi tipo, después de todo.

Raquel y Herbert cruzaron un estero, no sin ciertas dificultades, y después se internaron en un sector tapizado con árboles y plantas trepadoras. Cientos de sonidos provenientes de cientos de especies diferentes se hacían escuchar en la jungla. Raquel estaba bastante acostumbrada al ambiente, pero Herbert batía constantemente los brazos, tratando de espantar mosquitos y otros insectos voladores.

—Pierdes el tiempo —dijo Raquel, viendo cómo Herbert luchaba en vano contra los bichos—. Debiste haberme escuchado cuando te dije que usaras esa crema.

—¡Olía a mierda!

—Es un repelente natural de insectos —explicó Raquel y Herbert notó cómo ningún insecto se le acercaba—. Yo misma lo hice, después de pasar un par de años acompañando a un entomólogo que vino aquí en 1938.

Herbert gruñó.

Ambos viajeros pasaron otras tres horas batallando contra la flora y la fauna de la selva, hasta que el sol se puso en las montañas lejanas. Raquel buscó un claro para armar el campamento y Herbert comenzó a recolectar palos para la fogata. Al principio, Herbert se había mostrado escéptico cuando ella le dijo que debían encender un fuego, pues sabía que toda clase de animales se sentían atraídos por la luz, pero Raquel le había dicho que esa era la idea.

Instintivamente, Herbert extrajo su arma, esperando que Raquel no la viera. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo, pues estaba ocupado armando la carpa. Herbert cumplió con su deber de juntar ramas y Raquel extrajo unas yescas de su morral para encender los palos secos.

—Y, ¿por qué no le interesa tener pareja? —preguntó Herbert para romper el hielo.

—Por la vida que llevo —respondió Raquel con simpleza—. Tengo que viajar mucho y el tiempo se me hace muy corto. Además, tengo entendido que los hombres en estos tiempos se asemejan mucho a animales sin conciencia cuando se trata de mujeres.

—Bueno, no todos son así.

—Puede estar en lo cierto pero, como dije, no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien que sea el indicado —repuso Raquel, atisbando en las cercanías, buscando los ojos de un animal salvaje—. Y, la verdad, soy feliz sin un hombre por el que preocuparme.

—¿Y se ha interesado por otras mujeres?

Raquel frunció el ceño, como captando un detalle en Herbert que se le había pasado por alto.

—Usted es homosexual —dijo, sin ninguna clase de juicio en el tono de su voz.

—Es usted bastante perceptiva —concedió Herbert con una sonrisa—. Generalmente, las mujeres lesbianas son más perceptivas que las heterosexuales.

Raquel soltó una carcajada.

—Puede ser, pero no soy lesbiana.

—Ay, qué lástima —dijo Herbert, sonriendo—. Hace unos meses atrás conocí a una pareja lesbiana. Y le puedo jurar que su amor puede ser tanto o más férreo que el que sentiría una pareja heterosexual.

—Buen intento, Herbert —repuso Raquel y nada más se habló hasta que un desafortunado animal se acercó demasiado al fuego y ella, con una habilidad que debió haberla adquirido gracias a sus años en la selva, le arrojó un cuchillo justo en el cuello. El animal se retorció por unos momentos hasta que la pérdida de sangre lo fue debilitando de a poco.

—¿Vamos a comer eso? —quiso saber Herbert, mirando cómo Raquel desollaba al animal y cortaba la carne con el mismo cuchillo que había usado para matarlo—. Porque no se ve muy apetitoso que digamos.

—Si hay algo que me ha enseñado la jungla es que el sabor no es importante —dijo Raquel, atravesando los trozos de carne con un palo y lo puso a modo de travesaño sobre las llamas—. Solamente los nutrientes son importantes. Para eso comemos.

Una hora pasó para que la carne estuviera en condiciones de ser digerida. Herbert, para su asombro, vio que Raquel no usaba condimentos para sazonar la carne. La dividía en trozos manejables y se la comía como si fuese un caramelo delicioso. Mientras tanto, Herbert escogió el trozo que mejor lucía y se lo llevó a la boca con tiento. Para su sorpresa, la carne no sabía mal.

—La gente moderna es muy prejuiciosa con lo que come —dijo Raquel, tomando otro pedazo y comiéndoselo con educación, al menos con tanta educación como era posible sin la ayuda de cubiertos—. Juzga por el sabor, no por lo que pueda aportar a su cuerpo. La gente piensa que algo que sabe delicioso es mejor que algo que sabe mal.

Herbert, quien estaba acostumbrado a la cocina gourmet, no dijo nada. Se limitó a continuar con su porción, pensando en algo que le había dado vueltas en su cabeza desde que Raquel le platicó sobre los hombres. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión que Raquel estaba ocultando algo.

—Tienes una filosofía bastante peculiar sobre la comida —dijo Herbert, pegando un descomunal bostezo—. Por Dios que tengo sueño.

—Pues deberías entrar a la carpa y dormir —dijo Raquel, quien se quedó sentada junto a la fogata, vigilando por si se acercaba cualquier animal peligroso—. Yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

—Pero te noto agotada —dijo Herbert, advirtiendo unas leves ojeras en Raquel—. Deberías dormir también.

—¿Y quién va a hacer guardia?

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Herbert con una sonrisa—. Tú entra en la carpa y duerme lo que puedas.

Raquel le mostró una sonrisa cansada antes de adentrarse en la carpa y enfundarse en su saco de dormir. Herbert esperó hasta que la respiración de Raquel se acompasase, señal inequívoca de que había caído en sueño REM (37), y se puso manos a la obra.

Guiado por el presentimiento que había tenido hace poco, Herbert, en completo silencio, revisó el morral de Raquel, pero no encontró más que utensilios artesanales, seguramente para sobrevivir en la selva, y una carta que estaba plegada dos veces. Curioso por la misiva, Herbert desdobló el papel y leyó las palabras consignadas en éste.

El contenido de la carta había sido muy revelador, pues ésta mencionaba a Timmy y a Vicky. La carta iba dirigida a una tal Andrea (38) y hablaba sobre que no había podido contactar con Timmy y con Vicky desde hace unos pocos meses. Raquel decía que temía lo peor y que "el secreto de la copa sagrada está en peligro". También aconsejaba a Andrea que tuviera mucho cuidado con cualquier visitante extraño que pudiera llegar al lugar donde vivía.

 _Así que Raquel está confabulada con Sailor Uranus y Neptune_ se dijo Herbert, plegando la carta y dejándola exactamente cómo y dónde estaba. _Me pregunto si Raquel tendrá un uniforme como el de esas dos rameras en algún sitio._

Pero Herbert no encontró el dichoso traje en el morral y estaba seguro que Raquel no lo llevaba puesto debajo de la ropa, tal como lo hacía un conocido superhéroe de una historieta. Al final, concluyó que Raquel era una simple colaboradora de aquellas Sailor Rameras (nombre que les había puesto Herbert por cómo se vestían) y siguió observando las cercanías hasta que sus párpados se cerraron por sí solos.

* * *

Herbert necesitó de un balde de agua fría para que se despertara de una vez. Raquel ya estaba desarmando el campamento con el morral a la espalda y Herbert, después de quedar un poco aturdido por la forma en que había despertado, ayudó a Raquel y, diez minutos más tarde, ambos viajeros estaban en marcha nuevamente.

—Dígame una cosa, señor Dixon —dijo Raquel, viendo a Herbert consultar un mapa—. ¿Cómo sabe en qué dirección debemos ir?

—Intuición —repuso Herbert lacónicamente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me necesita?

—Dije que sé en qué dirección ir, no cómo debo llegar allá.

—Mmm… ya veo.

Caminaron por dos horas, sin toparse con nada particularmente peligroso, hasta que llegaron a un acantilado. La vista era asombrosa, pues el sol emergía desde las montañas lejos al oriente y los picos nevados quebraban la luz en haces que tejían franjas doradas sobre el inmenso tapiz verde que se extendía cientos de metros más abajo. Raquel, como veterana de la exploración en la selva, sabía sobre aquel acantilado y había planeado su viaje en consecuencia. Herbert, mientras tanto, pensaba en la mujer que le acompañaba y en su posible conexión con Sailor Uranus y Neptune. _¿Y quién es Andrea?_

—Ayúdame a clavar estas cosas en el suelo, ¿quieres?

Herbert pescó un martillo del morral de Raquel e hizo lo que le había ordenado. Ella, mientras tanto, estaba desenrollando unas cuerdas, las cuales ató a un seguro, que a su vez ancló a la cuña que Herbert había clavado sobre roca firme. Después, Raquel extrajo dos arneses de su morral y le pasó uno a Herbert, quien miraba el arnés con ojos ligeramente desorbitados.

—¿Qué? ¿Sufres de vértigo?

—N… no. Lo que pasa es que no pensé que íbamos a descender por la pared del acantilado.

—Querías llegar lo antes posible, ¿no?

Herbert no dijo nada.

Tardaron una hora y media en bajar el acantilado. Afortunadamente, nada malo ocurrió durante el trayecto, a excepción de un momento incómodo en el que Herbert vomitó el desayuno y a Raquel, quien iba más abajo para guiarlo, le había tocado la peor parte.

—Dijiste que no sufrías de vértigo —gruñó Raquel, limpiándose el vómito de su cabello en un riachuelo cercano.

—¡No! —se excusó Herbert—. Me mareé con el movimiento de la maldita cuerda.

—Excusas —murmuró Raquel, masajeándose la cabeza para remover hasta la última gota de vómito.

La buena noticia era que, según el mapa de Herbert, ambos viajeros estaban a ochocientos metros de su destino. Cuando Raquel hubo terminado de asearse el cabello, ella y Herbert retomaron el trayecto, caminando como si estuvieran a punto de hallar un preciado tesoro. Y, en cierto modo, Herbert lo sentía de ese modo.

No obstante, cuando faltaban trescientos metros para llegar, Raquel fue caminando más lentamente, mirando a sus alrededores y frunciendo el ceño. Herbert creyó que ella había visto un peligro imprevisto y se puso detrás de su guía, sabiendo que ella estaba mejor preparada para enfrentar cualquier contingencia en un ambiente tan hostil. A cincuenta metros de su destino, Herbert notó que la jungla parecía hacerse a un lado cuando llegó a un extenso claro, en cuyo centro había una estructura de piedra, muy rudimentaria y que tenía una pequeña oquedad en forma de corazón en su cara oeste. Y, dentro de aquella cavidad, había un objeto semejante al asa de una llave, solamente que tenía forma de corazón y estaba decorada con joyas.

—Qué extraño —dijo Raquel, acercándose a la cara oeste y notando que el objeto comenzó a emitir un brillo plateado—. Esto solamente ocurre cuando los otros dos fragmentos están cerca.

Herbert frunció el ceño. Raquel estaba actuando bastante extraño. Extrajo su arma y se puso en guardia justo cuando ella se volvió hacia Herbert.

—Tú —dijo en voz baja pero amenazante—. Tú tienes los otros dos fragmentos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —retó Herbert, abandonando las maneras corteses, sabiendo que Raquel era una colaboradora de aquellas dos imbéciles.

—No te hagas el inocente —ladró Raquel con una voz que sí concordaba con su aspecto—. Mataste a Timmy y a Vicky, ¿verdad?

 _Y así la verdad sale a flote_ pensó Herbert, juzgando que ya era tiempo de dejar de pretender que no sabía nada sobre Timmy y Vicky.

—Bueno, sí, las maté. Me estaban causando muchos problemas. Además, ellas no son chicas normales.

Raquel mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

—Por supuesto que no eran chicas normales —dijo Raquel como si aquello fuese una obviedad—. Eran Sailor Senshi. Y yo también soy una de ellas.

Herbert se tapó la cara para no ver el resplandor que provino de Raquel, pensando en cuántas más de esas Sailor Imbéciles había. Para cuando la luz dejó de cegarlo, Herbert se encontró con una situación bastante familiar, pero no por eso iba a ser agradable. Raquel se había transformado en una de esas rameras, con la diferencia que su falda era negra y usaba una de esas molestas corbatas de moño, pero de color marrón. Sin embargo, la nueva Sailor Senshi usaba una especie de cetro que se asemejaba bastante a una llave.

—Esta vez estoy perdido —dijo Herbert—. Pero, si conozco algo de astronomía y del orden planetario, tú debes ser Sailor Pluto (39).

La Sailor Senshi mostró una sonrisa amarga.

—No eres estúpido —dijo Sailor Pluto, enarbolando su cetro y haciendo que el objeto en forma de corazón saliera de su cavidad y se posara en la parte superior del cetro—. Pero estás equivocado si piensas que puedes arrebatarme el fragmento de la copa sagrada. Te derrotaré, Desterrado.

Herbert arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—No eres un ser humano corriente —dijo Sailor Pluto como recordando algo sumamente amargo—. Noté cómo manipulabas ese mapa. Tienes poderes que rivalizan con los de nosotros, porque no habrías podido derrotar a Sailor Uranus y Neptune de otro modo.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, Sailor Pluto.

—Te llamo Desterrado porque ustedes nos robaron nuestro tesoro más preciado y obtuvieron poderes que no les pertenecían. Por eso nuestra gran reina los desterró de nuestra nación y emigramos a la luna para que no nos persiguieran (40). Obviamente tú eres un descendiente de esos traidores.

Herbert nunca esperó que su verdadera identidad fuese revelada tan pronto. Estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de sus antepasados, aunque la historia de cómo ellos habían obtenido sus poderes era algo distinta.

—Si más no recuerdo, ustedes eran los avaros que no querían compartir sus secretos con mis antepasados —dijo Herbert en tono desafiante—. Si solamente hubiesen sido más compasivos, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. ¡Habría existido una paz imperecedera!

—Ustedes eran demasiado jóvenes todavía para usar ese poder correctamente —replicó Sailor Pluto, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia—. Debieron haberse dado cuenta de eso, pero en su arrogancia, no nos hicieron caso…

Pero Herbert ya no estaba para bromas. Alzó su arma e hizo aparecer una vez más su útil látigo de luz, el cual dirigió hacia los tobillos de Sailor Pluto, pero ella interpuso su cetro entre Herbert y ella y hubo un encarnizado juego de tira y afloja en el cual ninguno de los dos parecía gozar de alguna ventaja. Herbert compuso una cara de concentración y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero Sailor Pluto también era muy fuerte. Era claro que, como en sus anteriores batallas contra Sailor Senshi, tenía que usar la cabeza para vencer.

 _Ella es fuerte… y muy alta. Me costará trabajo ganar este tira y afloja… eso es. Aprovecharé su altura._ (41)

Herbert aflojó el látigo, haciendo que Sailor Pluto retrocediera un poco, pero volvió a recobrar el terreno perdido, momento que aprovechó Herbert para volver a lanzar su látigo, esta vez, en la punta del cetro, en el lugar donde el objeto con forma de corazón y el cuerpo del cetro se unían. Herbert volvió a tirar con todas sus fuerzas y, como esperaba, Sailor Pluto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de boca al suelo, quebrándose la nariz. Herbert se apoderó del cetro y extrajo la parte que le interesaba.

 _El símbolo del amor es el corazón._

Y, como había pasado con las otras dos, Herbert avanzó hacia donde Sailor Pluto trataba de ponerse de pie, con la intención de matarla de un solo golpe. Iba a estampar su pie contra el cuello de su derrotado contrincante, pero solamente pisó el suelo de la selva. Herbert miró hacia donde estaba Sailor Pluto, pero no había nadie allí. Sin embargo, estaban presentes las gotas de sangre que había derramado. _No estuve peleando contra una ilusión. Ella escapó._

—¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? —se preguntó Herbert en voz alta.

No obstante, aquello carecía de mucha importancia. Había obtenido al fin los tres fragmentos del Santo Grial. Lo que venía a continuación era quizás la tarea más complicada.

Unir los fragmentos.

Pero Herbert tenía que salir de la selva y sin un guía que le ayudase, la cosa podía ponerse complicada.

 _Menos mal que tracé la ruta en el mapa._

Herbert consultó su confiable mapa y, con un movimiento de manos, mostró la ruta que había tomado junto con Raquel. Lo positivo era que ya no tenía ataduras para usar sus poderes y acelerar un poco las cosas. Mañana en la tarde estaría tomando un avión hacia Alemania, donde iba a decidir sus próximas acciones.

* * *

(36) Lo mismo que con Haruka y Michiru, con la salvedad que Raquel es uno de los nombres con los que se conoce en España a Setsuna. Por eso decidí darle una nacionalidad española, al menos de nacimiento.

(37) REM es una abreviación para "Rapid Eye Movement" o "Movimiento Rápido de Ojo". Se llama así porque durante el sueño REM, o sueño profundo, la persona mueve los ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro.

(38) Supongo que los moonies más acérrimos ya sabrán de quién estoy hablando, pero para los que no lo son tanto, voy a mantener el suspenso hasta que decida levantar el secreto. :P

(39) Lo escribí como Sailor Pluto para mantener la coherencia con los planetas del Sistema Solar (nada que ver con el perro de Disney), pero pueden leerlo como "Plut" si así lo desean.

(40) Estuve leyendo un comentario en el cual se manifestaba la preocupación por la identidad de Herbert Dixon como un mago tipo Harry Potter. Es verdad que soy fan de HP y que Herbert Dixon tiene poderes especiales, pero no tiene nada que ver con HP. Como expliqué, él es un descendiente de personas que robaron el poder de un objeto sagrado. Esta parte del argumento se ampliará más adelante, pero repito, nada que ver con HP. Este es un fic de Sailor Moon y sólo de Sailor Moon.

(41) El torque es una magnitud física que dicta la cantidad de fuerza necesaria para hacer girar un cuerpo alrededor de un eje. La fuerza a aplicar dependerá de la longitud del cuerpo. A mayor distancia del eje de rotación, menos fuerza se debe ejercer. Como Sailor Pluto es tan alta, Herbert lanzó su látigo en un punto alejado de su eje (siendo el eje los pies), para derrumbarla con más facilidad. Inteligente este Herbert, ¿no?


	25. El quiebre

XXIV  
El quiebre

Nueva Orleans, 17 de junio de 1961, 05:11am.

—Esperaba que vinieran, Sailor Senshi —dijo la mujer menuda y vestida de blanco, bajo la mirada furibunda de sus oponentes—. Oh, pero qué sorpresa. No está Sailor Grey. ¡Qué conveniente!

Todo eso lo dijo en un tono chillón y burlesco que no hizo más que avivar la animadversión que sentían las Sailor Senshi por quien estaba frente a ellas.

—¡Nosotras somos suficientes para acabarte! —chilló Sailor Tourmaline, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de la mujer de blanco—. Somos las Sailor Senshi. No te será muy fácil derrotarnos.

—Oh, pero yo también soy una Sailor Senshi —dijo la mujer con una risilla—. Soy Sailor Iron Mouse y sirvo a la mujer más fuerte del universo.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es esa tal mujer? —preguntó Sailor Amethyst, aunque sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—¡Qué impertinente! —gritó Sailor Iron Mouse, como si la pregunta le hubiese ofendido personalmente—. Está bien, te lo diré. Mi ama no es otra que la Sailor Senshi más fuerte… Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Amethyst se había equivocado. La respuesta había sido mucho peor de la esperada. Todas las guerreras tragaron saliva, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriendo sus espaldas. Aunque solamente habían escuchado rumores sobre Sailor Galaxia, todos ellos hablaban de un ser terrible e inmisericorde cuya maldad no conocía límites. Sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas sabía que ella era también una Sailor Senshi. Pensaban que se había autodenominado "Sailor" por una cuestión de vanidad.

—¡No vengas con tonterías! —gruñó Sailor Tourmaline en un tono desafiante—. ¡Te haremos puré!

Sailor Tourmaline golpeó el suelo con su puño y Sailor Iron Mouse casi fue atravesada por las estalagmitas que brotaron del pavimento. Sailor Turquoise alzó ambas manos y las cañerías de agua potable se rompieron. El agua se amasó detrás de ella y, con un gesto violento, se precipitó sobre Sailor Iron Mouse, arrastrándola como tres cuadras antes que pudiera zafarse de la corriente.

—¿A qué te supo eso? —vociferó Sailor Turquoise, para la hilaridad de Sailor Tourmaline.

No obstante, Sailor Iron Mouse estaba muy lejos de ser derrotada. Volvió al campo de batalla como si jamás hubiese sido atacada y encaró a las Sailor Senshi con un renovado espíritu de lucha.

—Ah, por favor, no me digan que con esos poderes me van a vencer. ¡No me hagan reír! Bueno, qué más da. Tendré que devolverles el favor. Es justo, ¿no creen, chicas?

Como de la nada, cuatro esferas de luz brotaron de las manos de Sailor Iron Mouse e impactaron justo a los pies de las guerreras, enviándolas lejos y cayendo pesadamente sobre el pavimento, quedando apenas conscientes. Sin embargo, Sailor Jasper hizo brotar un látigo de luz y con éste hizo que Sailor Iron Mouse mordiera el polvo una vez más. Sailor Amethyst creó un campo de energía para que su oponente no pudiera moverse y lo que vino a continuación solamente se podía definir como una paliza a escala galáctica.

Después que todas las chicas se desquitaron a su manera de las burlas de su contrincante, se retiraron, viendo cómo Sailor Iron Mouse se las arreglaba para ponerse de pie. Pero Sailor Amethyst no iba a darle siquiera una oportunidad por lo que le había hecho a Saori y se adelantó a las demás, lista para propinarle el golpe de gracia. _Una patada en el bajo vientre y es historia_ se dijo, animándose a hacer lo de Saori y poner fin a aquella patética imitación de Sailor Senshi.

Si Sailor Amethyst hubiese leído alguna vez a Sun Tzu, no se habría abalanzado ciegamente hacia su debilitado adversario.

Sailor Iron Mouse aprovechó la oportunidad y atrapó a Sailor Amethyst por el cuello, presionándolo con su antebrazo, preparada para romperle el cuello si era necesario.

—No se muevan —advirtió—. Eso te incluye a ti también, Sailor Grey.

Las demás miraron hacia el local y vieron cómo Sailor Grey aparecía detrás del callejón donde había encontrado a Scarlett, con los brazos tensos y una mirada del más profundo odio. Sus ojos se posaron en Sailor Amethyst y su expresión se ablandó por un breve instante para luego transmitir furia pura.

—Así está mejor —dijo Sailor Iron Mouse, afianzando tanto a Sailor Amethyst como a la situación. Acto seguido, juntó ambos antebrazos (aprisionando a su presa con ellos) y mostró unos brazaletes dorados.

—¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? —inquirió Sailor Grey violentamente. Sailor Iron Mouse suprimió una carcajada maligna.

—Solamente voy a tomar unas cosas pocas que le pertenecen a mi ama —explicó como si fuese a realizar un procedimiento médico de rutina—. Es como extirpar un pequeño tumor, no sé si me entienden.

A continuación, ocho esferas de luz brotaron de los brazaletes de Sailor Iron Mouse en cuatro pares. Las Sailor Senshi miraban con miedo cómo esas esferas circulaban alrededor de ellas, hasta que impactaron en sus cuerpos, haciendo que gritaran. Diez segundos duró la agonía, que para las chicas fue una eternidad, pero cuando todo hubo pasado, ninguna de las afectadas se sintió diferente.

Sailor Iron Mouse tenía una expresión vacante en su rostro. Era tanto su desconcierto que olvidó que sostenía a Sailor Amethyst y ella aprovechó la confusión para zafarse y reunirse con las demás. Mientras tanto, Sailor Grey se dio cuenta que, lo que sea que había hecho Sailor Iron Mouse, había fallado y aprovechó para salvar rápidamente la distancia que había entre ella y su enemiga. Sailor Iron Mouse advirtió los movimientos de Sailor Grey demasiado tarde y, una fracción de segundo más tarde, quedó como estampilla en un edificio cercano.

Pero Sailor Grey no se detuvo allí. Avanzó hacia Sailor Iron Mouse con el fin de usar uno de sus ataques de aire para enviarla a la punta del cerro (42), pero cuando iba a sacarla de la pared, escuchó una voz débil provenir de la boca de su enemiga.

—Curioso, ¿verdad?

Sailor Grey frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué puede ser curioso?

—Traté de… quitarle las semillas estelares (43) a tus amigas… pero… pero no pude…

Sailor Grey se quedó a cuadros, porque no tenía ni idea de qué eran esas dichosas semillas estelares.

—¿Qué rayos es una semilla estelar?

—Es un cristal… que guarda… la fuerza vital de… una Sailor Senshi. Toda Sailor Senshi posee una semilla estelar.

Sailor Iron Mouse compuso una sonrisa débil pero cargada con malignidad. A Sailor Grey le temblaba un ojo.

—Entonces has fallado.

—No. No lo he hecho.

Sailor Grey tragó saliva. Tenía la impresión que las siguientes palabras de quien tenía frente a ella no le iban a gustar.

—Tus compañeras… no son quienes dicen ser —balbuceó Sailor Iron Mouse, tosiendo a ratos—. Ellas… no tienen semillas estelares, por… porque… no son Sailor Senshi. Te… te están engañando.

Un vacío muy desagradable comenzó a formarse en las entrañas de Sailor Grey. _Te están engañando_. Pero Sailor Grey sacudió la cabeza, tomando a Sailor Iron Mouse por el cuello y arrojándola al suelo con violencia.

—¡Tú eres la que me está engañando! —rugió Sailor Grey, extendiendo las piernas y los brazos—. ¡Estás hablando de mis amigas! ¡No voy a tolerar que hables mal de ellas!

Y Sailor Grey extendió su brazo derecho en un gesto rápido y violento. Una corriente irresistible de aire levantó a Sailor Iron Mouse y ella se perdió en el cielo. Bufando, Sailor Grey se acercó a sus compañeras, asegurándose que todas estuvieran bien. Sailor Grey, sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por Sailor Jasper, quien, pese a que había peleado bien, todavía notaba en su mirada esa tristeza e impotencia que sentiría cualquier mujer cuando era forzada a complacer a un hombre en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Sailor Grey en un tono seco. Sailor Jasper miró al suelo, crispando los puños y temblando levemente.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo Sailor Jasper, permitiendo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos—. Debí haberme quedado atrás. No estaba en condiciones de pelear.

—Pero diste la cara —dijo Sailor Grey, acercándose lentamente y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sailor Jasper—. Pese a tu sufrimiento, pese a que te sentías como basura, diste la cara. Eso te hace una mujer fuerte. No son los músculos o el tamaño, sino la voluntad lo que hace fuerte a una chica. Tenlo siempre en mente.

Sailor Jasper alzó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¡Bien dicho, Sailor Grey! —exclamó Sailor Amethyst, acudiendo a su lado y tomándole la mano.

—No hagas eso —murmuró Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst dejó de tomar su mano al instante, comprendiendo que la gente no entendería tal gesto—. Deberíamos ir a descansar, ¿no creen?

—Ahora que lo dices… me duele la cabeza —dijo Sailor Turquoise, masajeándose las sienes.

—Yo apenas me puedo las piernas —acotó Sailor Tourmaline, quien parecía caminar con cierta pesadez.

—Eso es porque bailaste demasiado —dijo Sailor Amethyst, recordando la forma en que la aludida se movía junto con William—. Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada. También bailé su resto.

Sailor Tourmaline frenó en seco, recordando algo que le había llamado la atención cuando vio llegar a William al local.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde fuiste con Saori? Porque las vi salir del local de la mano.

Sailor Tourmaline, Sailor Jasper (quien había recuperado un poco de su chispa) y Sailor Turquoise taladraron con la mirada a Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst. Ambas se rascaron la cabeza distraídamente.

—No me digan que tuvieron una pequeña escapada romántica —dijo Sailor Jasper mordazmente.

—Lucían muy emocionadas —añadió Sailor Tourmaline, con una mirada de suspicacia.

Fue Sailor Grey quien habló por las dos.

—Sí. Lo hicimos, ¿y qué?

—¿Pero qué hicieron? —preguntó Sailor Turquoise, perdida. La pregunta parecía sensata, pues Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst pudieron haber hecho un montón de cosas. Eso no impidió que Sailor Jasper entornara los ojos.

—¿Pero en qué mundo vives? —dijo, como si Sailor Turquoise fuese una niña de cinco años que no entendía nada sobre el amor—. Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst hicieron… ya sabes… _eso._

Sailor Tourmaline tenía la boca abierta.

—No sabía que dos chicas podían hacer eso.

—¿Pero qué demonios es eso? —insistió Sailor Turquoise, quien necesitaba que le explicasen las cosas de forma literal para que las entendiera.

—Oh, no tienes remedio, Sailor Turquoise —espetó Sailor Jasper—. Sailor Grey y Sailor Amethyst hicieron el amor. ¿Satisfecha?

Todo eso lo dijo en un susurro impaciente para que ningún transeúnte la escuchara.

Sailor Turquoise, de algún modo, se sentía más extraviada que antes. No era que estuviese en contra de los homosexuales, pero no se podía hacer un marco mental sobre cómo dos chicas podían interactuar sexualmente. Según tenía entendido, ese era el gran escollo que debía sortear una pareja lesbiana.

—¿Y cómo lo hicieron?

—Con mucho cuidado —dijo Sailor Grey misteriosamente y dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Sailor Amethyst, quien se la devolvió—. No necesito darte detalles. Lo que pasó en la casa de Sailor Amethyst es asunto nuestro. No te metas.

Sailor Turquoise se quedó helada ante la respuesta de Sailor Grey. Sailor Tourmaline le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

—En tu cara —dijo, y Sailor Turquoise gruñó.

Afueras de Nueva Orleans, diez horas antes.

Lawrence Collins había estado encerrado en su despacho por más de un día y medio, y los efectos ya se estaban empezando a manifestar en él. Ostentaba visibles ojeras y su piel se antojaba más pálida, pero no parecía debilitado por las circunstancias. De hecho, parecía más animado que hace un día y medio atrás.

La razón que le tenía con ese humor era que ya estaba todo listo. Los contenedores habían sido llenados, los equipos ya estaban puestos a punto, los técnicos y demás personal auxiliar solamente esperaban por la orden.

No había razón para demorar lo inevitable por más tiempo.

Lawrence cogió la radio que descansaba encima de su escritorio y giró la perilla hasta dejarla en el canal 3. Sin embargo, en el momento que Lawrence iba a entregar sus instrucciones a su agente en terreno, una mujer menuda y vestida con un traje de oficina apareció de la nada frente al escritorio de Lawrence.

—¡Netsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿A qué vengo? Pues vengo con noticias de mi ama —dijo la recién llegada en un sonsonete sumamente irritante, pero Lawrence se había acostumbrado a ello—. Ella sabe que quieres usar a las Sailor Senshi para tus experimentos, pero me temo que eso ya no será posible.

Lawrence arrugó la cara, seguro que había escuchado mal.

—¿Perdón?

—Que ya no puedes usar a las Sailor Senshi para tus experimentos —repitió Netsu con un poco de impaciencia—. Son órdenes de la señora Galaxia.

—Pues que se meta sus órdenes por donde le quepa —gruñó Lawrence, poniéndose de pie violentamente—. Pasé más de diez años diseñando este experimento. No voy a permitir que esta "señora" arruine mi trabajo.

—Bueno —dijo Netsu, encogiéndose de hombros—, entonces no habrá problema para que se lo diga personalmente.

Lawrence tragó saliva. No había anticipado aquella coyuntura. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, porque su oficina se disolvió en un parpadeo e, instantes más tarde, se hallaba en un amplio salón, en cuyas paredes se podían ver estrellas y nebulosas. Y, en el centro, sentada sobre un trono dorado, estaba ella.

Sailor Galaxia.

La mujer más temida de la Vía Láctea.

La persona que le había dado una segunda oportunidad cuando había dado todo por perdido.

Sailor Galaxia lanzó una risa fría, carente de alegría alguna.

—¡Lawrence! ¿O debería llamarte con ese otro nombre que te gusta tanto?

Lawrence volvió a tragar saliva. Lamentó haber desafiado a Netsu, a sabiendas de quién era en realidad.

—Dime, Lawrence —comenzó Sailor Galaxia en ese tono déspota y cruel que infundía miedo hasta en el más valiente de los guerreros—, ¿qué es eso de que no vas a hacer caso de mis demandas?

—Es que… bueno… tardé mucho tiempo en diseñar el experimento que usted me indicó y… y no me gustaría pensar que hice todo ese trabajo por nada.

Sailor Galaxia soltó otra risa, alta, fría como la espada que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—Pues las cosas cambian —dijo, aunque sonó más como el estallido de una bomba que como meras palabras—. Yo necesito a las Sailor Senshi, ahora que sé que lo son.

—¿Por qué las necesita?

—¡No hagas preguntas tontas! —rugió Sailor Galaxia con su voz más peligrosa—. Tengo mis razones y no tengo porqué compartirlas contigo.

Lawrence tragó saliva por tercera vez. Tenía la boca seca y sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

—Di… disculpe, señora —murmuró Lawrence, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota—. No quise ofenderla. Puede hacer lo que desee con las Sailor Senshi.

—Así está mejor —dijo Sailor Galaxia, mostrando su aprobación con un gesto de su cabeza—. Ahora, vuelve a tu laboratorio y continúa con tus experimentos. Estoy segura que encontrarás unos buenos especímenes para tus objetivos.

Y Lawrence volvió en un parpadeo a su oficina, sudando como si recién hubiese salido del cráter de un volcán activo. Suspirando de alivio, Lawrence se derrumbó sobre la silla, pensando en cómo podía salvar la situación, ahora que ya no podía contar con las Sailor Senshi.

Al final, después de pensar largo y tendido, entendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Había estado tan obcecado con la idea de usar a las Sailor Senshi que había olvidado que no era estrictamente necesario hacerlo. Con eso en mente, Lawrence bajó al nivel del laboratorio para entregar nuevas instrucciones a sus subordinados.

Nueva Orleans, 17 de junio de 1961, 6:17pm.

— _¡No! ¡No se hace de esa forma! ¡Tienes que juntar ambas manos, con los dedos índice y pulgar haciendo un ángulo de noventa grados!_

 _Andrómeda reprendía a una mujer ataviada de marinero porque no podía ejecutar una simple técnica._

 _—¡Pero instructora! —reclamó la aludida, una chica cuyo cabello negro le caía como una cascada sobre su espalda—. ¡Me cuesta un poco de trabajo concentrarme!_

 _—¡Eso es porque te la pasas mirando a ese chico que custodia las puertas del Milenio de Plata! —chilló Andrómeda, a quien se le notaban las venas en las sienes—. ¡Si pusieras más atención a tu entrenamiento de Sailor Senshi que a tus hormonas, ya habrías dominado tu técnica hace meses!_

 _Andrómeda era la guerrera más experimentada del Reino de la Luna y, como tal, era la encargada de entrenar a las Sailor Senshi para que cumplieran su labor como guardianas de la princesa Serena. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, solamente Sailor Mercury había pasado todas las pruebas, mientras que las demás tenían algunos dramas. Sailor Venus era la más problemática de todas… por lejos._

 _—¡Sailor Jupiter! —ladró Andrómeda, dirigiéndose a una muchacha bastante alta y que tenía la mirada como extraviada—. ¡Si sigues pensando en el concurso de patinaje sobre hielo de la próxima semana, jamás podrás invocar a ese condenado trueno! Y recuerda: tienes que hacer el signo de los cuernos con ambas manos (44)._

 _En ese momento, una mujer de cabello corto y maneras educadas apareció detrás de Andrómeda. Ella notó que alguien la estaba observando y se dio la vuelta._

 _—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —inquirió Andrómeda con brusquedad._

 _La recién llegada no pareció afectada por semejante bienvenida._

 _—Mi nombre es Perséfone, y vengo del Reino de Cristal —dijo con una voz suave y musical—. Vine al Milenio de Plata en calidad de embajadora para entablar una alianza entre mi soberana y la reina Serenity._

 _—Soy Andrómeda —dijo ella lacónicamente—. Básicamente entreno Sailor Senshi._

 _Perséfone abrió la boca, mirando a Andrómeda de arriba abajo._

 _—¡Eres tú! —exclamó Perséfone, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo—. ¡Sailor Silver Moon! ¡La heroína de la Batalla de la Atlántida!_

 _Andrómeda puso los brazos en jarras._

 _—¿Eres una fanática?_

Saori despertó con un dolor de cabeza épico. Gruñendo, se masajeó las sienes y se levantó de la cama torpemente, notando que alguien había dejado corriendo el agua de la ducha. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era el sueño que acababa de tener.

De manera distraída, Saori se quitó el pijama y aprovechó que el grifo de la ducha estaba abierto para darse un baño y espantar el sueño de una vez por todas. Recordaba la mayor parte del sueño, sobre todo cuando se encontró con Perséfone. Saori supuso que ese había sido el momento en que la conoció y, lo que era más extraño, que ella venía de un reino lejano, no del Milenio de Plata, como había pensado en un principio. Aquello le trajo a la mente unas palabras que había dicho Sailor Iron Mouse hace varias horas atrás.

 _Tus compañeras no son quienes dicen ser…_

Saori sacudió su cabeza, espantando la posibilidad. Pero fue inútil. La duda le iba a molestar hasta que no le preguntara directamente a las chicas.

Saori, quien ya había tomado la decisión, descorrió la cortina de la ducha y…

—¡Violet!

La aludida alzó una ceja, levemente sorprendida por ver a Saori frente a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso jamás me has visto desnuda?

Saori quería golpear a Violet, aunque no hubiera motivo para hacerlo.

—¡Pensé que habías dejado corriendo el agua!

—Bueno, me levanté unos cinco minutos antes que tú —explicó Violet, dirigiendo una mirada juguetona a Saori—. Y, ¿de verdad crees que yo haría algo así?

Saori se mordió el labio.

—Oye, Violet. Tengo que hablar algo contigo.

—¿Y no puedes esperar hasta que termine de ducharme?

—Está bien, está bien —gruñó Saori, tomando asiento en el excusado—. Pero no te demores demasiado.

Violet volvió a mirar a su novia con una mirada penetrante. Saori tenía la impresión que ella estaba planeando algo.

—De hecho, no tienes que esperarme sentada —dijo Violet en un tono inusualmente bajo, ronco y deliberado—. Podríamos ducharnos juntas.

Era la proposición más extraña que Saori había recibido en toda su vida, y eso que había hecho el amor con la mujer frente a ella. Al final, Saori pareció recordar que había compartido su cuerpo con Violet y que no haría ningún daño volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo, también recordaba lo difícil que le fue intimar con su novia, pues había puesto peros para todo. Violet, no obstante, era una compañera comprensiva y tuvo paciencia con ella hasta que se había decidido a atreverse. La recompensa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—Supongo que quieres que te enjabone —dijo Saori, desvistiéndose y arrojando su ropa hacia cualquier sitio—. ¿Algún lugar en específico?

—Donde tú quieras —dijo Violet sensualmente. Saori arqueó una ceja.

—Te desconozco, Violet.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo prohibido seducirte?

—No, no es eso, Violet. Es que… es que antes no eras así… de atrevida.

Violet se sonrojó levemente mientras veía a Saori meterse a la ducha. No podía creer lo hermosa que era Saori, una belleza que se oponía a su carácter de una forma casi inconcebible.

—Estar contigo cambió muchas cosas —dijo Violet, abrazando a Saori por detrás, acariciando lugares que para ella eran familiares ya—. Tú me diste el valor de jugármela por lo que deseo. Necesitaba el ejemplo de alguien como tú para cambiar.

Esta vez fue Saori quien se puso colorada.

—No hagas que me sonroje —dijo ella, tomando las manos de Violet para apartarlas de su cuerpo, pero todo lo que hizo fue empujar a su novia hacia el otro extremo de la ducha, aprisionándola con su anatomía.

—Oh, ¿y qué fue eso?

—No eres la única que ha cambiado, Violet —dijo Saori, paseando sus labios por la frente de Violet, luego por el puente de su nariz, deteniéndose en su boca, a milímetros del beso—. Y sé perfectamente a quién echarle la culpa por estar aquí, tentándote con mis labios.

Violet no dijo nada.

—Violet Taylor, has sido acusada por despertar sentimientos románticos en Saori Müller. ¿Cómo se declara?

—Por supuesto que me declaro culpable —dijo Violet con una media sonrisa. Saori arqueó una ceja.

—Pues bien, Violet Taylor, te sentencio a pasar el resto de tu vida siendo amada por Saori Müller… mujajajajajaja…

Violet hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

—Podrías empezar enjabonando mis partes íntimas —dijo, y Saori no hizo más que complacerla.

Ya afuera de la ducha —la cual había durado una media hora—, Saori y Violet se estaban vistiendo, contentas por la experiencia de hace un rato atrás. A Violet le agradaba que Saori estuviera acostumbrándose a ser una amante y, por otro lado, a Saori le gustaba que Violet fuese deshaciéndose de su timidez, aunque no quería que perdiese su inocencia y amabilidad. Cuando le planteó el asunto a su novia, Violet se mostró un poco cabizbaja.

—Es que no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir, Saori —dijo Violet con un poco de urgencia—. Como que siento el deseo de entregarme por completo a ti, sin ataduras, sin miedo y sin complejos.

—Violet —dijo Saori con firmeza—. Está bien que quieras expresar lo que sientes, pero no puedes abandonar las cosas que te definen sólo por amor. Está bien que quieras jugar y que quieras ser sensual, pero no me gusta que hagas de eso una costumbre. —Saori notó que Violet había bajado la cabeza y los hombros, por lo que añadió—: no quiero que pierdas las cosas que más me agradan de ti, Violet… las cosas que me hacen amarte. Tu inocencia, tu amabilidad y tu cariño incondicional… esas fueron las cosas que derribaron los muros alrededor de mi corazón.

Violet alzó la cabeza lentamente, notando cómo las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos.

—Pero… ¿acaso no quieres que tengamos intimidad, no quieres sentir tus entrañas quemarse de tanta pasión?

—No es eso, Violet —dijo Saori con la misma firmeza y fuerza de antes—. No estoy diciendo que no me guste lo que dices, es más, lo disfruto tanto como tú. Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es que no hagas de eso una costumbre, o las cosas que amo de ti se van a perder. Y… ¡demonios, no quiero perderte, Violet!

Fueron esas palabras, más que todas las demás que había dicho Saori, las que hicieron que Violet se abalanzara a los brazos de su novia, llorando de una alegría indescriptible. El hecho que Saori fuese capaz de decir esas palabras —y sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella decirlas— le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Le alegraba entender que Saori no iba a dejar que el amor cambiara lo que era esencial en ella, y Violet supo que debía hacer lo mismo.

—Tienes razón, Saori —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Estaba intentando ser alguien que no soy, sólo por querer complacerte.

—Si te sirve de algo, Violet —dijo Saori, poniendo una mano en su hombro—, el sólo hecho que hayas estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas me complace.

—Oh, Saori.

Y las dos se abrazaron, besándose y cayendo sobre la cama.

Esa misma tarde, 09:55pm.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre la Turmalina de Tierra? —quiso saber Nicole, quien hojeaba un periódico, leyendo sobre las conclusiones de la investigación de la caída de un paso sobre nivel a fines de 1960.

—Pues no vas a creer en qué parte del mundo está —repuso Violet, extendiendo un mapa e indicando con el dedo un punto en el Océano Atlántico.

—No me digas que la gema está en el fondo del mar —dijo Scarlett, quien ostentaba una expresión de desvergonzada incredulidad.

—Hablando de ironías —acotó Sophie, mirando el punto en el que el dedo de Violet reposaba.

—¿Y cómo rayos vamos a obtener la dichosa gema? —preguntó Saori, lo que hizo que las demás permanecieran en silencio—. Digo, no creo que podamos requisar un submarino y sumergirnos hasta el fondo del mar.

Hubo un largo rato en el cual todas parecían pensar en alguna forma de obtener la gema sin tener que cometer un crimen en contra de la marina estadounidense.

—Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Violet repentinamente, lo que hizo que cuatro pares de ojos se clavaran en ella—. Digo, no vamos a requisar un submarino, pero podemos usar a la CIA para conseguirlo.

—Pero Violet —dijo Sophie en un tono escéptico—, ¿desde cuándo una agencia de inteligencia tiene poder sobre una rama del aparato de defensa de un país?

—Cuando hay un sistema de espionaje submarino diseñado por los soviéticos —dijo Violet sin una pizca de vergüenza, y Saori supo que estaba inventando una excusa para enviar un submarino a la zona con el fin de verificar o descartar la amenaza—. Ya sabes cómo son los cerebros de la Guerra Fría, Sophie. Ellos van a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse que no están siendo espiados por sus enemigos.

—¿Y eso incluye un submarino?

—Si se trata de una red de escucha submarina, claro que sí —respondió Violet, y todas mostraron su aprobación al plan. Después de todo, era la única alternativa viable que tenían ellas de conseguir la gema.

A partir de ese momento, la conversación giró sobre los eventos de esa madrugada, cuando se enfrentaron a Sailor Iron Mouse.

—No puedo creer que sea cierto —dijo Nicole con un poco de miedo.

—Solamente los rumores nos ponían los pelos de punta —añadió Scarlett, recordando el momento en que Sailor Iron Mouse dio a conocer la identidad de su ama.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —intervino Saori, quien no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando sus amigas—. ¿De quién hablan?

—De Sailor Galaxia —respondió Violet, tragando saliva como si Sailor Galaxia estuviese detrás de ella—. Es la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de la Vía Láctea, pero antes que Sailor Iron Mouse nos lo dijera, pensábamos que ella era solamente un mito.

A la sola mención de Sailor Iron Mouse, Saori recordó por enésima vez sus palabras y decidió sacarse las dudas de encima. El asunto de Sailor Galaxia podía esperar.

—Chicas —comenzó Saori y todas la miraron, pero ella no se acobardó—, cuando yo estaba peleando con Sailor Iron Mouse, ella me dijo que ustedes no eran lo que dicen ser.

—¿A qué te refieres, Saori? —inquirió Violet con una mirada extraña, como si temiera que ella descubriese un secreto incómodo y doloroso.

—Me dijo que ustedes no eran Sailor Senshi —respondió Saori como si no quisiera decir aquellas palabras—. En esa ocasión, cuando Sailor Iron Mouse las atacó con esas extrañas esferas de luz. Ella dijo que había intentado robarles sus semillas estelares, pero que había fallado.

Para sorpresa de Saori, no fue Violet quien habló, sino Nicole.

—Por supuesto que no tenemos semillas estelares dentro de nosotras —explicó, aunque no tenía forma de saber lo que sus palabras iban a generar en Saori—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Sailor Iron Mouse está jugando contigo, Saori. ¡No le creas!

Pero Saori no le hizo caso.

—También me dijo que toda Sailor Senshi posee una semilla estelar —dijo, alzando la voz para que nadie pudiera interrumpirla—. Así que voy a ponerles las cosas bastante fáciles. O me dicen la verdad, o les juro que se van a arrepentir de haberme conocido.

Saori dijo todo eso sin mirar a Violet.

Las demás chicas se miraron entre ellas, seguramente pensando en que Saori estaba hablando por hablar, manipulada por las palabras de Sailor Iron Mouse. No obstante, Violet ostentaba una expresión de tristeza y resignación, y las demás le dirigieron miradas de advertencia. Nicole se puso de pie, con un rostro de profunda indignación.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda todo lo que hemos hecho por ti? —gritó, a sabiendas que no iba a herir a Saori haciéndolo—. ¿Cómo puedes creerle a esa arpía y no a nosotras, que somos tus amigas? ¡Me das asco, Saori!

Pero ella permaneció impasible, pese a toda la artillería que le había arrojado Nicole.

—Soy desconfiada por naturaleza —dijo Saori con una calma tensa—. Ahora, díganme la verdad.

Violet miró a Nicole, comunicándose en silencio con ella. Derrotada, Nicole volvió a sentarse y fue Violet la que se puso de pie esta vez, adelantándose a las demás con una expresión desolada en su cara.

—Está bien, Saori —dijo Violet, sabiendo que estaba arruinando, quizás para siempre, su relación con Saori—. Te diremos la verdad. Nosotras… no somos Sailor Senshi. Somos doncellas del Reino de Cristal, enviadas por nuestra soberana para recuperar las Gemas Elementales. Solamente nos hicimos pasar por ellas, básicamente porque somos familiares con las legendarias Guerreras de la Luna. Por favor… perdónanos por engañarte, Saori, pero era necesario para que nuestras enemigas no supieran quiénes somos en realidad. Mi nombre real es Amatista, Nicole se llama Turmalina, Scarlett es Jaspe y Sophie, Turquesa. Pero… pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos eran… son genuinos… estoy enamorada de ti y, sea Sailor Senshi o no, eso no va a cambiar.

Saori se había quedado en silencio, abrumada por la verdad que acababa de salir a flote. Miraba a las chicas como si fuese la primera vez que las viese apropiadamente. Y, aunque no quería calificarlas de mentirosas, pues sus motivos parecían legítimos, no podía evitar sentirse engañada. Lo quisiera o no, aquel nuevo giro de los acontecimientos cambiaba todo. Si ellas habían dicho ser Sailor Senshi, pero que en realidad no lo eran, ¿qué más podrían estar ocultando?

En cuanto a Violet, Saori debía admitir que sus últimas palabras eran ciertas, pero ella le había ocultado una verdad importante por meses y de manera deliberada. Se suponía que en una pareja no había secretos, y Violet le había ocultado algo crucial. Aquello era algo que no podía aguantar, aunque Violet fuese solamente una amiga. Había descubierto la amistad (y el amor también) gracias a Violet, lo cual resultaba paradójico.

—¿Por qué me ocultaron esto? —quiso saber Saori, tratando por todos los medios de no repartir puños por doquier.

—Violet te lo dijo —repuso Nicole, apenas pudiendo ocultar su indignación—. Nosotras tenemos muchos enemigos y lo último que queremos es que ellos sepan lo que estamos haciendo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé quiénes son sus enemigos! —protestó Saori, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia—. ¿De verdad creen que yo iba a revelarles algo sobre ustedes?

—Pues somos desconfiadas por naturaleza —dijo Nicole en un tono que sacó de quicio a Saori. Y, pese a las miradas de advertencia de las demás, Nicole no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Aquello le granjeó el peor castigo de su vida.

La acción duró solamente cinco segundos, pero eso bastó para que Saori dejase en el piso a Nicole, ensangrentada y apenas consciente. Scarlett y Sophie tenían los ojos como platos y tenían sus manos sobre sus bocas. Violet, sin embargo, no hacía nada: miraba con tristeza cómo Saori había vuelto a ser la chica agresiva que fue cuando llegó a Nueva Orleans.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Saori? —dijo Sophie casi sin aliento—. ¡Nicole no se merece esto!

—Cállate, ¿quieres? —espetó Saori y Sophie enmudeció al instante, sin ánimos de recibir la furia de quien hace dos minutos atrás era su amiga—. ¡Yo debería hacer esa pregunta! ¿Cómo mierda se atrevieron a ocultarme algo tan importante? ¿Acaso no confiaban en mí?

—No era una cuestión de confianza —dijo Scarlett con una voz muy aguda—. Se… se trataba de nuestra supervivencia.

—¡Y aun así se acercaron a mí! —gritó Saori, creyendo que así podía deshacerse del agrio sabor de boca que le había dejado la verdad sobre quienes fuesen sus amigas—. Me pregunto si entablar amistad conmigo era parte de su plan de supervivencia —añadió en un tono amargamente sarcástico.

Esta vez, ninguna de las chicas tenía un argumento con el que defenderse. Saori dio media vuelta, no sin antes posar sus ojos por última vez en Violet. Ella no había dicho nada desde que dijo la verdad, pero notó una gran desolación en sus ojos y en su alma. Ni el paisaje de un desierto árido y seco podía describir la sensación dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Saori juzgó que ella se merecía ese sufrimiento por haber jugado con ella.

—No quiero volver a verlas jamás —dio Saori, con más calma pero no con menos fuerza—. Si alguna de ustedes trata de acercarse a mí, le pasará lo mismo que a Nicole. ¡Y llévenla a un maldito hospital!

Y con esas últimas palabras, Saori salió de la casa de Violet, indolente al drama que se estaba agudizando en la sala de estar.

En la habitación de Saori, dentro de un cofre de madera, una pequeña grieta apareció en la flor de piedra.

Afueras de Nueva Orleans, cuatro horas antes.

Lawrence Collins supervisaba los últimos preparativos para encontrar nuevos especímenes. Pese a que ya no podía realizar las ambiciones que deseaba, al menos iba a cumplir con el mandato de Sailor Galaxia y, con eso, se ahorraría un monumental castigo de su parte. Como la primera vez, había sintonizado su radio en el canal 3 y, como la primera vez, iba a dar la orden a su agente en terreno, cuando, como la primera vez, Netsu apareció en el laboratorio, sobresaltando a Lawrence.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —dijo Netsu en un tono falsamente adulador—. Me asombran tus habilidades para alterar tus propios planes.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —inquirió Lawrence con brusquedad—. No me digas que la "señora" quiere alterar nuevamente mis designios.

Netsu mostró una sonrisa maligna.

—Pues a eso vine, a decirte que la señora Galaxia ha accedido a que uses a las Sailor Senshi—. Netsu, pese a que sabía la verdad sobre las Sailor Senshi, decidió que Lawrence no tenía por qué saberlo—. Dice que ellas resultaron ser una decepción para ella y que servirían mejor a sus propósitos siendo usadas en tus experimentos.

Lawrence, en lugar de mostrarse complacido, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué garantía tengo de que ella no vuelva a cambiar de parecer?

—No la tienes —dijo Netsu con esa voz tan irritante que hacía hervir la sangre de Lawrence—. Tendrás que, como dicen popularmente, dar un salto de fe.

Aquello no se veía muy prometedor para Lawrence. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no perdía nada. Ya tenía seleccionado a sus candidatos. Si Netsu estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces usaría a las Sailor Senshi, como dictaba el plan original. Si la señora Galaxia decidía cambiar de opinión nuevamente, indicaría a su agente que trajera a los candidatos del plan alternativo.

—Está bien —dijo Lawrence al final—. Daré ese salto de fe que dices.

* * *

(42) Modismo chileno que quiere decir "enviarla lejos".

(43) Por lo que he leído, las semillas estelares también son llamadas "cristales Sailor", aunque creo que en el manga se llaman así, y eso de las semillas estelares es algo del anime. No lo tengo bastante claro, pero sé que ambas expresiones definen la misma cosa en el caso de las Sailor Senshi.

(44) Me da risa cada vez que Sailor Jupiter usa su poder del trueno, porque hace el signo de los cuernos con ambas manos. ¿Lita será metalera? xD


	26. Érase una vez en Dallas

XXV  
Érase una vez en Dallas

Langley, 24 de octubre de 1963

Unos pasos retumbaban en el pasillo, pasos que hablaban de unos zapatos de taco alto. Hace dos años atrás, la mujer que se dirigía hacia la oficina del director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia habría arrugado la cara ante la perspectiva de usar zapatos de taco alto. Sin embargo, desde que un imbécil homofóbico la despidió del taller en el que trabajaba, Saori había tenido muchos problemas para conseguir trabajo. Al parecer, alguien había esparcido el rumor sobre sus orientaciones sexuales y nadie había querido darle empleo.

La historia de cómo Saori se había convertido en una agente de la CIA no era complicada… solamente, extraña. No tenía claro quién había averiguado su identidad como Sailor Grey, pero alguien lo había hecho y el director de la agencia se había comunicado con ella, con un solo propósito.

Trabajo.

Y uno muy lucrativo.

No se podía decir que Saori hubiese estado demasiado entusiasmada por convertirse en un espía, pero la necesidad motivaba a hacer cosas que en circunstancias comunes jamás haría. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el director de la agencia le dijo que no era necesario que ella reuniese información. Saori sería un agente de acción, encubierta como Sailor Silver Moon (45).

Pero eso no significaba que no debiese echar mano del sigilo cuando fuese necesario. Durante los dos años que estuvo trabajando para la CIA, tuvo que hacer cosas que en su vida pasada jamás habría hecho, como hacerse pasar por una stripper en un club nocturno. Saori, como el lector sabrá, sufría de pánico escénico y solamente había consentido en hacerle un baile privado a un cliente usual, quien había resultado ser un espía soviético con información sobre el desarrollo de armas secretas por parte del Departamento de Defensa estadounidense. Después de esa misión, Saori juró que jamás volvería a hacerse pasar por una stripper, porque el manoseo en aquella ocasión había sido casi intolerable.

Dos años de operaciones encubiertas, dos años aprendiendo a moverse en el submundo de la inteligencia… dos años que transformaron a Saori en una mujer un poco más sutil, aunque seguía teniendo ese carácter que asustaba un poco a sus colegas. Y, hay que decirlo, Saori era una mujer que tenía efectos distractores en los hombres y, también hay que decirlo, en algunas mujeres también. Sin embargo, las políticas de fraternización de la agencia no permitían relaciones de pareja, sin mencionar parejas del mismo género. Pero a Saori le daba lo mismo. Lo último que quería tener era un romance, con quien fuese.

En resumen, Saori se ganó a pulso una reputación como la agente más peligrosa de la CIA. Nadie sabía que Sailor Silver Moon trabajaba para la agencia, pues todo el mundo pensaba que era una justiciera solitaria que se encargaba de darles su merecido a los comunistas. Era la mascarada perfecta para Saori.

Sin embargo, ella seguía teniendo aquellos sueños tan extraños. Y, cada vez que eso ocurría, pronunciaba el nombre de Perséfone al despertar. Quería olvidar a Violet, pero hacerlo era como agarrar aire con las manos y eso la volvía loca. Aunque, muy en su interior, sabía por qué no podía sacarse a Violet de la cabeza, pero eso no le traía ningún consuelo. Imaginó por enésima vez qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. Probablemente ya habría obtenido la última Gema Elemental.

Saori entró por una puerta de madera y se encontró con una oficina amplia, aunque austera. Los pocos muebles que descansaban en el piso alfombrado parecían estar a mucha distancia entre éstos, pero el hombre alto y delgado que esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio no parecía estar al tanto de ello.

—Ah, agente Müller —dijo el hombre con una voz grave, como de trombón—. Llega justo a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —inquirió Saori con su acostumbrada brusquedad.

—Para discutir la misión más importante de su carrera —respondió el director de Operaciones Encubiertas, tomando una carpeta y entregándosela a Saori como si fuese una ofrenda a algún dios pagano—. Allí está todo lo que necesita saber sobre el objetivo.

Saori abrió la carpeta y, en cuanto vio a quién debía matar, depositó la carpeta sobre el escritorio, con una expresión apropiada para alguien que hubiese engullido un limón.

—¿Está seguro que necesita ver a ese hombre muerto?

—Completamente —dijo Richard Helms (46) con una serenidad que llegaba a dar miedo—. Este hombre está poniendo en peligro unos asuntos muy importantes para la seguridad nacional. ¡Quiere venderse a los comunistas!

—¡Pero es el presidente de los Estados Unidos! —protestó Saori, quien tenía un gran respeto por la figura del dirigente de la nación—. ¡No voy a cometer un magnicidio en el nombre de la seguridad nacional, téngalo por seguro!

Richard Helms se puso de pie con una expresión agria en su rostro.

—Señorita Müller, espero que recuerde que nosotros fuimos quienes le tendimos una mano —dijo, estampando ambas manos sobre el escritorio—. ¡No es sensato morder la mano que le da de comer, sobre todo cuando esa mano debe proteger la democracia a cualquier costo!

Pero Saori no iba a amedrentarse por tener a Helms delante de ella. No lo hizo con ese monstruo que se parecía a la Muerte y no lo iba a hacer con nadie.

—Pues no voy a asesinar al presidente.

—¿Debo entender que está desobedeciendo una orden?

—Debe hacerlo.

Helms volvió a tomar asiento, exhalando y mirando a Saori con una expresión de lástima en su cara.

—Es una pena, señorita Müller —dijo Helms, tomando el teléfono fijo y marcando un número—. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por usted… En verdad lamento tener que hacer esto, pero no me deja otra opción.

Saori, por extraño que pudiera parecer, estaba sonriendo.

—Pues yo también lamento tener que hacer esto.

Richard Helms sabía que Saori podía transformarse, pero jamás había visto con sus propios ojos cómo lo hacía. Cuando Saori invocó el poder del aire, una extraña luz la envolvió y Helms podía ver su silueta plateada girando sobre sí misma, al tiempo que lo que parecían vientos la vestían con ese uniforme que ya había visto en varias ocasiones. Para cuando hubo acabado la transformación, Richard Helms ya no estaba viendo a la agente Müller, sino que a Sailor Silver Moon.

Varios agentes aparecieron detrás de ella, pero Sailor Silver Moon no pareció darse por enterada.

—Puede enviar los hombres que quiera, señor Helms —dijo, con una voz agresiva y potente—, pero no me va a detener, ni ahora ni nunca. ¡Puede considerar esto como mi renuncia!

Y con un flojo movimiento de brazos, Sailor Silver Moon estampó a los agentes contra la pared y salió por la ventana de la oficina, perdiéndose en el cielo. Richard Helms sabía que ella había conseguido volar por los aires durante los dos años que trabajó para la agencia, pero jamás imaginó que ella pudiera desertar. Saori había realizado todas sus misiones a conciencia y de la forma correcta, sin mostrar ninguna señal que estuviese descontenta con la agencia. Bueno, algunas misiones habían resultado ser desafiantes e incluso ignominiosas, pero Saori las llevó a cabo de todos modos.

Aparte de todo eso, había aprobado sin dificultad los exámenes de rutina obligatorios para todo agente de la CIA. Incluso había respondido correctamente preguntas destinadas a obtener información sobre sus tendencias políticas y sus pensamientos sobre el comunismo.

Por eso Richard Helms estaba estupefacto.

La deserción de Saori Müller complicaba bastante las cosas. Sin embargo, Helms no había llegado a ser lo que era sin tener en cuenta todos los escenarios posibles. Pero necesitaba informar lo que había ocurrido. Era necesario.

Helms marcó el número en su teléfono. Era un número que solamente podía usar en caso de emergencia. Esperó con los nervios en vilo a que la llamada conectara y, menos de cinco segundos después, una voz irritante y juguetona se escuchó en el auricular.

—Habla Netsu.

—Soy Richard Helms —dijo en un tono de voz un tanto urgente—. El plan primario ha fallado.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. La tal Netsu parecía estar pensando en lo que Helms acababa de informar.

—Pues qué mal —dijo Netsu con una voz delicada y socarrona—. La señora Galaxia no estará muy contenta con lo que usted me dice.

—¿Pongo en marcha el plan de contingencia?

—Tienes luz verde —dijo Netsu, sabiendo que eso sería lo que habría dicho Sailor Galaxia en su lugar—. Recuerda que debes desviar la atención del verdadero asesino.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —dijo Helms con exasperación—. El chivo expiatorio.

—Llámame nuevamente cuando el objetivo haya sido eliminado —dijo Netsu en un tono definitivo—. Hasta luego.

Richard Helms colgó y reposó su espalda sobre el asiento, pensando en Saori y su inesperada deserción. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Emigrar a la Unión Soviética? ¿Explorar el comunismo como una alternativa al capitalismo? Tenía sentido, pues Saori se había negado a asesinar al presidente que quería acabar pacíficamente con la Guerra Fría, entregándole el trasero de Estados Unidos a los comunistas en bandeja de plata.

Convencido que tales eran las intenciones de Saori, volvió a descolgar su teléfono y marcó otro número.

—¿Hola?

—Señor Collins —dijo Helms en un tono un tanto lúgubre—. El momento ha llegado. Quiero ver el resultado de sus experimentos.

—Le escucho.

—22 de noviembre, plaza Dealey, Dallas —dijo Helms—. Seguramente ya sabe que el presidente va a estar allí ese día.

—No se preocupe, señor Helms —dijo Collins en un tono que denotaba su entusiasmo—. Tengo al individuo perfecto para el trabajo.

—¿Y no habrá dudas de quién será el culpable?

—Ninguna en absoluto.

—Bien. Entonces está decidido. Cuento con usted, señor Collins.

Y la línea se cortó. Richard Helms colgó el teléfono y se permitió descansar un poco en su silla.

Faltaba un mes para que el destino de la Guerra Fría se decidiese.

Nueva Orleans, 20 de noviembre de 1963

Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie ya no podían más.

Ninguna de las tres había dormido mucho en la última semana, pues el rompecabezas de las Gemas Elementales parecía insoluble. Cada una de ellas había tratado, por métodos distintos, de unir las cuatro gemas, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

—¡Maldición! —rezongó Nicole, pateando la mesita ratona y haciéndose daño en el pie—. ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Por qué no se fusionan las malditas piedras?

—Quizás estemos haciendo algo mal —dijo Scarlett, observando las piedras como si haciéndolo se juntaran por su cuenta—. Pasamos por muchos problemas para obtenerlas, sobre todo con la última, y todo por nada.

—No puede ser que hayamos fracasado en nuestra misión —dijo Sophie en un tono acalorado, impropio de ella—. Viajamos incontables años luz, arriesgamos nuestras vidas para obtener las gemas, ¿y no podemos juntarlas?

Las tres sabían que el misterio pudo haber sido resuelto hace semanas atrás, pero desafortunadamente, no podían contar con el cerebro del grupo.

Violet había estado muy aislada de sus amigas, encerrada en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, como si esperase que Saori pasara delante de ella en cualquier minuto. Pese a la forma en que había terminado su relación con Saori, no guardaba rencor alguno en contra de ella, aun cuando hubiese masacrado a golpes a Nicole (cosa que ella todavía recordaba amargamente).

 _La amo, pese a todo._

Y pensar que todo había comenzado con una trivialidad. Un momento de distracción, una visión y un encuentro en su academia de ballet —la cual estaba a cargo de una amiga de Violet por mientras— bastaron para que el amor volviera a tocar su puerta. Violet exhaló, recordando los momentos que pasó con Saori: sus clases privadas de ballet, sus aventuras en busca de las gemas, la noche en el local nocturno, el momento de pasión en su cama…

 _Quiero verte otra vez, Saori._

Pese a que se sentía muy sola, Violet no lloraba. Saori, pese a sus defectos, había resultado ser una fuerza positiva en su vida. Entre cosas, ella le había enseñado que las mujeres podían ser fuertes y valientes, que no eran los seres desvalidos y frágiles que los hombres creían que eran. Saori le había enseñado que una mujer tenía el mismo valor que un hombre, que ellas también podían lograr grandes cosas con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y, por encima de todo, que hasta la persona más ruda y agresiva era capaz de amar.

Violet sintió cómo sus párpados se caían por su cuenta y decidió tirarse en su cama para dormir un poco. Ya bastante tiempo había estado divagando en solitario y, aunque todavía albergaba la posibilidad que Saori volviera a su vida, tampoco podía seguir ignorando a sus amigas.

Se quedó dormida imaginando que Saori la encontraba recostada en su cama.

 _Perséfone había vuelto del Reino de Cristal con un obsequio para la reina Serenity. Pero antes de presentar el regalo, acudió a los aposentos de Andrómeda, quien descansaba de una sesión particularmente frustrante con Sailor Venus._

 _—¡Hola, Andrómeda! —saludó Perséfone alegremente._

 _Andrómeda no se levantó de su cama, pero compuso una sonrisa al ver a Perséfone. Se hizo levemente a un lado para que Perséfone se acomodase junto a ella y, después de mirarse por un breve instante, se besaron como si hubiesen pasado semanas desde la última vez que se vieron. Y, en efecto, así había sido._

 _—Te extrañé, Andrómeda._

 _—No te pongas sentimental, Perséfone —dijo Andrómeda con firmeza, para luego añadir—. También te eché de menos._

 _—Estuve todo este tiempo en el Reino de Cristal —dijo Perséfone como si estuviese disculpándose con Andrómeda—. Mi reina está muy atareada entablando amistades con otros reinos, pero tiene particular interés en el Milenio de Plata. Por eso me envió con un regalo para tu reina._

 _—¿Un regalo?_

 _—Así es. Y no es cualquier regalo. Mi reina dice que es el objeto más preciado que tiene._

 _Andrómeda arqueó una ceja._

 _—¿Y por qué lo entregaría como regalo si es tan valioso para ella?_

 _—Dice que estará más seguro en el Milenio de Plata —explicó Perséfone, bajando la cabeza y la voz—. Es un gesto de confianza hacia la reina Serenity._

 _—Pero no entiendo por qué tu reina hizo algo así._

 _—Bueno… lo que pasa es que… el objeto que tengo en mis manos es algo muy preciado para algunas personas en la Vía Láctea. En mi reino corre un rumor de que hay una mujer obsesionada con objetos como el que voy a entregar a tu reina._

 _Andrómeda volvió a arquear una ceja._

 _—¿Y quién es esa mujer?_

 _—No lo sé, pues sólo he oído rumores —respondió Perséfone con un ligero temblor en la voz. Pero lo que escuchado es que es la guerrera más fuerte de la Vía Láctea. Creo que su nombre es Sailor Galaxia… o algo por el estilo._

 _—¿Sailor? —repitió Andrómeda, sorprendida por las palabras de Perséfone—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la guerrera más poderosa de la galaxia es una Sailor Senshi?_

 _—Bueno… no estoy segura si será una Sailor Senshi o no, porque nadie tiene pruebas de que en realidad existe._

 _Andrómeda y Perséfone discutieron por un rato sobre Sailor Galaxia (47), pero se aburrieron pronto, pues ninguna de las dos sabía mucho acerca del tema y se concentraron en el regalo de Perséfone para la reina Serenity._

 _—Es el Diamante de Hielo —explicó Perséfone a su novia, quien miraba con curiosidad la gema—. Tiene varios colores porque es, en realidad, cuatro gemas en una._

 _—Pues no parece un diamante de hielo, para nada —observó Andrómeda, frunciendo el ceño._

 _—No se llama así por el color, sino por su poder —dijo Perséfone—. Esta gema es capaz de congelar un planeta entero… en manos de quien sepa usarla, claro._

 _—Pero, ¿por qué es multicolor?_

 _—Ya te lo dije. Este objeto está compuesto por cuatro gemas, llamadas las Gemas Elementales. Sin embargo, es raro que el Diamante de Hielo esté dividido en las partes que la componen. Tiene que recibir una magia muy poderosa para separar la gema en cuatro y se necesita otra clase de magia, igual de poderosa, que las pueda unir._

 _Andrómeda no dijo nada por un momento, pensando en otra gema, una gema que solamente se podía encontrar en el Milenio de Plata._

 _—Perséfone. Dijiste que el Milenio de Plata era el lugar más seguro para esconder el Diamante de Hielo._

 _—Sí, eso dije._

 _—¿Y no preguntaste a tu reina por qué?_

 _Perséfone negó con la cabeza. Andrómeda sonrió._

 _—Porque en el Milenio de Plata hay un objeto capaz de unir los fragmentos del Diamante de Hielo en caso que se separen._

 _—¿Lo hay?_

 _—¡Por favor, Perséfone! ¿Acaso no sabes el verdadero propósito del Milenio de Plata?_

 _Perséfone abrió los ojos, sorprendida por no haber pensado en eso._

 _—¡Por supuesto! ¡El Cristal de Plata!_

Violet despertó de golpe. Ostentaba en su cara la primera sonrisa sincera en meses. Acababa de encontrar la solución al problema de las gemas.

Dallas, 22 de noviembre de 1963

La comitiva presidencial desfilaba lentamente por la plaza Dealey, ignorando que la protección del dirigente de la nación había sido intencionalmente abandonada. Pero los patrocinadores del asesinato habían hecho aquellas maniobras solamente como una precaución ante cualquier contingencia (48).

Saori también estaba presente en el desfile, atenta a cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo común. Estaba empecinada en proteger al presidente a toda costa, pues era la única esperanza que existía para que la Guerra Fría llegase a su fin, y con ella, todas esas estúpidas ideologías políticas y económicas que casi llevaron a la guerra nuclear en octubre de 1962 (49).

De repente, un viento poderoso hizo que Saori girase su cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía la corriente de aire y vio a un sujeto que no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Era un hombre muy alto, con la cabellera larga, blanca y lisa, un rostro pálido e iba vestido con lo que parecían vientos huracanados. Saori, a juzgar por la dirección a la que se dirigía el extraño ser, se dio cuenta que iba al encuentro de la comitiva presidencial.

 _No lo permitiré. Por nada del mundo matarás al presidente._

Momentos más tarde, no era Saori quien salió al encuentro del sujeto, sino que Sailor Silver Moon.

El extraño sujeto se posó encima del techo del Almacén de Textos Escolares de Dallas y extendió una mano hacia la limusina en la cual el presidente saludaba a la muchedumbre. Iba a conjurar un viento punzante que le atravesara el corazón, cuando una violenta corriente de aire lo empujó hacia delante, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! —vociferó Sailor Silver Moon, adoptando una postura de pelea.

El monstruo no dijo nada. De hecho, no tenía ninguna boca discernible. Pero extendió ambas manos y Sailor Silver Moon escapó de los vientos volando hacia el cielo. Instantes después, ella le devolvió el favor, empujando al demonio hacia el borde del edificio y cayendo sobre el arcén de césped junto al paso sobre nivel. Sailor Silver Moon tardó un momento en darse cuenta que había cometido un error al enviar al monstruo al suelo, donde tendría un tiro perfecto para asesinar al presidente.

Sailor Silver Moon ignoraba que su contrincante había hecho todos esos movimientos de manera deliberada, haciéndolos pasar por movimientos erráticos y casuales.

El monstruo avanzó hacia la limusina, extendiendo un dedo, y todos los asistentes vieron al sujeto con caras de espanto. Sailor Silver Moon notó el peligro y, sin pensar en una estrategia, se lanzó hacia el arcén de césped y extendió ambas manos. Un viento huracanado brotó de las palmas de sus manos, haciendo volar carteles y algunos árboles, pero el monstruo evitó el ataque volando hacia el cielo para desaparecer por completo.

Sin embargo, el verdadero alcance del ataque ciego de Sailor Silver Moon no se hizo evidente hasta más tarde, cuando vio que la limusina en la que iba el presidente yacía a treinta metros de donde estaba, completamente destruida. Pasmada por el resultado de su agresión, Sailor Silver Moon se quedó como enraizada al suelo, mirando cómo los paramédicos extraían los cuerpos sin vida del presidente y del gobernador, apenas notando que la gente miraba a Sailor Silver Moon con caras del más profundo estupor, para luego dar paso al odio más corrosivo por quien hasta hace dos minutos atrás era una heroína que luchaba en contra del comunismo.

Sailor Silver Moon reaccionó cuando oyó las sirenas de los vehículos policiales. No tenía intenciones de ser arrestada, por lo que salió volando por los aires, apenada y furiosa consigo misma por no planear mejor sus movimientos. En su afán por salvar al presidente, había terminado asesinándolo.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó Sailor Silver Moon mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad de Nueva Orleans y perdía altitud para aterrizar junto a la residencial en la que había vivido tanto tiempo. Escondiéndose en el patio trasero del inmueble, volvió a ser Saori y entró en su habitación, recostándose en su cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Perturbada por los hechos en Dallas, Saori, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de llorar el alma por su descuido. Pero, el problema con Saori era que ella no sabía llorar. Había crecido para ser fuerte, para estar por encima del llanto en esa clase de situaciones.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —rugió Saori nuevamente, pateando los muebles, la cama y la pared, tomando el cofre y haciéndolo trizas en el suelo. Pero no era suficiente. Romper cosas no le hacía sentir mejor, sino peor. Respirando superficialmente, Saori dio con su trasero sobre la cama, llevándose una mano a su frente y cerrando los ojos.

Fue solamente en ese momento cuando comprendió realmente cuánta falta le hacía Violet.

Mientras tanto, en los periódicos nacionales, en la radio y en la televisión, solamente se hablaba del asesinato del presidente de los Estados Unidos y la fotografía de Sailor Silver Moon se mostró a toda la nación. Desde ese momento en adelante, ya no era la heroína más sexy del universo, sino la mujer más odiada del país.

Y la flor de piedra volvió a agrietarse. No faltaba mucho para que se hiciera pedazos.

* * *

(45) En uno de los sueños de Saori se revela el verdadero nombre de Sailor Senshi de ella. Así que, a partir de este capítulo, ya no será Sailor Grey, sino que Sailor Silver Moon. Un poco largo el nombre, pero también lo es Sailor Chibi Moon. xD

(46) Richard Helms fue el director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la CIA en esos tiempos. Más tarde se convertiría en director general de la agencia.

(47) Sailor Galaxia es mi villana favorita de Sailor Moon porque es la definición misma de la maldad. Aparte de tener un tono de voz déspota y cruel, se atrevió a tratar de asesinar a todas las Sailor Senshi de la Vía Láctea. O sea, ¿quién podría ser más malvada que ella? Además, es la única Sailor Senshi que usa armadura (y parece un Santo Dorado sacado de Saint Seiya. xD), y eso es genial.

(48) Hay muchas teorías que explican lo que pasó en la plaza Dealey el 22 de noviembre de 1963, pero yo tomé (o al menos adapté) la que propuso el fiscal de distrito de Nueva Orleans, Jim Garrison, en la que la Comunidad de Inteligencia de Estados Unidos planeó el asesinato con el fin de evitar la distensión en la Guerra Fría. Ya voy a mostrar por qué a Sailor Galaxia le interesa que la Guerra Fría siga escalando.

(49) En octubre de 1962 tuvo lugar la Crisis de los Misiles, un incidente que involucraba la construcción de silos nucleares en Cuba y en Turquía y que casi llevó a la guerra nuclear.


	27. La trampa

XXVI  
La trampa

Nueva Orleans, 23 de noviembre de 1963

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre después que Saori se hubo desahogado de toda su frustración e impotencia por lo ocurrido el día de ayer. La dueña de la residencial se había preocupado bastante por ella y no tanto por los enseres destruidos y conversó largo y tendido con Saori, preguntándole sobre qué podría haberle pasado para dejar su habitación como si hubiese pasado un huracán por allí.

—Bueno… —Saori dudó, a sabiendas que su interlocutora no sería capaz de entender nada de lo que realmente había ocurrido en Dallas, y tuvo que inventar una historia para salir del paso—… es que hice algo realmente malo, pero jamás tuve la intención de hacerlo.

—Ah —asintió la anciana con una sonrisa, apuntando a un periódico que reposaba sobre la mesa—, como la pobre de Sailor Silver Moon.

Saori tragó saliva, pero logró componerse para que la anciana no se diera cuenta.

—S… sí —balbuceó Saori, insegura de cómo sentirse al respecto—. Me imagino que debe sentirse como mier… digo, como basura.

—Me pregunto si esa chica tendrá una madre, porque vaya que le hace falta —acotó la anciana, para luego fijar sus ojos claros en Saori—. Y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo, Saori. Si hay alguien que puede darte un buen consejo en estos momentos, esa persona es tu madre.

Saori se quedó mirando a la pared, pensando en la otra persona que siempre la acosaba en sus pensamientos. Después se dio cuenta que había sido una persona ingrata al no despedirse de Serena y Darien, o al menos decirles que iba a trabajar para una agencia gubernamental porque eran los únicos que había encajado bien su orientación sexual. Estaba segura que Serena le habría dado un muy buen consejo. De todos modos, había estado en su cabeza cuando no sabía qué hacer con sus poderes y estuvo presente en el hospital mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 _Todo esto ocurrió porque no pensé bien las cosas. ¡Demonios! ¡Creí que podía hacer todo esto sola, pero me equivoqué!_

—Tiene razón, señora Mayflower —dijo Saori en un tono un tanto apagado—. Debería ir a ver a mi madre. Le prometo que mañana pagaré los destrozos en mi habitación.

Y Saori salió de la residencia a paso raudo, rumbo a la casa de Serena.

Afueras de Nueva Orleans, ese mismo día, 01:25pm.

—Listo —dijo Lawrence Collins, contemplando los tanques con orgullo—. Aquí es donde haremos historia, aquí es donde crearemos a los seres que dejarán las guerras obsoletas. Nadie osará ponerse en contra de nosotros cuando estos extraordinarios seres cobren vida. ¡Seremos invencibles!

Sin embargo, mientras escuchaba los vítores de sus subalternos, Lawrence no podía evitar sentir algo de impotencia al recordar que nada de lo que estaba haciendo le beneficiaba. Solamente Sailor Galaxia iba a disfrutar de los resultados de sus experimentos y, tal vez, él terminase en un callejón, junto con todos sus asistentes. Así era Sailor Galaxia.

Pero nada podía hacer Lawrence para mejorar su situación. Había vendido su alma al diablo ese fatídico día de 1945, cuando estaba prácticamente acabado y alguien le había hecho un favor que en ese momento estaba devolviendo.

 _Te sacaré de tu pequeño problema, pero deberás hacer algo por mí._

Y era ese trato el que había tenido a Lawrence trabajando por años para conseguir lo que estaba viendo en ese instante.

 _La revolución de la guerra._

Lawrence podía tener sus días contados, pero al menos su nombre iba a ser recordado.

 _Los soviéticos se mojarán encima cuando vean estas bellezas._

Lawrence sonrió. Había llamado "bellezas" a sus creaciones, pero ninguna de ellas era exactamente una belleza.

 _Pero el trabajo no está completo. Faltan cuatro seres que necesitan ser perfeccionados. Y necesito a cuatro individuos únicos en este mundo._

Lo cual venía a significar que necesitaba un plan. Era el momento de dar un buen uso a la información que su agente en terreno había recopilado.

Nueva Orleans, ese mismo día, 01:57pm.

—¡Saori! —exclamó Serena, viendo a la persona que había tocado a su puerta y abrazándola efusivamente—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo, enviado una carta o lo que sea que me hubiera dicho que seguías con vida?

Saori se separó del abrazo de su madre con algo de brusquedad y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

—Supongo que has leído el periódico de ayer —gruñó Saori, sin ánimos de recordar lo que había pasado en la plaza Dealey.

—Fue la primera vez que supe algo de ti, Saori —confesó Serena, indicando un montón de papeles enrollados que descansaba sobre uno de los tantos muebles de la sala de estar—. Pero no quise creer que eras tú, Saori, de verdad. Y, si en realidad lo fue, sé que no era tu intención que esa tragedia pasara.

—¡Maté al presidente, mamá! —gritó Saori, como si haciéndolo pudiera hacer entender a su madre lo grave que era la situación—. ¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy una comunista o que trabajo para Castro!

Serena, por un momento, no dijo nada, como si estuviera tratando de dimensionar lo que había hecho su hija. Sin embargo, Serena era una mujer que siempre veía lo mejor de las personas, aunque hubiera tenido que pagar muy caro aprender aquella lección.

—Ay, Saori —dijo al fin su madre, componiendo una expresión triste en su cara—. Enfrentas algo muy complicado, hija. Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso, pues yo jamás tuve que pasar por algo así. Sí debí enfrentar cosas difíciles y tomé decisiones que me costaron muy caro, pero no al nivel de ser una mujer buscada a nivel nacional.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no podré transformarme en Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Saori, bajando la cabeza, recordando la primera vez que se había transformado y tuvo que soltar una risa sardónica. Jamás pensó que se acostumbraría a un uniforme de esa naturaleza.

Serena, por otro lado, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sailor Silver Moon?

—Ese es mi nombre verdadero de Sailor Senshi —respondió Saori como si no quisiera hacerlo en realidad—. Lo supe gracias a un sueño.

—¿Y todavía sigues teniendo sueños con Violet?

Saori deseó que Serena se hubiera quedado callada. La sola mención del nombre de Violet le trajo un horrible nudo en su estómago y una sensación agridulce en su boca.

—No quiero hablar de eso, mamá.

Pero Saori sabía que eso no iba a detener a su madre, como en efecto ocurrió.

—¿Pasó algo malo con Violet?

—Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, mamá —insistió Saori tozudamente, aunque, como ella pudo comprobar más tarde, de alguien había heredado ese rasgo.

—Hija —dijo Serena pacientemente—, si no hablas de eso con alguien, los sentimientos te van a matar.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —gritó Saori como si la mujer que tenía a su lado fuese un comerciante particularmente molesto—. Rompí con Violet porque me mintió.

Serena arqueó ambas cejas, preguntándose en qué podría haber mentido Violet para desatar tales reacciones en Saori.

—¿Y ella lo reconoció?

—Sí —repuso Saori pesadamente—, me dijo la verdad sobre ella y sus amigas.

—¿Sus amigas?

—Sí. Todas me mintieron. Las personas que yo creía que eran mis amigas.

—¿Y en qué? —quiso saber Serena, extrañada por la narración de su hija.

Saori exhaló aire, como tratando de reunir fuerzas para acometer un gran esfuerzo.

—Ellas… ellas no son Sailor Senshi. Son doncellas de un reino lejano, enviadas por su soberana para obtener las Gemas Elementales.

Serena pasó de sentir compasión por Saori a estar completamente desorientada en menos de cinco segundos. Había visto a Sailor Amethyst y a las demás, había visto sus uniformes y sus poderes. ¿Cómo era posible que no fuesen Sailor Senshi?

—¿Estás segura?

—Violet lo admitió —dijo Saori, sintiendo nuevamente aquel desagradable nudo en el estómago—. Se hicieron pasar por Sailor Senshi para no levantar sospechas sobre sus verdaderas identidades—. Saori se detuvo, percatándose de cómo estaba sonando. Era casi como si estuviera defendiendo o al menos justificando las acciones de Violet y sus amigas. Desafortunadamente, Serena también se dio cuenta de ello.

—Todavía amas a Violet, Saori —dijo Serena sin un ápice de duda—. Te hace mucha falta, lo puedo notar en tus ojos cada vez que la mencionas. Estás perturbada, nerviosa y desesperada. Jamás te había visto así, Saori.

—No digas tonterías, mamá —espetó Saori sin educación ni respeto—. No puedo amar a alguien que me oculta cosas.

—Y estás haciendo un buen trabajo mostrándolo —respondió Serena sarcásticamente—. Las maneras del amor son muy sutiles, Saori, pero tengo experiencia leyendo a las personas enamoradas. Y tu amor por Violet rezuma por cada poro de tu ser, Saori, aunque no quieras verlo o creerlo.

Saori gruñó.

—¿Y es por eso que esta cosa se está agrietando? —Saori extrajo una pequeña bolsa de cuero de sus bolsillos y sacó la flor de piedra, cuya superficie estaba llena de grietas. No faltaba mucho para que se hiciera añicos.

Serena contuvo la respiración al ver el deplorable estado de lo que alguna vez fue el objeto más poderoso de la Vía Láctea.

—Oh no —dijo Serena con un hilo de voz—. El Cristal de Plata. Está muriendo.

Saori arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo puede una piedra morirse?

—No lo entiendes, Saori. El Cristal de Plata obtiene su poder del amor y la amistad —explicó Serena, cuyas manos estaban temblando—. Y, en los tiempos que vivimos, no hay amor ni amistad. Hay conflictos, desconfianza y odio pululando por el planeta. Es tu deber hacerle ver a la humanidad que la guerra solamente nos llevará a la destrucción.

Saori abrió la boca y los ojos.

—¿Mí deber?

—Así es, Saori —dijo una voz que no era la de Serena y vio a Darien entrar en la sala de estar—. Es tu deber porque el Cristal de Plata es tu corazón. Por eso está agrietado, porque estás consumida por la desconfianza y el aborrecimiento. Y si a todo eso le añades lo que está pasando en el mundo, pues puedes imaginar lo que va a ocurrir.

Saori miró el Cristal de Plata tristemente.

—Se romperá.

—Y tú morirás, Saori —dijo Darien en un tono grave—. El Cristal de Plata está íntimamente ligado a ti y no a Serena. Y la razón es la siguiente: nosotros no somos de esta época. Provenimos del futuro. Fuimos enviados por Sailor Pluto para obtener el Cristal de Plata en el pasado, creyendo que estaría intacto. Pero algo ocurrió que ninguno de los dos había contemplado.

—¿Qué?

—Tú, Saori —dijo Darien con un gran orgullo rezumando en su voz—. Tú fuiste lo que ocurrió.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tuvieron que viajar en el tiempo para obtener el Cristal de Plata?

Darien compuso una expresión muy triste en su rostro.

—En nuestro presente nos enteramos muy tarde de su existencia —dijo, luchando por contener las lágrimas—. Para cuando lo supimos, el enemigo ya se había apoderado de éste. No tuvimos oportunidad contra la oscuridad que comenzó a regir el planeta. Tuvimos que tomar decisiones muy difíciles y, gracias a eso, las Sailor Senshi se sacrificaron para que nosotros tuviéramos una oportunidad.

—¿Y por qué dices que yo cambié todo?

—Bueno, lo intuíamos, pero cuando nos mostraste el Cristal de Plata en ese estado, ya no tuvimos dudas. Cuando naciste, el derecho de poseer el Cristal de Plata pasó a ti porque naciste en esta época, mientras que Serena es del futuro. Sailor Pluto nos advirtió de lo que podría pasar si alterábamos la línea temporal, pero no le hicimos caso. Pero fue un error que nos salvó la vida y, posiblemente, el futuro.

—Saori —dijo Serena en un tono solemne—, el presente y el futuro de este mundo está en tus manos. ¡Tienes que despertar el poder del Cristal de Plata antes que sea demasiado tarde!

La pobre Saori no sabía qué hacer. El día de ayer había cometido un magnicidio y, veinticuatro horas después, sus propios padres le habían dicho que debía salvar el mundo. Su mente se bloqueó, movía sus manos como si no tuviera control de ellas y miraba sin ver a sus padres. De hecho, era tanto el contraste entre ayer y ese instante que Saori casi se desmayó. Era demasiada presión para ella.

—Discúlpame, Saori —dijo Serena, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo mientras que Darien se inclinaba delante de ella, tomándole ambas manos—. Sé que es una carga que ninguna madre debería poner sobre su propia hija, pero no tenemos elección. Solamente quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras.

—Somos tus padres después de todo, Saori —añadió Darien en un tono bondadoso, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules, los ojos de su madre—. Tú y nosotros somos familia y nos debemos apoyar los unos a los otros. Y estaremos contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Saori pareció reaccionar levemente a las palabras de Serena y Darien, pues asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

—Tú eres una mujer fuerte, Saori —dijo Serena—, más fuerte de lo que yo jamás seré. Eres un ejemplo para nuestro género, un ejemplo para el mundo. Deja atrás la sombra del dolor y el remordimiento, porque solamente te va a destruir.

—Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, Saori —dijo Darien, tomando a Saori de las manos y tirando con fuerza para que ella se pusiera de pie—. Solamente debes creerlo con tu corazón y luchar hasta tu último aliento para conseguir lo que quieres.

Esta vez, Saori estrechó los párpados y crispó los puños. Miraba hacia el suelo, como tratando de buscar la fuerza que necesitaba allá, pero se dio cuenta que eran sus padres los que le estaban dando lo que ella buscaba con tanto ahínco. Por primera vez en su vida, Saori estuvo realmente agradecida de tener una familia, pues hace no mucho ella creía que sus padres estaban muertos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Y Saori abrazó tanto a Serena como a Darien, pero las lágrimas seguían brillando por su ausencia.

Pero no faltaría mucho para que Saori llorase por primera vez en tal vez demasiado tiempo.

Y, aunque nadie lo notó, el Cristal de Plata ya no tenía grietas en su superficie e incluso había adquirido un tono plateado muy leve.

La Casa Blanca, Washington, 24 de noviembre de 1963, 08:14am.

—Señor Presidente —decía el comandante en jefe del ejército norteamericano en un susurro urgente—. Tiene que entender que Sailor Silver Moon es una amenaza a la seguridad nacional. Ya vio la filmación de ese tal Zapruder (50). Sabe lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

El presidente Johnson (51) había ascendido al poder el día de ayer y ya estaba enfrentando una situación que bien podría ameritar un DEFCON 3 (52).

—Pero no estamos seguros de si ella asesinó al presidente por accidente o con intención —dijo Johnson en tono apaciguador—. La respuesta la tendrá el director de la CIA. Estará aquí en dos minutos.

Los Jefes del Estado Mayor estaban nerviosos, no solamente por la actitud inusualmente pasiva del presidente, sino también por el peligro que representaba Sailor Silver Moon para la nación. Ellos creían que no era sensato ser cautos con una persona que era capaz de causar un huracán con sus manos. Como todos los presentes en el Despacho Oval, los jefes del Estado Mayor habían visto la filmación de la tragedia y concluyeron que Sailor Silver Moon tenía que ser eliminada a toda costa.

La puerta del Despacho Oval (la normal) se abrió y entró el Director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la CIA con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Todos los presentes arquearon sus cejas, creyendo que sería el director general quien entregaría su reporte sobre la amenaza.

—¿Señor Helms?

—El director está ocupado tratando de ordenar todo en Langley —dijo Helms, tomando asiento frente al Presidente y dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio—. Yo soy el más indicado para desclasificar información sobre nuestros operativos.

—Dígannos, señor Helms —dijo el presidente, adoptando una postura más rígida en su asiento—. ¿Qué clase de amenaza es Sailor Silver Moon?

—Es una persona con un dominio abrumador sobre el aire —comenzó Helms, a veces mirando las notas en la carpeta—. Puede generar desde brisas hasta huracanes con solamente mover sus manos, puede volar por los cielos y… odio tener que decir esto, pero la entrenamos en diversas ramas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sailor Silver Moon resultó ser una estudiante que aprende muy rápido y en menos de dos meses ya sabía artes marciales mixtas y manejo de espadas, sables y báculos. Ella es peligrosa tanto de cerca como de lejos y la rabia la hace mucho más fuerte y poderosa de lo que normalmente es.

—¿Y es vulnerable a armas de fuego?

—Puede ser asesinada con una simple nueve milímetros, pero yo recomendaría echarle una bomba atómica encima —dijo Helms, sabiendo que Sailor Silver Moon controlaba tan bien el aire que probablemente ni un tanque sería suficiente para matarla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella puede detener balas con solamente un movimiento de manos —repuso Helms, sudor corriendo por su espalda—. He visto en persona cómo ella lo hacía y, para serle franco, señor presidente, me causó escalofríos.

—Entonces es una mujer muy poderosa —dijo el presidente—, pero quiero saber si ella actuará en contra de los intereses de Estados Unidos o no.

—Con el debido respeto, señor presidente, ya lo hizo, asesinando a su predecesor —repuso Helms, quien también había visto la fatídica filmación que mostró el evento en toda su horrible crueldad—. Si se fija bien en el fotograma treinta, no hay nadie aparte de Sailor Silver Moon. Ella perpetró el asesinato a sangre fría y luego se fue sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Nuestras fuentes nos informan que ella está en conversaciones con la embajada soviética para conseguir una visa y viajar a Moscú.

Por supuesto, todo aquello era mentira, pero Richard Helms no estaba actuando por su cuenta. Había alguien más, mucho más terrible que la misma Sailor Silver Moon, quien le estaba diciendo lo que debía hacer. Desacreditar a Sailor Silver Moon era parte del plan de Sailor Galaxia para la Guerra Fría.

El presidente Johnson tomó la carpeta y examinó las fotografías que un agente de la CIA había obtenido en Nueva Orleans. En todas ellas se veía a una mujer de unos veinte años en ropas muy masculinas y cuyo cabello aparentaba ser gris y bastante largo.

—Pero, señor Helms, ella no es Sailor Silver Moon.

—No, no lo es —repuso el aludido con una sonrisa—. Señores, conozcan a Saori Müller, una mujer que llegó a Nueva Orleans desde Leipzig en octubre de 1960. Según nuestros agentes en terreno, sus padres están muertos, aunque sí se ve con frecuencia con una tal Serena.

—¿Y qué relación tiene esa tal Serena con Saori?

—Es una especie de consejera —respondió Helms, sabiendo que estaba logrando sus objetivos con sólo mirar la expresión del presidente—. Lo extraño es que esa tal Serena no tiene seguro social ni identidad. Pero sí pudimos obtener una pieza muy interesante de información cuando apareció ese extraño sujeto de la guadaña.

El presidente hojeó los papeles en la carpeta y vio al sujeto de la guadaña y, frente a ella, había una mujer idéntica a la tal Serena, pero ataviada con un uniforme similar al de Sailor Silver Moon.

—¿Interesante, verdad? —dijo Helms, notando el desconcierto del presidente—. Por lo que pudimos recabar, ella se hace llamar Sailor Moon y estaba tratando de rescatar a un sujeto de capa y sombrero. No, ese tipo no es nadie especial, es un don nadie.

Se hizo el silencio en el Despacho Oval. Helms continuó con su discurso.

—Y bueno, la señorita Müller desempeñó una labor de agente por más de dos años y muchas veces debió usar su identidad alterativa: Sailor Silver Moon.

El presidente y los jefes del Estado Mayor tragaron saliva.

—Así es. Tanto Saori como Serena son amenazas a nuestra grandiosa nación. Señor Presidente, Jefes del Estado Mayor, recomiendo que todas las fuerzas militares pasen a DEFCON 3.

El presidente hizo una seña para que Helms y los demás abandonaran la sala, quedando solamente el mandatario, los jefes del Estado Mayor y el comandante en jefe del ejército. Helms sabía que iba a discutir el asunto en privado, pero él sabía que el presidente iba a acatar su recomendación. Había presentado suficientes pruebas para condenar a cualquiera al comunismo más recalcitrante.

Tuvieron que pasar veinte minutos para que Helms y los demás pudieran entrar nuevamente al Despacho Oval. Helms miró al presidente. Sonrió cuando contempló la expresión de resignación en su cara.

—Quiero que se convoque una rueda de prensa en treinta minutos —anunció el presidente Johnson, mirando fijamente hacia su escritorio—. Pasamos a DEFCON 3.

Nueva Orleans, 24 de noviembre de 1963, cinco horas más tarde.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —quiso saber Nicole con cierto dejo de desesperación—. ¿El Cristal de Plata?

—Nicole, sabes que no haría bromas con esto —repuso Violet con cierto desdén—. Es lo único que puede unir las Gemas Elementales.

—Pero… pero el Cristal de Plata no es más que un flor de piedra, tú misma nos lo dijiste cuando Saori te contó —objetó Sophie, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es una flor de piedra ahora —corrigió Violet, quien tenía sentimientos encontrados en su interior, pues encontrar el Cristal de Plata implicaba reencontrarse con Saori, y no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar si aquello llegaba a ocurrir—. Pero tengo la certeza que se convertirá en el Cristal de Plata.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué evidencias tienes? —inquirió Sophie, quien era la escéptica del grupo.

—Solamente lo creo —dijo Violet con una extraña convicción floreciendo en su corazón—. No necesito evidencias para creer.

—Sí, pero recuerda que perteneces a un grupo —dijo Sophie con desdén—. Y nosotras no compartimos tu optimismo. ¿Cómo puedes demostrar que Saori te dijo la verdad? Incluso puede que haya inventado eso del Cristal de Plata para quedar bien contigo.

—¡Nosotras engañamos a Saori, no ella a nosotras! —gritó Violet, dejando a Sophie callada—. ¡Y permíteme recordarte que fue tú idea que nos hiciéramos pasar por Sailor Senshi!

Pero Sophie no iba a permitir que Violet le pasara por encima de ese modo.

—Era necesario. Tenemos enemigos muy peligrosos, incluso en el mismo Reino de Cristal.

—¡Pero alejaste a Saori de nosotras!

—Mejor dicho, la alejamos de ti —dijo Nicole, quien todavía no podía olvidar la memorable golpiza que le había propinado Saori—. Parece que todavía estás enamorada de esa puta, ¿o me equivoco?

Pero la impulsividad de Nicole le costó caro nuevamente, porque Violet, mostrando una actitud digna de Saori, le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara, torciéndole la nariz y saltando sangre por doquier. Cuando Nicole se recuperó del golpe, miró a Violet, quien temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y respiraba como si acabase de correr una maratón.

—No llames de ese modo a Saori —dijo Violet lenta y deliberadamente y Nicole tenía los ojos como platos ante la inesperada actitud de su amiga—. Tú no eres ni la cuarta parte de la mujer que es ella.

—El amor te tiene cegada, amiga —intervino Scarlett con un hilo de voz ante la agresión de Violet—. No puedes ser objetiva con lo que dices o haces. Saori es una mujer horrible… parece hombre por cómo se comporta…

—¡CÁLLATE! —rugió Violet y Scarlett enmudeció al instante—. ¡TODAS USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA, NO CONOCEN A SAORI COMO YO! ¡ELLA ME DEMOSTRÓ QUE PUEDE AMAR, PESE A SUS DEFECTOS, ME ENSEÑÓ A SER FUERTE, A PERMANECER FIRME EN LO QUE CREO, PESE A LO QUE LOS DEMÁS ME DIGAN! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTA CUÁNTA BASURA LE TIREN A SAORI, LA VOY A AMAR CON TODO MI LATIENTE CORAZÓN HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDA MÁS!

Y una vez dicho eso, Violet abandonó su propia casa y, una vez que estuvo lejos de ella, se acurrucó contra un árbol y sollozó el alma, rogando para que Saori volviese por ella, llamándola por su nombre.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Violet, Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie se habían quedado mudas. No eran capaces de dimensionar lo que había ocurrido. Era la primera vez que Violet les gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón, y Violet jamás gritaba. Era muy educada para manifestar sus opiniones y, las veces que alzaba la voz, lo hacía solamente un poco por encima de su tono normal. Era claro para las tres que Violet había cambiado su carácter por culpa de Saori y aquello estaba dividiendo al grupo.

—La estamos perdiendo —dijo Sophie con un rostro que hacía evidente su preocupación—. Chicas, debemos hacer algo.

—¡Esa maldita Saori! —gruñó Nicole, estampando sus puños contra la mesa ratona de la sala de estar—. ¡Me las va a pagar!

Pero ninguna de las tres pudo decir algo más, porque una risa de ultratumba se escuchó en las cercanías de la casa, una risa que congeló la sangre de Sophie y las demás. Pero, desafortunadamente, aquello no fue todo, pues un viento huracanado arrancó la casa completa de sus cimientos, exponiendo a las chicas al peligro.

La imagen se completó cuando cuatro seres muy extraños aparecieron desde los cuatro costados del lugar donde alguna vez se asentó la casa de Violet. Los individuos avanzaban a paso lento pero firme hacia las chicas, quienes lucían aterrorizadas por aquellos horrores que salieron prácticamente de la nada.

* * *

(50) Abraham Zapruder es conocido por su filmación del momento exacto en que el presidente Kennedy fue asesinado. Para los efectos de este fic, adapté el argumento para que dicha filmación mostrara cómo Sailor Silver Moon asesinaba al presidente.

(51) No nombré al presidente Johnson al azar. De hecho, el presidente que tomó el poder después del asesinato de Kennedy se llamaba Lyndon Johnson, aunque no doy garantía de que sea el mismo personaje, pues en este sitio hay que ser muy cauteloso al introducir personajes históricos en un fic.

(52) DEFCON quiere decir "Condición de Defensa" en su traducción al español e indica el nivel de amenaza que las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos enfrentan en una situación determinada. Durante la Guerra Fría, se estuvo generalmente en DEFCON 4, pero parece que Sailor Silver Moon es una amenaza seria, por lo que se pasó a DEFCON 3. DEFCON 1 es el nivel más alto de alerta, pero jamás se ha alcanzado en la historia de Estados Unidos.


	28. Triple confrontación

XXVII  
Triple confrontación

En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico, 19 de febrero de 1945

Herbert Dixon jamás estuvo tanto tiempo tratando de resolver un rompecabezas como en aquella ocasión. Y, aunque la guerra ya parecía estar llegando a su fin, al menos en el frente europeo, eso ya no le importaba mucho. Había resuelto el problema y, gracias a eso, estaba en una isla, tan pequeña que ni siquiera en su mapa aparecía. ¿O no aparecía por el secreto que allí dormía?

Era algo que iba a averiguar pronto.

La isla tenía una forma oblonga y no medía más de quinientos metros cuadrados. Tan exigua era aquella formación de tierra que cabía solamente el monasterio que se erigía allá y unas cuantas palmeras. A Herbert no le tomó más de diez minutos recorrer completamente el perímetro, pero no halló nada que apuntara a algún secreto fabuloso.

 _Lo que busco está en el monasterio._

Usando sus habilidades, Herbert abrió las puertas de la construcción de par en par y sus ojos vieron que el monasterio parecía estar completamente vacío. Las columnas se antojaban desgastadas por el tiempo y el techo estaba que se caía a pedazos. De hecho, había unos trozos de techumbre desparramados por el suelo, los cuales una niña de mediana estatura, cubierta con una capa raída, estaba barriendo con una escoba.

—Quédese donde está —dijo una voz, como la de una niña de once o doce años—. Sé quién es usted y a qué ha venido.

Herbert no hizo caso a la advertencia y siguió aproximándose a la muchacha, con su arma en ristre. Tenía la extraña impresión que esa niña no era lo que aparentaba.

—¿Acaso no oyó mis palabras? —insistió la niña, dándose la vuelta y arrancándose la capa, dándole la razón a Herbert—. ¡Quédese donde está!

—¿Y si no quiero? —repuso Herbert en tono desafiante—. ¿Y si creo que no eres rival para mí y que con mis habilidades puedo matarte en este mismo momento?

—Puedes intentarlo, desterrado —dijo la niña, quien usaba un uniforme similar al de las demás Sailor Senshi que Herbert había derrotado, con la salvedad de la falda morada, las botas largas del mismo color y una extraña estrella en el centro de su corbata de moño—. Pero estás muy equivocado si piensas que puedes llegar y asesinarme como lo hiciste con Sailor Uranus y Neptune.

Herbert soltó una carcajada.

—Hablas exactamente igual a ellas —dijo, conjurando el látigo que tan buenos resultados le había dado en sus anteriores batallas—. Y morirás exactamente igual que ellas. ¡Prepárate!

Y Herbert lanzó su látigo, apuntando a los pies de su contrincante. Sin embargo, ella esquivó su ataque y, con la escoba que había estado usando para barrer, la cual se había convertido en una alabarda, hizo un movimiento horizontal a baja altura y Herbert no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el ataque y cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño en la espalda.

La Sailor Senshi se acercó para acabar con Herbert de una vez, pero él no se había rendido. Usando nuevamente su látigo y tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, apuntó a la columna detrás de su enemiga y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole creer a su oponente que quería atraer una simple roca. Sin embargo, la Sailor Senshi escuchó el sonido de rocas rompiéndose y se hizo a un lado a tiempo y fue Herbert quien hubiera recibido todo el peso de la columna de no ser por el escudo de energía que conjuró con su arma. Aquello le dio tiempo para volver a ponerse de pie y encarar a su contrincante.

—Eres astuto, desterrado —dijo la niña—. Tal como quienes robaron nuestro poder hace milenios ya.

—Y yo me pregunto cómo tu mamá te permitió andar con ese uniforme —se burló Herbert, quien realmente se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. La niña no tenía más de trece años y ya parecía lista para ofrecerse a los hombres—. Una mojigata como tú no debería entrometerse en asuntos de adultos.

—Yo soy una de las antiguas protectoras del Sistema Solar —dijo la niña como si no hubiera escuchado a Herbert—. Y tú mataste a dos de mis compañeras, y te atreviste a tratar de asesinar a otra. No te irás de este lugar sin castigo.

Herbert notó los pendientes que colgaban de los lóbulos de las orejas de la niña. _Está bien, te seguiré el juego._

—Tú eres Sailor Saturn —dijo Herbert. La niña se dio cuenta que no era una pregunta.

—Lo soy —repuso, sin sentirse sorprendida en lo absoluto—. Y tú quieres lo que erróneamente conoces como el Santo Grial.

—¿Acaso no lo es?

—Pobre ignorante —se burló Sailor Saturn y Herbert notó que ella no hablaba como una niña de doce años, sino como alguien por lo menos dos décadas mayor—. El Santo Grial no existe, solamente en la imaginación de los cristianos. Lo que buscas —y lo que jamás encontrarás— es la Copa Lunar.

—¡Tengo los tres fragmentos!

—Pero no a sus legítimos dueños —dijo Sailor Saturn calmadamente, jugando un poco con su alabarda—. Necesitas a Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Pluto para juntar los talismanes. Tú mismo cosechaste tu propio fracaso, Herbert Dixon.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que uno podría esperar de la situación, Herbert Dixon estaba sonriendo.

—El problema con ustedes, Sailor Rameras, es que son inmortales —dijo, abriendo su morral y extrayendo dos vasijas, una con el símbolo astrológico de Urano y otro con el de Neptuno—. Me tomó bastante tiempo resolver precisamente aquel dilema y, desde luego, no habría venido aquí si no lo hubiera solucionado.

Sailor Saturn arqueó una ceja.

—Era de esperarse que un desterrado usara sus poderes arcanos para sus propios fines —dijo, veneno supurando de su voz—. Pero olvidas a Sailor Pluto. Ella jamás accedería a cumplir con tus retorcidos planes.

Herbert soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido? Ya te dije que no estaría aquí si no hubiera solucionado el problema, Sailor Saturn.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Sailor Pluto?

—Oh, nada grave —repuso Herbert, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya lo verás. Por cierto, he estado pensando bastante en lo que Sailor Pluto dijo sobre los desterrados, que nosotros habíamos robado el poder de su reliquia sagrada. Pues bien, te tengo noticias: ustedes fueron los avaros que no compartieron el poder del Cristal de Plata con nosotros. ¡Podríamos haber forjado la alianza más poderosa de este mundo!

—Pero, hasta donde tengo entendido, ustedes no estaban listos para usar ese poder —dijo Sailor Saturn en un tono que no reflejaba su edad—. Por supuesto, esa era nuestra intención, pero su especie se consumía en guerras inútiles y juegos de poder que solamente mermaban sus cualidades para recibir semejante responsabilidad. Además, ustedes no respetaban a sus mujeres, las usaban como esclavas sexuales y las mantenían al margen de todas las decisiones críticas que afectaban a la humanidad. (53)

—¿Y qué mierda tienen que ver las mujeres con esto?

—Todo —repuso Sailor Saturn con severidad—. En nuestro reino, solamente las mujeres podían convertirse en auténticas guerreras, es decir, en Sailor Senshi. Esto es así porque las mujeres somos responsables con el poder que se nos brinda, no como ustedes los hombres, que lo desean para sus propios fines egoístas y lo usan de manera agresiva, matando, dañando. Por eso ustedes no estaban listos para obtener el poder del Cristal de Plata.

Herbert no dijo nada por un momento, tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho Sailor Saturn. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que todos en aquel reino eran una manga de feministas que no entendía lo que era tener poder.

—Pues me da lo mismo lo que digas —dijo, tomando las vasijas y poniéndolas en puntos específicos del interior del monasterio—. Me apoderaré del Santo Grial o la Copa Lunar o como se llame y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora mismo verás por qué.

Herbert alzó su arma y una Sailor Senshi apareció junto a él. Sailor Saturn se dio cuenta, para su horror, que era Sailor Pluto, pero había algo extraño en ella. Ostentaba una expresión de sopor en su rostro y miraba constantemente a Herbert, como esperando una orden de su parte.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —demandó Sailor Saturn, visiblemente furiosa con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Podemos haber obtenido nuestros poderes injustamente, pero vaya que hace maravillas —repuso Herbert en un sonsonete que encendió los ánimos de Sailor Saturn—. Sailor Pluto, mata a Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Pluto extendió su cetro y arrojó su poderoso Grito Mortal a Sailor Saturn, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo. No fue tan afortunada, sin embargo, con el látigo de Herbert, el cual se enroscó en su tobillo y él la estampó tres veces contra el suelo de piedra. Luego, con el mismo látigo, la aprisionó para que Sailor Pluto pudiera atacarla sin problemas.

Pero Sailor Saturn tenía un as bajo la manga. Usando su alabarda, conjuró un campo de energía que deshizo sus ligaduras y desvió el ataque de Sailor Pluto. Momentos más tarde, Sailor Saturn estaba entre Sailor Pluto y Herbert Dixon. Un combate claramente desigual.

—Es una pena que este mundo esté en guerra —dijo Sailor Saturn, manejando con más decisión su alabarda—. Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salvarse, de no ser por sus instigaciones, señor Dixon.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Obviamente no sabes cómo soy conocida en mi reino —dijo Sailor Saturn, apuntando su alabarda hacia arriba—. Yo soy la Sailor Senshi del silencio y la destrucción. Puedo reducir este planeta a polvo cósmico si así lo deseo. Y, viendo como están las cosas en este planeta, bien podría decir que ustedes ya no tienen posibilidad de salvación. Están condenados.

—¡No eres nadie para afirmar tal cosa! —rugió Herbert, blandiendo su látigo en dirección a Sailor Saturn, pero Sailor Pluto interrumpió a Herbert.

—Ella no miente, señor Dixon —dijo, mirando a Sailor Saturn, especialmente a su alabarda—. Sailor Saturn puede acabar con todos nosotros en segundos. Si ella decide que no hay otra alternativa, nos va a volar en millones de pedazos.

—Pues ella tiene una mejor alternativa: morir.

Herbert volvió a usar su látigo, pero Sailor Saturn lo desvió usando su campo de energía. Sailor Pluto atacó también a su oponente, con el mismo resultado.

—Es una oponente fuerte —dijo Herbert, más para sí mismo que para Sailor Pluto—. Más fuerte que esas patéticas Sailor Uranus y Neptune—. Tendré que quitarle su alabarda. No con el látigo, pues ella lo rechazará fácilmente. Tengo que hacer que entre en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sailor Saturn no esperó a que Herbert y Sailor Pluto la atacaran sin sus poderes y empleó su alabarda como escudo para protegerse de los furiosos ataques de sus enemigos. Pronto, ella estaba exhausta y, tras esquivar un golpe de Sailor Pluto, Herbert consiguió tomar la alabarda y arrancársela de las manos de Sailor Saturn. Para asegurarse que jamás la volviera a usar, utilizó su arma para partirla en dos.

—No triunfarás, Herbert Dixon —dijo Sailor Saturn, sin miedo en su voz—. La historia siempre se repite, y siempre aparecerá alguien que es más fuerte que tú. Puedes obtener la Copa Lunar hoy, pero jamás obtendrás lo que quieres de ella, pues eres un Desterrado, y siempre lo serás. El mismo poder que pretendes liberar te traicionará y hallarás tu fin.

—Hablas hasta cuando estás a punto de morir —dijo Herbert en un tono que bailaba entre la diversión y la exasperación—. Sailor Pluto, usa la parte superior de la alabarda para matar a Sailor Saturn. Oh, esto será muy divertido.

Y divertido fue. Para Herbert. No lo fue tanto para Sailor Saturn. Veía cómo Sailor Pluto se le acercaba con parsimonia y, pese a que se había mostrado desafiante frente a Herbert, tragó saliva cuando vio a su amiga y compañera Sailor enarbolar la punta de su malograda alabarda y elevarla por encima de su cabeza.

Y así como había llegado, el terror desapareció.

Sailor Saturn sintió cómo su propia alabarda horadaba su pecho, manchando su uniforme con su propia sangre, su propia vida. Poco importaba el dolor físico o el hecho que su corazón iba a dejar de latir; le dolía mucho más lo que Herbert Dixon había hecho con Sailor Pluto. Sus últimos pensamientos antes que sus ojos se cerraran fueron de perdón para su amiga y de furia para Herbert.

—Está hecho, señor Dixon.

—Excelente, excelente. Ahora, quiero que te posiciones de manera que las vasijas y tú formen un triángulo.

Sailor Pluto obedeció diligentemente y Herbert alzó su arma.

—¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, por los poderes de mis antepasados, regresen a este mundo!

Al principio, nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, se escuchó una suerte de suspiro y dos figuras fantasmales emergieron de las vasijas. Eran los ecos vivientes de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

Herbert, a continuación, extrajo la espada y el espejo del morral que había dejado en un rincón protegido y entregó los objetos a sus respectivos dueños. Al principio creyó que aquello no funcionaría y que los talismanes iban a caer al suelo, pero estudiando más sobre la magia arcana que había aprendido de sus antepasados, supo cómo hacer que los ecos de personas ya muertas pudieran tomar objetos terrenales. No obstante, llevar todo eso a la práctica le había tomado buena parte del tiempo que había destinado a resolver el problema de los talismanes.

A continuación, ordenó a Sailor Pluto que usara su propio talismán para unir los otros dos y, después de varios destellos de luz que hicieron que Herbert hicier visera con su mano izquierda, un objeto diferente apareció, flotando en medio de los tres talismanes. Era la Copa Lunar.

—Al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, he conseguido lo que he venido a buscar. —Pero Herbert se dio cuenta que había un cabo suelto, y lo estaba mirando en ese momento—. Sailor Pluto, usa la alabarda para suicidarte. Hazlo como te plazca.

Herbert tomó el morral, a sabiendas que la espada y el espejo habían desaparecido junto con los ecos de Sailor Uranus y Neptune, y salió del monasterio, no sin antes tomar la Copa Lunar y sentir un poder que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Abordó el bote y, usando su arma, hizo que los remos se movieran solos. No le importaba la lentitud de su medio de transporte. Tiempo le sobraba y se había deshecho de esas malditas Sailor Senshi…

Un estallido repentino hizo que Herbert volara por los aires y cayera de espaldas al agua, con morral y todo. Estuvo unos instantes completamente desorientado antes que sus brazos y piernas se pusieran en movimiento para mantenerse a flote. No tenía ninguna herida de consideración, salvo el dolor en su espalda producto de caer con fuerza sobre el océano. Miró en todas direcciones para saber por dónde le vino el tiro y notó que un ejército de botes comenzaba a rodearle. Y, a bordo del bote más próximo a Herbert, una figura familiar se mantenía de pie pese al movimiento, pero no por eso era bienvenido. De hecho, era la última persona con la que quería encontrarse en la penosa situación que atravesaba.

Era Henry Abberline.

* * *

(53) Según Naoko Takeuchi, solamente mujeres podían ser Sailor Senshi. Desconozco la razón detrás de esta decisión, pero creo que pasó por empoderar a la mujer en tiempos donde el hombre todavía ejercía su supremacía. Es curioso, pero en Sailor Moon, los papeles se invierten, pues son las chicas las que salen a luchar y los hombres los que se quedan atrás o necesitan ser rescatados. Por cierto, ajusté el argumento del fic para que calzara con lo dicho por Takeuchi sobre las Sailor Senshi.

También aviso que este es uno de los últimos capítulos del hilo argumental de Herbert Dixon, para aquellos que no les gusta que salte entre los dos hilos de la historia, para centrarme en el hilo argumental de Saori.

Por último, quería disculparme con ustedes, lectores, por no actualizar el fic durante tanto tiempo. Estuve enfermo como por un mes (salmonella) y se me estropeó el transformador de mi laptop. Es como si la misma Sailor Galaxia no quisiera que yo actualizara mi fic. D:

Bueno, qué hacerle. Saludos lunares.


	29. Reencuentro en el campo de batalla

XXVIII  
Reencuentro en el campo de batalla

Suburbios de Nueva Orleans, 24 de noviembre de 1963, 01:45p.m.

Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie lucían como si acabaran de despertar de una pesadilla. Los cuatro individuos que se acercaban lentamente al grupo de chicas parecían haber salido de alguna película de ciencia ficción. No estarían tan desesperadas si Violet estuviera con ellas, pero las chicas comprendieron que había sido un error insultar a Saori de la forma en que lo hicieron.

—No tenemos otra opción —dijo Nicole con la voz trémula—. Debemos pelear.

—Tienes razón —secundó Sophie, sujetando la gema que colgaba de su cuello—. Puede que no sean enemigos demasiado peligrosos.

—O puede que sean más poderosos que nosotras —dijo Scarlett, tragando saliva, también sujetando el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello.

—¡Scarlett! ¡Se supone que eres nuestra líder! —gritó Nicole en tono de advertencia. La aludida bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Está bien —dijo, con voz queda, para luego recuperar la firmeza—. Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en el tipo de la guadaña. Parece que esa es su única arma y podríamos neutralizarlo con nuestros poderes, pero sólo si actuamos rápido.

Las demás asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Instantes más tarde, los cuatro individuos retrocedieron ante un repentino destello multicolor que los cegó por unos cuantos segundos. Para cuando todo hubo terminado, ya no estaban rodeando a chicas normales, sino que a mujeres ataviadas con lo que parecían vestimentas de sacerdotisas con capas de diversos colores ondeando a la brisa de la tarde. Usaban diademas de oro en cuyo centro había una gema de gran tamaño pero, a diferencia de sus apariencias de Sailor Senshi, no usaban faldas, ni cortas ni largas.

—¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no usaba estos atuendos —dijo Turmalina con una leve carcajada—. Al menos ya no tenemos que mostrar las piernas ni que el viento se meta entre nuestras partes privadas.

Jaspe soltó una risotada que espantó el miedo de su cabeza.

—Esos uniformes de Sailor Senshi son estúpidos —dijo Turquesa, arrepentida de haber tenido la idea de hacerse pasar por guerreras de la luna—. No sé a quién se le ocurrió vestirlas como… como…

—¿Putas? —completó Turmalina con cierto desprecio en su voz. Jaspe le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que le revolvió el mundo por unos cuantos segundos.

—¡No uses esa palabra!

—Perdón —gruñó Turmalina entre dientes.

—Ahora, concentrémonos, que hay enemigos que derrotar —dijo Jaspe y las demás siguieron su plan de atacar al sujeto de la guadaña.

Resultaba que Jaspe tenía razón. El sujeto de la guadaña era fuerte, pero no poseía ataques a larga distancia. Turmalina usó sus poderes sobre la tierra para frenar su avance, Jaspe usó su látigo de luz para aprisionarlo y Turquesa empleó uno de sus más devastadores ataques acuáticos para enviar volando al sujeto de la guadaña. Mientras Grim Reaper se perdía en la distancia, otro ser, más símil a un extraterrestre que a otra cosa, estampó un puño contra el suelo y todo se puso a temblar violentamente. Grietas se abrieron en los alrededores y las chicas no pudieron mantenerse en pie, cayendo al suelo y apoyándose con sus cuatro extremidades para no desplomarse completamente.

Cuando el temblor hubo pasado, las chicas volvieron a ponerse de pie y Turmalina le devolvió el favor con furia añadida. Varias estalactitas atravesaron el cuerpo del enemigo y éste cayó de espaldas al suelo. Turmalina escupió al suelo en señal de desafío, viendo cómo los otros dos individuos seguían acercándose.

Turquesa probó nuevamente con sus ataques acuáticos, pero el sujeto que parecía tener la cabeza de un dinosaurio contrarrestó sus poderes con una ola gigante que casi arrastró a Turquesa. Jaspe, quien había estado moviéndose entre las dos, trató de usar sus poderes de persuasión para frenar el avance de los dos sujetos que restaban, sin que hubiese efecto alguno.

—Estos… seres no tienen corazón —dijo Jaspe con incredulidad, blandiendo su látigo de luz y atrapando a uno de ellos por los tobillos. Sin embargo, Jaspe tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hacer trastabillar al humanoide que parecía estar rodeado por corrientes de aire. Pero él no cayó sin arrojarle un viento huracanado que envió a las tres como diez metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Son más fuertes de lo que esperaba! —gritó Turmalina, empleando un gran esfuerzo para ponerse nuevamente de pie. Aquel golpe de viento le había hecho temblar los huesos de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué esperas, Turmalina? ¡Acaba con él! —chilló Jaspe desde el suelo.

La aludida golpeó nuevamente el suelo y varias estalactitas atravesaron al sujeto con vientos rodeándolo. Luego, Turquesa intentó atacar a quien casi la había arrastrado con una ola, pero esta vez tuvo más éxito. El chorro de agua envió lejos a su enemigo y, por varios minutos, las chicas tuvieron un respiro.

—Estoy muerta —dijo Turmalina, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, inhalando y exhalando de forma superficial.

—¿De dónde demonios salieron esos tipos? —quiso saber Jaspe, quien todavía estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire y las fuerzas.

—Quien sabe —repuso Turquesa, más compuesta y tranquila que las demás—. Probablemente el sujeto con el que nos encontramos en Cuba tenga algo que ver. Quería la Amatista de Agua, ¿recuerdan?

—¡Claro! —dijo Turmalina, respirando con más calma e irguiéndose en toda su estatura—. ¿No andaba con una chica rara, que parecía ratón?

—Se llama Sailor Iron Mouse, Turmalina —dijo Turquesa entre dientes—. Y puede que ella le haya dado el conocimiento para crear a esas bestias.

—No lo sé —dijo Jaspe, no muy convencida del razonamiento de Turquesa—. Sailor Iron Mouse no parece una líder. Me parece que ella es solamente una sirvienta.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que servía a Sailor Galaxia —recordó Turmalina.

No obstante, Jaspe no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque Grim Reaper había vuelto, junto con los otros tres sujetos. Ninguno de ellos lucía herido.

—Mierda —dijo Turmalina, los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Acaso son inmortales? —quiso saber Jaspe, quien comenzó a temblar.

—No pueden ser inmortales —añadió Sophie, frunciendo el ceño, como tratando de fijarse en un detalle que no había visto antes—. Todos tienen un punto débil. Solamente hay que buscarlo.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos contar con Amatista —dijo Turmalina en un tono que denotaba claramente su desesperación.

Las tres chicas se juntaron espalda con espalda, tratando de permanecer firmes ante un enemigo que se antojaba invencible.

A dos kilómetros de la batalla, 2:37p.m.

Violet se estaba secando las lágrimas junto a un árbol. Había estado llorando por demasiado tiempo. Se puso de pie lentamente, crispando los puños y mirando al suelo. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a sus amigas y se arrepintió de haber sido tan agresiva con ellas, pero no se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en esa ocasión.

Cuando alzó su vista, notó que una especie de niebla bloqueaba la visión a lo lejos, en la misma dirección en la que estaba su casa.

 _Nicole y las demás están en problemas._

Violet miró en lontananza y vio gente. Sujetándose el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello, se dirigió a un sitio eriazo cercano. No obstante, justo en el momento en que iba a ponerse en marcha, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que Violet diera un respingo y girara violentamente sobre sus talones, sólo para componer una cara de sorpresa y confusión.

—Hola, Violet.

La voz de Saori sonaba algo apagada, pero Violet notó que había una decisión inquebrantable detrás. Era como si hubiese aceptado una carga muy pesada.

—Sa… Saori —dijo Violet con voz entrecortada y aguda. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y el calor en su cara se hizo patente en su sonrojo—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No lo hice —dijo Saori, quien lucía también ligeramente sorprendida—. Iba a tu casa para disculparme con tus amigas y te encontré junto a ese árbol.

Hubo un momento muy tenso entre las dos, durante el cual no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, por temor a arruinar la ya muy deteriorada relación entre las dos. Saori, por una parte, no esperaba que Violet la perdonara fácilmente por lo que había ocurrido hace dos años atrás y había estado tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para pedirle perdón. Violet, por otro lado, también necesitaba excusarse ante Saori, pues le había ocultado cosas que debió haber confiado hace mucho tiempo ya. Incluso entendía la reacción de Saori cuando supo que había sido engañada por personas que se suponía que eran sus amigas. No podía decir que ella haría lo mismo, pero al menos podía comprender la dimensión de su rabia.

Al final, fue Saori quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes quién eras tú?

Violet, a juzgar por el tamaño de sus ojos y la boca entreabierta, esperaba otra clase de pregunta. Sin embargo, había dado justo en sus pensamientos y responder no le fue muy difícil.

—Saori… la verdad es que… la verdad es que nosotras fuimos expatriadas del Reino de Cristal por nuestra propia reina.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy tuve otro sueño. Estábamos las dos conversando sobre un regalo que Perséfone le iba a hacer a la reina Serenity. Se lo mostré a Andrómeda primero. Lo llamé el Diamante de Hielo y también dije que estaba compuesto por cuatro gemas. Esas gemas son las que hemos estado buscando.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el Diamante de Hielo con tu reina?

Violet miró al suelo por un breve momento antes de continuar con su relato.

—Nuestra reina, antes que viniera una mujer extraña a su corte, era una mujer amable y una reina admirable. Pero ahora… bueno, ha cambiado. Tiene ideas expansionistas y no desea coartarse en usar la fuerza para conseguir apoderarse de otros reinos en la galaxia con la ayuda del Diamante de Hielo. Por eso estamos buscando las partes, para que ella no las encuentre.

Saori frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo era esa mujer de la que hablas?

Violet tragó saliva.

—Era alta, usaba una armadura dorada y tenía una mirada adusta y severa. No sé por qué, pero la sola presencia de esa mujer me causaba un miedo que no podía explicar.

Saori se vio asaltada por una extraña corazonada. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con las chicas antes de quebrar su relación con ellas, sobre la ama de esa maldita de Sailor Iron Mouse.

—Podría tratarse de esa Sailor Senshi que mencionaste esa noche… ya sabes, cuando peleamos con Sailor Iron Mouse. No puedo recordar su nombre.

Violet se dio cuenta que Saori quiso decir otras palabras, algo relacionado con aquel momento que pasaron juntas en esa cama, jadeando, gimiendo, sudando y amándose. Violet juró que habían pasado siglos desde que hizo el amor con Saori y una expresión de nostalgia dominó su rostro.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió Saori con un tono más duro de lo que pretendía, pero Violet no pareció notarlo.

—N-Nada —dijo, componiendo una voz más firme—. ¿Te refieres a Sailor Galaxia?

—¡Ella misma! ¡Sailor Galaxia!

Violet no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de escepticismo en su cara.

—Es una posibilidad —concedió, pese a que estaba pensando en lo contrario—. Aunque… todavía no estoy convencida que Sailor Galaxia exista. Tal vez Sailor Iron Mouse cree en ella como si fuese una clase de deidad.

—Pues ella habló de Sailor Galaxia como si realmente existiera.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas —protestó Violet.

—Bueno, el hecho que cada vez que la mencionas tragas saliva es prueba suficiente para mí.

Violet se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Saori. Era contradictorio que temiera a una persona que ella misma creía que formaba parte de un mito, aunque había precedentes de personas que temían a entidades que no existían. Solían ir por nombres como católicos, protestantes, evangélicos y otros cuyos denominativos no podía recordar (54). Violet se tranquilizó un poco.

—Pues todavía sigo pensando que esa tal Sailor Galaxia existe sólo en la imaginación de Sailor Iron Mouse —dijo, con más aplomo que cuando se encontró con Saori—. Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora. Antes que vayamos a salvar a mis amigas, porque parece que están en peligro, necesito saber algo.

Saori no tenía idea de lo que quería decir Violet con esas palabras, pero permaneció en silencio, denotando que ella podía seguir hablando.

—Hace unas horas, Nicole y Scarlett hablaron mal de ti y yo les dije, a gritos, que ellas no te conocían como yo y que te iba a amar con todo mi latiente corazón hasta que ya no pueda más, pese a lo que digan de ti.

Saori, aunque no quisiese, le tembló el labio y sus ojos brillaron levemente. De repente, sintió una abrumadora oleada de afecto por Violet y, al mismo tiempo, un acceso de rabia en contra de sus amigas, la misma sensación de estar quemándose por dentro cuando las encontró dormidas después que Violet casi diera su vida para rescatarla.

—Oh, Violet.

La aludida mostró una sonrisa amplia al notar la ternura en las palabras de Saori.

—Bueno, lo que quiero saber es si quieres seguir a mi lado, si quieres seguir amándome como antes. Sé que es un tema delicado para ti, pues te mentimos y sin razón.

Si Violet hubiera dicho esas palabras un mes antes de su separación con Saori, habría obtenido una respuesta que seguramente no le iba a gustar. No obstante, haber trabajado dos años para la Agencia Central de Inteligencia había hecho dos cosas: hacer de Saori una mujer más peligrosa y olvidar los momentos agrios que había vivido esa fatídica noche del 17 de junio de 1961.

—Violet —comenzó Saori en un tono lento y deliberado para que ella entendiera cada palabra a la perfección—. Hace dos días asesiné al presidente de los Estados Unidos. ¿De verdad crees que voy a seguir guardándote rencor después de eso?

Violet abrió los ojos a tope, no por el hecho que Saori hubiese decapitado al gobierno estadounidense, sino por lo que dijo después. ¿Era tan simple? ¿Había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido ese día? En todo caso, matar al líder de una nación era capaz de borrar todo lo demás que se asentaba en la cabeza de alguien.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Saori, impulsada por las palabras de Violet cuando dijo que la amaba, tomó a Violet por la cintura y la acercó con gentileza hacia su cuerpo. Violet extrañaba mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Saori, pues ella era muy alta, más alta que su madre.

—No voy a pretender que he olvidado por completo las mentiras que me dijiste, Violet —dijo Saori, aunque lo hizo en un tono que desmentía cualquier acusación—. Pero también recuerdo haber escuchado que tus sentimientos eran sinceros y, ahora, me lo acabas de demostrar. En realidad —añadió Saori, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Violet—, verte otra vez sólo me hizo entender lo mucho que te necesito y…

—¿Y? —la animó Violet, pero Saori parecía estar luchando contra sí misma. Era como si algo le bloqueara la garganta y le impidiese hablar. Al final, después de lo que pareció una lucha a muerte dentro de su cabeza, Saori pudo seguir expresándose.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué es tan difícil decir esto? ¡Demonios! ¡También me hizo entender que te amo! —Saori respiró una y otra vez, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo al decir esas palabras.

Violet no sabía qué decir. Saori había dicho que la amaba y sabía lo difícil que era para ella expresar sentimientos románticos por alguien. Por otra parte, Saori se sintió un poco más liberada, como si acabara de sacarse un gran peso de encima y fuese capaz de expresarse mejor.

—Después que maté al presidente, me sentí como mierda de caballo —confesó Saori, todavía tomando a Violet por la cintura—. Hice un desorden en mi habitación, pero eso sólo me hizo entender lo mucho que te necesitaba a mi lado, Violet. ¿Sabes? Crecí para ser fuerte, para ponerme de pie cuando la vida me arrojase al suelo. Pero ahora… ahora estoy enfrentando situaciones muy difíciles y ya no puedo hacerlo sola. Comprendí que yo no era tan fuerte como creía, pero estar contigo me hace más fuerte de lo que normalmente soy y… y es más fácil soportar todo lo que me está pasando.

Los ojos de Violet brillaron y las lágrimas se asomaron en ellos. Jamás pensó en lo importante que era ella para Saori, hasta que hizo esa confesión. Violet tenía la idea que Saori era como una fortaleza; alta, fuerte e inexpugnable. Sin embargo, entendió que hasta las personas más duras tenían un corazón que las hacía débiles en momentos difíciles.

—Saori… no sabes cuánto me halagas con tus palabras —dijo Violet con un ligero temblor en la voz—. Sé que no fue fácil para ti decirlas, pero te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora sé que mi lugar es contigo y con nadie más.

—Oh, Violet —repitió Saori y, después de más de dos años sin verse, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, como desesperados por volver a unirse y Saori y Violet permanecieron así por unos agradables instantes, abandonándose al alegre olvido que siempre provocaba un beso dado con amor.

Cuando se separaron, Violet cobró conciencia que había perdido mucho tiempo. Sus amigas podían estar en serios problemas y, si era así, necesitaban de su ayuda, sobre todo de Saori.

—¡Saori! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Creo que las demás corren peligro!

Saori hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos y ambas corrieron a todo lo de daban sus piernas en dirección a la casa de Violet.

En el campo de batalla, 3:09p.m.

—Ya no puedo más —dijo Turmalina, respirando superficialmente, arrodillada en el suelo y apoyándose con sus brazos—. Estos enemigos… son… poderosos.

Jaspe solamente pudo asentir. Estaba tirada en el suelo, a punto de desfallecer y su visión se volvía borrosa a ratos. Turquesa era la única que permanecía de pie, pero tenía cortes feos en sus piernas y brazos y sangraba en su cabeza. Los enemigos habían sido rechazados nuevamente, aunque ninguna de las chicas ponía muchas esperanzas en que aquellas criaturas del averno estuvieran muertas.

Turquesa exhaló en señal de resignación cuando Grim Reaper y los demás volvieron a aparecer, nuevamente sin heridas. Se acercaban lentamente, como si tuvieran la certeza que ninguna de las chicas iba a poner resistencia. Estaban a meros diez metros de ellas cuando, por alguna razón, no pudieron seguir avanzando. Empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero la barrera invisible seguía inamovible. Luego, una poderosa corriente de aire hizo que los cuatro sujetos salieran despedidos a gran velocidad, chocando con árboles y asemejándose a muñecos de trapo.

Turquesa, quien no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás y vio a dos chicas: una vestida como las demás y la otra como una Sailor Senshi. De pronto, se le hizo claro. Sailor Grey (55) y Amatista habían venido a rescatarlas.

—¡Amatista! ¡Justo cuando más te necesitábamos! —exclamó Turquesa con evidente alegría.

Turmalina pareció recuperar parte de sus energías y también miró hacia donde miraba Turquesa. No le causó mucha gracia saber que Amatista venía acompañada por no otra que la maldita Sailor Grey. Jaspe ni se molestó en moverse, sabiendo que su cuerpo no iba a responder, pues era la que más empeño le había puesto en tratar de derrotar a esos engendros.

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludó Amatista como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas—. Lamento haberles gritado antes, pero no hallé otra alternativa para expresarme.

Turquesa devolvió el saludo, pero fue la única que lo hizo. Turmalina seguía albergando rencor en contra de Sailor Grey y lo único que hizo fue componer un tosco rictus para mantener las apariencias. Para qué hablar de Jaspe.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces aquí, Sailor Grey? —gruñó Turmalina, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de ella—. ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!

Pero Sailor Grey siguió avanzando y la agarró del uniforme, componiendo un rostro que expresaba claramente su desagrado.

—Mira, Turmamierda, no voy a soportar que me hables de ese modo, no después que Amatista y yo te salvamos tu triste trasero. —Sailor Silver Moon la agarró con más firmeza y le dirigió una mirada fulgurante que hizo que Turmalina tragara saliva—. Te lo voy a advertir una sola vez: si sigues con esa actitud, vas a terminar en el hospital otra vez. ¿Te quedó claro?

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Sailor Silver Moon dejó de agarrar el uniforme de Turmalina, sin siquiera arrojarla lejos.

—¡Argh, te odio, Sailor Grey! —rugió Turmalina al tope de su voz.

La aludida, otra vez en contra de todo lo que habían visto las chicas, mostró una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tengo alguien que me odia y alguien que me ama. Me siento realizada. Y, por cierto, ya no me llamo Sailor Grey. Llámenme Sailor Silver Moon.

No obstante, ninguna de las chicas pudo añadir algo que decir, porque un destello de luz pareció brotar de un punto a lo lejos. Fue Amatista quien entendió que lo que las demás habían visto no era un destello, sino un látigo hecho de luz que se enroscó en el tobillo de Jaspe. Luego, para horror de las demás, ella se elevó varios metros en el aire antes de caer con fuerza al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

—Cometí un error al subestimarlas, panda de imbéciles —dijo una voz áspera a lo lejos, pero que pudo escucharse con claridad. Turquesa miró hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía la voz y notó la silueta de un hombre que sostenía lo que parecía un palo de madera—. Diseñé a estas criaturas pensando que ustedes eran Sailor Senshi. Pero no volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra.

El desconocido alzó su palo de madera hacia el cielo y, segundos más tarde, los cuatro engendros habían vuelto a toda velocidad desde donde habían sido lanzados por Sailor Silver Moon.

—¡No tengan piedad con ellos! ¡Usen todos sus poderes en contra de esas cuatro! ¡Yo me encargaré de la chica del pelo gris!

Jaspe seguía fuera de combate, pero Amatista y las demás no estaban dispuestas a rendirse. Con el peso del liderazgo cayendo sobre Turquesa, ella era la que debía tomar las decisiones en el campo de batalla.

—Amatista, ¿qué me puedes decir de los enemigos que tenemos frente a nosotras?

La aludida extrajo un dispositivo con dos antenas y una pantalla que mostraba toda clase de lecturas. Frunció el ceño.

—Percibo mucha energía oscura (56) rodeando a esos seres —dijo Amatista, recordando que debía atender el asunto con el Cristal de Plata y las Gemas Elementales—. Es como si estos sujetos fueran diseñados por la maldad misma.

—¿Y alguna idea de cómo podemos derrotarlos?

—No —dijo Amatista en un tono lúgubre—. Solamente podemos mantenerlos a raya, pero no hay nada que conozcamos que pueda eliminarlos definitivamente.

Turquesa bajó la cabeza por un breve momento antes de tomar una decisión.

—Pues eso haremos. Le daremos tiempo a Sailor Silver Moon para que se ocupe de ese imbécil y después venga a ayudarnos. Ella es mucho más poderosa que todas nosotras juntas y puede ser de gran ayuda.

—Pues yo apenas tengo fuerzas —gruñó Turmalina—. No pienso seguir peleando, menos por esa tonta de Sailor-cómo-se-llame.

—¡Vas a pelear si quieres sobrevivir, Turmalina! —vociferó Turquesa—. ¡Así que saca fuerzas de donde puedas, porque las vas a necesitar!

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de las chicas, Sailor Silver Moon notó que las demás estaban en peligro y hubiera podido ayudarlas, de no ser por la persona que le bloqueó el paso.

—Te he buscado por mucho tiempo, Saori Müller —dijo el hombre con una voz grave que reflejaba su avanzada edad—. ¿Sorprendente, verdad? Saber tu verdadera identidad no fue en absoluto fácil. Estuve mucho tiempo dándome cabezazos contra la pared hasta que un informe de la CIA me dio toda la información que necesitaba. El Director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la agencia me debía un favor después que yo me asegurara que Richard Bisell (57) no sufriera consecuencias poco gratas por el fracaso en Bahía de Cochinos. Le pregunté por una tal Serena y le adjunté su descripción física. Lo demás fue cuestión de horas.

Sailor Silver Moon seguía de pie, aunque la sorpresa ya había desaparecido de su cara, reemplazada por una expresión de desafío.

—Interesante —dijo, sin ningún interés en absoluto—. ¿Y no te vas a presentar? Sería una descortesía si no lo hicieras.

El hombre sonrió. Esa chica tenía agallas, más de lo que podía decir de otras mujeres que había conocido en su vida.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres —el hombre hizo una pausa teatral antes de continuar—. Mi nombre es Lawrence Collins, al menos desde 1950.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hasta 1950 era conocido como… Herbert Dixon.

* * *

(54) Espero que nadie me crucifique por lo que narré y que ningún cristiano me envíe un comentario desagradable. Es sólo que, desde el punto de vista de Violet (quien viene de otro planeta), las religiones no tienen ningún sentido por el hecho de creer en seres que, según ella, no existen. Es la visión de Violet, no la mía.

(55) Violet y las demás no estaban al tanto del verdadero nombre de Sailor Senshi de Saori, por eso la llamé "Sailor Grey" en ese párrafo.

(56) La energía oscura es un fenómeno astronómico que tiene un efecto repulsivo en el universo, haciendo que las galaxias se vayan separando cada vez más rápido. En este fic, sin embargo, la energía oscura es equivalente a decir "poder maligno", pero guarda cierta relación con la naturaleza "maligna" de la energía oscura.

(57) Richard Bisell fue el responsable de la planificación de la invasión de Bahía de Cochinos en abril de 1961. Desconozco si sufrió alguna clase de consecuencia por el fracaso de la operación. Definitivamente, aquí no, por gracia de Lawrence Collins/Herbert Dixon.


	30. El trato

XXIX  
El trato

Londres, 23 de marzo de 1950

La cárcel apestaba a desperdicios humanos y los clamores de los prisioneros podían sacar de quicio hasta a la persona más paciente. Herbert Dixon estaba al tanto de lo que arriesgaba al obtener los sarcófagos y la Copa Lunar, pero jamás pensó que llegaría, en efecto, a engrosar la población carcelaria de aquel antro olvidado de Dios. Herbert estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una casa amplia, comer lo que se le antojara y pasar la noche con quien quisiera. No obstante, su espacio se había reducido un poco, el menú también era bastante básico y, aunque era homosexual, no era fanático de ser violado por algún preso con ganas de echar un polvo.

La historia de cómo había llegado a la cárcel no había sido complicada. Resultaba que el Fantasma era un doble agente que trabajaba para Henry Abberline, obviamente para espiar sus movimientos y descubrir cuál era su plan. Aquello explicaba por qué ella no había actuado antes, pues Henry quería descubrir lo que Herbert deseaba hacer con esos sarcófagos y el hallazgo de la Copa Lunar fue la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Aunque Henry, como Herbert, era un Desterrado, no albergaba rencor alguno contra el Reino de la Luna, pues comprendía las razones de por qué sus antepasados no pudieron acceder al poder del Cristal de Plata. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los Desterrados pensaban como Herbert, pero él había sido el único que, en efecto, había tomado cartas en el asunto. Y, durante el juicio (breve) de Herbert Dixon, Henry supo que la Copa Lunar, que el mismo Herbert había tomado por el Santo Grial, tenía las mismas propiedades de este último, con la particularidad añadida que podía revivir a los muertos (58). Así supo que Herbert planeaba resucitar a los seres dentro de los sarcófagos usando la Copa Lunar. No obstante, Henry, por mucho que buscó, jamás encontró dichos sarcófagos y ya sabía lo suficiente sobre Herbert Dixon para entender que no iba a decir nada, tanto por las buenas como por las malas. Podría usar sus poderes arcanos para hacer que confesara la verdad, pero su código se lo impedía (59).

Herbert no había digerido bien el hecho que uno de sus agentes le hubiese traicionado, prometiendo venganza por semejante acto, claro que no podía hacer mucho desde una celda de dos por dos metros. Lo único que podía hacer era crispar los puños y maldecir su mala suerte, pues le había faltado muy poco para revivir a esos siete individuos y lanzarse a la conquista mundial. No le habría resultado tan difícil, pues la guerra se habría encargado de debilitar a los países beligerantes y, con sus mascotas de su lado, conquistar las grandes potencias iba a ser un juego de niños.

Pero había algo que Herbert siempre había mantenido en secreto. Ni sus más cercanos lugartenientes, ni siquiera Patrick, quien había sido encerrado en la misma cárcel que él, sabían qué había motivado a Herbert a querer dominar el mundo.

El famoso sueño (60).

Transcurría enero de 1920, cuando Herbert era uno más de los Desterrados que odiaban al Reino de la Luna, pero que no hacía nada al respecto. No era demasiado feliz, pero tampoco podía decir que tenía una mala vida. Hijo de un aristócrata, Herbert había sabido estar a la altura de su padre y conservar la fortuna que había heredado de él, aunque muchas veces no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero a su disposición. Era cierto que podía comprar de todo: vehículos, mansiones, compañía masculina (Herbert había sido homosexual desde los 17 años, hecho que ocultó celosamente de sus padres), entre otras cosas, pero a Herbert no le satisfacían placeres tan pueriles. Quería invertir su dinero en algo que valiera la pena, en un proyecto tan grande que fuese capaz de cambiar el mundo, pero no tenía ideas y le frustraba no poder concebirlas.

La noche del 21 de enero, Herbert fue a su cama a dormir, después de estar pensando en cómo podía cambiar el mundo con su vasta fortuna, y se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, pese a que estaba agotado y se suponía que no debía tener sueños producto de lo mismo, soñó que era succionado por una especie de portal y que aterrizaba en un amplio salón, o al menos lucía como uno, pues se podían ver montones de estrellas que viajaban a gran velocidad alrededor de un centro invisible (61). Había un trono frente a él y, sentada en éste, había una mujer ataviada con una armadura dorada y una mirada severa. Pese a que era muy bella, Herbert podía jurar que había mucho más que eso detrás.

—¿Así que tú eres Herbert Dixon? —dijo la mujer, con una voz autoritaria y déspota, cuya maldad se transparentaba con facilidad—. Eres un mocoso bastante inquieto, ¿no es así?

Herbert no sabía qué responder, por lo que prefirió seguir en silencio.

—Pobrecito —dijo ella, pensando exactamente lo contrario—, no saber qué hacer con tanto dinero en su poder, cuando podrías apoderarte del mundo.

A la mención de aquellas palabras, Herbert fue capaz de encontrar la voz.

—¿Apoderarme del mundo? Pues no creo que mi fortuna dé para tanto.

—Si intentaras reclutar un ejército, claro —aportó la mujer, como insinuando que Herbert era un imbécil ingenuo—. Pero, ¿qué tal si contaras con un puñado de soldados, pero que fuesen poderosos y casi invencibles? ¿Y qué pasaría si usaras un poco la cabeza y te dieras cuenta que el mundo en el que vives pasa por momentos tensos? La paz que reina en tu pequeño planeta pende de un hilo. Un pequeño empujón basta para que una nueva guerra comience.

—Pero, si sabe todas esas cosas, ¿por qué no se apodera usted misma del mundo?

La mujer pegó una risotada carente de toda alegría. Herbert sintió escalofríos cuando lo hizo. Para cuando ella dejó de reírse, se dirigió a Herbert en un tono que usaría un adulto para decirle a un niño que no juegue con fuego.

—Porque prefiero que las mismas civilizaciones provoquen su propia destrucción —dijo la mujer con cierta satisfacción—. Yo solamente les doy un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta. Y tú, Herbert Dixon, serás el empujón para que la humanidad se encamine a su extinción. De todas formas, no puedes cambiar el mundo si no derribas el anterior y edificas uno desde cero.

Aunque la idea era en sí misma aterradora, Herbert no pudo evitar sentirse contento por la idea de crear un mundo bajo sus propios designios. Aquel era un proyecto que valía la pena, aunque no estaba seguro de si era necesario borrar el que ya existía.

—Veo que todavía tienes dudas —dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Herbert lentamente—. Si te sirve de algo, el mundo es como es por culpa del Reino de la Luna. Ellos no quisieron compartir el poder de esa gema con ustedes y crearon a una humanidad que siempre deseó el poder. Por eso siempre están peleando: por el poder. Te he elegido a ti porque tienes la disposición de cambiar el mundo y terminar con las luchas fratricidas entre los mismos humanos.

Herbert no pudo evitar darle la razón a esa mujer, quienquiera que fuese. El Reino de la Luna les había cerrado las puertas y alimentado el rencor y el odio y el deseo por ese poder que tan celosamente guardaba esa maldita reina Serenity. Comprendió que allí había nacido la eterna lucha del ser humano por el poder y que dependía de él terminar con ese círculo vicioso.

—Está bien —dijo Herbert con un suspiro—, seré tu empujón, pero no quiero ninguna intervención por tu parte. Sólo dame las herramientas y yo haré el resto.

La mujer soltó otra carcajada, fría y alta.

—De acuerdo, Herbert Dixon. Lo haremos a tu modo. Pero si fracasas, y esa no es una imposibilidad, vas a tener que aceptar mi intervención, ya sabes, para asegurarme que no falles.

Herbert asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta.

De pronto despertó. Eran las siete de la mañana del 22 de enero. Herbert se dio cuenta que había empapado las sábanas con su sudor. Se levantó y fue a tomarse una ducha, sintiendo cómo las ideas para llevar a cabo sus planes iban cobrando forma dentro de su cabeza. Mientras las gotas cálidas caían sobre su cuerpo, una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su cara.

Al fin tenía el proyecto que deseaba.

Herbert había pasado cinco miserables años en la cárcel, aunque sabía que aquello era solamente el comienzo, pues había recibido cadena perpetua después de que el jurado supiese que él había sido el hombre detrás de Hitler para gatillar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y también marcó el distanciamiento con Henry Abberline, pues no compartía sus ideas de derrumbar el mundo para construir otro mejor. Herbert tildó de cobarde a Henry, porque no era capaz de hacer lo que era necesario para cambiar el mundo. Aunque al principio todo iba bien (Henry compartía la idea de Herbert por crear un mundo mejor), Henry descubrió cosas que le hicieron confrontar a Herbert para que admitiera la verdad. La mala fortuna quiso que la discusión tuviera lugar en la casa de Henry, pues todo terminó en un confuso incidente donde la hermana menor de Henry resultó muerta. Desde ese momento en adelante, Henry se vio asaltado por la duda de si había sido él mismo quien había matado a su hermana o si había sido Herbert.

En fin, todo eso daba lo mismo en ese momento. Herbert iba a pasar el resto de su existencia encerrado en una cárcel maloliente y plagada de clamores sin sentido. En los periodos de recreo, Herbert se topaba a veces con Patrick, pero él no le dirigía la palabra en absoluto. Herbert entendía sus razones: él mismo había enviado a Patrick a la cárcel como castigo por haber fallado en recuperar un simple cofre, el cofre que le daría las pistas para encontrar la Copa Lunar. No obstante, aquello no le afectaba demasiado, pues Herbert jamás desarrollaba relaciones estrechas con sus lugartenientes, aunque así pareciese.

Lo único rescatable de su estancia en la prisión era que no había sufrido violaciones por parte de otros internos. Herbert, aunque no tuviera su arma, era un hombre engañosamente fuerte, y lo había demostrado en sus batallas contra las Sailor Senshi. Aquello le hizo preguntarse qué había sido de Sailor Pluto, pero estaba seguro que no había fuerza alguna que le impidiese llevar a cabo la última orden que había recibido. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Herbert dedicó su tiempo a tratar de comer lo que un guardia le había dejado junto a la reja.

Un golpe sordo hizo que el guardia más cercano se desplomara al suelo. Herbert frunció el ceño y trató de ver quién había hecho eso, pero todo lo pudo discernir fue una especie de silueta. Sin embargo, aquella fue cobrando forma, pero no solidez, hasta que Herbert fue capaz de reconocer a la mujer que había visto en sueños hace tantos años ya.

—Te dije que el fracaso no era una imposibilidad —dijo ella con la misma voz déspota y cruel que Herbert recordaba tan bien, aunque eso no le hizo sentirse mejor—, aunque debo admitir que pusiste un esfuerzo notable y, por un momento, pensé que ibas a triunfar.

—Fui traicionado —se excusó Herbert, aunque, en teoría, no necesitaba hacerlo—. Además, estaban esas malditas Sailor Senshi y ese idiota de Henry Abberline…

—No es necesario que me digas nada, pues lo sé todo —ladró la mujer en un tono peligroso—. Aunque estoy ligeramente sorprendida por la aparición de las Sailor Senshi del Sistema Solar externo. ¡Y tú vas y las matas! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Te lo advertí antes que fueras a liberar a Hitler que tal vez las encontrarías en tu camino! ¡Ahora ya no puedo obtener sus Sailor Cristales! (62).

Herbert algo sabía de los Sailor Cristales, pero, en su afán por concretar sus propios planes, no le había prestado atención al asunto.

—Dijiste que la prioridad era apoderarme del mundo —dijo Herbert con una pizca de indignación.

—¿Y no pudiste atender dos cosas al mismo tiempo? —gruñó la mujer, crispando los puños y arrugando el entrecejo—. Pudiste habérmelas entregado después de haberlas usado a tu favor y los dos hubiéramos obtenido lo que queríamos.

Herbert no dijo nada. No había excusa posible para su error, pues ella le había advertido sobre esos temas y él, simplemente, lo había olvidado por completo, enfocado como estaba en sus propios afanes.

—Pero todavía hay esperanzas de obtener los Sailor Cristales —dijo la mujer en armadura dorada—. Hay algo que puede volver a la vida a las Sailor Senshi y no, no me refiero a la Copa Lunar. Es algo mucho más poderoso y que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, sin éxito. Irónicamente, es el mismo objeto que el Reino de la Luna había mantenido lejos de ustedes.

Herbert frunció el ceño, recordando que ella le había platicado en una oportunidad sobre el Reino de la Luna y el fabuloso tesoro que custodiaban, aunque se preguntó cómo rayos ella sabía eso.

—¡El Cristal de Plata! ¡El maldito Cristal de Plata!

—Es la semilla estelar más preciada de toda la galaxia —dijo la mujer, una expresión de codicia dibujándose en su rostro—, y la necesito para concretar mis propios fines.

—¿Y cómo sabes sobre los Sailor Cristales y las Sailor Senshi?

La mujer soltó otra de sus risas sin emoción antes de hablar.

—Lo sé porque yo también soy una Sailor Senshi, la más fuerte de la Vía Láctea: ¡Sailor Galaxia!

Herbert, al saber que estaba frente a una Sailor Senshi, se vio asaltado por sentimientos encontrados. Para empezar, Herbert había desarrollado un odio corrosivo por las Sailor Senshi y todo lo relacionado con ellas y, al mismo tiempo, temía a la mujer frente a él, más que a cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido.

—¿Y qué quieres ahora, Sailor Galaxia? —quiso saber Herbert con un poco de tiento.

—Pues vengo a proponerte un nuevo trato, de acuerdo con lo que te dije en esa ocasión. Todavía quiero que seas ese empujón del que hablamos, pero esta vez, me aseguraré que no falles. Haré que una de mis servidoras te supervise en mi lugar y te diga lo que debes hacer, también en mi lugar. Aunque creo que los primeros pasos son bastante obvios.

Herbert también pensaba lo mismo que Sailor Galaxia. Ganar acceso a los sarcófagos y recuperar la Copa Lunar se convirtieron en sus prioridades, aunque, como luego pudo advertir, no iba a conseguir nada de eso tras las rejas. Aparentemente, Sailor Galaxia también notó el problema, pues, con un movimiento flojo de su mano, la pared detrás de Herbert se hizo añicos. Luego, ella hizo otro movimiento, esta vez con su otra mano, e hizo aparecer el arma de Herbert.

—La vas a necesitar —dijo Sailor Galaxia con una sonrisa carente de toda alegría—. Apenas salgas de la prisión te vas a encontrar con mi sirvienta. Tiene moños que parecen orejas de ratón y es una chica bastante baja de estatura. Se llama Netsu. Ah, y re recomiendo que cambies de apariencia y te busques un nuevo nombre.

Y así, sin despedirse, Sailor Galaxia desapareció. Herbert tenía claro cuál sería el siguiente paso. Usando su arma para caer lentamente por la pared exterior de la cárcel, Herbert tocó el suelo suavemente con sus pies y, como Sailor Galaxia había dicho, una mujer menuda, de cabello blanco y moños ratoniles apareció a su derecha.

—Así que tú eres Herbert Dixon —dijo Netsu en un tono de voz bastante molesto, pues daba la sensación que siempre estuviera burlándose de su interlocutor—. Yo soy Netsu y sirvo a la señora Galaxia. Seguramente ya te lo explicó todo, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, ¿quieres?

 _¿Se supone que debo obedecer a esta mocosa?_

Pero Herbert Dixon no tenía otras opciones, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes su compañía y se dirigieron al lugar donde Henry había puesto a buen resguardo la Copa Lunar.

Sin embargo, pese a lo molesta que podía ser Netsu, Herbert debió reconocer que no habría podido recuperar la Copa Lunar sin su ayuda. La misión solamente había durado media hora y pasarían días para que alguien notara la ausencia de uno de los objetos en el inventario.

—Ya tengo una nueva identidad —dijo Herbert, usando su arma para alterar levemente su apariencia—. Desde este momento en adelante seré Lawrence Collins, un respetable ciudadano de Nueva Orleans.

—¿Y por qué Nueva Orleans?

—Siempre he querido vivir en esa ciudad —dijo Lawrence casualmente mientras se dirigía al lugar donde tenía escondidos los sarcófagos—. Dicen que el Mardi Gras es un espectáculo en sí mismo, aunque creo que encontrar tiempo para verlo será difícil, pues necesito instalar una base de operaciones en las afueras de la ciudad, un laboratorio para ser específicos. Estos demonios necesitan unas cuantas modificaciones antes de ser revividos.

—Yo me encargaré de proveer lo necesario —dijo Netsu, quien, además de tener un tono de voz irritante, hablaba como si todo fuese unicornios y rosas—. Está en los intereses de la señora Galaxia el éxito de tu plan.

—De eso estoy seguro —dijo Herbert, más para sí mismo que para Netsu.

Lo único que deseaba era estar seguro de no haber vendido su alma al diablo cuando se alió con Sailor Galaxia.

* * *

(58) No creo que revivir a los muertos sea una de las propiedades de la Copa Lunar. De hecho, su función en el anime de los noventas no es muy clara, aparte de permitirle a Sailor Moon usar la Metamorfosis Lunar para convertirse en Super Sailor Moon. Pero, para efectos de este fic, dicho objeto tiene ese poder, pero no funciona con las Sailor Senshi. Más adelante cumplirá un rol crucial en la historia (sí, el argumento de este fic apenas está comenzando, pues habrá más partes, si Sailor Galaxia me permite escribirlas).

(59) El código de los Desterrados "buenos", entre otras cosas, dice que uno no debe usar sus poderes para influenciar en el libre albedrío de una persona. Es por eso que Henry no usa sus poderes para sonsacar a Herbert la ubicación de los sarcófagos.

(60) En el capítulo IV de esta historia se menciona acerca de algo que le pasó "esa noche" a Herbert para que se pusiera a buscar sarcófagos de demonios. Bueno, lo que se narra en este capítulo fue lo que pasó.

(61) De acuerdo con el manga, Sailor Galaxia reside en el centro de la Vía Láctea, lugar donde supuestamente nacen las estrellas (léase caldero primordial). Con la descripción quise darle un toque más realista y fiel a las observaciones astronómicas de lo que podría contener el centro de la galaxia: un agujero negro que pesa lo mismo que cuatro millones de soles, rodeado de un cúmulo de estrellas que orbita el agujero negro a velocidades absurdas. D:

(62) Hace varios capítulos atrás hablé sobre las semillas estelares y los Sailor Cristales. Pues, la verdad es que el anime de los noventas complicó mucho las cosas con las semillas estelares y las supremas semillas estelares que Sailor Galaxia buscaba. Toda persona (como me lo indicó un comentario), posee una semilla estelar, pero solamente las Sailor Senshi poseen los Sailor Cristales. Debería haber leído el manga antes de ver el anime de los noventas (que fue una adaptación bastante separada del original), pero era un adolescente en esos tiempos y mis padres y mis hermanos no entendían por qué yo veía Sailor Moon.

Aparte de todo eso, aunque sean más de las doce de la noche en mi país, quiero felicitar a la gran Naoko Takeuchi por su cumpleaños número cincuenta. ¡Qué sean muchos más! :D

Saludos lunares.


	31. La más triste derrota

XXX  
La más triste derrota

Nueva Orleans, 24 de noviembre de 1963, 03:16p.m.

—Así que tú eres Herbert Dixon —dijo Sailor Silver Moon en un tono despectivo—. Tú trataste de matar a mi madre.

—Tú lo dijiste —repuso Herbert con una sonrisa maléfica—. Traté de matar a tu madre, pero se me escapó de las manos. Y todo gracias a un imbécil que no supo hacer bien el trabajo.

—Qué lástima —dijo Sailor Silver Moon sarcásticamente—. Pero te tengo malas noticias, insecto rastrero. No volverás a acercarte a mi familia o te haré mierda con mis propias manos.

Herbert Dixon profirió una carcajada alta y ronca, como si su interlocutora acabara de contar un chiste gracioso. Y, en cierto modo, así era, pues tenía experiencia peleando con Sailor Senshi, aunque la chica frente a él se le antojaba diferente a las demás. Debía probar sus fortalezas para conocer sus debilidades. Toda Sailor Senshi tenía una debilidad que se podía explotar.

—Pues te advierto que mi especialidad es pelear contra Sailor Senshi —dijo Herbert, blandiendo su arma en contra de su oponente—. Y tú no eres diferente a ellas, a juzgar por lo que vi en el campamento en Cuba.

Sailor Silver Moon arrugó el entrecejo, recordando el encuentro con el hombre que estaba a cargo del complejo que rodeaba aquella isla. Luego se dio cuenta que la persona frente a ella era la misma con la que se había topado en esa ocasión.

—Así que también buscas esas gemas —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, recordando también a esa patética imitación de Sailor Senshi que había derrotado aquella noche en que tuvo su primer encuentro sexual con Violet—. Y asumo que esa tonta del traje estrafalario es Sailor Iron Mouse—. Sailor Silver Moon mostró una expresión de diversión al notar la sorpresa en la cara de Herbert—. Sí, tuve un encontronazo breve con ella, nada especial, la verdad. Y, si tienes a esa rata bajo tu alero, significa que trabajas para Sailor Galaxia, ¿o me equivoco?

Herbert se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de entender cómo diantres Sailor Silver Moon sabía que trabajaba para Sailor Galaxia. Cuando encontró la voz, trató de sonar lo más compuesto posible.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste esas ideas estúpidas? ¡Sailor Galaxia es un mito!

—Pues yo creo que es una mujer muy real —repuso Sailor Silver Moon con una media sonrisa burlona—. Y creo, a juzgar por la forma en que hablaste de ella, que le tienes pánico.

—¡Ya basta de plática vana! ¡Te derrotaré!

Herbert hizo aparecer su látigo de luz y lo arrojó en contra de Sailor Silver Moon, quien pudo agarrarlo con una de sus manos. Había caído en la trampa, en la misma trampa que habían caído las demás Sailor Senshi.

Pero cuando Herbert trató de tirar del látigo para estampar a su oponente contra el suelo, comprobó por qué Sailor Silver Moon era diferente a las demás. No era capaz de mover a su enemiga de su sitio, por mucho empeño que le pusiese. De hecho, la sorpresa se la llevó él cuando sintió cómo sus pies se despegaban del suelo y volaba a toda velocidad hacia Sailor Silver Moon.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue un puño golpeando su mejilla con furia y, segundos más tarde, estaba en el suelo, con todos los huesos adoloridos y viendo estrellas. Veía borroso, apenas podía mover los párpados, pero su arma seguía en su mano, por fortuna. Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que Herbert pudiera ponerse de pie apropiadamente, y aun así, tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio.

—Pensé que debería darte la oportunidad de defenderte —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon con ambos puños crispados. Herbert, entre toda la confusión y el dolor, notó que su contrincante era mucho más agresivo y poderoso que aquellas patéticas Sailor Senshi que derrotó en la década de los cuarenta. No parecía una Sailor Senshi, sino más bien un monstruo con traje de marinero.

Herbert volvió a insistir con el látigo de luz, pero esta vez apuntó a los tobillos. El plan tuvo éxito… hasta que Sailor Silver Moon se inclinó e hizo un doble mortal en el aire. La fuerza de la defensa hizo que Herbert volviera a despegar sus pies del suelo, girando en conjunto con el cuerpo de Sailor Silver Moon, hasta que dio de espaldas sobre el pasto.

—Eres patético —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, acercándose lentamente a Herbert, pensando en si realmente había derrotado Sailor Senshi o si eran meras fanfarronadas para asustarla—. No vale la pena seguir peleando contigo. Dije que iba a hacerte mierda y eso haré.

Sailor Silver Moon se preparó para mandar a volar a Herbert, pero un grito agudo hizo que ella se detuviera en medio de los movimientos necesarios para ejecutar su ataque. Casi se llevó una mano a su pecho al ver que las demás chicas corrían peligro. Fueron solamente segundos, pero fue todo lo que le bastó a Herbert para hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, levantarse y usar su arma para enviar a Sailor Silver Moon varios metros en dirección a sus amigas.

—¡Veamos cómo te apañas con ellos, Sailor Silver Moon! —gritó Herbert entre risas locas. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que podía esperarse de alguien como él, no huyó del combate. Quería asesinar a Sailor Silver Moon con sus propias manos, pero necesitaba debilitarla, pues sus poderes no eran suficientes para derrotarla. Herbert compuso una mueca de fastidio al entender que había una Sailor Senshi más fuerte que él.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Silver Moon se había recuperado rápido del golpe que le asestó Herbert y peleó junto a Amatista, Turmalina y Turquesa contra los experimentos de Herbert Dixon. Aunque a Turmalina no le gustaba para nada la idea de luchar codo a codo con Sailor Silver Moon, no tenía otra alternativa.

—¡Parece que se vuelven más fuertes con cada ataque que les propinamos! —gritó Amatista, consultando su sensor de energía oscura y manteniendo una barrera de energía al mismo tiempo—. Nuestros ataques no servirán de nada.

—¡Pues que prueben esto! —rugió Sailor Silver Moon y extendió ambos brazos hacia delante. Las demás tuvieron que agarrarse de lo que pudieron, porque el viento que brotó de las manos de Sailor Silver Moon tenía la fuerza y la velocidad de un tornado. Los cuatro demonios no pudieron soportar el ataque y fueron catapultados a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuádruple jonrón para Sailor Silver Moon! —vitoreó Turquesa, quien estaba agazapada sobre el suelo. Amatista y Turmalina estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Herbert tenía la boca abierta sin que fuese consciente de ello. Aquel ataque de Sailor Silver Moon había arrancado de raíz todos los árboles en un radio de dos canchas de fútbol. Tuvo que admitir que las otras Sailor Senshi con las que había peleado antes eran cucarachas al lado de ella. No obstante, también notó que Sailor Silver Moon lucía muy agotada, a juzgar por la forma en que apoyaba los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

 _Ésta es mi oportunidad._

Herbert conjuró su confiable látigo de luz y agarró a Turquesa por los tobillos, quien no se había dado cuenta del ataque hasta muy tarde. Turmalina iba a atacar a Herbert, pero él tiró del látigo, arrastrando a Turquesa y agarrándola por el cuello y la cintura, de modo que le sirviera de escudo humano. Turmalina frenó su ataque en seco.

—Eso es —dijo Herbert con malicia—. No muevan ni un solo músculo, o haré un Rembrandt con sus sesos.

Amatista, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, creó un escudo invisible de energía, en caso que Herbert quisiera aprovechar su ventaja táctica atacándolas. Pero Herbert, en lugar de actuar como Amatista creía, volteó a Turquesa, golpeó con fuerza su abdomen y, cuando ella se hubiera doblado, le propinó un golpe suave en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente de manera instantánea.

Sailor Silver Moon, quien todavía no se recuperaba del violento ataque que había utilizado para neutralizar a sus enemigos, notó que Herbert no había matado ni a Jaspe ni a Turquesa.

 _Las necesita vivas, pero, ¿para qué?_

Turmalina, enfurecida por lo que Herbert había hecho con Turquesa, se acercó a Herbert lo suficiente para usar sus ataques terrestres. Pero Herbert, pese a que no estaba en la mejor forma después de la paliza que Sailor Silver Moon le dio, no había perdido la calma ni la frialdad. Esperó a que el puño de Turmalina estuviera en el aire y arrojó una vez más su látigo. Como Herbert esperaba, el látigo se enroscó en la muñeca de Turmalina, sacándola completamente de equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Bastaron tres azotes contra el pasto para dejarla inconsciente como Jaspe.

—Bien, sólo queda una —dijo Herbert, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban Amatista y Sailor Silver Moon—. Veamos de qué madera estás hecha, Amatista.

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Sailor Galaxia no se aburría de estar sentada en su trono, aunque a veces creía necesario salir a hacer algunos encargos, encargos que solamente ella podía llevar a cabo.

Como el que le había llevado al Reino de Cristal hace como dos años atrás.

Había tenido una larga y acalorada discusión con la reina de ese lugar. En opinión de Polaris, la soberana del Reino de Cristal, el trabajo de recuperación de las Gemas Elementales no iba lo suficientemente rápido, por mucho que Sailor Galaxia le insistiera que debía ser paciente.

—¡Sólo recuerda, Galaxia, que no podré conquistar reinos en tu nombre si no tengo esas gemas!

—Cuidado, Polaris —dijo Sailor Galaxia con su voz más peligrosa—. No olvides quién soy y lo que soy capaz de hacerte si no haces las cosas a mi modo. Esperarás hasta que tengas tus malditas gemas y de ahí en adelante podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana.

—¡No me gusta esperar! ¡QUIERO LAS GEMAS YA!

Sailor Galaxia desenvainó su espada y Polaris dejó de lucir tan furiosa.

—Así está mejor —dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento frente al trono de la reina—. Como ya te he dicho, nuestros enemigos también están buscando las gemas, pero, afortunadamente, no saben cómo unirlas. Pero yo sé el secreto y éste tiene mucho que ver con el tesoro más preciado de tu otrora reino aliado, el Milenio de Plata.

Polaris ahogó un grito, recordando el pacto que había hecho con la reina Serenity sobre la custodia del Diamante de Hielo.

—¡El Cristal de Plata!

Sailor Galaxia mostró una sonrisa malvada.

—Ya tengo a mis sirvientes buscándolo —dijo—, pero recuerda. El Diamante de Hielo se queda contigo, el Cristal de Plata conmigo (63).

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

—Bien. No quiero volver a tener esta conversación, Polaris, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de desaparecer tu pequeño reino del mapa.

Sailor Galaxia regresó a la realidad, pero notó que había una mujer delante de ella, o al menos una imagen de ella.

—Sailor Mnemosyne (64) —dijo Sailor Galaxia, levemente sorprendida—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Señora, una mujer que se hace llamar Polaris va en camino a su presencia.

Sailor Galaxia se puso de pie, crispando los puños y arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Y la dejaste pasar?

—Estaba hecha una furia, señora. Alegaba que usted no había cumplido su parte de un trato y que iba a encargarse personalmente de usted. Creí sensato dejarla pasar para que usted lidie con ella con sus propias manos.

Sailor Galaxia, después de escuchar la explicación de Sailor Mnemosyne, juzgó que aquella había sido una buena decisión.

—Has hecho bien, Sailor Mnemosyne —dijo Sailor Galaxia, tronándose las manos—. Avisa a Sailor Phi y Chi (65) que también la dejen pasar. Y, por favor, trata de calmar a Sailor Lethe (66), porque sé que ella no verá esto con buenos ojos.

 _Al fin tendré la excusa perfecta para obtener más Sailor Cristales_ se dijo Sailor Galaxia mientras esperaba a que Polaris apareciera en la sala del trono.

Nueva Orleans, 24 de noviembre de 1963, 03:49p.m.

Herbert Dixon no entendía por qué no podía usar su látigo en contra de Amatista. Lo había usado cuatro veces, y las cuatro veces había rebotado en ella sin que pudiera enroscarse en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Tal parecía que Amatista era una guerrera con muchas sorpresas.

—¡No podrás evadir mis ataques para siempre! —gritó Herbert, arrojando un rayo dorado que pulverizó todo en su radio de acción. No obstante, Amatista y Sailor Silver Moon no habían recibido ningún daño. Herbert apretó su arma con furia.

—No creo… que pueda soportar más tiempo, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Amatista, resistiéndose al impulso de limpiarse el sudor de su frente—. ¿Todavía no te has recuperado?

Sailor Silver Moon trató de erguirse, pero sus piernas fallaron y dio con sus rodillas en el suelo.

—Todavía necesito tiempo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mierda hice esa estupidez?

—No te lamentes ahora, Sailor Silver Moon —la tranquilizó Amatista—. Estaré aquí hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonen.

Amatista, inspirando hondo, extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, haciendo visible el campo de energía que estaba conjurando y dándole más fuerza para contrarrestar los ataques de Herbert.

—¡Así que esa maldita de Amatista creó una barrera de energía! —escupió Herbert, blandiendo su arma y lanzando una vez su látigo, pero esta vez agarró la barrera y a Amatista a la vez. Sin embargo, la misma barrera impedía a Herbert arrastrar a Amatista hacia él.

—¡Amatista! —gritó Sailor Silver Moon con una voz ligeramente apagada debido al cansancio que todavía la aquejaba. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie y agarrar la capa de su novia, dando una vez más con sus rodillas en el suelo—. ¡No te dejaré ir!

—No te preocupes por mí, Saori —dijo Amatista con una sonrisa triste, a sabiendas que no iba a resistir mucho más tiempo—. Lo único que me importa es que estés bien.

Herbert seguía tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Sonrió cuando notó que el campo de energía se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la última de las guerreras cayera bajo su poder, pues resultaba que él las necesitaba para mejorar sus demonios. Y en cuanto a Sailor Silver Moon, le causaba placer darse cuenta que su impulsividad había causado que Amatista se sacrificara por ella. Todavía no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y matarla no supondría un esfuerzo significativo.

Y Herbert seguía jalando. Y Amatista seguía resistiendo.

Pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado para ella y el campo desapareció. El látigo envolvió sus piernas y hubiera sido arrastrada de no ser por Sailor Silver Moon, quien la había alcanzado a agarrar su mano derecha. Sin embargo, sus brazos temblaban y su cuerpo se inclinaba con lentitud hacia delante.

—¡Violet!

—Saori, déjame ir —dijo Amatista, de nuevo con una sonrisa triste—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme. Trata de escapar, de encontrar un lugar seguro. Estoy segura que Herbert estará ocupado con nosotras cuando haya acabado conmigo.

—¡No hables así, demonios! —gritó Sailor Silver Moon, sintiendo un ligero mareo a causa del esfuerzo—. ¡Coge mi maldita mano con todas tus fuerzas!

Pero Amatista ya había tomado su decisión.

—Saori, ¿recuerdas ese sueño en el que ambas morimos? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en esa ocasión?

—¡Agárrate, maldición!

—Dijiste, "nuestro amor jamás morirá".

—¡Sólo agárrate, maldita sea!

—Quiero que lo digas, Saori, quiero que me digas que nuestro amor jamás morirá. ¡Dilo, Saori!

Los ojos de Sailor Silver Moon comenzaron a brillar.

—¡Violet, con un demonio, no me dejes!

—¡Dilo, Saori!

No había caso. Sailor Silver Moon comprendió que iba a perder a Violet y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Pero… pero Violet. ¡No me hagas esto! —clamó Sailor Silver Moon con cierta desesperación.

—Saori, dime que nuestro amor jamás morirá. ¡Necesito que me lo digas!

A Sailor Silver Moon le temblaron los labios. Frunció el ceño para contener las ganas de llorar.

—Nuestro… ¡NUESTRO AMOR JAMÁS MORIRÁ! —rugió Sailor Silver Moon con todas sus fuerzas.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Amatista, justo en el momento en que la fuerza de Sailor Silver Moon falló y Amatista fue arrastrada hacia Herbert, quien hizo lo mismo que con Turquesa. Sailor Silver Moon volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, con el brazo derecho alzado en dirección a Herbert, una mirada de impotencia y rabia oscureciendo su rostro. Miró sin ver cómo Herbert apilaba los cuerpos de las chicas como si fuesen sacos de trigo.

De pronto, algo brillante impactó en el cuerpo de Herbert, haciendo que cayera como a diez metros de donde estaba antes. Sailor Silver Moon miró hacia su derecha y vio a una mujer adulta, vestida de forma similar a ella. Solamente podía ser Sailor Moon.

Pero Sailor Moon no estaba sola. Iba acompañada por el mismo sujeto ataviado con un frac, sombrero y un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos. Ella sabía que era Darien, por supuesto, pero ignoraba cómo se llama ese alter ego de él.

Al final, sin decir palabra alguna, Darien tomó en brazos a Sailor Silver Moon, quien lucía devastada y agotada, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su padre, mientras que Sailor Moon mantenía ocupado a Herbert, usando su tiara para inmovilizarlo. Solamente cuando Darien se perdió en la lejanía, Sailor Moon dejó de luchar contra Herbert y, por último, también huyó, dejando a Amatista y a las demás a merced de Herbert Dixon.

* * *

(63) El Cristal de Plata es la semilla estelar más preciada de toda la Vía Láctea. Por eso Sailor Galaxia la quiere más que otras.

(64) Para aquellos que no leyeron el manga de Sailor Moon, Sailor Mnemosyne no es una Sailor Senshi inventada por mí. Ella es una de las guardianas del Río del Olvido y tiene el poder de recuperar memorias (y creo que por eso se llama Mnemosyne).

(65) Ellas tampoco son invenciones mías. Ellas custodian ese jardín que se muestra en el último episodio de Sailor Moon, donde cada flor contiene una semilla estelar. Claro, en el anime cuesta encontrarle el sentido, pero en el manga es más claro.

(66) Sailor Lethe comparte la labor de Sailor Mnemosyne de custodiar el Río del Olvido y ella, a diferencia de su compañera, puede quitar memorias. Aquí la retraté como una chica que se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio, aun a riesgo de contradecir las órdenes de Sailor Galaxia.


	32. La verdad sobre Herbert Dixon

XXXI  
La verdad sobre Herbert Dixon

Nueva Orleans, 24 de noviembre de 1963, 09:15p.m.

Se había hecho un silencio de muerte en la casa de Serena. Darien miraba a Saori con preocupación, como si en cualquier momento pudiera perder los estribos y arrasar con toda la cuadra. Serena, por otro lado, sabía que Saori no iba a hacer eso, pese a que aquella sería su reacción más predecible. Acababa de perder a Violet y, para empeorar las cosas, había cometido un magnicidio. Seguramente todas las agencias del país estaban buscándola con afán.

Era demasiada presión para una sola persona.

Saori no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegó a casa de su madre. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué mierda podía decir? Hace dos días mató a uno de los dirigentes más populares en la historia de los Estados Unidos y, no mucho después, un loco maniático había raptado a Violet para quién sabía qué. Pero lo que le causaba más rabia (y tristeza) era que no había podido hacer nada para evitar ambas cosas. Normalmente, Saori habría esperado a recuperar sus fuerzas, ir tras Herbert y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero había algo en aquella situación que le impedía actuar, como si su cuerpo y su mente perdieran los deseos de luchar y sobreponerse al dolor.

Sin embargo, Saori sabía cuál era la fuente de su falta de voluntad.

Violet.

Haber matado al presidente de toda una nación era algo terrible, pero haber perdido a Violet por su culpa había sido un golpe muy duro para Saori. Vivía pensando en ese ataque que había usado para alejar a los demonios, ese que había arrancado árboles de raíz incluso a más de cien metros de distancia. No era necesario emplear todas sus energías en alejar a sus enemigos del campo de batalla y, por eso, Herbert se había aprovechado de su error para atacar sin muchas complicaciones.

Y, pese a que Saori sabía que Violet todavía no estaba muerta, se sentía como si lo estuviese. No podía imaginar los horrores que seguramente le estaría haciendo Herbert en ese momento pero, aunque ardiera en deseos por rescatarla, aquella sensación de debilitarse por dentro persistía, sensación contra la que Saori no podía luchar de la manera usual.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Pero sólo el silencio respondió su pregunta, Saori se estaba ahogando en un laberinto de dilemas sin solución. Quería gritar, desahogarse, arrojar cosas lejos, pero ya sabía que eso no iba a solucionar nada. Sentía cómo su mundo se empequeñecía hasta dejarla sin aire, sin respuestas, sin salida.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Saori se puso de pie repentinamente y salió de la sala de estar hacia el patio trasero. Darien creyó que solamente iba a tomar un poco de aire para calmarse y la dejó hacer, pero Serena se quedó observándola cómo abría la puerta de la cocina, y se preocupó bastante. Con el corazón en un puño, Serena acudió en pos de su hija y, dudando por un minuto, salió también.

Lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Saori no había hecho un desastre en el patio, no había roto ninguna vasija ni arrojado alguna mesa o silla. Estaba de rodillas, apoyando su cabeza contra lo que parecía una mesa de picnic, llorando. Serena no había visto llorar a Saori desde la vio por primera vez, pero jamás la había visto llorando como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Sus sollozos hablaban de su desesperación, de la abrumadora soledad que sentía y de la impotencia por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Violet. Serena también sintió cómo le caían las lágrimas al ver a Saori tan triste y desahuciada, clamando el nombre de Violet entre gritos roncos que desgarraban el alma en jirones. Ver que una mujer tan dura y fuerte como Saori sucumbía al llanto era algo capaz de retorcerle las entrañas a cualquiera.

¿Y qué le quedaba por hacer a Serena?

Serena se acercó lentamente a Saori y la tomó por un hombro. Ella hipó y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre. No decía nada, pero en su rostro gentil se dibujaba una sonrisa, mancillada por las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. A Saori le temblaron los labios por momentos y luego, como Serena esperaba, se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando incluso con más fuerza y tristeza que antes.

—¡Mamá! —hipó Saori, estremeciéndose en los brazos de su madre—. ¡Fui una tonta, fui una soberana tonta! ¡Todo es mi culpa, toda mi maldita culpa! ¡Perdóname, mamá! ¡Perdóname!

Serena, al menos al principio, no supo cómo reaccionar a las palabras de su hija, pero luego comprendió a qué se refería Saori. También supo que decirle que nada de eso era su culpa no iba a solucionar nada y solamente haría que Saori se sintiera peor.

—Yo no tengo que perdonarte, Saori —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Pero sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

Saori no dijo nada, aunque seguía hipando y derramando lágrimas. Serena la vio con más detalle y notó que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Jamás había visto a su hija en un estado tan deplorable.

Cuando Saori encontró la voz, habló también en voz baja.

—Fue mi culpa que Violet fuese secuestrada por ese… infeliz de mierda y que el presidente acabara muerto… y todo porque soy una idiota impulsiva. ¡Maldición!

Serena compuso una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Saori estaba volviendo a ser la que era antes de aquella fatídica batalla contra Herbert Dixon y sus demonios.

—Saori, para ser una mejor persona, debes aceptar tus defectos y tratar de convivir con ellos —dijo Serena en un tono un poco más luminoso, refrendando aquello con una sonrisa—. La vida jamás te pone pruebas fáciles y más dificultades como esta saldrán a tu paso. Pero ahora ya sabes que debes pensar con más calma las cosas antes de hacerlas. Hazlo, y podrás derrotar a Herbert Dixon. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes, Saori! ¡Eres la Sailor Senshi más fuerte y poderosa que he conocido y no puedo estar más orgullosa de que seas mi hija!

Fueron las últimas palabras de Serena las que hicieron que Saori abandonara los brazos de su madre y se irguiera en toda su estatura. Todavía hipaba, pero al menos se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Tienes razón, mamá —dijo Saori con un ligero temblor en la voz—. Debo ser mejor que esto, debo superarme y alzarme por encima de este dolor. Ese imbécil de Herbert Dixon se va a arrepentir de toda la mierda que ha hecho.

Saori estuvo a punto de usar su pendiente para transformarse, pero un estampido casi hizo estallar sus tímpanos. Cuando se hubo recuperado del impacto, abrió la boca, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

—Espera un momento, Saori Müller —dijo la recién llegada. Saori reconoció de inmediato el atuendo de Sailor Senshi que usaba la mujer frente a ella, pero la combinación de colores no la había visto jamás. Lo otro que le causaba curiosidad era el cetro que sostenía en sus manos, el cual guardaba un inquietante parecido a una llave colosal.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy la guardiana del tiempo, Sailor Pluto —dijo la mujer en un tono grave, como si poseyera la experiencia de varias vidas—. Es hora que conozcas la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro nuevo enemigo, Herbert Dixon.

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Polaris era una mujer inusualmente alta, con una piel tan pálida que parecía estar hecha de hielo, ojos grises y un vestido que se confundía con su piel (67). Miraba con desdén a la persona que estaba sentada en su trono, la mujer que no fue capaz de cumplir con su parte del trato. Sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte al enfrentarse a la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea, pero la recompensa por derrotarla sobrepasaba por mucho a los peligros. Y, aunque debió haber venido con su comitiva especial, era mejor un combate singular.

—Jajaja, Polaris —dijo Sailor Galaxia en su usual tono burlesco y déspota—, ¿de verdad crees que puedes derrotarme? Tienes muchas agallas para venir aquí y retarme a un combate.

—¡No vengo a retarte, Sailor Galaxia! —rugió Polaris, crispando los puños y haciendo que el aire alrededor de ella se congelase—. ¡Vengo a matarte!

—Pues no recuerdo haber visto semejante coraje… o estupidez la primera vez que fui a visitarte —repuso Sailor Galaxia calmadamente, como si las amenazas de muerte fuesen algo cotidiano para ella—. Recuerdo que estabas temblando de miedo porque creíste que yo iba a destruir todo tu preciado reino. ¿Qué cambió, eh?

—Mi percepción de ti —respondió Polaris en un tono gélido—. Creí que eras una mujer de palabra, que ibas a obtener las Gemas Elementales sin ningún problema. Pero te estabas tardando demasiado y sabes que no puedo esperar. Y, ¿sabes qué? Tu tiempo se ha agotado. No estuviste a la altura de la tarea. Esperaba más de la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia no dijo nada. Cualquier otra persona se habría puesto de pie y crispado los puños en señal de enfado, pero ella permaneció sentada, impasible, inamovible como una roca. Y sus palabras solamente reafirmaron aquella percepción.

—Hablas como si yo fuera alguna clase de sirvienta tuya, haciendo lo que me ordenas. Parece que se te ha olvidado con quién estás lidiando. ¿Sabías que el universo no se hizo en un día? (68) Pero mira. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Puedes volver por donde viniste y esperar por tus estúpidas Gemas Elementales. O bien, puedes retarme a un combate y perecer. Porque en el fondo sabes que no puedes derrotarme, por mucho valor que tengas.

—¡No te tengo miedo! —gritó Polaris, aunque el temblor en su voz la traicionó.

—Sí, te creo —repuso Sailor Galaxia sarcásticamente—. Pero, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Esperar o combatir? Yo te recomiendo esperar. —Sailor Galaxia dijo estas últimas palabras en un tono condescendiente, lo que hizo que Polaris perdiera la poca calma que le quedaba.

—¡Ya verás! ¡No eres todopoderosa, Sailor Galaxia, y yo me ocuparé de que toda la Vía Láctea lo sepa!

Sailor Galaxia se puso de pie y blandió su espada en contra de Polaris. Pero, justo cuando el combate iba a comenzar, una de sus sirvientas apareció junto a ella, una mujer menuda y con moños que semejaban orejas de ratón.

—¿Qué quieres, Sailor Iron Mouse? Estoy un poco ocupada aquí.

Sailor Iron Mouse tragó saliva, pero juzgó que su ama necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra.

—Herbert Dixon lo ha conseguido, señora Galaxia —dijo Sailor Iron Mouse en un tono un poco más audible que un susurro—. Tiene las Gemas Elementales. En este momento las está preparando para el transporte.

—Muy bien, Sailor Iron Mouse —dijo Sailor Galaxia, quien lucía bastante complacida—. Asegúrate que el transporte se lleve a cabo sin fallos.

Sailor Iron Mouse asintió en señal de conformidad y desapareció por donde había llegado. Sailor Galaxia volvió a fijar su atención en Polaris, quien tenía una expresión ávida en su rostro. Era evidente que había escuchado la conversación, pero eso no iba a cambiar nada.

—Así que… tienes las Gemas Elementales —dijo Polaris, cuyo tono agresivo había desaparecido por completo. Lucía como si estuviese profundamente arrepentida de sus palabras en contra de la mujer frente a ella—. Lamento haber dudado de ti, Sailor Galaxia, lamento todo lo que te dije. Fui impulsiva y tonta.

Sailor Galaxia se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego soltar una carcajada alta fría, libre de emociones. Polaris miró a Sailor Galaxia y supo que algo muy malo le iba a pasar.

—Pobre Polaris. Pobre, pobre Polaris. ¿No te enseñaron cuando eras niña que debes hacerte responsable de tus palabras? ¿No te enseñaron a ser consecuente con tus acciones? No me sirven las personas que andan cambiando de parecer según les convenga.

Polaris, pese a que tenía una idea de lo que le esperaba, no esperó tanta frialdad en las palabras de Sailor Galaxia. La noticia de la aparición de las Gemas Elementales la había dejado con la guardia baja y su determinación por asesinar a Sailor Galaxia quedó en nada.

—Me das pena, Polaris —dijo Sailor Galaxia, extendiendo su espada, notando que Polaris tenía unos brazaletes similares a los que usaba ella—. Interesante —añadió, acercándose dos pasos más hacia su adversaria—. Si estás usando estos brazaletes… —Luego Sailor Galaxia volvió a prorrumpir en carcajadas. Polaris no se podía mover a causa del miedo.

—Así que tú también tienes tu semilla estelar fuera de tu cuerpo —dijo Sailor Galaxia, sonriendo con malicia. Así que todo lo que me queda por hacer es…

Con un rápido y poderoso movimiento de su espada, Sailor Galaxia destruyó los brazaletes en las muñecas de Polaris y ella se fue como disgregando en un millón de partículas de luz hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Patética —murmuró Sailor Galaxia antes de volver a su trono. Desde ese momento en adelante, las Sailor Animamates estarían muy ocupadas en el Reino de Cristal.

 _Si todo sale bien, tendré cuatro Sailor Cristales más._

Nueva Orleans, 24 de noviembre de 1963, 10:15 p.m.

Serena había invitado a Raquel (a quién, por alguna razón que Saori no podía entender, llamaba Setsuna) a que tomara un té y algunos pastelillos y ella aceptó de buen grado, diciendo que no había comido nada decente en un buen rato.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, Setsuna —dijo Serena, luchando contra la compulsión de comerse dos pastelillos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Dices que tienes información sobre ese tal Herbert Dixon?

—No sólo tengo información sobre él —dijo Setsuna, y Saori seguía perdida. Ella le había dicho que se llamaba Raquel, pero Serena seguía llamándola con ese nombre tan fuera de lugar—. Tengo toda la información sobre él: su pasado, lo que trató de hacer en los cuarentas y cómo se relaciona con lo que está haciendo ahora.

—Pues yo tengo claro lo que intentó hacer en los cuarentas —dijo Serena, tomando un pastelillo y mordiendo una buena parte de éste—. Trató de matarme.

—No solamente trató de matarte —dijo Setsuna, tomando un pastelillo y dando un pequeño mordisco—. La verdadera misión de Herbert Dixon durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial era revivir a unos demonios legendarios cuya procedencia desconozco. Sé lo suficiente para afirmar que fue Herbert quien incitó a Hitler para que invadiera Polonia, comenzando la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Creo que lo hizo para poder buscar los demonios sin que nadie se fijara en él.

Serena lucía estupefacta y horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan cruel? Desatar una guerra que cobró la vida de más cincuenta millones de personas sólo para que nadie le molestara mientras buscaba unos demonios era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Pero Herbert no podía revivir a los demonios sin otro objeto legendario. Y la única forma de obtener ese objeto era reuniendo tres artefactos muy específicos: una espada, un espejo y un orbe.

Saori, quien era más oyente que participante en la conversación, notó que Raquel (o Setsuna, ya no estaba segura de nada) miraba de manera recurrente a Darien, y no era exactamente sutil haciéndolo (69).

—Estos tres objetos estaban siendo custodiados por tres personas, Sailor Senshi para ser más específicos —prosiguió Setsuna—. Herbert asesinó cruelmente a dos de ellas y la tercera Sailor Senshi consiguió escapar. Sí, yo era la dueña del orbe, pero Herbert se las arregló para robármelo. Me imagino que estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de descubrir cómo fundir los tres talismanes, hasta que un día me encontré con Herbert de nuevo. Según él, quería iniciar una suerte de tregua. No le creí, pero ese hombre tiene bastantes recursos a su haber. Con esa especie de varita mágica que tiene me puso bajo su control y fuimos a una especie de monasterio. Allí vivía una amiga, Andrea, a quien Herbert también mató de manera cruel.

Saori, sin ser una experta en lenguaje corporal, notó que Setsuna rehuyó los ojos de Serena al mencionar el asesinato de Andrea.

—¿Y por qué no dices la verdad? —inquirió Saori con su usual brusquedad. Setsuna se estremeció.

—Bueno… Herbert me tenía a su merced y me ordenó que la matara. Y lo hice, sin cuestionamientos ni dudas.

Serena dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Saori, para luego componer una expresión de pena en su cara.

—Disculpa a mi hija —dijo—. A veces puede ser impertinente.

—No. Está bien —repuso Setsuna con más calma—. Se supone que vine a entregarles información sobre Herbert Dixon, y si no están al tanto de todas sus habilidades, entonces correrían un gran riesgo. Y créanme, Herbert es uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta.

—Sí, dímelo a mí —gruñó Saori, recordando aquella terrible batalla en la que perdió a sus amigas, o al menos ella las daba por perdidas.

—Después de matar a Andrea, obtuvo lo que quería, pero fue emboscado por Henry Abberline, enjuiciado y sentenciado a cadena perpetua. Tuvieron que pasar cinco años para que algo nuevo pasara.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Alguien voló la pared de la celda de Herbert —dijo Setsuna, tomando un poco de té—. Herbert escapó junto a una mujer menuda de cabello blanco, pero dudo que fuese ella quien causó la explosión. Hablaban de asaltar un depósito, pero no pude captar más detalles. Asumo que querían apoderarse de ese objeto que hizo aparecer Herbert en aquel monasterio.

—¿Y qué es ese objeto tan importante? —quiso saber Darien, pero Setsuna negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo, no sin alterar gravemente el curso de la historia —dijo ella con severidad—. Ustedes ya lo cambiaron todo con el nacimiento de Saori. Ni yo puedo predecir lo que va a pasar en un futuro. El punto es que, si revelo qué es ese objeto, podría desatar una paradoja. Y al tiempo no le gustan las paradojas, así que las resuelve de la forma más cruel posible.

—¿Y qué más puedes decirnos? —preguntó Serena con algo de urgencia.

—Estuve siguiendo a este personaje por los últimos diez años —respondió Setsuna, acabando con su té y retomando el pastelillo que había mordisqueado—. Sé que cambió su nombre y alteró levemente su apariencia. Ahora es Lawrence Collins y ha estado trabajando en algo secreto. Ignoro dónde estará su base, pero sé que ha estado en tratos con la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, especialmente con un sujeto llamado Richard Helms.

—¿Richard Helms? —repitió Saori, abriendo levemente los ojos—. ¡Era mi ex jefe, el Director de Operaciones Encubiertas!

Setsuna arqueó una ceja.

—¿Trabajaste para la CIA?

—Dos años —repuso Saori un poco a la defensiva—. Me tuvo trabajando en varias operaciones para capturar espías soviéticos o desertores que trataran de vender planos de armas a los comunistas. Helms siempre hablaba de un plan de la Unión Soviética para amasar cantidades descomunales de misiles nucleares y supe que nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Herbert Dixon.

—Tal vez. Pero ese nombre aparecía mucho en las conversaciones de Helms con el Director de la Agencia. Hablaban de algo llamado "Proyecto Warbringer", aunque jamás supe algún detalle sobre eso. También escuché algunos retazos de lo que Richard Helms llamaba "Operación Boogieman". Lo único que sé es que Herbert Dixon es uno de los hombres clave de la misión y que su objetivo era acabar con la Guerra Fría.

Setsuna dilató un poco los ojos. Serena tenía la boca abierta y Darien no se atrevía a hablar.

—Yo pensaba que ese sujeto causaba guerras —dijo Setsuna con algo de escepticismo—, no que las terminara.

—Tal vez lo hace con un propósito oculto —añadió Saori, sabiendo que Herbert jamás hacia algo por el bien de la humanidad—. Quizás lo hace bajo las órdenes de alguien más.

—¿Y quién podrá ser? —preguntó Serena, tratando de imaginar quién podría estar dando órdenes a Herbert.

Saori iba a hablar, pero Setsuna la detuvo.

—No es prudente que hables sobre esa mujer —dijo, aunque si lo hacía por ese asunto de las paradojas o por miedo, Saori no podía saberlo—. Como Guardiana del Tiempo, debo proteger la línea temporal de cambios indeseados. Tu presencia sólo habla de mi fracaso, pero no puedo permitir que el nombre de esa persona salga a la luz. Ni Serena ni Darien deben saberlo, pues vienen de un lugar donde ese nombre es desconocido.

—Pero…

—Tú eres la única que puede detenerla, Saori —dijo Setsuna con un poco de urgencia—. Encuentra a Herbert Dixon y llegarás a ella.

—Pero no sé dónde buscar.

Setsuna sonrió.

—Puedes empezar tu búsqueda en Langley.

* * *

(67) Pese a que la descripción de Polaris se parece a la de la antagonista en la película de Sailor Moon S, no son ni remotamente las mismas, aunque me basé en ella para crear a Polaris.

(68) Adaptación de una frase que dijo Nephrite a Beryl en un capítulo de la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, aunque no me acuerdo en qué capítulo fue.

(69) Aunque en el anime de los noventas no se muestra, en el manga queda claro que Setsuna está prendada por Darien. Pobre. Otra más en la larga lista de mujeres (y hombres) colgados por el novio de Serena. xD


	33. Siguiendo el rastro

XXXII  
Siguiendo el rastro

Langley, 14 de diciembre de 1963, 01:15p.m.

—Recuerden, nada de transformarse a menos que sea estrictamente necesario —recordó Serena a Darien y a Saori mientras se ocultaban detrás de unas matas. El cuartel general de la CIA estaba a trescientos metros de distancia y los tres se movían de mata en mata, cuidando de no llamar demasiado la atención—. Saori, tú te quedarás atrás, vigilando que nadie se acerque demasiado al complejo.

—¿Y por qué mierda yo debo quedarme atrás? —preguntó Saori en un enojado susurro.

—Porque fuiste una agente de la CIA y cualquiera te reconocerá de inmediato —repuso Darien, escrutando las cercanías para asegurarse que nadie anduviera cerca—. Esta misión es de suma importancia para el futuro de la humanidad, y fracasaría estrepitosamente si Helms se da cuenta que vas por él. Es mejor hacerlo todo en silencio.

Pero a Saori no le gustaba infiltrarse detrás de líneas enemigas. Era más eficaz atacando de frente…

—Yo podría crear una distracción —dijo Saori, y Serena y Darien la miraron como si acabara de decir que estaba embarazada—. ¡No, en serio! ¡Soy buena en eso! Ustedes pueden infiltrarse en el complejo y buscar a Richard Helms. Yo mantendré ocupados a los guardias.

Serena y Darien se miraron, como si pensaran que era un mal plan. Pero, si lo pensaban bien, casaba perfectamente con las capacidades de los tres. Serena tenía una pluma que le permitía transformarse en cualquier profesional y Darien… nadie sospechaba de él. Era anónimo.

Y sin embargo…

—Eso no cambiará el hecho que Helms y toda la agencia te conocen, Saori —insistió Darien en un tono urgente—. Apenas te vean, van a saber quién eres.

—Pero no conocen mis intenciones —replicó Saori en un tono irritado—. Esos imbéciles van a creer que simplemente estoy atacando el cuartel general de la CIA y no que busco a Helms. Ustedes se encargarán de ello.

Darien y Serena volvieron a mirarse, esta vez más convencidos del plan de Saori. Al cabo de un rato, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Si percibes que estás en peligro, retírate, ¿quieres?

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Saori con exasperación.

Serena y Darien se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia el cuartel general de la CIA, mientras que Saori salía de su escondite y se transformaba en Sailor Silver Moon. Inmediatamente, los guardias que pululaban por las cercanías notaron la presencia de la Sailor Senshi y desenfundaron sus armas, sin siquiera molestarse en advertirle a la invasora que estaba en una zona restringida.

—Ya verán —murmuró Sailor Silver Moon, crispando los puños.

* * *

Serena y Darien estaban a cien metros del complejo. Serena juzgó que era tiempo de usar su pluma y, después de unos cuantos vistosos destellos de luz, se había convertido en una agente de la CIA.

—Darien, debes pretender que eres un espía soviético con nacionalidad estadounidense —murmuró Serena mientras se aproximaban a la entrada. No obstante, pese al espectáculo que estaba montando Saori, dos guardias armados custodiaban el acceso.

—Necesito ver sus credenciales, señorita —dijo uno de los guardias en un tono seco. Serena se encogió de hombros y mostró la tarjeta que colgaba de su cuello. El guardia la examinó detenidamente y se la devolvió con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

—¿Y él?

—Él es Dimitri Poliakov, conocido aquí como Douglas Kendrick —dijo Serena en un tono oficial bastante convincente—. Es un espía soviético sospechoso de robar información sobre nuestras tecnologías espaciales.

El guardia abrió ligeramente la boca.

—¡Sabía que había un topo en la NASA, pero no pensé que lo atraparían tan pronto! —dijo el otro guardia.

—Lo llevaré adentro para interrogarlo —anunció Serena y los guardias la dejaron pasar, mirando cómo la mujer llevaba a ese hombre con algo de brusquedad.

Serena y Darien habían estudiado a conciencia el plano del cuartel general de la CIA, el cual Setsuna había obtenido sin demasiadas dificultades, y ambos sabían cuáles eran los lugares menos concurridos del edificio. Con aquel objetivo en mente, Serena y Darien se dirigieron al mismo nivel en el que se encontraba la oficina de Richard Helms, tratando de lucir como agente y sospechoso. Sin embargo, el éxito del plan dependía en gran medida de lo que estaba haciendo Saori en ese momento.

Hablando de Saori, Sailor Silver Moon había dejado un reguero de guardias inconscientes y ella no había sufrido ningún daño. Había árboles arrancados de raíz, hombres colgados de las ramas de árboles que todavía permanecían en pie y algunos que apenas podían moverse. Las alarmas sonaron cuando ella estuvo a sólo unos pocos metros de la entrada al edificio y éste pareció vomitar guardias y agentes, todos armados con pistolas y sub-ametralladoras. Sailor Silver Moon no hizo nada y permitió que la rodearan. Se limitó a extender los brazos hacia afuera, como si estuviera a punto de poner sus manos en la cabeza.

En el interior del edificio, Serena y Darien notaron cómo los pasillos y las oficinas se vaciaban y supieron que Saori había hecho un trabajo magnífico. El corredor que llevaba a la oficina de Richard Helms estaba desierto, aunque ambos sabían que Helms estaba siendo custodiado por tres o cuatro hombres dentro de su oficina.

Era hora de transformarse.

* * *

Richard Helms, pese a que estaba al tanto de la devastación que tenía lugar afuera del edificio, lucía tranquilo. Sailor Silver Moon había sido su agente más letal y le había obedecido sin cuestionamientos. Se había asegurado de ello durante las dos primeras semanas de Saori en la agencia.

Los cuatro hombres que le protegían formaban parte del protocolo, pero Helms sabía que estaba a salvo gracias al condicionamiento mental que le había hecho a Saori como parte del programa de entrenamiento de agentes. Por supuesto, aquello no hubiera sido necesario si la Guerra Fría no hubiese tenido lugar.

De pronto, la puerta voló de sus goznes, hiriendo a uno de los hombres. Luego, un sujeto ataviado con un frac, sombrero y antifaz se despachó a los otros tres usando su bastón. Sin embargo, no atacó a Richard Helms, quien parecía sorprendido, pero no asustado.

—Pensé que eras un donnadie —dijo con una calma inusual—. Obviamente me equivoqué.

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, Helms —dijo el hombre del antifaz y se hizo a un lado, revelando a una mujer ataviada de manera similar a Sailor Silver Moon. Sin embargo, Richard Helms sabía quién era ella.

—Sailor Moon —dijo Helms en un tono profundo y relajado—. Al fin nos conocemos personalmente.

Sailor Moon no dijo nada. Se limitó a llevarse una mano a su cabeza y, segundos más tarde, un halo de luz atrapó a Richard Helms, dejándolo inmóvil.

—Sólo para asegurarme que no hagas ningún movimiento inesperado —dijo Sailor Moon con su voz temblando de rabia. No era difícil entender su reacción. Saber que su hija había trabajado dos años para alguien que quería ver muerto al presidente de los Estados Unidos, sólo para que ella lo asesinara, no era algo que alguien pudiera digerir fácilmente.

—Vaya —repuso Helms con una sonrisa—. Estás molesta porque manipulé a Saori. No deberías estarlo, a menos que haya un vínculo estrecho entre ustedes dos.

—No es de tu incumbencia —ladró Sailor Moon, frunciendo el ceño—. Estamos aquí para saber dónde se encuentra Herbert Dixon. Nos vas a decir, o te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho tratos con él.

Richard Helms soltó una carcajada divertida. Pese a que pensaba que iba a ser Sailor Silver Moon quien haría esa clase de averiguaciones, tenía la impresión que Sailor Moon iba a ser más manipulable. Era una ventaja.

—Podría decírtelo, pero primero debes responderme una pregunta. ¿Dónde está el Cristal de Plata?

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask no dijeron nada. Se miraron el uno al otro, incapaces de entender cómo el Director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la CIA sabía de la existencia del Cristal de Plata.

—Me sorprende que les sorprenda —dijo Helms en un tono que no reflejaba su situación actual—. Ahora que Herbert Dixon tiene a las amigas de Sailor Silver Moon, sé todo sobre ellas… y eso incluye información sobre el Cristal de Plata. El mundo es cruel, ¿verdad? Tal vez Saori debió mantener su boca cerrada, ¿no creen?

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —chilló Sailor Moon, acercándose a Richard Helms y zamarreándolo violentamente—. Me vas a decir dónde está Herbert Dixon y te dejaremos vivir.

Pero Helms permaneció en sus trece, pese a la forma en que había sido tratado.

—Por favor, ni tú te lo crees —dijo, con la misma fría calma de antes—. No eres capaz de matar siquiera a una cucaracha. Pretendes ser violenta, pero en realidad eres tan frágil y débil como las mujeres de hoy en día. Deberás hacer algo mejor que eso para sonsacarme la ubicación de la base de Herbert.

Sailor Moon iba a violentar nuevamente a Richard Helms, pero Tuxedo Mask le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, seguido de un asentimiento. Sailor Moon respiró profundamente, apaciguando sus ánimos y cambiando la expresión de su rostro a uno más relajado.

—Está bien. No nos digas dónde está Herbert. Guárdate tus secretos. Pero tarde o temprano vamos a encontrarlo y no te va a gustar lo que le haremos.

Richard Helms volvió a echarse a reír.

—¿Qué pueden hacerle a alguien como Herbert Dixon? Me gustaría ver qué le van a hacer. De verdad.

Aunque Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask notaron el sarcasmo en las palabras de Helms, no le hicieron mucho caso. Ambos salieron del despacho, y Sailor Moon hizo un gesto con la mano para que la tiara volviera a su cabeza. Richard Helms permaneció sentado detrás de su escritorio, pensando en la forma en que le miraba ese tal Tuxedo Mask. Era una mirada penetrante, como si tratara de ver más allá de lo que mostraba su expresión. Inmediatamente, un mal presentimiento hizo que tomara el teléfono, marcara un número y esperara para que la llamada conectase lo más pronto posible.

—Diga.

—Señor Dixon —dijo Helms en un tono que ocultaba su urgencia—. Hay una posibilidad que su base de operaciones esté comprometida. Quiero que culmine con la segunda fase de la Operación Boogieman lo más pronto posible.

Se hizo un silencio en la línea, lo que hizo que a Helms se le retorcieran las tripas. _Maldición, responde._

Cuando se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Herbert Dixon, supo que se había preocupado en balde.

—No se preocupe, señor Helms. La fase dos acaba de concluir con éxito. La última etapa está en preparación.

* * *

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask salieron del edificio y vieron a Sailor Silver Moon, sentada sobre un guardia inconsciente.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Richard Helms no nos dijo nada —dijo Sailor Moon, quien, por alguna razón, mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Al menos nada que él pudiera decir con palabras.

—Tenemos la ubicación de la base de Herbert Dixon, Saori —añadió Tuxedo Mask en un tono ligeramente desconcertado—. No vas a creer dónde está.

Sailor Silver Moon miró más fijamente a Tuxedo Mask.

—Está en las afueras de Nueva Orleans.

¿En las afueras de Nueva Orleans? Sailor Silver Moon tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Había pasado varios meses en aquella ciudad y jamás vio algo extraño en los suburbios, algún búnker o instalación militar sospechosa. Tuxedo Mask notó la confusión de Sailor Silver Moon y añadió:

—Es una base subterránea. Desde afuera luce como una casucha en desuso.

No obstante, no hubo tiempo para más diálogo, pues el sonido de unos helicópteros se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. Sailor Silver Moon sabía que era el ejército que se aproximaba y no estaba en forma para combatir a mil soldados mejor entrenados que los que había derrotado.

—¡Sujétense de mí! —vociferó Sailor Silver Moon, y Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se aferraron a los fuertes brazos de su hija. Instantes más tarde, los tres salieron disparados hacia el cielo, bajo una volea de misiles que provenían de los helicópteros. Afortunadamente, Sailor Silver Moon iba a tanta velocidad que los misiles fallaron y sembraron la devastación en el frontis del cuartel general de la CIA.

—¡Adónde vamos! —gritó Sailor Moon, agarrándose como podía del brazo derecho de Sailor Silver Moon.

—¡Esa es una pregunta estúpida! —vociferó Sailor Silver Moon—. ¡Vamos a la base de Herbert Dixon y matarlo de una vez por todas!

—¡No creo que sea una buena idea! —gritó Tuxedo Mask—. ¡Deberíamos volver a casa y averiguar cuánto más sabe Setsuna!

—¡Además, hay otras cosas que necesitas saber, Saori! —chilló Sailor Moon—. ¡Setsuna puede ayudarte a entender todo lo que te está pasando! ¡Sé que deseas ir por Herbert, pero si vas sin la imagen completa de la situación, podrías cometer un error del que podrías arrepentirte!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —accedió Sailor Silver Moon de mala gana.

El vuelo duró unas tres horas y, después que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask vomitaran un par de veces, los tres entraron a la casa. Setsuna los estaba esperando, sentada en el sillón más amplio, desviando rápidamente la vista de Darien (los tres ya habían vuelto a la normalidad).

—¿Y? ¿Averiguaron algo?

—En las afueras de la ciudad está la base de Herbert Dixon —dijo Darien—. Cinco kilómetros al este de esta casa. El terreno fue comprado hace once años atrás por un tal Lawrence Collins.

—Herbert —añadió Saori en un gruñido que no ocultaba para nada su frustración. Estaba determinada a acabar con ese infeliz que había secuestrado a Violet y a las demás.

—Pues yo pensé que iban a ir directamente a la base —dijo Setsuna, frunciendo el ceño y fijando su vista en Saori—. ¿Hay algo más que ella necesita saber?

—Todo lo demás —repuso Serena con urgencia—. Saori necesita tener la imagen clara antes de ir por Herbert Dixon y quienquiera que esté detrás de él.

Setsuna se llevó una mano al mentón, como si tratara de decidir cuánto debía saber Saori. Al final, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza e invitó a Saori a que tomara asiento frente a ella.

—¿Estás segura que quieres oír esto?

—No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? —repuso Saori, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a Serena.

Setsuna exhaló aire y comenzó su relato.

—Como ya sabes, Serena y Darien no son de esta época. Provienen del futuro, del año 1992 para ser más exactos. Vinieron aquí en busca del Cristal de Plata, porque en el presente de ellos, el enemigo lo encontró primero y desató el caos. Así, la única oportunidad que tuvieron Serena y Darien para salvar al mundo fue viajar setenta años hacia el pasado. Tenían la certeza de que encontrarían el Cristal de Plata sin problemas. Pero la búsqueda fue infructuosa. El Cristal de Plata no fue encontrado hasta más tarde, cuando un individuo llamado Patrick Knoxville entró de manera ilegal a una parcela cerca de Leipzig. La policía le arrestó y Herbert Dixon le pagó la fianza. Así me enteré que Herbert también buscaba el Cristal de Plata y le entregué la información a Serena, quien llevaba siete meses de embarazo.

—¿Y tú también perteneces al futuro? —preguntó Saori a Setsuna. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo y mi misión es asegurarme que el curso de la historia no sufra cambios inesperados —dijo Setsuna con un ligero pesar—. Pero, como puedes ver, no he hecho un buen trabajo en ello. Se suponía que tú no debías existir, y advertí a Serena y Darien de los riesgos de intervenir en los acontecimientos del pasado, pero ellos te tuvieron de todas formas. Ahora no sé en qué forma va a afectar al futuro lo que ambos hicieron. Puede ser que el mundo se salve o puede que tu nacimiento nos condene a todos. Honestamente, no lo sé.

Saori se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Si su nacimiento no estaba contemplado en el curso de la historia, ¿eso quería decir que ella había sido un accidente? Saori trató de bloquear el dolor que implicaba darse cuenta que ella era una anomalía en el tiempo, como un tumor en una persona que lucía sana, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Quieres decir que yo no estaba destinada a nacer? —preguntó Saori con cierta desesperación—. ¿Qué yo fui un accidente producto de una noche de sexo irresponsable?

—No he dicho eso —dijo Setsuna en un tono apaciguador—. Dije que tú no debías existir en esta línea temporal, no que tus padres actuaron de manera irresponsable y tú fuiste la consecuencia de ello. Serena y Darien te aman, Saori, y todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, lo han hecho por ti.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si dices que yo soy una suerte de error?

—Tampoco dije eso, Saori. Dije que tu nacimiento cambió la historia. Lo que está por verse si naciste para salvar el mundo o para verlo arder. Todo depende de las acciones que lleves a cabo de ahora en adelante. Dices que quieres matar a Herbert Dixon, pero él no es el gran responsable de todo lo que está pasando.

Saori, pese a que todavía no estaba conforme con las explicaciones de Setsuna, se sintió más tranquila. Por lo menos sus padres la amaban.

—¿Y qué pasó con Patrick?

—Herbert lo arrojó a prisión por ser incapaz de recuperar el cofre en el que reposaba el Cristal de Plata. Lo curioso es que Herbert no buscaba el Cristal de Plata, como yo pensaba. Lo que realmente había llamado la atención de Herbert era un pergamino que contenía pistas acerca de cómo obtener el Santo Grial. Al principio no supe qué era lo que estaba buscando hasta que vi a Herbert con dos de los talismanes que había arrebatado a mis compañeras. Luché con él, pero me derrotó, obtuvo el talismán que yo custodiaba y lo único que pude hacer fue escapar, sólo para encontrarme con él otra vez. Me hipnotizó y me hizo hacer cosas horribles, entre ellas, matar a Andrea, una de mis mejores amigas.

—¿Y Andrea era una Sailor Senshi también?

—Sí —dijo Setsuna tristemente—. Sailor Saturn. Las otras eran Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Herbert se convirtió en un asesino de Sailor Senshi.

—Pues será asesinado por una Sailor Senshi —gruñó Saori, crispando los puños.

—Cuando peleé contra Herbert supe que él no estaba buscando el Santo Grial, sino que otra cosa. No tengo idea de para qué la quiere, pero supe que fue capturado por Henry Abberline.

—Me cae bien ese tal Henry —intervino Saori con una sonrisa tensa.

—Me dijo que me suicidara —dijo Setsuna con una mueca de tristeza—, y yo estuve a punto de quitarme la vida. Fue cuando vi una capa blanca, una luz brillante y, de improviso, era yo nuevamente. No sé qué o quién fue el que liberó del influjo de Herbert, pero me salvó la vida.

Serena, Darien y Saori estaban intrigados por lo que había visto Setsuna. ¿Una persona invisible, a excepción de una capa blanca, la había salvado de una muerte segura? Ninguno de los tres podía imaginar quién podía ostentar una capa blanca. No podía ser una Sailor Senshi, pues ellas no usaban capas. Entonces, ¿quién era?

—Herbert pasó como cinco años en prisión hasta que una explosión destruyó la pared y él pudo escapar. Desde ese entonces que está encerrado en ese laboratorio. No sé qué estará planeando, pero creo que la Operación Boogieman tiene algo que ver.

—¿Y de qué le servirán Violet y las demás?

—Lo siento, Saori, pero no tengo idea.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala de estar. Nadie hallaba algo que aportar, aunque fuese para romper el hielo. Sin embargo, Saori tenía claro lo que debía hacer a continuación. Estaba claro que Herbert necesitaba a Violet y a las demás y también se dio cuenta que había perdido demasiado tiempo. Se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Adónde vas? —quiso saber Serena con preocupación.

—A matar a Herbert y salvar a mis amigas —respondió Saori con determinación—. Es lo único que nos queda por hacer. Si Herbert está planeando acabar con la Guerra Fría, necesito saber cómo lo hará y si mis amigas tienen algo que ver con eso.

Saori iba a salir por la puerta, pero Serena la tomó por el brazo.

—Espera un momento —dijo, y tomó una de las fotografías que reposaban en la mesa ratona—. Antes que vayas, quiero mostrarte esto.

Saori tomó la fotografía, y se dio cuenta que era la misma que había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquella en la que aparecían sus amigas y Darien. Lucían felices, todas ellas, como si no supieran que una catástrofe iba a caer sobre ellas.

—La del cabello azul se llamaba Amy —dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste—. La del cabello negro y que usa un kimono era Rei. La chica alta y de cabello castaño era Lita y la rubia con el listón en el cabello era Mina. Eran mis mejores amigas. Todas eran Sailor Senshi también y decidieron sacrificarse para que nosotros pudiéramos viajar al pasado. No pasa un solo día que no las eche de menos y no pasa un día sin culparme por lo que les ocurrió.

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

—El punto es que ninguna de ellas tuvo que matar a alguien para ganar sus batallas —respondió Serena con una pequeña sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Y no quiero que tú tengas que asesinar a alguien para ganar tus batallas. Yo… yo una vez asesiné a alguien, y me sentí muy mal después. No pude mirar a mis amigas a la cara por meses, hasta que Darien me hizo las cosas más fáciles. En ese momento aprendí que la violencia solamente engendra más violencia, y es justamente eso lo que estoy viendo en este momento. Saori, tienes que hallar la forma de ganar sin matar gente en el camino.

—¡Pero Herbert secuestró a mis amigas! ¡Es lo menos que se merece!

—Puede ser, pero solamente te convertirás en alguien como él si juegas su juego. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Convertirte en la cosa que más odias en este mundo?

Saori se quedó en silencio. Su determinación por acabar con Herbert Dixon flaqueó. Setsuna le había hablado sobre cómo él asesinaba Sailor Senshi sin compasión, y ella misma había visto la crueldad con la que había actuado para secuestrar a Violet y a las demás. ¿Acaso era eso en lo que quería convertirse? ¿En una asesina? ¿Solamente por venganza? Recordó sus dos años en la CIA, dos años en los que no mató a nadie, básicamente porque Helms necesitaba a sus objetivos con vida.

 _Pero ellos no te hicieron nada, Saori._

 _¡No quiero convertirme en alguien como Herbert!_

 _¡Él secuestró a Violet! ¡Podría estar muerta, hasta donde tú sabes!_

 _¡Tiene que haber una mejor solución!_

 _Estoy de acuerdo. Matarlo._

 _¡No! ¡No voy a matar a Herbert! ¡No es lo que Violet hubiera querido!_

 _Eso no lo sabes._

 _¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Ella lo dio todo por mí, y sin tener que asesinar personas!_

 _Y ya ves dónde la condujo esa forma de actuar._

 _¡No hables así de Violet! ¡No hables así de la persona que más amo en este mundo! ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

La voz que le incitaba a matar a Herbert desapareció y Saori cobró conciencia de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Serena notó que Saori había ablandado su expresión y respiró tranquila.

—Eso es, Saori. No vayas a matar a Herbert. Anda a salvar a tus amigas.

Serena abrazó a Saori brevemente y, para finalizar, puso un objeto en su mano. Era un objeto duro y suave, con la forma de una flor. Saori se dio cuenta que su madre le había entregado el Cristal de Plata.

—Tú eres su legítima dueña —dijo Serena, con lágrimas en su cara, pero estaba sonriendo—. Estoy segura que le darás un buen uso.

Saori sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera desde que Violet fue secuestrada.

—No voy a decepcionarte, mamá.


	34. La operación Boogieman

XXXIII  
La operación Boogieman

Nueva Orleans, 14 de diciembre de 1963, 03:11p.m.

Serena cerró la puerta cuando Saori se perdió de vista e, inmediatamente, encaró a Setsuna con un rostro serio.

—No tenías por qué ser tan dura con ella.

—Tenía que decirle la verdad —repuso Setsuna, tratando de sonar calmada, aunque en su interior estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Serena—. Era la única forma en que hiciera algo para terminar con esto.

—¡Ibas a hacer que matara a Herbert Dixon! —protestó Serena, arrugando el entrecejo—. Por Dios, Setsuna. Creí que eras mejor que esto.

—Serena, por favor entiende. Hay mucho más en riesgo que tu presente. —Setsuna respiró hondo y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones—. Saori es como… como una carta loca. Puede beneficiarnos de la misma forma en que puede perjudicarnos. Solamente me estoy asegurando que juegue a nuestro favor.

—¿Haciendo que se convierta en una asesina mientras tanto? —volvió a protestar Serena, a quien se le estaban hinchando las venas de las sienes—. ¡Es mi hija de la que estás hablando!

—La hija que no hubiera existido de no ser por tu irresponsabilidad —dijo Setsuna, tratando de no sonar crítica—. Les advertí lo que podía pasar si intervenían el curso de la historia, pero ustedes no me hicieron caso. Ahora, no hay forma de saber qué pasará dentro de un año, diez años o un siglo a partir de ahora.

—Tratas a mi hija como si fuese una anomalía.

—¿Acaso no lo es?

Serena crispó los puños, tratando de controlarse, aunque hacerlo le resultaba muy difícil.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Saori? —dijo en voz baja, pero cargada con veneno—. ¿Eres una Sailor Senshi o no? ¿No luchabas por el amor y la justicia, igual que las demás?

—Serena, por favor —insistió Setsuna, tratando de sacar paciencia de la nada—. La única forma de arreglar este problema es matando a Herbert Dixon. No sabes de lo que es capaz ese maniático. ¡Mató a tres de nosotras y yo apenas pude salvarme! ¡Él es un Desterrado! ¡Es perfectamente capaz de destruirnos a todos si así lo desea!

—Sé lo que es un Desterrado, Setsuna, pero no ganaremos nada si actuamos igual que él —replicó Serena, tratando de controlar su respiración—. Ya te lo dije: Saori no se va a convertir en una asesina por tu culpa.

—No puedes desafiarme, Serena. Ya violaste la línea temporal. Si fueses otra persona, ya estarías muerta.

Pero aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Serena dio tres zancadas y, tomando por sorpresa a Setsuna, le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que saliera sangre de su rostro.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de decir esas cosas! —chilló Serena, respirando agitadamente—. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes ver que matar no es la única forma de resolver conflictos?

Setsuna se quedó inmóvil, desconcertada por lo que le había hecho Serena. Ella no era una mujer que recurriera fácilmente a la violencia o que dijese groserías. La miró a los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, y vio determinación en su mirada, la clase de determinación que alguien podía ver en alguien dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás.

—Serena —dijo Setsuna lentamente y limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su blusa—. Herbert Dixon es un sujeto muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso para que permanezca con vida. Si muere, ya no tratará de acabar con nosotros.

Mientras Serena hacía lo que podía por calmarse, Darien observaba a lo lejos, mirando fijamente a Setsuna, frunciendo el ceño. Setsuna tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Darien y apartó su vista de él.

—¿Y por qué alguien debe perder la vida para que haya paz? —dijo Serena, quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. ¿Qué estamos tratando de defender, si usamos los mismos métodos que el enemigo para conseguirlo?

—Pero Serena. Los métodos no son importantes. Lo que realmente debe importarnos es la persona con la que usamos esos métodos. Estoy segura que le haremos un bien a este mundo si Herbert Dixon es eliminado.

Serena iba a protestar, pero Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y Serena, después de recuperar el aliento, se alejó de Setsuna y acompañó a su esposo hacia la salida.

—¿Notaste que Setsuna evitaba mi mirada? —dijo Darien, a lo que Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, sé que ella siente cosas por ti, pero creo que esa no es la razón.

—No, en absoluto —repuso Darien—. Ella evita mirarme porque sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Lo que no sabe es que no necesito tener contacto visual directo para ver sus recuerdos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

—A una mujer con armadura dorada —dijo Darien, con más curiosidad que con miedo, pese a que el recuerdo que había visto estaba impregnado del miedo de Setsuna—. Es la real responsable de todo lo que está pasando.

—¿Y quién es?

Darien exhaló aire.

—Es una Sailor Senshi.

Serena abrió los ojos y la boca en señal de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que una Sailor Senshi estuviera empecinada en acabar con la Guerra Fría? Y, aunque eso podía sonar a algo bueno, la intuición le decía que era todo lo contrario.

—Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé —dijo Darien con incertidumbre—. La verdad es que jamás había escuchado hablar de ella.

—¿De quién? ¿Cómo se llama?

Darien hizo una pausa, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen al responder a la pregunta de Serena. Al final, decidió no revelar nada.

—No importa cómo se llame. Lo único que debería preocuparnos es que Saori está corriendo un mayor peligro de lo que habíamos pensado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Saori podría enfrentarse con la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la galaxia.

Afueras de Nueva Orleans, diez minutos más tarde

La frágil casucha no fue impedimento para que Sailor Silver Moon encontrara la escotilla que conducía a las instalaciones subterráneas de la base de Herbert Dixon. Se introdujo por la amplia abertura y fue a dar en un pasillo blanco como la nieve. No parecían instalaciones de ese tiempo, sino que lucía como si estuviese viviendo una novela de ciencia ficción. Sailor Silver Moon no sabía en qué dirección ir, así que recurrió al azar.

Caminó por dos minutos que se le hicieron eternos en el denso silencio que reinaba el lugar, solamente roto por el leve murmullo de un reactor, que supuestamente entregaba su energía al recinto. Al final del pasillo, había una puerta doble, la cual se abrió automáticamente para cederle el paso. Esto hizo que Sailor Silver Moon fuese cruzada por un mal presentimiento.

En el interior del domo había una miríada de equipos que emitían muchas luces y, en el centro, conectado por todas partes por un montón de cables, se asentaba una cápsula, lo suficientemente grande para albergar a un hombre de dos metros de altura. No obstante, no había nada dentro, pero unas gotas de un líquido amarillento le dijeron a Sailor Silver Moon que la cápsula había sido vaciada recientemente.

Media hora estuvo la intrusa vagando por los diversos domos que conformaban la base de Herbert Dixon, hallando cápsulas muy similares a la primera que había encontrado. Pero algo la estaba molestando. No había nadie en las instalaciones, ninguna alarma había sonado y Herbert Dixon brillaba por su ausencia. Confundida, Sailor Silver Moon regresó al domo central y entró en el único lugar que no había explorado: el despacho de Herbert Dixon.

La primera impresión que tuvo de la estancia fue que Herbert era un hombre acostumbrado a los placeres de la buena vida. El tamaño del escritorio era innecesariamente grande, así como el del frigorífico futurista que se asentaba en la pared frente al escritorio. Había una pantalla inusualmente ancha, de gran tamaño también, y Sailor Silver Moon se preguntó si Herbert tenía algún desequilibrio psicológico relacionado con asuntos de entrepierna.

De improviso, la pantalla gigante se encendió por su propia cuenta y Sailor Silver Moon alzó la cabeza, solamente para ver la cara de Herbert Dixon. Una sonrisa petulante se dibujaba en su cara.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a irrumpir en mi base —dijo Herbert en un tono que hacía pensar que estaba en el trópico, reclinado sobre una hamaca, tomando sol—. Bueno, el punto es que ya estás en mi despacho. Ahora serás testigo de cómo voy a acabar con esta tonta Guerra Fría.

—¿Qué mierda planeas?

—Te explicaría cuál es mi plan maestro, pero estoy contra el tiempo —repuso Herbert en un tono burlón—. Enciende la radio y verás a qué me refiero.

Sailor Silver Moon estuvo tentada por momentos a hacer caso omiso de las palabras de su archienemigo, pero la curiosidad pudo más y encendió la radio. Daba lo mismo qué estación sintonizara; todas las emisoras hablaban de una agresión de parte de la Unión Soviética, de un lanzamiento masivo de misiles nucleares en contra de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir miedo, aquella noticia le trajo un escepticismo que no podía explicar.

—¿Y se supone que debo creerte? —retó Sailor Silver Moon con los ojos como rendijas y la cara arrugada—. No vi a nadie corriendo por sus vidas o escondiéndose en búnkeres mientras me dirigía a tu base. Tampoco escuché alarmas. Y supongo que, si la noticia está en la radio, los ciudadanos deberían estar aterrados.

—Todavía no. —dijo Herbert tranquilamente—. Lo que escuchas no son exactamente estaciones de radio, sino que canales internos de la Comunidad de Inteligencia. Además, mi buen amigo Richard Helms se aseguró que la condición de defensa permaneciera inalterada.

—No digas tonterías. Solamente el presidente puede ordenar eso.

—Bueno, ayuda que el presidente también esté al tanto del plan.

Sailor Silver Moon no sucumbió al pánico, pese a la amenaza implícita en las palabras de Herbert Dixon. Siguió mirando la pantalla y notó que Herbert ya no hacía gala de presencia. En su lugar, había siete sujetos en perfecta formación. Sailor Silver Moon reconoció a tres de los humanoides con los que había combatido el día en que Herbert secuestró a sus amigas. No obstante, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando miró a los otros cuatro individuos.

Eran Sailor Senshi.

Los colores de sus uniformes eran idénticos a los que alguna vez había visto en sus amigas. Instantáneamente, una furia incontrolable hizo que Sailor Silver Moon crispara los puños, arrugara la cara y apretase los dientes.

—¿Qué mierda le has hecho a mis amigas, grandísimo malnacido?

—Las he… mejorado —dijo Herbert Dixon casualmente—. Con los poderes de los demonios que fui "reclutando" en los cuarentas más los poderes de tus amigas y un poco de colaboración por parte de una… digamos… socia, _et voilá._

Aquello era un ultraje, si es que alguna vez había oído hablar de uno. Sailor Silver Moon no sabía qué la tenía más molesta: lo que Herbert le había hecho a Violet y a sus amigas o el tono que había usado para decírselo, un tono que quería decir algo como "yo pervertí a tus amigas y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto". Sailor Silver Moon tuvo muchas dificultades para evitar dejar un desastre en la base y continuó la conversación.

—Supongo que tu "socia" es Sailor Galaxia, ¿verdad?

—¡Ya te dije que ella es un mito!

Esta vez fue el turno de Sailor Silver Moon para burlarse de Herbert.

—Le tienes terror a Sailor Galaxia. Por eso haces lo que haces, por temor a lo que ella pueda hacerte. Este no es tu plan, Herbert, es el de ella, y tú eres un simple vasallo que va a desechar cuando ya no le seas útil.

El rostro de Herbert palideció un poco.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, eh?

Sailor Silver Moon notó que estaba a la defensiva.

—No lo pienso yo. Lo digo más que nada el color de tu estúpida cara. ¡Vaya! Deberías mirarte en un maldito espejo.

Pero Herbert ya no lucía con ánimos de seguir malgastando saliva.

—Pues da lo mismo de quién sea el plan. Lo que importa es que, después que mis creaciones demuestren de lo que son capaces, nadie querrá librar una guerra contra nosotros y la población hará lo que sea que le ordenemos.

La pantalla se apagó por sí sola y Sailor Silver Moon se quedó de pie en medio del silencio, preguntándose cómo diablos podía alguien manipular a la población de ese modo. Sin embargo, si el real objetivo de Herbert Dixon era parecer un héroe ante el pueblo norteamericano, ¿qué ganaba Sailor Galaxia con todo eso?

 _Eso no importa ahora. Tengo que hallar la forma de salvar a mis amigas._

Es eso pensaba cuando un repentino cilindro de luz la envolvió. Cuando Sailor Silver Moon miró hacia abajo, notó que estaba de pie sobre una placa de oro con una estrella en relieve. Pero pronto, todo eso careció de importancia, porque Sailor Silver Moon comenzó a flotar en medio del cilindro de luz y, un segundo más tarde, ya no estaba en la base de Herbert Dixon.

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Sailor Silver Moon apareció en medio de un amplio salón, en el cual se podían ver muchas estrellas y lo que parecía un agujero negro de fondo, uno muy grande. Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor varias veces para ver el trono que se asentaba en uno de los lados del salón. Y, sentada en éste, había una mujer vestida con una armadura dorada y que sostenía una espada en su mano izquierda.

—Vaya, así que tú eres Sailor Silver Moon —dijo la mujer de armadura con una voz cruel y déspota—. Al menos luces como un desafío para mí, la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea.

Sailor Silver Moon arqueó una ceja, como si apenas estuviera sorprendida por la revelación.

—Asumo que tú eres Sailor Galaxia, la puta a la que sirve Herbert Dixon, la puta que está detrás del secuestro de mis amigas, ¿o estoy equivocada?

Sailor Galaxia había conocido a Sailor Silver Moon por dos minutos y ya había aprendido dos cosas importantes sobre ella: no le tenía miedo y no le tenía respeto. Aquel era un comportamiento que jamás había visto antes en una Sailor Senshi.

—Una de dos: o eres la Sailor Senshi más valiente que he conocido, o la más tonta. Es obvio que jamás me has visto combatir. Oh, voy a disfrutar matarte lentamente hasta arrancar tu Sailor Cristal.

—¿Y por qué no vienes por él? —retó Sailor Silver Moon—. ¿O no quieres pararte de tu trono? ¿Es muy cómodo, o me tienes miedo?

Sailor Galaxia crispó los puños y arrugó la cara. Le temblaba un labio.

—¡Impertinente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de la galaxia?

—No has hecho nada para probar que lo eres —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo hablas y hablas.

Sailor Silver Moon había conocido a Sailor Galaxia por tres minutos y había aprendido dos cosas de ella: era petulante y podía ser provocada con facilidad. Si algo había sacado en limpio mientras trabajaba para la CIA era conocer a su enemigo y conocerlo bien.

Cuando ella terminó su análisis, Sailor Galaxia se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia Sailor Silver Moon a paso agitado, blandiendo su espada, tanteando a su oponente para ver si todo ese desplante de altanería enmascaraba su miedo o si realmente era una mujer de armas tomar. Sailor Silver Moon respiró hondo, recordando el entrenamiento que había recibido en la CIA y preparándose para la que podría ser la batalla más difícil de toda su vida.

Nueva Orleans, 14 de diciembre de 1963, 05:00p.m.

Las alarmas resonaron en toda la ciudad y la gente huía lo más lejos que podía de sus casas. Algunos (los más pudientes) se refugiaban en búnkeres bajo tierra y otros, al no poder lidiar con la amenaza de un apocalipsis nuclear, se suicidaban.

Para Herbert Dixon, los gritos de terror, los pistoletazos y las estampidas humanas conformaban la sinfonía más hermosa que habría podido imaginar, la culminación de un plan que había tomado más de treinta años en concretarse. Y pensar que toda esa debacle había sido causada por el estallido de un misil nuclear soviético dentro de su respectivo silo. La KGB hablaba de sabotaje por parte de un espía estadounidense, o al menos eso fue lo que Sailor Iron Mouse le hizo creer al Kremlin.

Herbert Dixon estaba agradecido por la labor que Sailor Iron Mouse había llevado a cabo, sobre todo por su ingeniosa y sutil intervención en la Unión Soviética. Gracias a ella, la Operación Boogieman marchaba sobre ruedas. Pero no había olvidado la verdadera razón de la presencia de Sailor Iron Mouse en su nómina.

Faltaban solamente cinco minutos para que el primero de los misiles alcanzara suelo estadounidense. De hecho, ya se podían ver las estelas de las cabezas nucleares descendiendo desde su altura máxima. Era una visión impactante para el común de los ciudadanos, pero no para Herbert Dixon.

—Es la hora. ¡Destruyan esos misiles!

Los siete demonios obedecieron y se dispersaron en cuestión de segundos por toda la costa este de Estados Unidos. Herbert se quedó de pie, de brazos cruzados, mirando cómo las primeras cabezas nucleares eran deshabilitadas, cayendo de manera inerte sobre el mar o sobre el suelo. Muchas de ellas fueron desviadas hacia el espacio gracias a una inexplicable reversión del campo gravitacional terrestre, varias más sufrieron desperfectos eléctricos sin causa aparente y otras lograron impactar en suelo americano, pero gracias a la misteriosa desaparición de sus respectivos núcleos de fisión, lo más que hicieron fueron agujeros en el pavimento o en los techos de las casas. Algunos misiles estallaban con toda su potencia, pero lo hacían a varios kilómetros de altura, donde su poder destructivo era nulo y otros colisionaban con un campo de energía invisible, rebotando como si fuesen personas en una banda elástica.

La lluvia de misiles duró por lo menos veinte minutos, pero, como Herbert Dixon esperaba, ninguno de ellos hizo real daño a las ciudades de la costa este de Estados Unidos. Había casas y edificios dañados por misiles inertes y alguna que otra persona desafortunada a la que le cayó una cabeza nuclear encima, pero nada grave había ocurrido. La nación de Estados Unidos había sobrevivido, y algunas personas en el Kremlin estaban muy nerviosas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los demonios regresaron a sus posiciones originales y Herbert Dixon prorrumpió en aplausos.

—Los periodistas no tardarán en llegar —dijo Herbert con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mientras tanto, en la Unión Soviética, una discusión muy desagradable estaba teniendo lugar. Había opiniones divididas sobre si era sensato continuar con la Guerra Fría, viendo que los capitalistas eran capaces de contrarrestar su poder nuclear con patética facilidad. Al final, los capitanes del Partido Comunista llegaron a la conclusión que no tenía sentido seguir confrontando a una nación con el poder para defenderse de lo que fuese.

Diez minutos después de la discusión, Nikita Jrushchov subió a su vehículo para dirigirse al Kremlin, donde tendría una vergonzosa conversación con Lyndon Johnson y una aún más vergonzosa conferencia de prensa.


	35. Sailor Galaxia vs Sailor Silver Moon

XXXIV  
Sailor Galaxia vs Sailor Silver Moon

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Sailor Galaxia había aprendido otra cosa de Sailor Silver Moon: esa mujer golpeaba como los mil demonios.

—¿A QUÉ TE SUPO ESO? —gritó Sailor Silver Moon, adoptando una postura de defensa. Sailor Galaxia se sobó la quijada y se puso de pie, crispando aún más los puños. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una Sailor Senshi le hacía daño.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto —dijo Sailor Galaxia, agitando su brazo derecho, del cual brotó un látigo de luz, del mismo tipo que usaba Herbert Dixon para atacar a sus oponentes—. Recuerda a quién estás enfrentando.

Y, con furia, Sailor Galaxia blandió su látigo y atacó a Sailor Silver Moon, pensando que la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero Sailor Silver Moon conocía esa técnica y agarró la punta del látigo con su mano derecha. Inmediatamente, ella tiró con todas sus fuerzas y Sailor Galaxia flotó en el aire por un par de segundos, antes de recibir un violento puñetazo en el abdomen. Sailor Galaxia botó saliva de su boca, mientras trataba de recuperarse del ataque, pero sintió un tremebundo golpe en su pecho que la dejó como estampilla contra la pared.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, Sailor Silver Moon seguía sin bajar la guardia, atenta a cualquier artimaña que pudiera usar su oponente. Dejó que Sailor Galaxia recuperara el aire y se pusiera de pie nuevamente.

—¡Insensata! —bramó Sailor Galaxia, arrojando una esfera de luz que Sailor Silver Moon apenas pudo bloquear con sus manos. Cuando se las miró, notó que sus manos ardían y su uniforme lucía chamuscado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Al fin me has mostrado algo digno de tu nombre! —desafió Sailor Silver Moon, aunque lucía ligeramente preocupada por haber despertado a un gigante dormido—. ¡Con gusto mediré todas mis fuerzas contra las tuyas, Sailor Galaxia!

Sailor Galaxia, contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Tú lo pediste.

Sailor Silver Moon supo de inmediato que le iba a pasar algo muy malo.

Sailor Galaxia extendió ambos brazos y, de ellos, muchas esferas de luz aparecieron y Sailor Silver Moon no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlas. Cruzó los antebrazos para tratar de repeler los ataques, pero no fue suficiente. Sailor Galaxia sonrió cuando vio el cuerpo de su oponente humear por sus ataques y, para poner la guinda a la torta, conjuró su látigo una vez más, agarró a Sailor Silver Moon por el tobillo y le devolvió el favor, estampando a su contrincante contra la pared. No contenta con todo eso, Sailor Galaxia, cruzó el salón como un rayo y agarró a Sailor Silver Moon por el cuello, apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

—He sido una guerrera mucho más tiempo que tú —dijo, desairada, viendo cómo Sailor Silver Moon trataba, en vano, de zafarse del agarre—. Tú no eres nadie para desafiarme a un combate. Eres solamente una fanfarrona que no tenía idea de a quién se estaba enfrentando. Y por eso, vas a pagar muy, pero muy caro.

Sailor Galaxia iba a torcer el cuello de Sailor Silver Moon para matarla instantáneamente, cuando sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que Sailor Silver Moon le había encajado un rodillazo en el abdomen. El impulso de doblarse le ganó a su esfuerzo por matar a su enemigo y soltó el cuello de Sailor Silver Moon. Respirando pesadamente, golpeó a Sailor Galaxia con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a quedar como estampilla en su propio salón.

—Yo… también… he sido… guerrera… por mucho… tiempo —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, farfullando para recuperar el aliento—. Tendrás que… hacer… mucho más que… eso… para matarme.

El combate no había durado ni cinco minutos y ambas ya lucían cansadas. Sailor Galaxia tenía problemas para ponerse de pie y Sailor Silver Moon estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas, respirando con un poco más de normalidad, pero seguía sintiendo la garganta como constreñida a causa de la fuerza con la que Sailor Galaxia había tratado de ahogarla. Sn embargo, había una diferencia significativa entre ambas combatientes: Sailor Silver Moon, pese a su cansancio, estaba contenta por tener finalmente a un rival digno, pero Sailor Galaxia no podía estar más avergonzada. Su contrincante le había infligido heridas que iban más allá de la carne.

—¡Necia! ¡Tú jamás podrás derrotarme! —vociferó Sailor Galaxia y desenvainó su espada. Sailor Silver Moon todavía necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, pero el ataque era inminente, así que se preparó para defenderse.

Sailor Galaxia clavó su espada en el piso y todo comenzó a temblar. Sailor Silver Moon apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio y Sailor Galaxia aprovechó la confusión para aplastarla contra la pared con uno de sus ataques de energía. Fracciones de segundo más tarde, usó su látigo para atrapar a su oponente y estamparla varias veces contra el suelo. Finalmente, para desahogarse, pateó el cuerpo de Sailor Silver Moon hasta decir basta. Para cuando todo acabó, ella estaba hecha un amasijo de sangre y apenas podía moverse.

—¿Ahora lo ves? —dijo Sailor Galaxia con altanería y respirando agitadamente—. ¿Ahora te das cuenta de tu error al provocarme? ¿No habías dicho que yo no había hecho nada para probar que soy la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de la Vía Láctea? Pues ahora lo he hecho.

Se hizo un silencio denso y premonitorio en el salón. La muerte de Sailor Silver Moon parecía inminente y los pasos de Sailor Galaxia eran los únicos sonidos que mordían la quietud del lugar. Tomó la espada y jugó un poco con ella antes de acercarse a su maltrecho contrincante.

Pero Sailor Silver Moon todavía no se sentía derrotada. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se apoyó en sus brazos, luego en sus rodillas y, con las piernas trémulas, consiguió ponerse de pie, aunque todo su cuerpo parecía estar clamando por un descanso definitivo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Todavía puedes sostenerte sobre tus dos pies! Bien, más fácil será para mí atravesar tu cuerpo y robarme tu Sailor Cristal.

Y Sailor Galaxia cumplió con su promesa. Dos pasos rápidos y una estocada final bastaron para que el cuerpo de Sailor Silver Moon sintiera el acero horadando sus entrañas. Y, sin embargo, no sentía cómo sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Sí, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, pero se sentía más viva que nunca. Componiendo un rostro desafiante, Sailor Silver Moon tomó la espada de Sailor Galaxia y la jaló hacia sí, acercándola a su oponente, todo el tiempo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin una mueca de dolor. Sailor Galaxia abrió la boca y los ojos, sin entender por qué ella cortejaba a la muerte de ese modo.

—Está bien. Lo acepto. Eres más poderosa de lo que imaginé. Pero, aunque me mates hoy, y quiero que grabes bien estas palabras en tu condenada cabeza, perra de mierda, hay algo que jamás podrás matar.

Sailor Galaxia pasó de estar sorprendida a prorrumpir en carcajadas en dos segundos.

—¿Y esas son las palabras de una moribunda? ¡Pudiste haber escogido mejor tus palabras finales!

—No he terminado de hablar, puta engreída —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon con una voz muy baja, pero cargada de aplomo y furia—. Cuando Herbert raptó a Violet, le prometí que nuestro amor jamás moriría. Y es eso lo que jamás podrás matar, estúpida asesina. Voy a amar a Violet y eso no cambiará aunque me hagas polvo cósmico.

Sailor Galaxia arrugó la cara.

—¡Por favor! ¡Solamente dices tonterías para darle más significado a tu muerte!

—Por eso estoy aquí, Galaxia. Estoy peleando, sangrando y muriendo por las personas que más quiero en este mundo —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero también sonriendo—. En especial por ella, por Violet, por la que me ha dado todo a cambio de nada. Ella no se merece lo que le hizo ese idiota de Herbert. ¡Nadie merece ser usado por otras personas para su beneficio! ¡NADIE MERECE MORIR O SUFRIR POR AMOR, MALDITA SEAAAAAAA!

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió tanto a Sailor Silver Moon como a Sailor Galaxia, pues una luz que provenía del pecho de Sailor Silver Moon cegó a ambas combatientes por varios segundos.

Luego, lo más increíble ocurrió.

Nueva Orleans, 14 de diciembre de 1963, 08:15p.m.

Mientras Nikita Jrushchov se encaminaba hacia el Kremlin para su conferencia de prensa, Herbert Dixon se dirigía a otra, claro que bajo el nombre de Lawrence Collins. Sus demonios iban en perfecta formación detrás de ellos, bajo la ovación de mucha gente, tanto en vivo como delante de los pocos televisores de esos tiempos. Esos sujetos, aunque no fuesen muy bonitos, habían salvado a Estados Unidos de un holocausto nuclear y habían puesto a la Unión Soviética de rodillas. Y, pese a que el presidente no estaba allí para agradecer la labor de Lawrence Collins, sí se había comunicado con él hace varios minutos atrás, diciendo que ya estaba armando un evento especial para el "salvador del capitalismo".

Toda la nación estaba agradecida con el equipo que había desmantelado o destruido dos mil cabezas nucleares en cuestión de minutos. Las organizaciones cristianas proclamaban que "Dios estaba del lado de Estados Unidos" y que Lawrence Collins era como el Jesús de ese tiempo. Y, a medida que Herbert se acercaba al lugar donde iba a hablar al pueblo norteamericano, la gente fue cobrando conciencia de lo que se había logrado ese día. El ignominioso fracaso de los soviéticos por aniquilar a Estados Unidos fue repetido hasta la náusea en periódicos y revistas, de modo que hasta un ermitaño que hubiese vivido en una cueva por años supiera lo que había ocurrido.

Herbert llegó al lugar, una plaza, donde cientos de periodistas y camarógrafos se apiñaban en un círculo alrededor de una especie de estrado improvisado que alguien había puesto allí, con micrófono y todo. La hora del día realzaba el ambiente épico del momento.

Uno de los periodistas hizo la primera pregunta y se hizo un silencio denso.

—¿Qué se siente ser el héroe de la nación?

Herbert hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia a lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, no lo hice para convertirme en un héroe. Lo hice para acabar con este conflicto de una vez por todas. Sabía que lanzándonos a la ofensiva no íbamos a conseguir nada bueno, así que opté por demostrar nuestro poder de una manera pasiva.

—¿De dónde provienen sus asociados?

—Yo los creé, pero la tecnología necesaria para hacerlos realidad no es mía, sino que de la persona a la que realmente deberían agradecer por este milagro.

—¿Y quién es esa persona?

Herbert supo que la gente había caído en el anzuelo. Era el momento de tirar de la cuerda.

—Para empezar, sé que ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre unas mujeres que se disfrazan con uniformes de marinero y que dicen luchar a favor del bien. Pero les aseguro que eso es una mentira. Ya vieron lo que una de ellas le hizo al presidente anterior, al querido presidente Kennedy. Pues, esta persona de la que les hablo es la líder de todas ellas y vendrá dentro de poco para dirigirse a ustedes. Basta con que la llame y estará aquí.

—Díganos, ¿quién es? ¿Pondrá en su sitio a Seaman Grey?

—Si llega aquí, es porque ya lo hizo. —Herbert hizo una pausa teatral antes de anunciar a su "invitada"—. Con ustedes, ¡Sailor Galaxia!

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Sailor Galaxia no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Sailor Silver Moon había sufrido una transformación. Su uniforme había cambiado. Tenía lo que parecían escamas transparentes sobre sus hombros, tres de ellas, la falda era blanca en cuyo borde inferior había dos franjas de distintos tonos de gris y el listón en su espalda era mucho más largo y también transparente (70). Sin embargo, lo que tenía a Sailor Galaxia con la boca abierta era que su adversaria ya no tenía ninguna clase de herida en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, interpretando correctamente la expresión de Sailor Galaxia—. ¿No puedes creer que el amor haya hecho esto?

Pero Sailor Galaxia recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

—No importa. Sigues siendo una Sailor Senshi débil. —Y ella alzó su espada para rebanar a Sailor Silver Moon por la mitad. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo, como si su arma hubiera impactado contra una placa de metal. Luego, Sailor Galaxia advirtió que Sailor Silver Moon había detenido la espada con una mano.

—No es la fuerza misma lo que me hace fuerte, Galaxia —dijo Sailor Silver Moon con una calma que ya hubiera querido antes de enfrentar a quien estaba delante de ella—. Si crees que voy a hacerte daño, pues piensa de nuevo. No vale la pena golpear a alguien que claramente ha pasado una vida entera sin amigos y sin amor. Eres una alimaña que se alimenta del resentimiento y el odio, por eso no pude derrotarte antes. Pero ahora es distinto. Ya no pelearé contigo.

Pero aquellas palabras constituían una ofensa para Sailor Galaxia, una Sailor Senshi que había vivido para pelear y para acabar de una vez con las infames Sailor Guerras. Para ella, el combate era la única demostración de fuerza que valía la pena.

—¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Eres débil! ¡No quieres pelear para demostrar tu supremacía! ¡No eres una Sailor Senshi digna del nombre! ¡TE ANIQUILARÉ!

Y Sailor Galaxia volvió a alzar su espada y avanzó como un bólido en dirección a Sailor Silver Moon, quien no se movió ni un milímetro, sin miedo, sin dudas. No obstante, cuando estuvo de asestar el golpe mortal, escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por alguien en la Tierra y detuvo toda agresión en contra de su oponente. Sailor Galaxia estaba empecinada en matar a Sailor Silver Moon, pero lo estaba más en concretar su plan. Y el hecho que Herbert Dixon la hubiera llamado solamente significaba una cosa.

El plan había sido un rotundo éxito.

Era tiempo de la cosecha.

* * *

(70) Esencialmente, el mismo diseño del uniforme de Super Sailor Moon, pero con la combinación de colores de Sailor Silver Moon. Ni que decir que esa es mi transformación favorita, pues considero que Eternal Sailor Moon tiene mucha parafernalia y Super Sailor Moon luce bellísima sin recurrir a demasiados adornos.


	36. Un resplandor plateado

XXXV  
Un resplandor plateado

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Sailor Galaxia miraba a Sailor Silver Moon con una mirada extraña, como si ya no quisiera pelear contra ella. Todavía trataba de hundir su espada en el cuerpo de su enemiga, aunque no consiguiera nada haciéndolo. Sailor Silver Moon se dio cuenta que Sailor Galaxia estaba planeando algo distinto a matarla y dejó de sostener la espada con su mano. Sailor Galaxia la habría partido por la mitad si no fuese por el salto hacia atrás que dio Sailor Silver Moon en el último momento.

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que ibas a matarme.

Sailor Galaxia gruñó. Todavía no era capaz de entender qué rayos le había pasado a Sailor Silver Moon para tener semejante fuerza. Pero, pensó, aquello podía esperar. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era escapar del campo de batalla y acudir a la Tierra para llevar a cabo la última fase del plan.

La cosecha.

—Niña tonta —dijo Sailor Galaxia, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no atacarla—. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en la Tierra, no eres capaz de dimensionar la catástrofe que está a punto de caer sobre esos patéticos terrícolas.

—Entonces explícame —repuso Sailor Silver Moon en un tono mordaz—, ya sabes, para que arruine tus esquemas y quedes en ridículo otra vez.

El salón volvió a quedar en silencio, pero se podía sentir la rabia burbujeando en la sangre de Sailor Galaxia. ¿Por qué una Sailor Senshi normal como la que tenía frente a ella era tan fuerte? ¿Qué hacía tan especial a esa mocosa que apenas había entrado en la adultez? Las preguntas corroían las paredes de su conciencia como el óxido corroía el metal y no había respuestas que le agradaran. No iba a aceptar que hubiese alguien más poderosa que ella.

No lo iba a hacer.

Y necesitaba concretar su plan para demostrarlo. Quería probar que su plan era tan sofisticado y preciso que ni siquiera Sailor Silver Moon era capaz de impedir su concreción. Pero, para hacerlo, necesitaba una distracción.

Lo que fuese.

—¡Sailor Silver Moon! ¡Has fracasado en derrotarme! —gritó Sailor Galaxia antes de arrojar una de sus esferas de luz. No obstante, éstas provenían de sus brazaletes y Sailor Silver Moon recordó cómo Sailor Iron Mouse había tratado de hacer lo mismo con sus amigas, pensando que ellas eran Sailor Senshi, y se dio cuenta que aquel ataque era mucho más peligroso que los anteriores. Con apenas tiempo, Sailor Silver Moon flexionó sus piernas y ejecutó un mortal simple hacia atrás. Las dos esferas de luz pasaron a unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su espalda y, cuando cayó, rodó sobre el piso para no lastimarse. Fracciones de segundo más tarde, Sailor Silver Moon estaba de pie, pero Sailor Galaxia no se podía ver por ningún lado.

—¡Mierda! —dijo, escaneando el salón con la mirada, pero solamente encontró el dichoso trono—. ¿Dónde mierda está?

Sailor Silver Moon recordó lo que Sailor Galaxia había dicho sobre la Tierra a punto de sufrir una catástrofe y se dio cuenta que había ido en esa dirección. No obstante, había un problema.

Uno muy grande.

—¿Cómo demonios llego a la Tierra?

—No puedes —dijo una voz que provenía del lado opuesto al trono—. Pero te propondré un trato. Si consigues derrotarme, te daré una mano para llegar a tu querido planeta.

Sailor Silver Moon giró sobre sus talones y vio a una chica con un peinado bastante raro y unos atavíos aún más raros, como una fusión entre un vestido y un pantalón bombacho.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú?

La sorpresa invadió a Sailor Silver Moon cuando otra chica apareció detrás de la primera, con un peinado y traje similares, pero, a diferencia de la que había hablado, el traje era un vestido en toda regla.

—Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje —dijo la del vestido—. Es de mala educación.

—Mala educación mi trasero —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon—. Ahora díganme quiénes son antes que las haga puré.

Ambas hermanas (porque eran hermanas gemelas) se dieron el gusto del silencio antes de echarse a reír con voces chillonas que resultaban ser más molestas que uñas rasgando una pizarra.

—¿Tú? ¿Hacernos puré? ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes somos?

—Quien sabe —dijo Sailor Silver Moon agresivamente. Ambas hermanas arrugaron la cara y apretaron los labios.

—Para tu información, somos Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi, las guardianas de las semillas estelares de nuestra ama Galaxia. Y jamás hacemos algo por separado. Juntas hasta el final, ¿verdad, hermana?

—Nada más cierto que eso, querida —repuso la otra con una pequeña carcajada.

Sailor Silver Moon soltó una risa despectiva.

—Ah, son hermanas gemelas —dijo, como si el hecho fuese un chiste bastante gracioso—. Pues les voy a dejar marcados mis puños en los mismos sitios, ya saben, para que nadie diga que no son iguales.

Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi se miraron con incomodidad. Sailor Silver Moon sabía cómo colmar la paciencia de cualquiera.

Nueva Orleans, 14 de diciembre de 1963, 11:58p.m.

Herbert Dixon lucía un poco nervioso. Habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que introdujo a Sailor Galaxia, pero ella no aparecía. El público también lucía preocupado por la tardanza y las protestas comenzaron a brotar aquí y allá. No obstante, las quejas enmudecieron cuando un destello dorado cegó a todo el mundo, incluso a Herbert Dixon.

Cuando la gente pudo ver nuevamente, notaron que había una mujer ataviada con lo que parecía una armadura dorada. Sin embargo, el público también se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladura y heridas, pero ella parecía disimular bastante bien el dolor, pues no hacía muecas u otros gestos que indicaran que algo le dolía.

Herbert se quedó plantado por unos momentos antes de reaccionar.

—Con ustedes, Sailor Galaxia.

Las protestas dieron pie a los aplausos, creyendo que ella era la responsable de que los Estados Unidos ganaran la Guerra Fría. Al parecer, el aspecto amenazante de la recién llegada no pareció importarle al público. Todo lo que le interesaba a la gente era que, gracias a sus acciones, el comunismo iba a ser cosa del pasado.

—¡Estimados terrícolas! —atronó la voz de Sailor Galaxia a través del micrófono y resonando en parlantes diseminados por toda la plaza—. ¡Hoy es un día que todo el mundo debería celebrar! ¡La Guerra Fría ha llegado a su fin! ¡La Unión Soviética ya no es una amenaza para ustedes! ¡Y todo gracias a nuestros esfuerzos, el mío y el de Lawrence Collins aquí presente!

Más aplausos. En aquella escena era aparente el patriotismo que pervivía en la nación, el deseo del pueblo estadounidense por ganar ese conflicto y defender las ideologías políticas, sociales y económicas que el comunismo ponía en entredicho. Porque la Guerra Fría era una guerra que había ocurrido por un antagonismo de ideologías.

—¡También he sabido de la existencia de determinadas guerreras que dicen luchar por la justicia, pero he venido a decirles que no es así! ¡Uno de sus presidentes fue asesinado por una de esas justicieras y todos ustedes lo vieron! ¿Ven mis heridas? ¡Me las gané luchando contra esa impostora y, tengo el agrado de decirles que la he derrotado! ¡La muerte de su presidente ha sido vengada!

El público, cegado por la magia del espectáculo, vitoreó a Sailor Galaxia por haberle dado su merecido a esa patética Sailor Silver Moon. Herbert Dixon observaba la escena, sin lucir sorprendido sobre lo fácil que era manipular a la población. Ahora todo el mundo creía en Sailor Galaxia, en su salvadora. Lo único que quedaba era pedir algo a cambio. Unas palabras bien dichas bastarían para poner a la población de rodillas.

—¡Sin embargo, la humanidad tiene un problema más grande que la Guerra Fría! —continuó Sailor Galaxia, viendo cómo la gente ponía atención a cada una de sus palabras con un deleite perverso—. ¡Puede que haya terminado con este conflicto, pero no he eliminado por completo la fuente de todos estos males! ¿Hay alguien aquí que desea la paz eterna, la erradicación de toda guerra y muerte y alcanzar una verdadera época dorada para la raza humana? ¡Pues yo puedo cumplir ese deseo! ¡Puedo remover esa semilla de odio y resentimiento que reside en cada uno de los seres humanos de este planeta! ¿Quieren que lo haga?

Se oyó un coro ensordecedor de personas clamando por liberarse, por deshacerse del odio y crear una sociedad pacífica.

—¿Quieren que lo haga? —repitió Sailor Galaxia al tope de su voz.

El mismo coro se alzó entre la muchedumbre, más fuerte que antes. Herbert Dixon seguía observando cómo Sailor Galaxia manipulaba a la población para sus propios fines. Haberse revelado como la responsable del término de la Guerra Fría había solidificado su imagen de salvadora y todo el mundo creía en ella y en lo que era capaz de conseguir. El mundo entero había caído en la trampa y Sailor Galaxia iba a cosechar los beneficios.

Aunque todavía no tenía claro qué iba a pasar con él después.

—¡Está bien! —vociferó Sailor Galaxia a toda la multitud—. ¡No necesitan hacer nada! ¡Con estos brazaletes haré que ustedes sean un pueblo pacífico! ¿Están listos?

El coro de las personas presentes fue elocuente.

En el centro de la Vía Láctea

Sailor Phi y Chi veían estrellas junto al trono de Sailor Galaxia, sus ojos entrecerrados y una expresión despistada en sus caras. Delante de ellas, Sailor Silver Moon se acercaba a paso tranquilo, sin heridas ni magulladuras. Era obvio que las guardianas de las semillas estelares no habían sido rivales dignas para ella.

—¿Y bien, van a cumplir con su parte del trato? —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, crispando los puños para amedrentar a quienes yacían atontadas a sus pies—. No quiero matarlas, créanme, pero tendré que reconsiderarlo seriamente si no cooperan, arpías de mierda.

—Nuestra… ama… usa NLC para viajar instantáneamente a cualquier sitio de la galaxia —dijo Sailor Phi débilmente.

Sailor Silver Moon arqueó una ceja.

—¿NLC?

—No-Localidad Cuántica (71) —aclaró Sailor Chi en voz baja, como si Sailor Galaxia estuviera escuchando—. Viaje interestelar instantáneo, al margen del espacio-tiempo. Claro que es una habilidad innata de ella. Nosotras tenemos que usar unos artefactos para conseguirlo.

—Nuestros brazaletes —añadió Sailor Phi, dando una mirada asustada a su propio par, como si temiera que le crecieran dientes—. Pero no puedes usar los brazaletes de una de nosotras. No podemos vivir sin ellos.

—Sailor Galaxia nos arrebató nuestros Sailor Cristales y nos dijo que solamente podíamos seguir viviendo con la ayuda de los brazaletes —explicó Sailor Chi tristemente, como si recién se diera cuenta del error que había cometido al aceptar que Sailor Galaxia las manipulara a través de los brazaletes.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de recuperar sus Sailor Cristales?

—Están en el jardín que custodiamos, pero si Sailor Galaxia se entera que los hemos robado, nos matará —repuso Sailor Phi, visiblemente asustada.

Sailor Silver Moon ponderó cuanto había escuchado de las gemelas. Había encontrado la forma de regresar a la Tierra, pero eso implicaba que Sailor Phi y Chi traicionaran a Sailor Galaxia. Sin embargo, si, de algún modo, le hacía creer a Sailor Galaxia que había obligado a las gemelas a entregar sus brazaletes y robar sus propios Sailor Cristales, entonces toda la culpa recaería sobre ella y Sailor Phi y Chi estarían a salvo. Habría sido más simple matarlas de una vez, pero, recordando las palabras de Serena antes de ir a la base de Herbert Dixon, siempre había una alternativa mejor.

—De acuerdo. Esto será lo que haremos…

Nueva Orleans, 15 de diciembre de 1963, 01:17a.m.

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask llegaron demasiado tarde.

Un reguero de cuerpos sin vida tapizaba el lugar de la conferencia de prensa, pero había tres personas de pie en medio del desastre. Uno era Herbert Dixon y las otras dos eran mujeres. La más alta usaba una armadura dorada y sostenía una espada en una de sus manos y la más baja ostentaba un cabello rosado y ondulado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo Sailor Moon con una expresión de disgusto en su cara.

—Vaya, vaya, otra Sailor Senshi —dijo la de la armadura dorada en un tono despectivo—. Te pareces bastante a la chica del cabello plateado. Los mismos flequillos, los mismos ojos. Luces más adulta que ella, así que solamente puedo concluir que ella es tu hija, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —insistió Sailor Moon con la voz temblándole a causa de la rabia—. ¿Acaso mataste a todas estas personas?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si te digo que sí? —retó la mujer de dorado—. Al parecer no sabes con quién estás lidiando.

—Pues yo creo que sí —replicó Sailor Moon, con más convicción que la que experimentaba—. Eres Sailor Galaxia, ¿verdad?

La aludida prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre, pero no me conoces para nada —dijo Sailor Galaxia entre risas—. No sabes hasta dónde llegan mis poderes y te sugiero que no me provoques.

Pero Sailor Moon no le hizo caso. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, le arrojó su tiara, la cual envolvió a Sailor Galaxia, quien no hizo nada para evadir el ataque. Sailor Moon creyó que su ataque había funcionado, pero se frenó en seco cuando vio que su contrincante se zafó fácilmente de su atadura, arrojando la tiara a los pies de Sailor Moon.

—Eres patética —dijo Sailor Galaxia con altanería—. Tu hija me dio más batalla que tú.

Sailor Galaxia hizo aparecer su confiable látigo de luz e iba a atacar con éste a Sailor Moon, pero en lugar de enroscarse en ella, lo hizo en el bastón de Tuxedo Mask. El tira y afloja solamente duró unos cuantos segundos y Tuxedo Mask sintió cómo sus pies abandonaban el suelo. Algo duro impactó su abdomen, dejándolo doblado, completamente a merced de su enemiga.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —dijo Sailor Galaxia, mirando a Tuxedo Mask con interés—. Tienes una semilla estelar en tu poder, la puedo sentir vibrando dentro de tu cuerpo. ¡Esa semilla será mía!

Sailor Moon se dio cuenta que su marido corría peligro y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para tratar de salvar a Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Galaxia ya se había puesto en posición para asesinarlo y Sailor Moon seguía corriendo, espoleada por el deseo de proteger a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pensaba en lo que había tenido que hacer en el lugar de donde provenía, cosas de las que se avergonzaba profundamente. El enemigo iba ganando terreno y su vida se había convertido en una carrera loca por sobrevivir. Había pocos momentos para compartir con sus amigas y muchos instantes en los que había que elegir entre hacer algo abominable o morir. Ya estaba cansada de recurrir a tácticas cuestionables de supervivencia. Iba a hacer lo correcto, lo que debió haber hecho en su tiempo, cuando estaba demasiado aterrada de morir. Había sido Saori quien le había mostrado el camino, porque, aunque ella era brusca y agresiva, también era valiente, pues no dudaba en poner su vida sobre la mesa por los demás.

Y Sailor Moon iba a hacer lo mismo por Tuxedo Mask.

Respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabiendo que aquellos podían ser sus últimos segundos de vida. Sailor Galaxia ya había lanzado aquellas esferas de luz en dirección a su amado esposo. Sailor Moon redobló su esfuerzo y se interpuso entre Sailor Galaxia y Tuxedo Mask a tiempo.

Las dos esferas de luz dieron en el pecho de Sailor Moon, quien lanzó un grito que perforó el aire de la madrugada con la agonía de perder su semilla estelar. Sin embargo, lo que brotó del pecho de Sailor Moon no fue una semilla estelar cualquiera. Sailor Galaxia abrió ligeramente la boca y los ojos cuando vio aquella gema tan familiar, la flor de cristal que tanto había buscado.

El Cristal de Plata.

Sailor Galaxia soltó una carcajada llena de maldad.

—¡Al fin tengo el Cristal de Plata! ¡La Vía Láctea será mía y las Sailor Guerras serán cosas del pasado!

—¡No te lo permitiré, cobarde de porquería! —gritó una voz a lo lejos. Sailor Galaxia giró su cabeza en la dirección de la cual había provenido la voz y, para su gran frustración, notó que era Sailor Silver Moon—. Así que preferiste huir y concretar tus planes a enfrentarme. ¡Pensé que eras la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de la Vía Láctea!

Sailor Galaxia gruñó.

—¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?

Sailor Silver Moon le mostró los brazaletes. Sailor Galaxia sintió cómo le temblaba el labio.

—Relájate. Yo obligué a una de tus sirvientas a entregarme un par.

Aquello era el colmo. Sailor Galaxia odiaba la forma en que Sailor Silver Moon se burlaba de ella, pero esta vez tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Quiero que mires con atención a la persona que está a mis pies —dijo, lenta y deliberadamente, para que su oponente entendiera cada palabra—. ¿No se te hace familiar ese cabello rubio, esos moños, esos ojos y ese uniforme? Sí, es tu querida madre. Tengo su semilla estelar y, francamente, es todo lo que necesito para apoderarme de la Vía Láctea. ¡Ya no podrás hacer nada!

Como Sailor Galaxia esperaba, Sailor Silver Moon posó sus ojos en Sailor Moon y unas lágrimas silenciosas anegaron sus ojos. Sin embargo, la transformación que había sufrido Sailor Silver Moon iba más allá del uniforme. Pese a que seguía siendo la chica que había sido desde el orfanato, ella había aprendido a aceptar el amor en su corazón y entendió que no ganaba nada con enojarse o desatar su furia contra quienes le hubieran hecho daño. Enfurecerse contra Sailor Galaxia solamente la hacía más poderosa.

—Si crees que haber matado a mi madre hará que yo me rinda, estás muy equivocada, puta de pacotilla —repuso Sailor Silver Moon con el mismo tono lento y deliberado que había empleado Sailor Galaxia—. Pero seguiré sin pelear contigo. No vale la pena.

La rabia se apoderó de Sailor Galaxia e iba a desatar todo su poder en contra de esa mocosa insolente cuando Herbert Dixon intervino.

—Señora, permita que mis demonios se hagan cargo de ella. Usted asegure el Cristal de Plata en su palacio.

Sailor Galaxia iba a protestar, pero luego entendió que Herbert tenía razón. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo de tiempo para reunir sus poderes y trasladarse. La batalla contra Sailor Silver Moon la había dejado muy agotada y robarle el Cristal de Plata a Sailor Moon había hecho mella en sus energías.

—Sailor Lethe —dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica del cabello rosado—, acompáñame. Hay más gente que fue testigo de nuestras acciones. Necesito que robes las memorias pertinentes para continuar con la cosecha. El Cristal de Plata me ayudará a recuperar mis fuerzas, pero eso requiere tiempo.

—Así lo haré, señora.

Mientras tanto, los ocho demonios (el demonio de aire se había unido después a los demás) rodearon a Sailor Silver Moon. Ella miró a sus nuevos oponentes, notando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Tuxedo Mask se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas al ver a Sailor Moon sin vida. La sostenía entre sus brazos, llamándola por su nombre a gritos, como si haciendo eso pudiera traerla de vuelta. Aquello le dio nueva fuerza a lo que Sailor Silver Moon estaba a punto de hacer. No sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias, pero era la única forma que veía para ganar aquella terrible batalla.

Sailor Silver Moon alzó ambos brazos al cielo y su Cristal de Plata brotó de su pecho, alojándose entre sus dos manos. Tuxedo Mask miró en dirección a su hija y comprendió que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy peligroso, algo que posiblemente iba a reclamar su vida. No quería perder a Saori, no después de lo que le había pasado a Serena. Iba a ponerse de pie e impedir que su hija arriesgara su vida, de la forma que fuese, pero Sailor Silver Moon notó las intenciones de su padre y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "es mi batalla".

De pronto, un destello plateado brotó del cristal que Sailor Silver Moon sostenía entre sus manos, justo en el momento en que los demonios iban a atacarla. Breves instantes más tarde, Sailor Silver Moon dio su máximo esfuerzo y el destello se convirtió en una esfera luminosa que fue creciendo de tamaño, abarcando toda la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, llenando a la urbe con aquella cálida luz plateada.

 _Por favor, Cristal de Plata, vuelve a la normalidad a esos demonios, pues ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que son ahora, devuelve a la vida a mi madre, aunque sea a costa de la mía. ¡Toma mi vida si es necesario!_

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Sailor Galaxia estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, cuando el Cristal de Plata de Sailor Moon se escapó de manera repentina de sus manos. Confundida y enojada, vio cómo la gema se dirigía hacia una enorme cúpula plateada que parecía cubrir toda Nueva Orleans. Sin deseos de perder la única ventaja que tenía en ese momento, Sailor Galaxia se puso de pie y tuvo la intención de transportarse hacia el lugar de los hechos, pero aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas y casi se desplomó al suelo.

—¡Maldita seas, Sailor Silver Moon! —gritó Sailor Galaxia, con una voz cargada de impotencia y frustración. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, cuando no hallaba la forma de derrotar a su más grande adversario. Dio una breve mirada a su espada mientras pensaba en esas cosas, juzgando que había subestimado groseramente a Sailor Silver Moon y que necesitaba un nuevo plan para apoderarse de las semillas estelares del planeta Tierra. Ya no podía contar con Herbert Dixon, pues sabía que sus demonios habían sido derrotados por aquel destello plateado y creía que ya no tenía ideas que le pudieran servir de algo.

Necesitaba reclutar a un nuevo agente. Alguien con nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Sin embargo, Sailor Galaxia ignoraba que Herbert Dixon tenía un plan de contingencia, un plan que traería consecuencias devastadoras para toda la Vía Láctea.

El domo de luz siguió brillando por varios minutos hasta que se fue encogiendo de a poco, para luego desaparecer. La oscuridad volvió a reinar en la ciudad, revelando un montón de cuerpos tirados en el suelo que comenzaban a moverse. Por otro lado, Sailor Moon abría lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido por años. Lo primero que vio fue a Tuxedo Mask de rodillas, mirando fijamente a algo… o a alguien. No supo por qué, pero se le encogió el corazón y la garganta se le contrajo. Sin importarle que sus piernas no le respondieran bien, Sailor Moon corrió hacia el lugar que su marido estaba mirando y comprobó lo que su corazón ya sabía.

Sailor Silver Moon ya no era Sailor Silver Moon. El cuerpo de Saori yacía en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida, los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Pero Sailor Moon sabía que no estaba dormida, pues no parecía respirar. Tuxedo Mask también se acercó a Saori y se inclinó delante de ella, tomándole el pulso. Exhaló aire, aliviado.

—No te preocupes, Serena —dijo Tuxedo Mask, tratando de hacer que Saori despertara, sin éxito—. Ella sigue viva, pero no reacciona a nada que yo le haga.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pasa?

—Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital.

Entre los dos cargaron a Saori y desaparecieron entre el cúmulo de gente que se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza, preguntándose qué mierda había pasado. Entre aquellas personas, había un grupo de cuatro chicas que se miraban entre ellas como buscando respuestas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y dónde habían estado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas, en una batalla que parecía haber tenido lugar hace siglos. La policía llegó minutos más tarde, haciendo preguntas a los involucrados en el incidente e indagando sobre aquel misterioso domo de luz. No obstante, nadie sabía algo acerca del asunto y la investigación pronto quedó en nada. Herbert Dixon, por otro lado, había desaparecido.

Nueva Orleans, 16 de diciembre de 1963, 04:57a.m.

—Les tengo noticias sobre su hija —dijo el médico a cargo del cuidado de Saori. Serena y Darien parecían aguantar la respiración y ambos estaban tentados en comerse las uñas—. Le hicimos todos los exámenes rutinarios y me alegra decirles que la señorita Müller no tiene ningún problema de salud. Sus funciones endocrinas, neurológicas y vasculares no tienen signos de alteración. En otras palabras, su hija está sana.

Serena, a juzgar por el tono de voz del médico, supo que había un "pero" involucrado.

—Sin embargo, ella no responde a estímulos externos de ningún tipo, como si ella se hubiera "aislado" del mundo. El EEG no muestra anomalías, aun con los estímulos más poderosos imaginables. Dicho esto, hemos notado que hay más actividad en el hipocampo y los patrones del EEG sugieren que podría estar lidiando con alguna poderosa experiencia emocional, algo que le impide reaccionar a cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Y qué significa eso, doctor? —inquirió Darien, intuyendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Significa que su hija está en coma —explicó el médico, mirando a Saori con preocupación—. Debe tratarse de una experiencia emocional muy potente para que su cerebro descuide casi todas sus demás funciones. Mi teoría es que, hasta que su hija termine de asimilar esa experiencia, no despertará.

Serena y Darien no reaccionaron. Les costaba trabajo entender cómo un cerebro altamente emocional podía poner en coma a alguien. Había casos documentados en los que personas despertaban de un coma después de cinco, diez e incluso veinte años, y ellos no podían esperar tanto tiempo, pues debían regresar al futuro. No obstante, no querían abandonar a Saori, no en el momento en que más los necesitaba.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Darien —dijo Serena, mirando con preocupación a Saori—. No podemos abandonarla, pero tampoco podemos seguir viviendo aquí.

—Es cierto que es nuestra hija, Serena —repuso Darien, dando un suspiro de resignación—, pero no pertenecemos a este tiempo. Tenemos que volver. No te preocupes, mi amor. Saori está en buenas manos.

—Por supuesto que está en buenas manos —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Serena y Darien se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una joven alta y de cabello corto, aunque en la penumbra no se podía discernir su color pero, a juzgar por el tono de su voz, se notaba que era una chica de buenos modales y de naturaleza amable—. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de su bienestar.

No sabía por qué, pero Serena sentía, a un nivel instintivo, que podía confiar en esa mujer, quienquiera que fuese.

—Gracias —dijo Serena, aliviada por la aparición de esa muchacha—, pero no sé tu nombre.

—Perdón, fui descortés. —La recién llegada hizo una pausa para luego presentarse—. Mi nombre es Rachel Stark (72) y soy estudiante de biología.

* * *

(71) La No-Localidad Cuántica es un fenómeno en el cual dos partículas intercambian información de manera instantánea, aun estando a millones de años luz de distancia. Se teoriza que aquel intercambio se produce al margen del espacio-tiempo, cosa que explicaría la comunicación instantánea entre dos partículas.

(72) Rachel Stark también aparece en el fic llamado "Carrera a la luna". Aunque no es esencial que lean aquella historia, hacerlo podría aportar más pistas sobre el argumento de la segunda parte de la presente historia, así que estén atentos(as).


	37. Epílogo

Epílogo

Langley, Virginia, 15 de enero de 1964, 03:34p.m.

Richard Helms revisaba unos reportes relacionados con el incidente del domo de luz en Nueva Orleans cuando Herbert Dixon apareció en su oficina, bastante más animado que cuando vio cómo sus demonios se transformaban en personas normales gracias a esa imbécil de Sailor Silver Moon. Sin embargo, la razón de su renovado buen humor se debía a otra cosa, a un asunto que había hablado con Helms hace un tiempo atrás.

—Señor Dixon —dijo Helms, desviando su vista del reporte—. Es bueno verle con una sonrisa. Significa que tiene un plan.

—Sí. Ahora que ya no estoy bajo el yugo de Sailor Galaxia, podría colaborar más estrechamente con usted.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—El proyecto Warbringer.

Helms supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería Herbert con eso. De acuerdo con los últimos informes sobre el desarrollo de los demonios, Herbert había notado ciertas anomalías dentro de los cadáveres, anomalías que le dijeron que esos seres eran más antiguos de lo que había pensado en un principio. Y, lo que era más interesante, aquellas anomalías emitían una clase de energía que jamás se había observado antes, la misma energía que emanaba de Sailor Galaxia cada vez que usaba sus poderes. Herbert había notado que aquellas manifestaciones aceleraban la entropía de las partículas que rodeaban al campo energético. En palabras más simples, aquella energía hacía que el entorno fuese más caótico.

—Va a necesitar un equipo científico —dijo Helms, pero no lo hizo como si estuviera considerando participar en el proyecto, sino como si ya fuese parte de éste—. Y un grupo paramilitar que se encargue de los trapos sucios.

—Descuide, yo me ocuparé de reunir a los mejores expertos —repuso Herbert con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Usted proveerá a los soldados.

—Y sé exactamente de dónde obtenerlos. ¿Recuerda la Brigada 2506?

—¿Bahía de Cochinos?

—Así es. Muchos de ellos siguen en territorio norteamericano y disponen de vasta experiencia en operaciones paramilitares. Tengo contactos en el Ejército que me pueden allanar el camino. Se llamará "Task Force 101".

Herbert arqueó una ceja.

—Me sorprende que un miembro de la CIA pueda formar escuadrones de soldados especializados en operaciones paramilitares.

—Por favor, señor Dixon. Yo solamente pondré el nombre al grupo. Será el Ejército quien apruebe el despliegue del escuadrón y supervise todas sus operaciones, claro que todos los reportes deben pasar por nuestra agencia, así que sabremos sus movimientos.

Herbert asintió en señal de aprobación e iba a irse cuando Helms volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Quiero discutir un asunto más, señor Dixon.

—Le escucho.

—Hace poco me llegó un informe sobre una persona que llegó a los Estados Unidos recientemente. Todos sus papeles están al día, pero no hay forma en que los haya obtenido en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Y hace cuánto llegó?

—Hace un par de meses atrás —respondió Helms, mirando el expediente de una mujer con el cabello corto y una expresión amable—. Seguramente sabe que Nikita Jrushchov está al tanto de que ya no contamos con la protección de sus demonios y canceló la conferencia que iba a tener con Lyndon Johnson.

—¿Y cree que la recién llegada es una espía soviética?

—Es lo que me temo —dijo Helms—, aunque no estoy seguro. Se mostró muy norteamericana cuando pasó por Inmigración y, lo que es peor, no viene de ningún país simpatizante con el comunismo.

—¿Quiere que la investigue?

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo me ocuparé del asunto. Usted concéntrese en el proyecto Warbringer.

Herbert Dixon abandonó la oficina de Richard Helms, mientras que él le dio un último vistazo al expediente de la mujer sospechosa de ser una espía soviética.

Su nombre era Rachel Stark.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de mis lectores. La verdad es que sufrí muchos atrasos por culpa de enfermedades, el trabajo y un juego particularmente adictivo, pero, después de siete meses de trabajo, he terminado con este fic. No sé cuándo comenzaré a escribir la segunda parte, pues quiero escribir mi primer fic de romance ambientado en el universo de Sailor Moon (y abordaré una pareja que, creo, va a sacar ronchas, sobre todo con los fanáticos de la pareja que hacen Haruka y Michiru).

También quiero dar las gracias a las personas que siguieron esta historia hasta el final y a las que se dieron el tiempo de darme un comentario. Se agradecen mucho. :D

¡Un saludo y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
